My Only Desire Is To Touch Your Soul
by Silvermoonlight GJ
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle find themselves in a difficult situation, one which will bring them both to breaking point as they come to terms with their love for each other as well as their differences, which have been tearing them apart.
1. My Only Desire Is To Touch Your Soul

Disclaimer. This story contains violence, as well as love between two adult women.

Disclaimer. Xena Warrior Princess series and its characters are all copyrighted property of MCA/universal.

Disclaimer. This is a classic story which takes place during late season two and is set before The Waking Light Series.

_MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO TOUCH YOUR SOUL_

There's so much screaming I can hear it in my ears, I can see the blood coating the grass as I smash my boots in to the ground. This is such a beautiful war the poets and bards will be singing about it for seasons to come and they'll be singing my name! I pull my sword up slashing it across the nearest warrior's chest, I listen to him scream as he hits the floor death taking over. I'm a god among men! I have the power of Ares around my neck! His amulet of power makes me so strong that any normal men can not stand up to me! I laugh with joy the king and his son, have not been able to stop me! I have conquered every town and village south of this kingdom and this is my goal.

The kings twenty year old son, is powerless against me and his father is an old worn out boot who will be dead soon all the meat he's been eating is bad for his health, he's getting fat, now he's like an old dog that needs to be put down by my hand. I turn smashing my weapon in to the face of another man shattering his jaw the kingdom of Illyria will be mine! All I need is to get through the field that over looks his castle and I'll be so close his pitiful wall which myself and my whole army will bring crashing down in one swoop! A suddenly feel intense pain as one man's sword comes up slicing across my face I feel the cold blood as it runs down my cheek and brow.

They can't stop me I have the strength of a Minotaur! I bring my boot down smashing it in to the warrior's chest hearing his ribs break with the force. His scream of agony hits the air as he stumbled backwards, I feel myself smile only to feel my smile fade as I hear the sound of metal turning. I look down as the pendent around my neck, I feel my eyes widen in fear as I realize that the pendants outer part which can be turned has been turned. The swords that cut my face has now forcing the outer decorative pattern in to motion, all of a sudden I'm as afraid as a child I know that once the outer part starts to spin that it can't be stopped.

I watch as it turns fully its gem stone glowing red as its bronze heavy decorated outer ring comes to a stop. I feel the strength drain from my body as white light surrounds me. My huge muscles diminish as the light surrounds my body for an instant, my armour sags around my body. I know my super masculine body is gone along with the strength of Ares and that I'm now no more than normal man. I reach for the pendent ignoring the shock of the king's warriors around me. I know it's too late though I see the anger and rage in the general's eyes as he runs towards me. The next moments are agony as his sword enters my body. I hear my ribs break as his swords keeps on pushing in to my body all I can do is scream in pain.

I feel the blade as it comes out of my back and I feel my hand clutch the embedded weapon as I try to take the pain. My sight is dimming and I can feel the blood running down my chest. The battle is still raging around me as I hit the floor on my knees only to feel another weapon as it come down going in to my back. Everything is going in and out of focus and I know that I have failed. I lean forward blood is all over my chest and I can feel it running down my back. I cry out weakly as both weapons are pulled out and I fall on to my back on to the grassy meadow. I can already see the golden and red light in my eyes I don't know were I'm headed if it will be Tartarus or the Elysian fields. It's so cold and the dark knight sky above is vanishing as the red light takes over there are now three shadows surround me though they are blurred to my eyes. I know it's the king's warriors and I can see one raising a weapon above me. I tried Lord Ares I tried so hard, the next moments turn to pure agony as everything turns to black and I draw my final breath.

_Illyria__ Thirty Seasons Later_

Gabrielle picked up the pace feeling her heart race even faster as she ran faster thoroughIllyria's well worn streets. She felt the fear hit home as she tried desperately to pick up the pace. She could hear the screams behind her as people tried desperately to get out of the way as the huge hoofed being which thundered through the streets after her. This was so not good no that was an understatement she was having the worst day of her life! Oh yes that's right be the bait Gabrielle, like that was such a great idea. Oh yes Gabrielle it'll be so easy for you to charm this Minotaur he takes a liking to young strong women but not brunettes or those with dark hair! Yes you'll be able to take back the chalice of Midas when he's not looking.

Minotaur's may be as smart as people but like Satyrs their prone to feminine whiles well this was one sure as Tartarus wasn't! She turned hearing the hooves as they smashed the floor even harder she felt her grip tighten around the elaborate gold goblet with its beautiful engravings and diamond and pearl rim. All this trouble for a goblet! She ran faster gripping her staff even tighter as she turned the corner. She was going to kill Xena for this for putting her up to this! That damn stoic woman, yes she wanted more responsibility but this wasn't the kind she was ready for! She turned just in time to see the eight foot tall Minotaur smash through a stall as he came after her his deep voice hitting the air.

"Give me back my goblet little girl!"

Gabrielle turned meeting the Minotaur's dark grey eyes for an instant. "It's not yours Seleukos!" Seleukos roared in anger as he smashed through another stall as he tried to run faster. Damn annoying little girl that was his goblet and he'd found it so he owned it. The human saying was finder's keepers he shook his huge mane of dusty brown fur. He felt his razor sharp teeth grind together as he smashed a passer by out of the way. "Give me back my goblet, or I'm going to eat you!" He snorted feeling the heavy gold ring on his nose. He didn't eat humans he never had and he never would but a good scare normally got the point across only in this instant it hadn't and the small girl was picking up her pace.

She turned in an instant heading down the street which led towards the huge grassy meadow opposite the city. He smashed his hooves harder in to the ground pulling his huge black horns up as he carried on moving after her. "No little girl is going to steal from me and get away with it!" He rose up his huge axe higher as he ran out of the street following her. Gabrielle ran in to the huge meadow she was going to get away! She was going to make it! The next moment turned to pain as she tripped over something. She felt the pain as she slammed in to the ground on her front which caused her to cry out in pain. She turned over but it was already too late and she knew it.

The huge black hoofs smashed in to the ground on ether side off her body sending the bones of what she'd tripped over upwards. They came down clattering all around her. The huge Minotaur's flowing dusty red and white hanging cloth moved sharply as he put a hand on his huge thick black belt with its metal notches. Seleukos eyed the girl as he leaned closer to her snorting which caused her hair to be blown back. "Unless you want to die you'll give me back what's rightfully mine, right now!" Gabrielle swallowed as she looked up oh gods this was not how this was meant to happen. She watched as his grey eyes narrowed she breathed trying to keep her voice steady. "The chalice of Midas doesn't belong to you."

Seleukos grunted in disgust as he raised his hands kneeling down over her. "What does it take to make you humans understand that I found it? It was in a cave and I stumbled across it!" Gabrielle pulled back as his huge nose came close to her face. "I heard you killed and eat someone then took it from them." She swallowed. "That's what I heard…I mean people say all kinds of things…you know how it is." Seleukos roared at her watching as she began to shiver, she was brave but not brave enough. "I don't eat people you stupid child why would I eat people, when I can eat sheep and goats, which I can purchase for three dinars a piece!?" Gabrielle looked in to his face seeing the huge chest and arm muscles under the thick fur ripple. "You just threatened to eat me!"

Seleukos shook his head. "It was a threat little girl I do that to anyone who steals from me. Mark my words I'm not like my fatherAsterion, that bastard spent all his time in that Maze in Crete forcing him self up on to helpless women and then eating them! The only consolation is that my mother escaped his labyrinth!" He breathed out. "She found out that she was pregnant and I was born and she loves me and treats me like a son unlike you people who treat me like a monster!" He moved his hand forward. "You and Xena, Hercules and his runt Iolaus, I mean what is with you people are you always looking for an excuse just to knock me on my ass?!"

"You're giving me a reason to kick your ass Seleukos!"

Seleukos turned sharply watching as the tall dark haired woman came in to view her piecing blue eyes burning in to his. "What reason would that be Xena?" Xena sneered as she felt the rage start to burn as she pulled her sword free from its scabbard. "You're threatening my friend!" Seleukos laughed as he eyed the girl he was kneeling over. He turned back raising his clawed hand. "She's your friend? I thought you didn't have any friends!" He eyed the girl again before looking back. "Yeah right she's your friend everyone knows you're a sapphist!" He shook his head slightly. "Another notch on the belt as they say or in your case the leather clad waist!"

Xena snarled as she stepped forward kicking a rib bone out of the way of all the places this fat stupid monster had to stay, why did it have to be Illyria? She hated Illyria, and she didn't want to be here. Yet here she was once more the only good thing was that once they got this golden wine goblet for King Gregor that they could go back home to her mothers! She eyed the Minotaur in disgust as she moved a step closer. "Get off her Seleukos!" Seleukos didn't think as he pulled him self up turning towards her. "Make me!" Xena didn't think as she ran at him her feeling her feet leave the floor as she front flipped bringing her foot down in to his face hearing his roar of pain.

She landed hard in front of him only to feel the pain as the huge clawed hand slammed in to her shoulder sending her flying backwards, she felt the ground as she slammed in to it back first causing a spike of pain as she came to a stop. She grunted as she front flipped back on to her feet ignoring her stinging shoulder. She had, had enough of this! Seleukos laughed as he turned to face her ignoring his stinging nose. "Oh you're going to have to do way better than that!" Xena didn't think as she pulled the Chakram free, she screamed in anger as she threw it, the weapon flew through the air smashing in to the huge monsters left horn slicing right through it.

Seleukos watched as the Chakram bounced of rock close by coming back to the tall dark haired woman hand. He felt the shock hit home as part of his half his right horn hit the floor near his feet. He looked at it before looking up. "You broke my horn! It took me three years to grow them this long, you bitch!" Xena grinned as she ran back this whole set up had been a complete mess but she could still use the trap she'd set up. Seleukos roared as he ran at her watching as she laughed running away from him. He carried on running only to see her stop. She turned grabbing hold of a chain on the floor which she pulled up what in Tartarus was she doing?

Xena smirked watching as he came closer. "Come and get some!" She pulled the chain with all her might. Seleukos looked up but it was too late as the floor fell away underneath him. The next moment turned to agony as he hit the solid floor of the black pit bellow face first. Everything turned to darkness in one painful instant. Xena breathed in deeply letting go of the chain she moved forward looking in to the deep pit. Thank the gods for these old man traps built some thirty years ago by the kings army. She looked over at the Minotaur who was completely unconscious, a ten foot drop like that was made to injure any man yet it had done no more than knock out this smelly beast.

She watched as Gabrielle ran towards her coming to a stop next to her, she lowered her gaze feeling the burning anger in the pit of her stomach as she put her sword and Chakram away. Gabrielle moved forward looking at the huge Minotaur who was lying still at the bottom of the pit she felt a smile as it spread across her face. "That was brilliant you didn't tell me that there were more traps here." Xena folded her arms breathing in deeply. "You were meant to lead him towards me not in this direction!" Gabrielle stopped still feeling the other woman's eyes burn in to her. She felt the hurt as it hit home she was being scowled again. Scowled like a stupid little child who just got in the way. She lowered her gaze to the floor. "I, I tripped." Xena breathed in deeply. "You asked me for more responsibility yet by the looks of things you're still not ready to handle it! The plan was simple you just had to lead him out of here when he was drunk so I could pull one of these old traps which he'd fall in to."

Gabrielle looked up feeling the anger start to burn. "Well it worked didn't it I mean he fell in one, just not the one you planned!" Xena turned eyeing her. "Why couldn't you just stick to the plan it wasn't hard?!" Gabrielle looked away slightly. "He's an ugly smelly monster and it wasn't fun sitting on his lap in the tavern trying to play hard to get!" Xena stopped still as she raised her hand. "What did you say to him?" Gabrielle shrugged slightly. "That he smelled like wet dog and that his breath stank." Xena put a hand on her face. "So you made him mad and he chased you, gods why can't you for once just stick to my plans letter to letter and do as I say!?"

Gabrielle looked down feeling the hurt as it cut through her heart she looked up slightly. "You never even tell me your plans in full, you always leave things out!" Xena breathed in deeply trying to control the anger the words came out before she could stop them. "Because you're not mature enough to follow them!" Gabrielle looked up fully as the words sliced home she didn't think as she threw the goblet at the other woman watching as she caught it. She could already see the town's warriors coming towards them along with a huge group of people. "I'm going back to the tavern!" Xena moved towards her. "No your not!" she didn't think as she grabbed her arm harshly.

Gabrielle didn't think as she pulled her arm away ignoring the pain from the other woman's grip as she forced it free. She knew she was going to cry and she didn't want to do it in front of the Warrior Princess. She felt her teeth grind together as she spoke holding back the painful tears. "Yes I am, go and greet your admires, that is after all, all your care about." She turned away walking through the field feeling the tears as they started to run down her face. She could see the people running towards Xena none of them even looking at her as they all headed towards the Warrior Princess screaming and cheering. They never looked at her she was just the girl with Xena or the sidekick.

No one even knew her name or ever asked her and Xena hardly ever said her name unless someone asked. She wiped away the tears breathed in deeply trying to steady her self. That was the truth though wasn't it she was doomed to live in Xena's shadow forever. Doomed to mess up her plans and be forever scowled and treated like a child. That wasn't the end of the nightmare though no that was just the start. She couldn't even remember when it had started or how it had happened but some time ago she had fallen in love with this tall beautiful warrior woman. She was so in love with her that it now truly hurt to be near her. She wanted to touch her to feel what her long black hair was like to the touch and her dark bronze skin. It was the light blue eyes they just drew her in mesmerized her they reminded her of sapphire as it was being pieced by sun light. She wanted to kiss her just know what her kiss would be like.

This woman who was so brave so strong and courageous she could watch her all day if she could if she didn't have to look away out of fear of being noticed. She always felt her heart skip a beat as she practiced her sword drill in the early mornings causing her muscles rippled as she moved in what felt like slow motion in her eyes. She'd never felt any real sexual attraction to women before now and now that she was everything felt like it was being turned upside down.

It felt like her emotions were being torn in so many directions. She knew so little about those kinds of relationships other than village gossip back in Potidaea. As a child she'd heard about two men who lived together at the edge of town, but no one ever said anymore than that. Same gender relationships weren't considered wrong in any way but it seemed that very few people ever talked about them. Or maybe the truth was that she was just too afraid to ask any one out of fear of being looked at strangely or laughed at.

It didn't help that on dark nights she had very sexual dreams about the Warrior Princess they'd be kissing each other slowly undressing each other. Then falling back on to a warm bed as the kisses intensified and the need became greater and then just as the point of no return came, she would wake up drenched in sweat and feeling the sexual frustration which burned in to her soul like a hot knife. None of this mattered anyway, all these feelings, all her wanting because Xena would never want her anyway. To day just proved it all the more just like any other day. Xena didn't need her around she just messed things up anyway everything she did was wrong and nothing she ever seemed to say anymore was right on top of that she was pulled around like a scowled child.

She lowered her gaze as she carried on walking through the old battlefield full of human bones. Bones of men who had died thirty seasons ago when a vicious warlord called Theron who had ravaged every village from Apollonia to Illyria, his unstoppable campaign had ended here in this meadow in a violent and brutal battle. A battle in which King Kleito's father had sent out all his men in the hopes of stopping this warlord who they said had, had the power of Ares on his side. Theron's might has failed him though, and he had died here. She felt the pain as her feet hit a set of bone causing her to trip the next moments caused pain as she hit the ground once more on her front.

She breathed in ignoring the pain in her ankle as she got to her knees what else was going to wrong today!? The gods were laughing at her weren't they? They saw her as their personal joke today didn't they? She wiped the last of her tears away only to catch sight of a something gleaming in the sun light. She narrowed her gaze nothing ever gleamed, the swords here were rusted and the last of the armour and leather on most of these bones had decayed to such a point that it was hanging in rags and lying in pieces. She leaned forward seeing what looked like the end of a white gold chain glinting as it hung off a rib bone.

She leaned forward easing it off the old bone watching as it came up from the grass. It was a beautiful white golden chain with a sparkling red round ruby pendent which was surrounded by thick gold which had weaving outer patterns. She stood up ignoring the pain in her ankle and her arm as she carried on walking using her fingers to get rid of the dirt on the beautiful pendent. What an odd thing to find it on this battle field, warriors never wore elaborate pendants. May be who ever owned this had taken it from someone or it had been dropped. She breathed in as she carried on walking trying to ignore her inner pain, as she walked towards the town ignoring the commotion which was going on behind her.

Xena watched as Gabrielle disappeared from sight she felt the pain in her heart which she tried to ignore as she turned hearing the city warrior speak. "Who's that who's leaving." Xena looked down slightly. "My friend." The warrior laughed as he looked at the Minotaur in the pit bellow. "Well your friend isn't here now so how's about you celebrate your great victory with us?" He put his hand on her shoulder. "We have lots of warm mead and ale." Xena pulled away sharply from his grip. "No." She turned eyeing the pit. "I've sent a message to Seleukos's mother, she'll be here by tonight all you have to do is watch him until she gets here. He may be a stupid smelly beast but he loves his human mother and he'll behave and go home with her, he always does."

She moved away ignoring his surprised look. "He won't bother you or your people again." She carried on walking realizing that it was to late Gabrielle had disappeared from sight. She picked up her pace gods she was so stupid! Why had she said what she had to her? The truth was that she didn't know why she said anything anymore it just came out of her lips and cut through the younger woman's heart.

End of part 1

Silvermoonlight


	2. The Ultimate Prize Of Royal Blood

_THE ULTIMATE PRIZE OF ROYAL BLOOD_

_Inside the royal wagon heading towards Illyria._

The red haired woman swung her long wavy hair back as she looked at the other woman in front of her, her dark blue eyes narrowed as she adjusted her white chiton robes with their golden patterns and thick purple velvet tie around her slim waist. "My father wants a child to rule this is all that this is about. That's all he wants." The slightly older woman adjusted her pale blue peplos robes she shook her head as she looked up. "Princess Sophia your father loves you dearly he only wants what is best for you." Sophia snorted as she tapped her brown sandals on the wooden floor of the carriage. "I'm going to be nineteen this seasons fall Chara and I still haven't found a man to suite me."

Chara laughed at the young princess as she adjusted her peplos robes as she laughed slightly. "Princess you have plenty of willing men at your call why there's Abraxas, Damokles, and Heli to name a few." Sophia rolled her eyes. "Yes and their all disgusting royal council swine, I want a real man who cares about me, not some drunken idiot, who can't stand up in the morning." Chara laughed again. "Oh princess you are being far to picky, why if you don't pick soon your father may believe that you have sapphist desires." Sophia turned eyeing her in disgust she felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "Sapphists are disgusting, vile women and you will not speak of them again in my presence, what they do should be looked up on as a sin!"

Chara looked down slowly feeling her smile fade as her long blonde hair fell in front of her eyes. "I'm sorry Princess I did not mean to offend you, though I do feel though that your opinion is a tad cruel." Sophia waved her hand. "My opinion means more than yours Chara, and one day my opinion as Queen will mean that all these dirty sapphist's are thrown out of the city." She watched as the carriage fell silent as it always did and always should. It was true that she would need to marry soon but she would take her time, the royal council would still be there tomorrow though she didn't care for any of them and would wait until the last moment to pick. She looked at the royal ring on her finger and as soon as she had a husband she would finally gain control of her father's kingdom.

8

Xena carried on walking through the streets she been walking for over an hour searching for Gabrielle. She looked down at the floor all she ever did was say unkind things to the younger woman. Today was another day when she'd open her mouth and hurt the younger woman's pride once again why did she do that? Why did she hurt her so much? She breathed in deeply she didn't even know why she was being so damn unkind it just seemed to spill out. She put a hand through her hair in frustration. She was in love with the younger woman and there was no point in even denying it to her self anymore. She'd tried so hard to do that for the last season.

She breathed in deeply checking another empty market stall only to see that Gabrielle wasn't there looking at its items. She stepped away all she ever did was look at her in the dark moments at night and wish that she was sleeping next to her. She loved to look at the blonde hair with its red light henna tones and wish that she could touch it. The truth was that some where down the line Gabrielle had become a woman and no longer child and it had happened while she wasn't paying attention. The problem was that now she was in love with this beautiful young woman and she couldn't take her mind off her no matter what she did or how hard she tried.

She looked at her hand she didn't deserve her though and she wasn't right for her in any way. She was an ex warlord who had killed hundreds of people and she didn't deserve to touch a woman as innocent and as pure as Gabrielle was. Gabrielle wouldn't want her anyway she had nothing to offer the young woman of worth. Gods she just wanted to hold her and kiss her to feel what her skin was like and what it felt like when their bodies were touching each other. She'd give anything just to look in to the young woman's forest green eyes and let herself melt in to them. Knowing this just made her heart hurt and she knew it was causing her to vent her anger.

She wanted her so badly yet her anger was coming in between them, forcing and wedge between them and she just couldn't stop herself. There were so many things that she wanted to say to her but couldn't. She didn't deserve the younger woman's presence and she couldn't understand why she was still here with her. Worst of all she knew that Gabrielle had no interest in women and it was wrong to try and force anyone in to a sexual preference which they didn't like. You couldn't force any one to like any sexual preference ether she knew that from experience. She shook her head sadly she'd always liked both men and women but Gabrielle had only ever liked men.

She knew on the dark nights that the younger woman woke up drenched in sweat due to her dreams. She was having both passionate and sexual dreams she knew the sighs all to well. Gods what she wouldn't give to know who she dreamed about, she knew it wasn't her. She just didn't dare confront the younger woman about them as she felt that she had no right to pry in to her personal dreams. She hadn't even brought Gabrielle new clothes in over a season, despite that her dark green halter top was fraying. Its cross patterns were falling apart and the shoulders looked worn as did her dark brown skirt and old reddish toned brown side lacing boots. She sighed aloud she had the money why wasn't she taking care of her she was her only friend?

She was the person who always gave her kinds words that she didn't deserve and looked after her when her feelings were hurt. She'd even try to save her despite that she didn't have her fighting skill. She had even stroked her hair and spoke gentle words to her when she was having terrible nightmares. She'd even stood up to her when he knew that she could get hurt by her blinding rage. She turned catching sight of the tavern coming up there were three in this city the Raven's Wing which there room was at and this one called the Old Oak. The truth was that she couldn't face going back to their room right now.

The alcohol was calling again but then it always did when she was depressed, gods she hoped that Gabrielle never picked up her drinking habits. She felt a sad smile form no she never would she wasn't like that, she always did the right thing because was good pure person. She moved forward opening the tavern door ignoring everyone as she sat down in front of the bar. The tavern keeper looked at her raising an eyebrow. "What will it be?" Xena looked down at the table. "Port." The innkeeper sighed as he moved the filled leather made tankard over to her. He lowered his voice as he stroked his dark beard. "Now that's a look I've seen a thousand times. That's a look of a broken heart."

Xena felt herself tense up gods she hated it when people read her like that. She took hold of the tankard taking a long drink before looking at him only to feel her anger pass what was the point in being annoyed so long as no one heard what she said next then it was fine. Plus he didn't seem like a bad man just a curious older one who meant no harm. She took another drink as she looked at the well lit clean tavern with its clean wood and well scrubbed appearance may she should have got their room here the room they were staying in was smelt bad and it had wet patches on the ceiling. She turned back to look at the tavern owner keeping her voice as low as possible. "It's a she and I don't deserve her." The burly older man adjusted his colourful robes shaking his head. "Well just be sure not to tell anyone else that."

He put a hand through his short white hair as he leaned forward lowering his voice again. "Me I don't care who you love or who breaks your heart, but make sure you are not in sight of Princess Sophia…" He sneered slightly. "The little bitch will castrate you she isn't that kind about that sort of thing with men or women…its market day tomorrow so she'll be shopping." Xena rolled her eyes. "Thanks I'll make sure to remember that." She turned only to watch as the door was forced open by someone who strolled in with two women his loud voice hitting the air. "You should have seen it ladies, the both of these two huge strong Satyr's they fell prey to Joxer the mighty great sword."

Xena turned watching as the short dark haired medium built man who was her height smiled with joy. His wide smile growing even wider he was wearing his plated round chest plate with its thick round woven metal frame. One of his shoulders had a leather woven area and animal fur while the other had a heavy metal shoulder plate on it. He adjusted his thick brown and red leather shirt and thick belt with its dark brown trousers and ankle high heavy leather boots, as he raised his hand. "Why they were so terrified that they fled in fear." Xena breathed in deeply gods this was going to be a long day she could feel it already in the pit of her stomach.

She leaned over finishing her port in two long gulps before turning back to the tavern owner. "Give me another." The tavern owner raised his eyebrow as he refilled her tankard. "Friend of yours?" Xena watched as he placed the refilled tankard down in front of her. She picked it up swallowing down the liquid ignoring the burning sensation as she got up from her seat. "Yeah, friend of mine." She walked towards Joxer who was still smiling at the two women obvious to the fact that she was now standing in front of him. She breathed in watching as he finally turned to look at her. "So how many did you slay again, Joxer?" Joxer stopped in mid motion hearing Xena's voice cut through his thoughts shattering them in an instant.

He turned meeting the tall women's piecing light blue gaze. Her long black hair was un-styled and hanging down well over her shoulders as normal. Her gleaming sword was in its scabbard on her back and her gleaming silver and bronze patterned Chakram was attached to its hook on her waist as always. She was dressed in her leathers with their long hanging tassels which were knee length and had steel notches on each. Her bronze breast plate gleamed in the low light along with her woven shoulder guard and wrist and arm gauntlets. She had her high knee high boots on as always and all of this armour only did more to emphases her bronze skin and beautiful well muscled appearance.

He took in a deep breath as he looked at both girls who were listening intensely. This was all going to go wrong he could feel it he watched as the Warrior Princess folded her arms as she raised a dark eyebrow. "Ah hello Xena." He paused laughing slightly. "I was just telling these two charming young ladies about how you…me and Gabrielle fought to bring down those drunk Satyr's." Xena looked at him for a long moment. "Evidently." She grabbed hold of his shoulder pulling him away from both the young women. "I'm sorry ladies but Joxer and I need to talk." She ignored their pouting as she pulled him towards the bar sitting him firmly down on seat next to hers. She let go off his shoulder as she picked up her tankard taking a long drink from it before turning to him. "What would you like to drink?"

Joxer breathed in watching as both beautiful women disappeared through the tavern door and out of his life forever. He put a hand on his chest as the annoyance hit home. "Why did you have to spoil a good thing, you know I was this close to swaying them?" Xena looked in to her empty tankard. "You know may be you'd get to sleep with more women if you were honest with them." Joxer looked down slightly. "Yeah well I'm not you, you can sleep with any man." He paused choosing his next words carefully. "Or woman you want." Xena looked at him for a long moment yes she could sleep with any one she wanted only not the person she truly wanted. He'd laugh at the irony if he knew that.

His words didn't annoy her in any way though, he was her friend and despite all his fumbling he was always there when they both needed him. What ever people though of him or how much a fool he could be at times they obviously didn't see his honourable qualities and that he had a good heart which he used when it counted. She looked up slightly. "What do you want to drink Joxer?" Joxer looked up slightly. "Give me Ale." Xena threw a few dinars over watching as the inn keeper took them. "Fill him up." She watched the tavern owner nod as he pushed another filled tankard over. Joxer eased up the drink taking a long gulp from it. "So where's Gabrielle?"

Xena eased up the small pack which contained the chalice putting it next to her. "She's said she was going back to the Raven Wing tavern." Joxer took another gulp from his tankard. "From the tone of your voice sounds like you two have been fighting that's so unlike you, your good friends." Xena sneered slightly. "Shut up Joxer." Joxer looked at his half finished ale. "Oh come on, how many times has it been now two, three times. I don't get why your always fighting I may be classed an idiot to some people but I can see right through you both." Xena pushed her tankard over watching as it was refilled it she ignored his raised eyebrow as she took the filled tankard. "Oh yeah and what do you see Joxer?"

Joxer tapped his chest plate. "Well come on she's like your sister and she sees you as her family. I just don't understand why you're fighting you never fought like this before." He took another drink. "Breaks my heart to see you fight, it only hurts you both." Xena finished her tankard thank the gods that he didn't realize that she was in love with Gabrielle. More because it would hurt his own heart to much although he never said it aloud she knew that he was just as in love with her. She'd just never had the heart to tell him how she felt about Gabrielle, it wouldn't be fair on anyone and he wasn't ready to take in that kind of information so it was better for him to never know the truth. Not that this truth would ever come to be but if it ever did she owed it to him not to hurt his pride he had suffered more of that than most people. No man deserved to have his heart broken in that way, mo woman deserved it ether. She put a hand on his shoulder. "So tell me how is your mother doing?"

8

Aphrodite eyed Artemis who said nothing as she leaned over the pool of sight which was next to Zeus's throne. "So this is like your plan?" Artemis moved a gloved white hand through the water watching the mortal's image in it closely. "You don't see any sense in my plan for my chosen Aphrodite?" Aphrodite folded her arms feeling her pink see through ropes sway. "It's so pointless she's just a mortal and you're going to give her that stupid pendent. What are you thinking of turning her in to the greatest warrior even known?" Artemis looked at the long blonde curly haired woman her with sea blue eyes. "One of these days you're going to have to admit that you like my chosen."

Aphrodite folded her arms. "Yeah like that's ever going to happen she's an annoying mortal." Artemis watched as her half sister tapped her pink sandalled foot. She adjusted her cream bodice as she pushed her long warm red hair back. "As for mighty warrior, no that is not my plan, but that day will come one day, I have seen it in my visions." Aphrodite shook her head. "This is like, so stupid I don't see your vision, Gabrielle is clumsy and won't be a great warrior not now and not ever. On top of that Xena just won't admit her feelings for her. My son Cupid has already hit her with his arrow things more than once but it always seems to fail, their burning hormones just won't connect." She looked up slightly. "What makes you think that you can succeed with this plan?" Artemis felt her smile slowly widen she moved her gloved white hand slowly though Gabrielle's image in the water. "Because I know that when you want something you never realize it until you realize that you might loose it, then you want it all the more."

End of part 2

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for the overwhelming review response in the last chapter.

I just want to say I don't intend to write Joxer as a full time idiot, I was always a fan of his character and I think he had it hard in the series. So for anyone who likes Joxer bashing there won't be any in this story.


	3. Stumbling Up On That Which You

_STUMBLING UP ON THAT WHICH YOU CANNOT CONTROL_

Gabrielle opened the door to the tavern room the smell of wet wood hit her nose again. She closed the door locking it she didn't like this tavern one bit. Why did they even have to bother with this place, it was disgusting and it smelt bad? She walked towards the bed she let go of her staff not bothering to pick it up as it hit the floor next to her single bed clattering loudly. She felt her body hit the soft sheets of the double bed in the room, right now she wished that she'd just had said yes when Xena had asked her if she wanted her own room, or to be in a room with two beds. At least then she wouldn't have to be close the only person she desired more than anything but wasn't able to touch.

She closed her eyes sinking her head in to the pillow, gods it was torture, the truth was that she couldn't stand any of this any longer. She pulled her head up picking up the pillow putting it over it. Xena didn't need her around anyway she could do everything herself with the exception of the cooking, she had just become a burden to the warrior women. Xena only kept her around because it was out of ether guilt or pity she looked up in to the darkness under the pillow. The truth was that she was now wishing that she had just listened when Xena had told her to go home in the beginning. Despite that she had cared for Perdicus she hadn't been in love in with him she had just felt sorry for him.

She knew what he meant when he'd said that he couldn't stand the blood and the killing his words had spoken to her heart. At that point she had felt that any hope of ever being with Xena was over and she wed him. A foolish thing now when she'd thought about it because she had made him a target because of whom she was. Her love for him hadn't been honest or true and she hated herself for that, she had led him astray. He had been such a kind man he hadn't deserve what had befallen him, he hadn't deserved to die by Callisto's sword. He had made love to her on their wedding night and he had been tender and kind but even she wouldn't lie to herself.

She felt her gaze drift in the darkness he hadn't completed her despite all the sensations and pleasure. It should have been another woman who should have received his kind graces not her. One who loved him for the man he was and a woman who would have given him many fine children who he could bring up. Not a woman like her, who saw Xena's face instead of his in the instant of climax and imagined that it was Xena touching her during that long night, Gods she was so disgusting. She couldn't have the fantasy of her desires so she had played pretend with someone else who had loved her with all his heart.

Gods why couldn't she just deal with her sexuality? She liked being kissed by men held by them and she liked the sensation in the bedroom yet she all she thought about was Xena and touching her and kissing her. She just wasn't like Xena, she couldn't just go to a brothel and get rid of this sexual frustration by testing the waters with other women. She was too afraid and embarrassed of being caught by the taller woman and having her looking at her after she'd done it and trying to explain herself. She couldn't stand the thought of seeing anymore disappointment in those light blue eyes. Yet she'd known that Xena had done the same she'd seen her go in to one of those places more than once over this season.

Not that what Xena did with her personal time was any of her business, they'd had this conversation once before. Xena had told her that she understood that she might have personal needs to attend to and that it was alright for her to deal with them in her own way. If that meant her going somewhere else private for a while then it was okay. So much for being a grown woman, her body might now have all those elements but as far as her mind dealing with sexual matters she was more like a stupid child who had gotten lost in the woods and wasn't smart enough to look at the stars above. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears she was just stuck in a never ending nightmare. She pulled up the pendent to her chest, trying to ignore all the pain in her heart. Why couldn't there just be an end to all this pain? Even if that pain was Xena telling her to leave at least then there would be a resolution. She breathed in deeply pulling her head out from under the pillow then put her head back on it she closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come.

8

Xena breathed out deeply she stank of alcohol yet she wasn't drunk if she had been drunk she wouldn't have bothered to go to the tavern room. She didn't want to face Gabrielle when she wasn't sober she knew that she would make an utter fool of herself or worse play out her desperate needs and ruin their friendship forever. There was no going back when you've kissed someone or told them the truth about your feelings and Gabrielle didn't deserve to hear hers. She knew that she'd sound like some weak desperate love sick puppy. The younger woman deserved better than her she deserved to love someone who didn't hurt her in the way she had come to almost constantly.

She fumbled with the key Joxer had brought a room at the Old Oak, she breathed in deeply finally getting the key in the lock. Why had she picked this place for them it was awful? Oh that's right because she was cheap, Gabrielle didn't deserve this. She shoved the door open with her shoulder feeling it budge instantly. She turned quickly forcing it shut locking it the room was pitch black she could see the night sky in the window. She moved over closing the blinds quickly. Her gaze fell on Gabrielle sleeping form the young woman was still dressed and had the cover over her self she looked over catching sight of the younger woman's staff on the floor.

She picked it up propping it against her friend's side of the bed she turned sitting on the other side of the bed pulling of boots followed by her armour and weapons. She carefully placed the Chakram next to as she lay back on the bed, her gaze wandered over the younger woman who moved slightly. She was awake she could feel that now but she had no idea what to say to her or even how to begin. Gabrielle moved she'd heard the taller women come in she felt her voice hit the air filling the silent room, which felt like a chasm between them. "What did Seleukos mean when he called you a sapphist?"

Xena breathed in deeply somehow she was glad that it had been Gabrielle who spoke first. Even if the question was not one she really wanted to answer. She took another deep breath there wasn't any point in mincing her words she laid back on the pillow. "It mean's I'm a woman who sleeps with other women. The smelly bastard thinks that I'm sleeping with you." Gabrielle lowered her gaze slightly she couldn't bring herself to meet the other woman's gaze because she knew her eyes alone would say far too much. "Imagine that." Xena lowered her gaze sadly trying to keep the sad emotion from breaking through in her voice. "Yes imagine that." Gabrielle pulled the cover up slightly. "I'm sorry I ruined your plan."

Xena looked up slightly. "You didn't ruin my plan I just gave you something which you weren't ready for. I put too much on your shoulders and that was wrong of me." She looked at her hands. "I forget that you're not me." Gabrielle breathed in deeply hearing her hollow words hit the air. "No I guess I'll never be you, not now and not ever." She would never be Xena and she would never be able to break out of her shadows ether and be her own person. Xena turned looking at the younger women hearing the pain of in her words. "Gabrielle I didn't mean it like that." Gabrielle pulled up her fingers looking at the pendent in it which she had hidden under the sheets. "Its okay you don't need to explain yourself Xena."

Xena put a hand through her hair in frustration gods she just kept on putting her foot in her mouth. She turned putting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "How is your arm?" Gabrielle moved her arm out of reach as she pushed the pendent under the pillow she could see a large bruise on it. "It's fine." Xena eased her fingers out moving them over the bruise. "I didn't mean to hurt you Gabrielle." Gabrielle moved her arm away from the taller woman's fingers. "I know you never mean these things Xena, you just can't control your anger sometimes." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "No Gabrielle you don't deserve for me to treat you this way you shouldn't stay here with me."

Gabrielle turned looking at the other woman as she lay on her back adjusting the covers. "I stay here because you're my friend and I care about you." Xena shuffled slightly looking at the ugly bruise feeling her words come out in a rush. "I'll get you some herbs for that." Gabrielle eyed the bruise. "I've already put some herb mix on it." Xena looked down sadly she couldn't even tend to the younger woman's wounds anymore even the ones that she'd made. Joxer was right all they had done lately was argue with each other. Also now she'd taken it that one step to far and she'd hurt the younger woman. She looked down she had been treating her like a child.

It wasn't the first time she'd pulled her hair or grabbed her ear and pulled her around. She took in a deep breath she was even worse than her older brother Toris who had always been a bully when it came to other people. She took in a sharp breath she was making Gabrielle's life miserable that was becoming so painfully obvious now and she just couldn't seem to fix it. She turned over so she was facing the other woman who was staring at the ceiling aimlessly. She felt like a weak child asking what she was going to ask next, she shook her head giving up on trying on finding the words. She gently put her arm around the younger woman ignoring her surprise as she shifted closer to her.

Gabrielle blinked affection wasn't something Xena did very often and a part of her wanted to scream with joy. Only the other part of her was screaming at the torture of it. She didn't dare move she didn't dare touch the other woman's skin just for the fear of any part of her body betraying her secret. Xena smiled gently at the blonde woman who was keeping her beautiful green eyes low. "I know things haven't been going right for us, but I promise that I am going to make things better." She moved her hand upwards towards the younger woman's hair only to stop herself before she acted out her desperate action. She moved it to the other woman's hand patting it gently. "You just get some rest." She slowly turned away from the other woman. "Good night Gabrielle." Gabrielle pulled the cover fully over herself as she turned away. "Goodnight Xena." She looked down sadly hoping that once again her dreams wouldn't put her once again in the arms of the woman beside her.

8

Gods please don't stop, please kiss me, I want to feel you I want to melt in to your heart and sink in to your light blue eyes and never return. Gabrielle felt her breath come out in ragged gasp as the dark haired woman kissed her throat she could feel the hands working their way up her naked body. They moved all over her as the lips worked their way upwards to her meets her own, she could feel her only free hand grasping the sheets tightly as the feelings both emotional and those which controlled her lustful desires started to fly in all directions. The other woman's hand was bracing hers firmly and gently as her other hand moved over her breasts.

She could do nothing but arch her back and surrender as the fire began to burn in to stomach. Only to begin its sharp assent downwards as she lost control of all rational thought as the naked woman on top of her kissed her again. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry and she tried to stay in control. She was loosing a battle which she couldn't win anyway and she knew that her surrender was coming as the dark haired woman's hand began to travel again. She couldn't speak she couldn't find any words that could comprehend her thoughts all she knew was that she didn't want the taller woman to let her go or to stop.

She'd do anything at this moment to make it so even if that meant walking through burning fire or freezing ice that could chill the bones and break the soul. She just wanted to feel the woman's very kiss and very touch she wanted it more than anything right now, more than she wanted to breath. That was what it was to be a slave to her dreams and she knew this was a dream. She could see the white light flashing around her and yet she didn't want to let it go she was desperate to hold on to it even if it wasn't real. It was the imagine of her desperate wanting and desperate needing and every time it left her she felt like she was dieing in the instant before she woke up.

She felt the pain as the lights flickered faster she knew what it meant she was going to break free of the dream world. She tried to grab her dream vision knowing that it would do no good every time she awoke in side her dream that was when the darkness came as it was now, as her dream vision was torn from her arms and everything faded to darkness. Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open as she sat up in bed feeling her breathing coming out in ragged gasps. It felt for a moment like she couldn't breathe as her eyes readjusted to the darkness of the room. Despite the darkness she could hear the morning chores of birds some distance away singing amongst themselves

She put a hand on her face as she pulled up her knees under the covers as she leaned her head in to them as she slowly breathed in regaining control of her breathing. She could feel the sweat all over her once again it had made her fringe and hair wet. She sat up again turning seeing that Xena was lying on her back close by she looked like she was asleep but a part of her doubted that it was a deep sleep. She threw the cover of as she headed towards the small wash room close by. She moved towards it grabbing the water jug from the side table in side filling the large wooden bowl. She closed the door to the wash room and then splashed the ice cold water all over her face. The small room had a small mirror sitting near by on the side table.

She looked at it in the darkness seeing her own tired face staring back at her with it blood shot eyes. The same image she always she saw of herself in steams and river when she washed in them when they were camping out under the stars. She splashed more water on her face she couldn't stand this any longer she was in Tartarus! She stopped still turning to look at the mirror again realizing something which hadn't occurred to her because her mind had been too tired to see it. She moved her fingers up feeling the shock hit home as she eyed the white gold chain with its ruby red pendent hanging from her neck. She blinked in confusion staring at it for a long moment feeling slightly out of her depth.

She hadn't put it on she was sure she hadn't, she could remember sliding it under her pillow or could she? She had been so tired and emotionally worn down yesterday that it was possible that she just might have forgotten. She eased up her hand taking hold of the chain pulling on its clasps only to see that it wouldn't open. She pulled harder it was the type of pendent that couldn't pull free because of its catch which was stiff. She found her anger starting rise as she pulled harder using all her strength only to see that it did nothing but hurt fingers. She breathed in deeply what else could go wrong? She let go of the pendent she just needed to think there had to be a way to get this chain off.

She just wasn't thinking straight that was all, she moved her fingers to the pendent it obviously had power of some kind. Hence the reason why it wouldn't free itself from around her neck may be it had a second catch somewhere or a moving part that would allow the catch on the back of her neck to open up. She moved her fingers to the decorated edges she breathed in sharply feeling the round decorated outside move a little. She looked up that had to be it! She didn't think as she turned the outer overly decorated woven pattern fully hearing it click, yes that was it she pulled on the chain only to feel it stay locked around her neck. She blinked as a she felt a sudden dizzy feeling which caused her body to start swaying she tried to reach for the table but it was too late. She felt the damp floor of the wash room as she hit it hard side first which caused pain to shoot through her body. She groaned lying on her back waiting for the dizzy spell to end.

"Gabrielle is everything all alright?"

Gabrielle put a hand on her face groaned painfully hearing Xena's voice she could already hear the Warrior Princess's footsteps heading towards the door. She didn't think as she closed her eyes slamming her boot up against the door to stop the other woman coming in. "I'm fine." She felt her mouth snap shut before her next words came out. Her voice sounded deep and horse and nothing felt right she slowly opened her eyes staring down at the boot keeping the door shut. It was a large front lacing brown which was bellow the knee. The trousers which were attached to these boots were dark brown in colour and slightly tight fitting and they weren't hers.

Oh gods what was going on! She felt the panic as he eyes travelled up the trousers which had a lace up front were the skirt had been. There was a thick dark brown belt which had woven patterns on the edges which were the same colours as her own had been. She didn't think as she pulled herself to her feet grabbing the mirror close by feeling her large hands take hold of it. She felt the horror over take her mind in an instant as what had just happened became all to clear. The face that was staring back at her was not hers. It was the face of a young man at the very end of his adolescence. It had dark eyebrows and forest green eyes identical to hers. This face had a square jaw and its shorts dark golden hair which was three shades darker than her normal tone.

The henna high lights were there giving this short hair a reddish feel, a dark golden beard was on the face it slightly over grown despite being well groomed and short. She looked down seeing a white shirt with long sleeves which had lighter green edges near the big hands which felt strange to her on so many levels. She put the mirror down pulling up her hands to look at them the skin was a tone darker to her own. She could see the pendants golden chain under her shirt. This was not happening she felt herself stumble back not used to her new height she didn't think as she grabbed hold of the belt undoing it and then opening the trousers very slightly so she could peak.

She retied the front of her trousers and did up the belt her question answered fully. She looked over at the male body again which was hers. She didn't think as she pulled the pendent out of her shirt she had to get out of this mess! Xena would kill her or worse if she found her in here and didn't know who she was. She grabbed the pendant trying to turn the decorative outer pattern only to find that it wouldn't budge no matter how much strength she used. She heard the knock at the door again and Xena's voice cut through the air. "Are you sure you're alight in there Gabrielle?" Gabrielle spoke before she could stop herself. "I'm fine, don't come in here!"

She felt her body freeze stupid, stupid, stupid! She didn't need to think to know that Xena had heard a male voice and not hers. She turned only to watch as the door was smashed open by a solid boot. The next moments turned to pain as a fist made contact with her face she felt her feet leave the floor only to feel the pain as her back hit it. She shook her heads gods that hurt so much, it was like being hit by an angry mule. She groaned only to feel her shirt as it was grabbed and she was pulled up and slammed back first in to the small table which caused the mirror on it to rock. She shook her head again now she knew how every man felt when Xena hit them and it wasn't pleasant.

Xena didn't think as she rose her sword to the young mans throat keeping a tight hold of his shirt. He wasn't a big man only average build and slightly smaller than her. She had no idea how he had gotten in to their room but two things were very clear to her right now he was here and Gabrielle was missing! She felt her rage burn as she watched his green eyes open both filled with panic. "Who are you?" The young man swallowed the fear all to clear. "I asked you who you are!" Gabrielle swallowed again feeling her eyes dart. "I'm Gabrielle." Xena didn't think as she punched the young man in the stomach with her fist hearing him cry out in pain.

She slammed him back against the table watching as he tried to take the pain. "Oh your really funny how's about you tell me where Gabrielle is right now before I kill you!" Gabrielle breathed in trying to think off anything that would stop her friend from hurting her. She wasn't going to lie to herself Xena's anger was scaring her right now and she didn't like the cold look in the tall woman's light blue eyes. She felt the sword move up against her throat. "I'm Gabrielle! I'm your friend you have to believe me." She paused feeling her next words come out in a rush. "You live in Amphipolis your mother is Cyrene, your younger brother died his name was Lyceus, your older brother is Toris." Xena eyed the babbling young man in disgust. "Your ether really stupid or really brave, a lot of people know that I'm the Warrior Princess you bastard!"

Gabrielle raised both hands in panic. "You have a son Solan he's with the centaurs you keep him there for his own protection!" Xena breathed in sharply feeling her self stop in mid motion no this was a trick this little bastard was pulling. She grabbed him okay if this was the game then he'd give him an interesting question. She heard the venom in her words as she spoke. "Well if you're Gabrielle as you claim you should know more than that." She tightened her grip pushing him further back in to against the table. "Tell me something really personal which only I'd tell you." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she looked down sadly. "You loved Borias and it hurt you when you saw him killed that night. You realized that your child would see the horrors of war and suffering unless you gave him to someone who would protect him from these evils. You said it was the most painfully thing you've ever had to do."

Xena felt her grip loosen she let go of the young man in front of her who hit the floor on his knees breathing in deeply. She lowered her sword Gabrielle would die before she'd tell anyone that information. She had told the younger woman that in private and only Gabrielle knew about her true feelings for Borias. She moved forward putting her sword down as she used her hands to raise the young man's head. She watched as the green eyes stared back at her she leaned forward looking in to them only to feel the shock home. They were the same eyes, everything about them was the same but the outer body housing them was different.

She felt the last of her rage dissipate as she looked at the surprised expression which was very much Gabrielle's it was only that the male face making it was different. She breathed in deeply this was Gabrielle there was no doubt about it in her mind she suddenly felt the guilt take over she'd really hurt this young man who was in essence her best friend. She blinked looking in to the green eyes again. "By the gods it's you." Gabrielle kept her eyes fixed on the other woman's. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" She groaned feeling the pain in her stomach from the blow. "I was hoping that you'd listen to me, instead of hitting me." She groaned again. "You really hit hard, you know that!?"

End of part 3

Silvermoonlight

I know this strange but stay with me on this guys I have a very good reason for this I promise :)


	4. A Good Deed Is Never Without

_A GOOD DEED IS NEVER WITHOUT STRINGS_

Gabrielle watched as the tall dark haired woman paced across the tension showing in her face as her blue eyes looked at the floor. It was angry pacing she breathed in deeply playing with her sleeve nervously not really knowing what to do with herself. She knew what was coming next and somehow it just made her feel even nervous. Xena felt come to a stop as she turned to looked at the young man who was sitting on the bed watching her saying nothing. She breathed in deeply meeting the forest green eyes. "So let me get this straight that pendent around your neck turned you in to this?" Gabrielle pulled out the pendent from her shirt looking at it. "Yes I found it on the battlefield this morning."

She looked at the gleaming decorative outer pattern. "I turned the decorative gold outer ring and it turned me in to this, I can't turn it back it's like the things stuck or something." Xena eased up her hand eyeing the young man who had guilty look on his face. "You said that you picked this pendent up but you didn't put it on it was just around you neck when you woke up?" Gabrielle folded her arms. "Yes it was just like that." Xena felt the burning anger rise before she could stop it. "This is why I've told you not to go around picking things up that you find!" Gabrielle looked down feeling her eyes trace the floor once more the Warrior Princess was shouting at her because she'd messed up once more.

She breathed in deeply feeling the pain in her chest as she put her hands together leaning forward keeping her voice even to hide the pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to do this to me, it didn't have a label on it saying what it did." Xena looked at her as she put a hand on her face she was being unkind once more. She breathed in deeply as she gained control over her anger as she looked at the young man who was her best friend. She looked up slightly keeping her voice gentle. "Have you tried to turn the decorative part?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yes I've told you already that I've tried that, I can't get it to rotate."

Xena moved towards the young man ignoring the confusion in his face which mirrored the expression she was so used to seeing on Gabrielle's female self. "Let me do it." She looked at the strange pendent hanging from her friend's neck. She didn't think as she eased it up with her hand looking at it. She paused for a long moment before speaking. "Looks simple enough, no more than a decorative turning circle…" She took hold of the decorative patterned ring with her fingers. "Should be easy enough just to turn it, just needs some force that's all." She didn't think as she tried to turn it with all the force she could muster.

She growled aloud it hadn't moved instead it stay locked in place which angered her even more. She cried out in pain as red light suddenly shot out of ruby under her palm causing her to let go instantly. Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Are you okay?" Xena winced trying to ignore the pain it was more her pride that was hurting than her hand. "I'm fine!" She shook her hand as she turned to her friend. "Let me try something else." She leaned down pulling her breast dagger free then took hold of chain moving the dagger across it hoping that one of softer white gold metal chain pieces would break. Her dagger sliced across the metal doing nothing. She felt the frustration hit home as she put the dagger away. "I'm going to try the Chakram."

Gabrielle pulled up her hands as the taller woman reached for the gleaming weapon. "No its fine really!" She watched as the dark haired woman looked up sharply. "Look I think it's just stuck all we need to do is find out what it is and how it works." She looked at her large hands. "I'll just have to be this way until I can fix it. I can fix this, I know I can, I just need time." Xena slowly she sat herself down next to the young man. "Okay so we'll do it your way, as you say all we need is to do is find out, what this pendent is and then it'll all be fixed." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "There must be a library in this city I just need to go there, then once I find out how to change back everything will go back to normal."

Xena took in a deep breath as she turned to meet the green gaze. "So you'll just be a man until then, I guess we'll just have to work with this." She raised her hand thinking about how to pose her next question she breathed in sharply. "So you have." She paused eyeing the brown trousers upper area. "The equipment as well?" Gabrielle turned sharply eyeing her. "Xena!" Xena raised her hand. "I was just curious." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "If you must know yes I do and everything including that part feels really weird right now." She breathed in deeply. "I feel like myself I still think I'm a woman." She eyed her new body. "Yet I'm trapped in this body." Xena shook her head patting her friend's knee. "A woman trapped in a man's body sounds interesting." Gabrielle folded her arms. "Yeah well it isn't that interesting right now I feel like I'm missing the big part that makes me, me." Xena breathed in deeply this was going to be a difficult day she could feel it already.

8

Xena looked around the market place she turned back eyeing Gabrielle who was looking around in a slightly unsure manner, if the green eyes were anything to go by. She wanted to fix this as soon as possible she didn't like the odd looks she'd gotten at the tavern when they'd packed up their things and she'd paid the tavern keeper who had asked were the girl was that she'd come in with. She ended up making the excuse that she'd left last night and this was her cousin twice removed. She had to admit that, that excuse was lame even Gabrielle expression told her so but it was the best she could come up with. The truth was that this whole situation was making her feel very uncomfortable.

The fact is that Gabrielle looking this way was going drew attention, attention which she wasn't in the mood for. Her reputation said that she didn't travel with men that often and if she did people normally thought is was because she was having sex with the man in question, even when she wasn't. She didn't think as she turned slapping Gabrielle's hand which was moving to her hip she watched as Gabrielle turned to look at her in surprise. "First rule if you're going to be stuck this way, don't put your hands on your waist like that, it makes you look very un-masculine." Gabrielle breathed in as she folded her arms. "Fine."

Xena turned throwing the young man his staff. "Now I want you to stay here, I'm going to get Joxer and I'm going to meet back up here with you, then we'll all go to the library." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Joxer's here you didn't tell me he was here!?" Xena eyed her for a long moment before turning away. "Well he's here it arrived last night." Gabrielle put a hand on her chest she was really not enjoying feeling muscle there in stead of her own breasts. She ignored the sensation as she looked up. "Oh well that's just wonderful, he's going to see me this way." Xena turned pulling a list out of her pocket she grabbed Gabrielle's larger hand pushing it in it. "These are the supplies we need." Gabrielle breathed in sharply watching as the tall woman turned away from her. "Oh so that's it? I just end up doing the shopping that's just great." Xena stopped turning sharply. "Yes I need you to do our shopping it's what you do best." She turned away moving up the street feeling her hash words hit the air. "And don't you dare go and buy one of those little parakeets!"

8

Gabrielle moved up the street trying to control her temper shopping it's what you do best, how patronizing could she be? She pulled up their food bag while checking the list, so what if she liked miniature parakeets? It wasn't her fault that they were small, colourful and cute and they made a lot of noise. She turned to the stall picking up a loaf of bread as she looked at the stall keeper. "How much?" The store keeper turned her wide toothless smile showing. "Why that's two dinars young man." Gabrielle eyed the rolls. "Is there a chance that you could throw in a seeded roll or two for that price? They are so delicious."

The older woman laughed as she took the money. "Of course I can, it's nice to have someone who appreciates my bread goods for a change." Gabrielle smiled as she put the bread and rolls in the bag. She'd put her staff away as it seemed pointless to walk around with it since it was small compared to how tall she was now. She turned smiling at the older woman. "More people should appreciate bread making, it's an art form." The older woman smiled as she picked up another roll tossing it Gabrielle moved quickly catching it. "For that thoughtful remark this one's for free." Gabrielle smiled at her. "Thank you." She moved away from the stall well maybe this wasn't so bad she could still charm sellers. Her gaze drifted to the pet stall she eyed the bag before closing it, that was everything so now she could indulge her self. She tossed the bag over her shoulder moving over to the bird cages watching as they all flew around chirping happily. She moved eyeing the small blue and green parakeets with slightly curved beaks and white heads with dark stripes on the forehead.

"They are called Budgerigars and there from a land far to the east far beyond China and Japan."

Gabrielle smiled eyeing the little birds only to look up as the male store keeper came closer his voice hitting the air. "Are you buying a present for your wife?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No I was just admiring your birds." The middle aged man folded his arms. "You know they have another store up the streets that sells dogs it may be more to your taste." Gabrielle looked up feeling the confusion take over since when did her taste in animals mean anything to anyone? She smiled slightly. "Well I prefer small birds to dogs." The store keeper shook his head throwing a sheet over the cage. "Look here sunny boy, unless you're purchasing for your girlfriend, wife or boyfriend I suggest you get lost, I have women who want to buy here."

He threw over another blanket over the other cages. "Other wise go purchase a dog or a cat and stop wasting my time." Gabrielle blinking as she turned away from the stall oh well that was just charming and here she was thinking that she could charm people. Gods she was already starting to hate this body. If she'd have still been a woman that seller would have let her stare for as long as she wanted and pick up one of his tame birds as well. She breathed in deeply as she put the last of her money away. It was odd today she really wasn't in a shopping mood, the only good thing so far was that she'd saved them some money.

May because her friend had told her that, this was all she was good for, which stung her to the core. Xena never treated her with any respect, she hadn't heard the words you've done well or thank you Gabrielle in ages. She lowered her gaze as she carried on walking may be the truth she was just never going to hear them again because she didn't deserve to.

"Make way for her Ladyship!"

Gabrielle didn't get a chance to speak as a bigger man suddenly shoved her aside she looked up meeting his dark gaze. "Hey!" The guard looked up raising his sword to her. "Did you not hear me little boy? Her Lady ship is coming through stand aside!" The next moments turned to pain as she was pushed back first in to a weapons stall. The bigger man dressed in armour sneered as he carried on moving allowing two women to pass by both ignoring her as they carried on talking. Gabrielle breathed in as she adjusted her shirt getting off the weapons stall. She turned feeling the sellers hand on her shoulder his concerned voice hitting the air. "Are you okay son?"

Gabrielle breathed in watching as the two women carried on moving while the warrior cleared a path. "I'm fine, I'm sorry about your stall." The older white bearded man shook his head. "Its okay you don't need to explain, that bastard body guard always loves to push people around." Gabrielle pulled on her shirt. "How charm…." Her words were cut off as she caught sight of a man running towards the group. She felt her gaze narrow as she caught sight of long dagger slowly being pulled out of his belt. She turned with out thinking grabbing one of the tall quarter staffs from the stalls table as she turned. "I'm sorry I'll bring this right back!" She ignored his cry of shock as she bolted in to a run seeing the dagger being raised higher she knew now that the man was aiming for the women in the middle of the group and he was going to stab her in the back! The body guard was to busy to even see because he was pushing some one else aside while laughing at them.

She brought up the staff higher as she came to a stop behind the thin man who dagger could now be seen in the gleaming sun light. She didn't think as she brought the weapon down full force on his back watching as he cried out before he hit the ground on his knees. He turned the shock in his eyes, she didn't think as smashed her staff end across his face watching as he hit the ground. His whole body went still as he held his face in pain she looked up only to feel the pain as a fist impacted with her jaw. She groaned as she hit the floor hard on her back, her head felt like it was spinning and she couldn't focus on anything. She looked up trying to focus on the shadow as it came over her to her and the cold voice hit the air. "You stupid boy, don't you raise your weapon to her Ladyship!"

"Stop it right now Preben you fool! Look at that other man he was holding a dagger he was going to kill me!"

Gabrielle coughed tasting blood inside her mouth as she heard the cry as the man she'd knocked down was punched hard by the body guard causing his body to hit the ground fully as he passed out. She winced in pain gods that hurt she shook her head watching as everything came back in to focus, twice in one week, what else could go wrong? She looked up slightly realizing that there was a woman with long red hair and blue eyes smiling down at her, her soft voice hit the air. "I'm so sorry are you alright?" Gabrielle groaned as she blinked pulling herself up on to her feet trying to keep herself steady. "I'll fine." She pushed her foot in to the floor trying desperately not to topple over.

She forced her heavy staff in to the ground using it to keep her self standing she didn't get a chance to think as the woman's hands took hold of the sides of her face gently. She blinked feeling herself freeze not knowing what to say or even what to do, she had no idea how to even begin to deal with the situation. Sophia eyed the young handsome man in front of her she could see blood dripping down his lip, she turned eyeing Chara who was staring on in shock. "Give me your handkerchief." She turned realizing that Chara wasn't paying attention. "Your handkerchief now!" Chara snapped out of her haze she pulled out her white cotton hanky only for Sophia to grab it as she gave her a cold look.

Sophia turned back eyeing the young man who still staring at her, his green eyes full of confusion and uncertainty she eased up the white cloth dabbing gently against his bloody lip as she kept her fingers on his face enjoying the feel of his skin. "I am so sorry for my body guard Preben he is a foolish stupid brute." She turned eyeing Preben who looked away in disgust. "Who wasn't doing his job, which was to protect me!" She turned back smiling gentle at the young man. "What's your name?" Gabrielle blinked she wasn't used to the gentle warm touch from anyone, she had only ever felt Xena's touch but she hadn't felt it much recently and she had come to miss it so much.

A part of her was begging to feel that affection and somehow it almost felt good just feel it from someone who she didn't know. She blinked as she looked up meeting the dark sea blue eyes. "My name?" Sophia moved her fingers to beard as she carried on dabbing the taller man's face enjoying his rather uncertain look there was something rather charming about it. She smiled gently as she carried on wiping the last of the blood away. "Yes what do they call you?" Gabrielle felt her gaze dart, no one ever bothered to ask her name ever. They ether referred to her as girl or sidekick she breathed in about to speak only to stop she couldn't call herself Gabrielle, what would call her self?

She looked down slightly as a name shot in to her head and the only one she could think off in this instant as she stood up. "My name is Sebastianos." Sophia watched as the young beard man stood up to his full height she gently put the cotton hanky in his larger hand. "Well Sebastianos take this as token of my thanks." Chara eased up her hand. "But that's my?" She stopped as Sophia gave her a cold look before turning back to the tall man. Sophia turned giving the young man a warm smile. "I feel that for saving my life this will not be enough so I would like you to extend you an invitation to the great palace."

Chara blinked in shock eyeing the other woman. "But your father is planning." Sophia turned eyeing Chara in disgust. "I don't care about my fathers plan!" She took hold of the young man's hand as she looked up in to his green eyes. "Would you do me the good will of coming and being a guest at my palace?" Gabrielle swallowed suddenly feeling very unsure of her self as everyone around her seemed to look at her. "I…I…you see I have a friend and she's." Sophia held his hand tighter. "Your friend can come to so long as she does not cause trouble." Gabrielle swallowed a part of her wanted to run away or make an excuse.

The problem was that another part of her was telling her to go, because she never got invited anywhere unless it was by some drunk man or woman who were coming on to her in a seedy tavern. She never got invited to go to royal functions or parties ether, so what did to matter if she went? The truth was simple that she was sick off never being noticed by anyone and a part of her was screaming for attention. She turned eyeing the young woman who was holding her hand tightly. Sophia felt her smile widen as she met the man's green eyes, may be she should pull a slightly different tack. "My father will give a great banquet with all the food you can possibly imagine."

Gabrielle turned sharply the thought of that was really appealing. She felt her smile widen as she met the other woman's deep blue eyes. "I would love to come to the palace." She heard the pounding of feet coming up behind her, she turned just in time to see Xena run up to her closely followed by Joxer who looked confused. Xena didn't think as she shoved the guard aside ignoring his sneer of disgust. "There you are! You know I've been looking for you, I told you not to wander off." Gabrielle let go of the other woman's hand feeling her anger as it started to boil. What was this? Was it fun for the older woman to humiliate her in front of other people?

She didn't think as she turned thrusting the bag in to older woman's chest. "I didn't wander off I was doing your shopping, oh and don't worry I didn't buy any little parakeets." Sophia didn't think as she pushed in front of the young man eyeing the tall dark imposing warrior woman whose blue eyes were staring at the young man in shock. "How dare you be so rude?!" She folded her arms eyeing the blue eyed woman who turned to look at her, her anger showing. "This young man just saved my life!" Xena stopped still eyeing Gabrielle for a moment before looking at her again. "What?" Sophia sneered slightly. "I said that this young man just saved my life, another man was going to kill me and this man saved me, you will show him some respect!" She folded her arms seeing the shock as it spread over the taller woman's face. "Who are you that you can be so rude in my presence?" Xena blinked before regaining her composer as she eyed the rude young woman in front of her. "My name is Xena Warrior Princess." Sophia raised an eyebrow. "I see, well I am Princess Sophia of Illyria and you will kneel in my presence!"

End of part 4

Silvermoonlight

I admit I love Budgerigars used to have them as a kid :)


	5. Willing And Unwilling Unions

_WILLING AND UNWILLING UNIONS_

Gabrielle blinked in shock she'd saved the princess? She'd had amused that she was a noble woman from the royal council not someone of royal blood. She could see Xena's indicant look and the Princess's the truth was that this had gotten well out of hand and she had to stop it before it got worse. She didn't think as she stepped in front of Xena meeting Sophia's gaze. "I apologise for my friend, she's very well mannered I can assure you." Joxer put his hand up as he came to stand next to Xena. "I can vouch for that." He put a hand on his chest plate. "After all she's friends with Joxer the mighty."

Sophia folded her arms eyeing him. "Of course you are." She turned looking at the imposing dark haired woman as the charming young man stepped aside. She turned eyeing the other man who looked like he had kitchen ware on his armour front plate "So you're his friend as well?" Joxer blinked in confusion. "What do you mean when you said…?" Xena turned sharply. "We are both his friends." Sophia stepped forward eyeing them both down. "I see." She turned eyeing Xena in disgust. "Well some friend you are, humiliating him in front of others, you ought to be ashamed of yourself." She turned Joxer who once again looked confused. "I see that Sebastianos has a good friend in you though."

Xena turned seeing Joxer blink in confusion she turned back feeling herself smile through gritted teeth what an impertinent little royal brat. "I do hope that your father king Kleitos is doing well. Well Sebastianos and I have to be going now." She turned eyeing Gabrielle ignoring the green eyes as the looked back at her filled with anger. "Don't we?" Sophia looked up slightly. "Oh I do not believe so Sebastianos has already agreed to come to the palace with me and stay. Of course I'd be most honoured if both his friends would join us, it would be a show of shame and rudeness if ether of you failed to come." Gabrielle moved away from Xena ignoring her furious look. "I promised her that I'd go Xena." Xena turned watching as an unconscious man was pulled up off the floor by two royal warriors who had been close by. She looked down oh well this was just wonderful she didn't think as she grabbed Joxer shoulder dragging him forward as she eyed the young woman forcing her smile. "Why we'd be happy to go to the royal palace wouldn't we Joxer?"

8

King Kleitos sat back on his wooden throne putting a hand on his long white beard his daughter was late again. She was always late why couldn't she take her royal duties seriously. The royal council was fundamental to the running of the city, yet she was always more happy to buy clothes and animals or play with her time. He breathed in deeply she must have got it from her mother she'd always been a free spirit as well but at least she had taken royal duties very seriously. He looked down sadly even when she'd been on her death bed due to her illness she had still worked so hard to make the city good for her people.

Gods he missed her, and right now he wished that she was here, she'd know how to deal with their daughters situation which she just couldn't seem to fix. The truth was that she needed to marry but she wouldn't pick anyone despite that there were so many good proud men on the royal council who would make good husbands and fathers. He put a hand on his face, his daughter had shunned them all despite their trying, some had given up while others were still trying despite that she spurned their advices quite brutality. Like her mother she had a fire some side but unlike her mother who had used this power to bring people to her and form alliances she used hers to push people away and belittle them.

This temper had started three years ago after the horrible incident that no one talked about any more. Before then she had been kind and thoughtful but after that she had become so unkind to women even more so than men. She put her maids through Tartarus, and yet they didn't complain they'd just gotten used to her unkind manner and accepted it as her just being her. It hurt his heart to know that everyone saw his child this way he knew that cruel people did not make for kings and queens. He father had always told him that. He looked up watching as Damokles walked up putting a scroll on his side table he could see all the royal council's eyes now on him waiting patiently to begin he turned eyeing his daughter's empty throne.

Damokles followed his king's gaze. "I am sure that her Ladyship will be here soon." Kleitos breathed in deeply as he put his hand together. "I do hope so Damokles." Damokles looked up slightly nodding respectful as he stepped away. "Do you wish for me to begin highness or do you wish to wait?" Abraxas sneered in disgust as he sat back in his royal chair, which was far out of earshot of the king's throne he leaned over his voice barely a whisper. "If we wait any longer for the little bitch we'll all turn to stone." Eber laughed as he looked up. "You're just mad because she turned your man hood to stone."

Elpidios turned eyeing him. "He has no dick the Medusa broke it off. Heli folded his arms eyeing them all. "Well I don't see any of you trying to win her over." Elpidios turned sharply. "Yes, you try and try maybe you should stop buying the Medusa gifts, she hates all your gifts." Heli shrugged slightly. "Well at least I brought her gifts, which is more than I can say for all of you." Leuis laughed enjoying the mocking sound. "Yes well we all don't like wasting our money on Hydra's didn't she toss your last gift of the balcony?" He turned punching Elpidios shoulder. "What did you buy her last time? Oh that's right a sheep skin rug it must've have been making her feet itch badly."

Heli grunted folding his arms ignoring their laugher. "You're just jealous that I was being the respectable gentleman who tried." Elpidios gave him a cold took. "Oh yeah you tried all right, but lets face it you failed." He sniggered slightly. "You fail a lot don't you Heli it's because your to old." Heli eyed the dark eyed man in disgust. "You know what screw you Elpidios you're just an overbearing…." He stopped watching as the throne room's doors were pulled opened by the guards and the princess came back in closely followed by her personal body guard. Following him was a rather odd looking man with a mangled front plate and a young man well dressed man with a shirt cut beard who was being closely followed by a tall dark haired warrior woman.

He say back watching as Chara followed slowly took her seat close by saying nothing. He sat back watching as Damokles nodded respectful at the princess before taking his seat again. "This should be interesting maybe her excuse will be that she wanted to buy more shoes." Damokles turned sharply. "Quite all of you show respect to her Ladyship!" Kleitos breathed deeply looking at his daughter who came to a stop in front of him. "Where have you been my child you have kept us all waiting, you know it is wrong to do that the royal council have many other important things to do and you have kept them from their duties." Sophia eyed everyone on the royal council she smiled a fake smile at them. "I do apologise to all the royal council."

She turned away eyeing her father. "My lateness was attributed to being saved in the market place." Kleitos leaned forward eyeing her body guard. "You always do a good job Preben I'll see that you're rewarded." Sophia turned eyeing the warrior in disgust. "Not by that idiot! I would have been killed thanks to him not doing his job." Xena leaned over to Gabrielle's ear keeping her voice to a whisper. "Your princess has real charm." Gabrielle folded her arms ignoring her, they hadn't spoken since they'd made their way to the palace but to be honest she was in no mood to talk. For once they were here because she'd done something good and she wouldn't allow the older woman to steal her thunder.

Sophia turned easing the young man forward and away from his warrior friend. "I'd like to introduce you to my savour his name is Sebastianos he stopped a man in the market from stabbing me." She turned watching as the others came forward. "These are his good friends." She moved forward eyeing the oddly armoured man again. "What's your name again?" Joxer breathed in deeply keeping his voice low. "It's Joxer the mighty." She turned as she patted his chest plate. "This is Joxer." Joxer eyed her trying to speak quietly. "You missed off mighty." Sophia eyed his upper trousers. "I doubt you're that mighty." She walked forward eyeing Xena who folded her arms. "And this is Xena Warrior Princess."

Kleitos felt his anger as he gripped the chair eyeing the dark haired woman. "You, how dare you show your face in my kingdom?!" He ignored his daughter's surprise. "You pillaged my palace in Pompeii!" Xena looked down slightly she should have seen this coming she hated Illyria it remained her of things she'd done in the past which were disgusting. Gabrielle turned sharply. "Why didn't you tell me about this Xena?" Xena turned away. "Because it's not a topic I like to talk about!" Kleitos stood up walking forward. "Of course she doesn't want to talk about it, who would want to talk about the fact that they ransacking a great kings holiday home, drunk his wine and had sex with his male and female servants!"

Xena felt her teeth grind together as she turned to meet his furious gaze. "I never touched your servants!" Kleitos laughed as he turned to her. "Do not lie in my presence your sexual exploits are almost as legendary as your warlord exploits!" He looked her over ignoring her cold gaze. "They say your sexual appetite for blood and pain is unimaginable!" Gabrielle looked up slightly that was a new one even she hadn't heard that before. She breathed in deeply as she stepped forward watching as the king looked up she bowed her head slightly before looking up. "Your majesty I wish to apologise on my friends behalf, she has very much reformed her ways since then."

Kleitos stopping eyeing the young man who bowed again she watched as the man in odd bent armour who was named Joxer did the same. "Yes I have heard the story young man, though I beg to differ than any woman such as her can be reformed." Gabrielle looked up slowly putting a hand on her chest. "Is it not right to give her a chance great king? Is that not the honourable thing to do?" Kleitos raised his eyebrow he couldn't help but notice that his daughter was smiling at the young man something she never did to any other of the man in the royal council. He put a hand on his beard no part of him wanted to do this but the young man had a point. Also he had saved his daughter's life and that meant that he had to given a noble favour. "Very well."

He eyed Xena in disgust. "You put one foot out of line Xena and I will see you hung! I do hope that is clear enough for you to understand?" Xena breathed in deeply keeping her voice even. "Perfectly." Kleitos turned putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "As for you I'd like to thank you for saving my daughter, is there anything I can do to show my gratitude?" Sophia came forward smiling at her father. "Sebastianos has said that he'd like to stay for a night or more and enjoy your banquet." Kleitos patted his shoulder. "Well my boy I'd be more than happy to let you stay here and enjoy my food and hospitality." He turned watching as the maids came forward. "Now why don't you sit back and my maids will take you to your rooms." He turned eyeing them all. "It is separate rooms then?" Xena nodded breathing in deeply as she nodded trying to ignore everyone's eyes. Normally it didn't bother her but right now she didn't want it. This situation was bad enough as it was and now it had just gotten worse and she had no choice but to go along with it.

8

Xena eyed the large room as she sat down on the bed as she pulled the last of her armour off leaving only the leathers somehow this room with its large bed and dresser seemed so empty even for its size. She breathed in deeply putting a hand on her face trust Kleitos to bring up her sexual appetite in front of Gabrielle, that bastard. She looked down she hadn't had sex with his servants, no that was a lie she had been the only one who wanted it. Also she would be lying to herself that both the young man and women had been willing because they hadn't they'd been afraid. To her it had been a fun night the parts she could remember that is before the alcohol had sunk in and everything had become hazy.

Frankly she had never been proud of her sexual exploits it was true she'd slept with many men and women but most of the time it had been, drunken animalist sex with very little emotion or she'd been to drunk to remember. It still made her feel unclean inside. She could remember clearly the brutal way she'd treated these people in bed. She got up catching sight of the pottery jug near by with steal goblets next to it she walked over picking up the jug pouring out the dark red wine in to a goblet as she eyed the large wash room. She had nothing to be proud of anything she'd done in bed with other people during her warlord days had been cruel and she wanted even less for Gabrielle to hear about it.

She took a long drink from the goblet, maybe she should be happy that they'd be staying here for the night it was after all because of Gabrielle saving that foul mouthed princess and getting them a nice room. No that was wrong her and Joxer had been given these nice room as far as she could tell Gabrielle's was at the end of the hall. She heard a very loud bang at the doors, she turned sharply. "Yes!" Joxer's unsure voice hit the air. "Hey Xena it's just me." Xena finished her goblet she grabbed the jug refilling it. "Come in." She turned watching as Joxer opened the door he closed before sitting himself down on the chair close by.

Joxer turned watching as Xena downed another goblet of wine. "You know you shouldn't drink like that my mother used to tell my father it was bad for his health." Xena eyed him as she refilled her goblet. "Your father is a warlord." Joxer looked up slightly. "Yes and you used to be one as well, I guess some habits die hard." Xena took a gulp as she eyed him. "Give it a rest Joxer I'm not in the mood." She moved sitting in the other chair opposite side the bed breathing in deeply. Joxer put his hands together. "It's about what the king said to you right, about the servants? Xena took a deep breath. "Yeah well let's just say I really didn't want Gabrielle to hear that."

Joxer looked up slightly. "Yeah that's what I want to talk to you about." He breathed in sharply. "Is she loosing her mind?" Xena looked up sharply eyeing him in confusion. "Wait, what?!" Joxer put his hand on his shirt. "Well every ones calling her Sebastianos and that princess she was acting strange around her you'd think that a woman had never saved her before." Xena blinked as she stood up feeling the confusion as it hit home. "Wait a second what do you see when you look at him, I mean her?" Joxer sat back the confusion in his eyes. "I see Gabrielle and why do you keep saying him, is this all part of some plan?" Xena stared at him for a long moment then she downed her drink.

Gods she needed another, she turned refilling the goblet, he could see Gabrielle as herself is that what he was saying?! She turned slightly meeting his confused gaze. "Okay let me ask this again when you see Gabrielle do you see her as a woman?" Joxer eyed her. "No offence but are you feeling okay, your not drunk are you?" Xena didn't think as she downed the goblet in one go before turning to look at him. "Just answer the question!" Joxer breathed in sharply she'd had too much to drink and maybe it was just best to answer her question despite how insane it sounded. Xena wasn't well known for keeping her temper he knew that first hand.

He paused before speaking. "I see a young woman." Xena downed her goblet refilling it again. "This young woman is she wearing a pendent around her neck a gold one with red ruby?" Joxer watched as took another long drink from the goblet. "Yes but it doesn't have a ruby it has blue sapphire in it, are you sure your feeling okay?" Xena breathed in as she slouched back down in the chair, it wasn't worth telling Joxer what was going on right now and the truth was that she was far to tired to explain. She eyed the half filled goblet in her hand before looking up its. "I'm fine Joxer, I'm just really tired and I've had a really long day."

Joxer looked at her somehow she felt sorry for her right now or though he wouldn't say it. It seemed that both Xena and Gabrielle had just been stressed and he could feel the tension mounting between them. It hung in the air like a stagnate breeze which wouldn't go away, he just wished that they'd resolve it they had always been such good friends. He smiled as he looked at her she looked very tied and rather chest fallen. "You know they gave us real nice rooms, they even have bathrooms with those odd round things." Xena took another drink sinking back further in to the cushion like chair. "Sponges." Joxer felt his smile widen. "Yeah those."

Xena turned eyeing him. "Do you want a drink?" She eyed the table. "Help yourself." Joxer raised his hand slightly. "No I think I'll pass." He stood up moving towards the door. "You should to." Xena looked at him for a long moment. "I will." She watched as he opened the door. "Oh and Joxer?" Joxer turned looking at her. Xena breathed suddenly loosing the words. "Nothing..." She watched as he closed the door leaving her to emptiness of the room once more. She wanted to hate herself right now she wouldn't be sharing this room alone if she hadn't been so cruel to Gabrielle in the first place. She breathed in deeply she just didn't have the guts though to face her right now. She hadn't said the thing right in ages to the younger woman and now she was stuck in the form of a very handsome young man. She breathed deeply as she let her thoughts go, she really needed to sleep that was all she needed if she had a good solid sleep it might clear her head then maybe she'd be in a better mood to face her problems.

End of part 5

Silvermoonlight

Starting a new job this coming week no worries though it won't affect this story or any others I write :)

Thank you for all the kind reviews guys.


	6. Shaded Corners And Dark Avenues

_SHADED CORNERS AND DARK AVENUES_

Damokles looked up as he stroked his dark beard and pushed his short black hair back as he looked up from his chair in the council room which was a small room in the lower level of the palace. Mostly people just came in here to get away from things or to discuss things out of ear site of the king. He looked up eyeing Heli who was reading a scroll and sitting on the chair opposite saying very little he carried on writing. "So who is this boy Sebastianos?" Heli looked up meeting his light blue eyes, which even he had to admit were very similar to the Warrior Princess's now that he'd seen them both up close.

He about twenty nine seasons in age he wore a white shirt lined with gold and black trousers along with knee high dark brown boots. His skin was very dark bronze and he was as tall as Xena and very well built. Despite his imposing looks he was a very noble and honourable man and very highly regarded by the king for his leadership skills. He shook his head he was the only one who liked the princess but that wasn't that much of a surprise, they had grown up in the palace as children and had once been friends, until the incident in which she had turned on everyone including him. He sighed as he moved his hand through his brown overgrown beard "I don't know Damokles and you can hardly call him a boy he has a full beard, he seems to be past puberty."

Damokles folded his arms in announce eyeing his closest friend who had woolly brown hair and a decorative red shirt with dark brown trousers and heavy black boots which had silver patterns running up the edge. He was a burly man who was thirty nine seasons old. He raised his hand. "Where did he come from though, I've never seen him before, have you?" Heli looked up again as he pulled another scroll down from the wall before sitting down. "Well it seems that he travels with Xena and that other fellow Joxer." Damokles turned putting the written scroll with the pile. "Xena does not travel with him, she travels with someone else, some girl, or so I've been told."

Heli open the new scroll as he around him at the room which was very much a study with its wall of scrolls and glorious carpets and large decorative marble statues at ether side of the room. "May be the girl left her, if what the king said was true her lust for sex makes her dangerous to be around." Damokles threw another finished scroll in to the pile. "I don't believe that exaggerated story the king told us is all true, may be only a small part of it is. I'm not good with reading women, but she didn't seem happy that it had been brought up she looked embarrassed." Heli laughed as he looked up. "You read in to women to much the great Warrior Princess embarrassed, that's amusing."

Damokles looked up watching as Chara walked in with her scroll holder she moved forward to stand at his desk. "Are those reports finished?" Damokles carried on writing finishing the last one putting it on the pile. He slowly pushed the pile over to her watching as she began to roll them and put them in their holders her dark green eyes studying them. "Chara you're a woman right?" Chara looked down at her breasts before eyeing him. "Obviously…" Damokles raised an eyebrow. "That young man what's he like?" Chara eyed him for a long moment. "Why were you thinking of dating him?" Damokles breathed in deeply great she was in a bad mood she always got nasty when she was in annoyed about something.

He put his hands together. "Come on give it a rest, I know you've had a bad day." Chara eyed him again. "I always have a bad day you don't have to baby sit a mean little bitch who hates other women, even the nice ones who are trying to do their job." She put the filled scroll holders down. "I don't find my job that pleasant." She shook her head. "How am I meant to teach the codes and conduct of the royal council when all she ever does is shows me such animosity?" She picked up a scroll holders looking at it. "It's a lost cause and I get tired of her cruel insults." Damokles shook his head sadly. "It's not her fault it was the incident."

Chara turned narrowing her gaze. "Stop blaming the incident for her behaviour! It's been three years and maybe you'll just have to face the fact that she's not the sweet girl you grew up with and that she's turned in to very cruel person. Tartarus bent on giving any woman near her a very hard time."She breathed in shaking her head. "To answer your question though, on first impressions I found Sebastianos charming, handsome and kind and she doesn't deserve his company, he's far to good for her." Damokles grunted aloud. "Is he a noble boy or is he from the lesser classes." Chara shook her head. "Frankly none of that means any thing since royal law dictates that royal blood can marry anyone they wish as long as there part of the council but as we both know any one can join the royal council who proves them selves."

Damokles looked down sadly. "It's just not fair, I care about her I always have and yet she won't drop her defences to me. Yet this young man walks in and she's all over him." He smashed his fist in to the table hard watching as everything rattled. "I tried so hard to win her good graces and now I'm being side lined for a man whose half my age!" Chara shook her head. "Like I said she's cruel you could walk fifty miles on broken glass just to bring her a gift and I doubt that she'd notice." She slowly picked up the rest of the scroll cases. "As you say though this young man is half your age, maybe he's in experienced and has flaws." Damokles raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

Chara moved away slightly adjusting her tied up blonde hair. "I'm saying that image isn't everything, you know that better than anyone." Damokles looked up slightly. "You mean test him?" Chara shrugged slightly. "Well the royal council is known for its games, the most brutal being boar hunting." Heli looked up raising his hand. "Not to interrupt but did the princess get my last gift?" Chara turned looking at him. "Yes, but I believe it ended up being thrown out of the window. You know maybe you should quit while your ahead she doesn't like you." Heli snorted in disgust. "I give her gifts because it courteous not because I care for her good graces." Chara rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "Of course you do."

She turned sharply. "You do it because it's the honourable thing to do, but believe me she doesn't care so you should give up before I end up cleaning up anymore of your gifts from that area under the balcony." Damokles turned eyeing her. "Where is Sebastianos's room?" Chara turned slightly. "She put him in the room which is under hers." She looked down shaking her head as she heard his fist hit the table as she closed the door behind her. She felt so sorry for him he was a good man and a very thoughtful one and though he wouldn't say it aloud she knew that he had genuine feelings for Sophia. Sadly these feelings would never be returned but he hadn't come to the point where he could accept that painful truth.

8

Gabrielle looked at her room again it was huge it was also beautiful with its white curtains and beautiful decorative wall. She could see a large wash room with a large marble tub and all manner of sponges and washing oils. It had a table with a bottle which was filled with alcohol on the heavy dresser. It also had a large bed with white silk sheets and pillows and four posts with white curtains. It had its own smaller eating table with chairs as well as lodging chairs and dressers and a wide open balcony. She breathed in as she lay back on the bed enjoying the feel gods this was bliss, pure bliss.

She lay back breathing the smell and sights as she closed her eyes. From what she'd been told this was the privileged guest suite and it was nice although it was up the hall from Xena's room and there was set of stair leading to rooms on the level above. She breathed deeply, may be it wasn't so bad being this way. She took another deep breath not if this was what you could get for saving someone. She pulled a pillow down she'd never slept on anywhere as luxurious as this in her life. She opened her eyes raising her hand looking at it there were some things though that she couldn't get used to, which was not seeing slender fingers.

She put a hand on her face she also didn't like the beard much it wasn't a thick beard but she didn't feel good under her nose. How was she meant to shave any way? She had n idea how men did these things she just never spent enough time with any man to really learn what was expected of her. May be she could ask Joxer, wait no that was a bad idea the last thing she wanted was for him to end up asking who she was. The thing she did know about men was that they would mock any one who didn't know what to do. She eyed her lower trouser area again she wasn't really looking forward to emptying her bladder ether.

May be she could ask Xena and hope that the older woman wouldn't give her even more of a hard time about being here. She turned sharply hearing a knocking on the large doors. She breathed in deeply it was probably Xena, she got of the bed standing up she looked down sadly maybe she should just apologise for all the trouble she'd caused. Maybe the Warrior Princess would see the bright side of having a warm bed to sleep in. "Come in." She watched as the doors open only to feel her self breathing out sadly as the princess walked in her long robes flowing behind her. She lowered her head respectfully hearing the woman who was the same age as her close the door. "Your highness thank you for allowing me and my friends to sleep here, this room is magnificent."

Sophia blinked as she eyed the young man she felt a smile form as she waved her hand. "Oh you can drop with the formalities Sebastianos I just wanted to see how you were settling in." She moved closer to the taller man whose lush green eyes were the colour of a forest in spring time. "You did after all save my life." She sat down in the chair opposite watching as the young man blinked in surprise. "I just came here because I wanted to say thank you." Gabrielle shifted slightly feeling a little awkward she wasn't used to being thanked it didn't happen very much. She bowed her head again. "Thank you your highness."

Sophia looked up slightly he was so charming none of the other men in the royal council ever showed her this amount of respect. She watched as he looked up slightly a warm smile spreading across his face. "My name is Sophia." Gabrielle felt her smile widen as she met the woman's sea blue eyes. "Thank you Sophia." Sophia stood up slightly. "You are a very charming young man, I do hope that you enjoy my father's banquet, it will be tomorrow after the boar hunt." Gabrielle turned sharply. "Boar hunt?" Sophia gave her a wide smile as she headed towards the door. "Oh don't worry you won't have to take part, its just some stupid things my father likes the royal men in the court to do." Gabrielle breathed out watching as she opened the door. "Well that's a relief." Sophia turned to look at him. "Oh and if you want anything just ask my maids they will get it for you." She turned meeting his green gaze. "Good night Sebastianos sleep well." Gabrielle nodded as she met the princess's gaze. "Good night Sophia." She looked up watching as the door closed.

8

Elpidios looked up sharply as the door was opened he looked up watching as Kolina walked in to closing the door to the small room behind her. The room its self was in essence a storeroom in which supply scrolls were kept and it was in the lower level near the deep dungeons. Truth was hardly anyone ever came here. He snarled as he eyed her. "Did you get it?" Kolina smiled as raised the scroll holder. "Chara really should be more careful things can be so easily misplaced."Elpidios didn't think as he grabbed the scroll holder from her hand ripping it open and pulling out the royal report which was in Damokles's disgustingly neat hand writing. "Is this up to date?"

Kolina adjusted her pale robes as she pushed her long dark brown hair back. "Completely you know Damokles he's always so precise." Elpidios eyed the scroll before sitting down. "Since Leuis's little plan failed this morning, we have to be a little more creative." Kolina folded her arms as she narrowed her dark green eyes. "It wouldn't have failed if that boy hadn't ruined everything!" Elpidios put a hand through his short black hair as he looked up his dark brown eyes narrowing. "Yes the boy is a problem." He ran his hand through his thick black bead which was pointed downwards as he eyed the very slender woman in front of him who sat in the chair opposite. "That little bastard!"

Kolina looked at him he was the same age as Damokles as well as the same height but he was a much bigger man than Damokles with far more muscle. He wore a white shirt with silver and gold patterns running down the sleeves and a high collar. His trousers were woven in black and dark brown leather and he had folded over knee heavy boots which had bronze decoration on the front. She sat up moving over to him running her finger down the long scar on his ringed hand. "You have nothing to fear from him, he is after all just a boy. He is after all half your age and from what I can see he doesn't have a weapon unlike you and everyone else in the royal council with the exception of that bitch Chara."

She moved her fingers running it up his chest as she slowly un-buttoned his shirt. "He's just a boy and nothing to you, you after all will make a great king and once the princess is dead, Kleitos will be kneeling to your sword which will be at his throat." Elpidios looked up sharply as he grabbed her hand. "You forget that Xena is here!" Kolina shrugged slightly. "Yes Xena is here and do you think they'll blame you when Sophia rolls over and dies? I doubt they will be you after all are highly regarded and Xena has a very dirty sexual history." She moved her other hand to his beard stroking slightly as she sat herself on the table next to him. "We all know that our princess has a thing about sapphist's."

She grinned evil. "Why if someone were just to point a finger at her wouldn't king Kleitos just loose it, as he said if she were just to step on foot out of line that she'd be hung?" Elpidios smiled evilly as he looked at her. "What a wicked mind you have I do like it so very much." Kolina breathed in deeply feeling the hated as it started to burn. "Well you can thank our bitch of a princess for that." Elpidios looked up slightly keeping his voice even. "Your younger sister Thera didn't deserve to be hung." Kolina sneered slightly feeling the rage burn. "My little sister was innocent! She would never hurt anyone and she didn't do what that little bitch said she did!" She turned sharply. "She was a good, kind person."

Elpidios slowly eased her in to his lap. "Well believe me when I say that our princess bitch won't know what hit her." He moved his hands up her waist as she pushed her legs over so she was facing him. He moved his fingers under her robes feeling her thighs as he looked up. "Because you and me we are going to make her dead." He had always enjoyed their sexual play, true it was always power play but it made life interesting. No one in the royal council knew about their relationship. He didn't think as he pushed her arms roughly behind her back as he began to kiss her neck only to feel her grind up against him and they always hid it as he wanted it to look like he could win the princess's heart just like all the others fools were doing.

He moved kissing her collar bone as he moved his hands up to her robes tearing them down revealing soft skin and breasts. She could feel her hands tearing his shirts open as she forced herself down so she could kiss him. He so loved these little get always which they had every now and again they made for such fun. He felt her fingers move to his trousers as his shirt came off, and the fire started to burn as everything intensified. He could hear the chair grinding as things started to go out of control he pulled her against him this was the part he liked best when his body began to burn like he was surrounded by the fires of Tartarus and he just wanted more he felt her lips meet his as the fire intensified.

End of part 6

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for the kind thoughts and reviews.


	7. A New Toy To Play With

_A NEW TOY TO PLAY WITH_

Gabrielle groaned opening her eyes as she pulling her head up of the pillow. The sunlight was streamed in through the curtains she had been woken by the banging on the door which had awoken her from her dream which was the same dream as last night. Gods she wanted these dream to go away they were torture. She sighed as she put a hand to her face all too suddenly feeling her male one which she'd forgotten about. In her dream she'd been herself once more and it seemed so real as it always did. So painfully real that she could smell the sheets and feel Xena's skin. She rubbed her face her whole body felt hot again which was only made it worse by being in the odd body she was trapped in at this second she shook her head trying to clear her mind.

She heard the door as it was bashed again. "Yes!" She eyed her clothes which were in untidy pile more because she'd had trouble trying to work out how to get the trouser off. She wasn't used to having a chest which was flat ether and a part of didn't even want to thinking about how it had been to go to while standing up, it had felt uncomfortable and wrong. She watched as the door creaked open and Xena slowly walked in fully dressed the older woman had a rather tired look on her face. She turned over wrapping the cover around her body trying to get over how uncomfortable it felt to be in this body and have your best friend look at her while she wasn't dressed.

She noticed that the light blue eyes were just staring at her she looked down feeling even more uncomfortable. If she had been a woman this would have been just as uncomfortable when she thought about it. She breathed in deeply as she looked up nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Xena looked down slightly realizing that she was staring it was so damn strange having Gabrielle be stuck this way and she was forgetting her manners. Her head was aching she'd had to much to drink last night and she didn't feel so good, she had the maid to thank for that since she banged on her door in the early hours of the morning to tell her that breakfast would be served soon and they were both wanted in the great hall "They'll be serving breakfast soon we are all wanted down in the great hall."

Gabrielle looked down slightly. "I'll be dressed in a minute." Xena took a deep breath okay she was the one who had to be first to talk for a change. She did have Gabrielle to thank for a nice warm room she looked around the room before turning back meeting her friends green gaze. "You know they gave you a bigger room than me." She breathed in sharply oh that was really clever, now she just sounded like she was nit picking. Gabrielle sighed as she pulled herself out of bed grabbing her clothing putting it to chest holding them tightly. She watched as Xena turned her back giving her some piracy as she walked towards the wash room.

She closing the door behind her quickly at least she'd been wearing pants the last thing she wanted was for the taller woman to see her equipment. She filled the bowl with warm water. "I'll ask them to get you a better room." Xena tapped her boot this was so different she looked at the closed door hearing the sound of water being used. This had to be really uncomfortable for Gabrielle being trapped in that male body she looked up slightly. "How are you holding up?" The deep voice which really didn't sound like Gabrielle came back really sharply. "Fine." She folded her arms. "How are you finding the call of nature?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as she washed her face trying to ignore the beard. "I don't want to talk about it."

She turned slowly pulling on her trousers. "How am I meant to sort out this beard?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "You need to go to a barber the royal palace will have one." Gabrielle eased on her shirt slowly tying up the front then took a brush to her hair she didn't like having hair this short it felt out of place. She finished then pulled on her boots. "I'll look in to that." Xena shook her head watching as Joxer stumbled in to the room not bothering to knock. Joxer smiled as he looked up. "Hey Gabby you got to come down to the hall they have so much food!" He stopped realizing that Xena was looking at him coldly he looked down at his shirt. "Oh hello Xena."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "You should knock." She paused watching as Gabrielle opened the door adjusting her boots in an irritated manner along with belt. Joxer put his hands together eyeing the beautiful blonde woman who looked mildly annoyed as she adjusted the belt around her slim muscular waist. "You look lovely today." Gabrielle almost tripping over as she looked up staring at Joxer for a long moment was this a joke or something? If it was and Xena had told him to say it so as not to make her feel awkward, then she wasn't impressed. She stood up slowly watching as Xena walked up to the door shutting it. "Are you having a joke because if you are it's not funny!?"

Joxer eyed the green eyed woman he put a hand on his chest hearing her annoyed tone. "No I think you look beautiful, I like what you've done with your hair." Gabrielle turned feeling her anger burn as she eyed Xena. "Did you tell him to say that so as not to hurt my pride!?" She ignored Joxer's confusion. "It's bad enough being stuck like this with out him giving me comments like that!" She raised her hand eyeing the older woman who now looked out of her depth. "It makes him look bad saying things like that to me it could also make him look foolish in front of others." She felt her anger burn in the pit of her stomach. "You know how he feels about Jace and that he's uncomfortable with things like that!"

Xena raised her hands. "He doesn't see you Gabrielle as you are, he sees you as you are normally!" Joxer blinked things had suddenly gone very strange and he couldn't make any sense of them. He could see the utter shock in Gabrielle's face and the frustration in Xena's. "What are you guys talking about?" Xena turned feeling her teeth grind together. "Shut up Joxer!" Gabrielle blinked as she stared at the older woman. "He sees me as I am, how is that possible!?" Xena put a hand to her face. "I don't know how it's possible he just does!" Joxer laughed as he raised his hands. "Look having you two been smoking opium?"

He paused trying to keep his words gentle. "You know if are you should stop doing it, it's very bad for your health." He turned looking at Gabrielle. "Even more so for your Gabrielle, Xena told me that when you go in to shock and it can cause you to have a fit." Gabrielle turned eyeing Xena who suddenly looked uncomfortable. "You told him that?!" Xena turned away. "We were talking over a few drinks I thought he should no if anything ever happened to you." Gabrielle turned moving towards her. "No that's private you don't go around telling people what my weakness are! What are you going to tell him next how weak I am and how I screw up everything I do!?"

Joxer eased up his hands. "Ladies please." Gabrielle swung her head around. "Shut up!" She watched as he went silent instantly. She turned back to the taller woman. "So is that what you do when I'm not looking, make me look pathetic in front of others?" Xena breathed in deeply. "It wasn't like that Gabrielle." Gabrielle didn't think as she shoved past Joxer feeling her anger burn she didn't want to say anything more to the older woman. Plus her words didn't mean anything since Xena never listened to her point of view anyway. She opened the doors watching as Joxer looked at her, he tried to smile. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle turned eyeing him. "It's Sebastianos and your going to call me it while I'm here and Xena's going to tell you why!" She turned eyeing Xena who was looking at her coldly. "Be sure to keep the really humiliating parts in, you wouldn't want to miss them out now would you?" She turned slamming the doors behind her full force.

8

Gabrielle took another mouthful of dried fish enjoying the taste while tearing a piece of bread off. She pushed the wine soaked bread aside as she found the goats cheese. She had, had no choice in the seating arrangements she had been put opposite Sophia and another man who was called Damokles. On her right side Xena had been seated with Joxer at the far end of the table while the rest of the royal council filled up the chairs all around her. The king was not present and everyone was eating in silence or so it seemed. The room itself was large it was opposite the throne room on the right. It was heavily decorated with statues and paintings and huge open windows which looked out on to the forest behind the palace.

She could see Xena toying with her food the older woman was finding this very uninteresting while Joxer was just eating everything in site. She took another bite out of the fish savouring the taste. Joxer leaned over keeping his voice to a whisper as he looked at Xena. "I don't get it will you two just tell me what's going on?" Xena turned eyeing him feeling her anger burn. "Now is not the time Joxer." She turned watching as the Sophia put her hand on her elbow as she staring at Gabrielle who didn't notice that the other woman's eyes were looking her down from head to toe. She could see the other female members of the royal council had noticing it to.

She played with her food gods she'd do anything not to be here, this was just a nightmare. She watched as everyone carried on eating she'd been to funerals that had more conversation than this. The royal banquets she'd attended prier to this had all been noisy full of fun, wonder and joyful conversations. Eber looked up as Leuis's hand as it came towards his food he didn't think as he grabbed the other man's hand. "Get of my food you slime face!" Leuis eyed the man who was only in his late twenties and about the same age as he was, as he yanked his hand away. "You don't own anything you fool!" Eber adjusted his heavy leather shirt as he put a ringed finger on the table while pushing his short red hair back as he eyed the other man with his long tailed mousey brown hair and beard which was no more that a square patch under his chin. "Listen scum bag my seat, my area, my food."

He adjusted his dark black trousers as he tapped his brown boots on the floor while eyeing the other man in disgust. "Deal with it." He shook his head as he went back to eating ignoring Leuis who adjusted his grey shirt and wiped his hands on his reddish coloured trousers while tapping his knee high black boot in annoyance. Chara sighed as she eyed them both. "Can't you idiots find anything better to do than fight over your food like children!?" Leuis looked at her in disgust. "I could but it'd involve you taking your clothes off." Chara looked up sharply. "You're disgusting." Elpidios slowly poured some wine in to a goblet as he turned eyeing the young man seated opposite the princess. "So tell us about yourself Sebastianos."

He dipped his bread in the wine smiling slightly. "Where do you come from?" Xena looked up eyeing him. "He travels with me." Elpidios turned eyeing her disgust. "Forgive me but I don't recall asking you Warrior Princess so do us all the courteously of keeping your mouth shut." He took a bite out of his bread. "After all you're not very popular around here." Xena felt her hand form a fist she wanted to smash the guys face in she could hear the dead silence now clinging to the air. Obviously no one else dared to be this rude to her in that same manner and they were all waiting on baited breath to find out what she was going to say in response. She felt her teeth grind together as she forced a smile. "No I'm not I kill people, especially those who are rude to me."

Damokles turned watching as her piecing light blue eyes burnt in to him and the others. He could see that Sophia wasn't taking any notice but then she never did and she never forced her hand to stop these problems. He turned eyeing Elpidios in disgust. "You should not be rude to guests of the king, you know it's forbidden." Heli sat up slightly. "Yes let the young man talk." Sophia smiled as she leaned over putting her hand on Sebastianos's as he reached for more fish. She could see the nervous look in his green eyes which turned to surprise as he looked at her. She ignored the slightly jealous looks from some of the members of the royal council as she smiled. "So where do you come from?"

Gabrielle turned realizing that everyone's eyes where up on her and it made her feel uncomfortable. She had to think of another place right now and the last place she could say was Potidaea. She turned trying her best to smile. "I come from Apollonia." That sounded good, didn't it? She'd always loved the place it was stunningly beautiful. Abraxas put a hand on his chin unlike the rest of court he didn't care about having a beard to show his status. "I've heard that the boar hunting is very good down there, what do you think?" Gabrielle forced another smile as she eyed the man who was thirty seasons old and had dark brown short hair. "I wouldn't know I've never been boar hunting."

Abraxas adjusted his gold and leather woven shirt. "I thought all boys in that region hunted." Gabrielle turned taking a nervous bite out of her fish. "Not my thing." Eber smirked as he eyed the young man. "What's the matter boy afraid to spill a little blood?" Gabrielle looked up feeling her eyes dart this wasn't going the way she thought it would. She swallowed her mouth full seeing that Xena's eyes were up on her once more, any second now she was going to come to her rescue and right now she didn't want that rescue. She put her hands together composing herself. "I believe that you should hunt because you need to eat, not for the sport of spilling blood."

Heli laughed as he eyed Abraxas. "The boy does have a point." Elpidios smirked as he chewed on his fish. "Well since we are all hungry and in need of special meal at tonight's banquet maybe the boy should join us on our hunt." Sophia looked up sharply putting her hands together. "He has nothing to prove to any off you, the boar is in his honour." Kolina looked up slightly. "I'd like to watch him hunt see if his skills are as sharp as you say." Leuis sat up. "Yes let's see Sebastianos skills, see if he can kill the beast." He listened as people murmured in agreement he turned eyeing the young man. "Well come on young man, why don't you show us what you're made off?"

Xena breathed in deeply as she looked up. "I don't think Sebastianos wants to join you." Gabrielle turned giving her a cold look she breathed in as her hand formed a fist. "No I never said that." Leuis turned eyeing the Warrior Princess. "We were inviting your friend, your over all opinion isn't requested at this moment in time you're also not welcome on the hunt ether." Xena felt her teeth grind together gods this was slow torture she was in a room full of rude obnoxious royal council members and she couldn't punch any off them. No one would ever normally speak to her this way. They normally had more manners or they'd realize that she could break their face if they pushed her too far.

Sophia grabbed the young man hands. "You know he doesn't have to go with you, he has nothing to prove!" Chara smiled slightly. "Well I'm all for seeing if he can take down a boar like the rest of them. Princess I believe royal protocol says that in the Kings absence the royal council is very much in charge of important decisions." Sophia eyed her in disgust. "I'm in charge in my father's absence!" Chara took a long drink from her wine goblet before turning to her trying to hide her cruel smile. "I'm afraid princess that you are not and nor will you be until you've married and have the title of queen." She took another drink enjoying the moment. "This means that Sebastianos has to join us, as your words have no power."

Sophia pulled back sneering slightly when she was queen that rule would be the first thing to go along with the protocol scroll and its bitch of a teacher. She forced a smile as she eyed Sebastianos patting his shoulder lowering her voice to a sharp whisper. "Don't worry about a thing my father will hear about this." Joxer looked around him this was a mad house he had no idea what was going on anymore since everything was spinning out of control. What he did know though was that boar hunting was dangerous and Gabrielle was going to get hurt. He could see the surprise and slight shock in the beautiful woman's green eyes. "May I join the hunt?"

Chara smiled eyeing the man next to Xena. "Oh please the more the merrier." Xena put a hand on her face gods this had just turned in to a nightmare Gabrielle had just been forced in to a hunt. She didn't even know how to hunt, how was she going to pull this off? Boar hunting was a dangerous sport where people could get injured badly or even killed. She looked down at her plate she couldn't join this hunt but she was going to help Gabrielle no matter what. She wouldn't allow her friend to be pulled in to this dangerous little power game in which she would get herself killed. That was what this all was a power game, she could see it now the whole royal council was in disarray and some of them hated each other.

Gabrielle was being used like a new toy, so they could show off or win ground. Obviously the issue was much simple though, the princess hadn't married and every man of the council was trying to win her good graces, which was causing fighting. Now Gabrielle in this male form had entered the stage and it was obvious that the princess liked her better than them. She wasn't even sure if Gabrielle even knew how much trouble she was in here, she hadn't taught her about politics or royal in fighting and that people could be assassinated or set up if it meant that someone else could win the royal throne. It was all a vile and disgusting game of cat and mouse and the price was always far too high.

End of part 7

Silvermoonlight


	8. The Savage And Unkind Beast Within

_THE SAVAGE AND UNKIND BEAST WITHIN_

Gabrielle felt the force as a heavy spear was shoved in to her chest everyone was out in side in the field which over looked the huge forest. Heli turned as he patted the young man's back. "We've got one rule son, you see the boar you kill him with this, if he runs at you, you run like Tartarus." He put his hand on his shoulder. "You got that?" Gabrielle gave him a wide smile. "No problem." She turned watching as the other spears were handed out, something was wrong. People hunted boar on horses didn't they? She eased up her hand watching as Heli turned back to look in her direction. "Don't we get horses?" Heli laughed as he thrust the spear in to Joxer's chest. "We are pig sticking son, its always more fun on foot."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply gods this just wasn't her day, she turned watching as Xena came forward to stand in front of her. Xena turned keeping her voice even. "You shouldn't do this." Gabrielle eyed the spear in her hand. "Why shouldn't I be do this?" Xena grabbed hold of the young mans white sleeve. "It's dangerous." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "I've spent two seasons by your side you think I don't know danger." Xena didn't think as pulled harder on her friend's shirt. "I'm serious Gabrielle this isn't a game people get seriously injured even killed doing this!" Gabrielle pulled away. "People also get killed by homicidal Satyrs and Minotaur's and we've been up against both."

Xena shook her head trying to keep her voice low. "These people are setting you up! Don't you see that? This is power struggle and your right in the middle of it, these bastards will stab you in the back." Gabrielle eyed her as she turned to face her. "Oh so it couldn't possibly be because they might like me for saving their princess." She raised her hand eyeing the dark haired woman. "You just don't believe I can do this even after all we've been through." Xena breathed in painful. "No Gabrielle I'm worried about you, you have to believe me." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "You told Joxer about my suffering from fits, you're pointing out my flaws to others and it hurts." Xena breathed in deeply as she put a hand through her hair in frustration. "I only told him because I worried that if you got hurt that he wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't around." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Xena eased up her hands. "No it isn't I'm just trying to explain to you why I did what I did."

"Are you done?"

Xena turned only to have the princess push in front of her she sneered as she stepped back folding her arms. Sophia ignored the tall woman's cold look as she met the young man's green eyes. "I'm afraid that women aren't allowed to participate in killing the boar, so I'm going to wish you well on the hunt Sebastianos." She felt her smile widen. "Though it is customary for the princess to kiss the one she believes will be victorious and I believe that you will be." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she stepped back as the woman came closer, she tried to smile only to realize that she probably looked like an idiot right now. She could already see Xena sneering in the princess's direction.

She took in a deep breath seeing that once more everyone's eyes were up on her okay she could do this she wasn't cheating on anybody and it was just a kiss. She was about to kiss a woman and a part of her was nervous and terrified, she leaned forward trying not to show her fear. Only to have her head pulled forward as she met the other woman's lips. It was a feather light kiss and the moment it started she felt the guilt setting in painfully. She knew why it was there she knew that she wanted this kiss to be Xena's and yet it wasn't. It was so soft and gentle even though it was it no more than a simple kiss and a part of her screamed for more just to experience her fantasy.

Her hidden fantasy of knowing what being with a woman was like she knew on every level what she was doing was wrong. It should be Xena in front of her, not Sophia. She breathed in suddenly feeling awful in side in a way that she couldn't describe. Xena didn't love her though and she couldn't force her to love her, the other part of her desperately craved attention like this just to know that some one cared for her intimately on some level. It felt like her mind was about to explode on every level as the princess pulled away smiling at her as she patted her chest. She looked up only to quickly look down to avoid the eyes which were all looking at her. Right now she just wanted to avoid Xena's the most as she turned walking forward ignoring Joxer who was staring at her open mouthed.

She grabbed hold of his chest plate moving him forward. "Come on Joxer." Joxer looked at the blonde woman in shock it felt like the wind had been knocked out of his sails. "You just let that woman kiss you!" Gabrielle turned grabbing hold of his shirt. "Yes I did just let that woman kiss me, so what?" Joxer eased out his hand. "Gab…" He stopped as she turned to him the anger in her eyes, he pulled away sharply. "What is Xena going to think of you?" Gabrielle stopped walking she looked back seeing that they were far away from the crowds she turned eyeing him. "Xena won't think anything of me, she never does I'm her side kick remember?"

She looked down slightly keeping his voice low. "She's the princess you don't say no to royal blood its rude." Joxer blinked looking at her in confusion. "You don't like women though. I know Xena does but you don't." Gabrielle turned to stand in front of him the rage boiling up as she eyed him. "It was a kiss Joxer, I didn't make out with her and I'm not sleeping with her!" Heli folded his arms eyeing the young man as he pushed Joxer forward keeping his voice to a sharp whisper. "I don't believe it he's been here less than a day and she kisses him!" Damokles turned seeing the enraged look which was mixed with jealousy in the dark haired woman's piecing blue eyes as she looked at Sophia.

If looks could kill Sophia would be lying on the floor in pieces, her eyes just kept moving to Sophia and then back to Sebastianos. It was so obvious how she was feeling and she was hiding it very poorly. It was no more than a kiss but if looking at her was anything to go by then she was enraged. He felt himself grip his weapon tighter he knew how she felt he was feeling it himself. He had hunted so hard on the boar hunts to get Sophia's kiss yet she never gave it, a part of him wanted to beat the Tartarus out of Sebastianos but he knew that it wasn't the young man's fault. He was being used in the face of others by Sophia who saw this as some cruel game which she could play. He loved her and yet she was playing this twisted game and it made him want to hate her at the same time.

He always told himself that she did things like this because she was young and foolish but right now it was hard to tell himself that. This was not like one of unusual game which was mean but mostly harmless. This game was one to break the pride of others and hurt egos in the royal council left, right and centre. Most of all it hurt him, because he could no more stop loving her than he could stop the moon rising. He turned trying to keep his temper from showing as he raised his weapon. "Move it all of you I want that boar dead!" He breathed in deeply watching as everyone started walking he was not looking forward to this hunt now at all.

Xena breathed in painfully she wanted to break that girl's face! She could feel her hand slowly forming a fist. It wasn't Gabrielle's fault she was being set up by Sophia yet she was still surprised that, that woman had let her kiss her. She'd expected her to say no and yet she hadn't why hadn't she, was she just being courteous? That was Gabrielle to be courteous, yet something in her gut was telling her that it wasn't all about that. Gabrielle didn't like women she never talked about them in any way. Okay maybe she was loosing track it was a kiss that was all it was, right? There was no more to it than that and Gabrielle was stuck in a male body so she was playing out her role.

Gabrielle had no choice in the matter she was a man in everyone else's eyes and she had to do what was expected of her. The problem was that she could now see that, that pendent did truly change your gender. She displayed none of her female mannerisms at all, and something about that didn't sit well with her in her stomach. It made it harder to tell what her friend was thinking now, gods she just wanted to hurt Sophia even more now! She knew why that was she just wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet that as feather light and as innocent as that kiss was it was the kiss that she wanted to feel. Yet it had been taken from her by some spoilt brat who didn't deserve it! She wanted that from Gabrielle and yet here she was standing watching as someone else got something she wanted. She looked down at the floor she could see the palace guards looking at her obviously she couldn't join this hunt but she was going to stay here and if anything happened, no one was going to stop her going in to those woods.

8

Elpidios moved through the woods raising his spear higher he turned eyeing Leuis no one was anywhere in sight they'd all spilt up and were now homing on the boar. He didn't think as he grabbed his shirt slamming him up against the tree. "I've been meaning to have a chat with you." He looked in to his dark green eyes. "You screwed up our little plan." He raised a weapon to his face. "All you had to do was have the assassin kill that bitch and we wouldn't have the problem we have now." He turned eyeing the dark woods. "Now we have that annoying fool who the bitch likes!" Leuis breathed in sharply. "He's just a stupid boy, he's harmless." Elpidios snarled in anger pulling him up higher. "You're a stupid fool can't you see what's happening here!?"

He leaned closer. "That boy is going to take away any chance we have of marrying that bitch." Leuis eyed him for a long moment. "You said you didn't care for marrying her, you said that going to a brothel was easier than getting in to her underwear." Elpidios breathed in deeply feeling a cruel smile form. "Yes and you'd be right but in the council we have to have other options." He tapped his face with the blades tip. "Its part of having a smart plan something which you aren't that good at, so from here on out you're going to do just as I tell you Leuis! Or I will gut you alive and feed your eyes to the ravens." He felt a cold smile form. "We aren't going to have anymore mistakes, we ether kill the bitch or marry her ether way I'll have that throne."

Leuis swallowed as he looked up knowing that Elpidios wasn't bluffing. "What do you want me to do?" Elpidios narrowed his gaze. "First you're going to kill the assassin they locked up. Poison him, gut him I don't care, just make sure that he's not breathing and that Xena doesn't catch you." He felt a cruel smile form. "Then you're going to kill that boy who came in with Xena." He smirked slightly. "Push him of the balcony if you have to just make sure it's a painful death which looks accidental!" He sneered as he leaned closer. "Ether way I want that well dressed little green eyed bastard dead by the end of the week so I can put my plan in motion, is that understood?" Leuis nodded only to feel the pain as the bigger man let go of him. "I understand." Elpidios eyed him raising his weapon again. "Good, now get out of sight and don't you dare screw up again!"

8

Joxer raised his spear higher as he followed the young blonde woman who was walking forward trying to be quite. It had been many years since his last boar hunt with his father. That had been the last time that he'd seen his father after which he'd been locked up in prison, he'd come to remember it as the last time they'd really been together. It hadn't been a huge boar but it had been big and it had been his coming of age trail his brothers had been there to celebrate. Though he wasn't sure that he liked Jace's odd clothing somehow a frilled neck really didn't go with his over shirt. Jace was very good at being a warlord's son though much like Jet but he had been starting to change back then and it had, had everyone turning heads.

He carried on moving through the wood really wishing that he'd put on his armour he looked up eyeing Gabrielle who was raising the spear higher as she looked around her. "Does the princess like women?" Gabrielle looked up gods if he asked her that one more time! She turned sharply meeting his confused gaze. "No she likes men." Joxer eyed her for a long moment. "Then why did she kiss you?" Gabrielle put a hand on her face in frustration okay she was forgetting that everyone else was seeing her as a man yet for some strange reason he was seeing her as she was. Obviously Xena still hadn't explained everything to him like she supposed to.

She looked around her seeing that everyone was fanning out as they got ready. She had no time to explain anything to him in great detail since what they were doing was so dangerous. She had to find a poor excuse, in other words lie until she could sit down with him. "She probably swings both ways Joxer but don't you say anything to her about it." She blinked and yet that seemed to strange for a lie when a sense of truth rang in it as she was kissing another woman who was trapped in the body of a man. She shook her head moving forward she didn't understand why no one liked Sophia she seemed nice enough in her eyes, maybe other people just didn't see her kindness.

She could see the forests edge and the palace far up ahead she felt her body freeze as she heard the footsteps behind her as a heavy hoofed foot crunched the ground. She heard the deep snort feeling herself turn very slowly around only to see the huge black and grey boar with its wide tusks staring back as it breathed in air through it deep snout. She'd never hunted a boar but she knew well enough what one looked like who was angry. She'd seen that look on a few boars faces which herself and Xena had stumbled upon. She took a very slow step back hoping that like those other times the boar would just go on with what it was doing and ignore them.

Somehow that dream seemed to fade in an instant as it stepped forward screeching in anger its red and brown eyes gleaming in the forest low light. She looked at the spear in her hand suddenly feeling small compared to this monster animal. Joxer raised his spear higher as he stepped back. "We should run now!" Gabrielle turned eyeing the monstrous animal as it stepped closer its screech getting louder. She raised the spear higher. "Joxer?" Joxer eyed her as he rose the spear higher getting ready to throw it. "Yes." Gabrielle looked at the huge tusks she could already hear one of the men running in her direction. "Did you see any rusty chain lying on the ground in the field?"

Joxer steadied himself getting ready for the throw. "Yes." Gabrielle looked down she was out of her mind! Wait why was that different from any other day? Joxer didn't think threw the spear, but the shot was off and it glided past the huge animals shoulder slicing to it but not digging in before it hit the floor close by. It was followed by a spear being thrown from a far it slammed in to the animal's side enraging it all the more as it screeched breaking in to a run. Gabrielle felt the frustration as she broke in to a run she wasn't used to this body and running in it wasn't like in her own. It felt heavy and she couldn't pick up the pace. She turned seeing the huge animal as it came at her with the spear still poking out of its side.

She could feel the fear rising as she leapt through the trees with all the force she could muster closely followed by Joxer who was running for all he was worth. She ran faster seeing that the huge boar was gaining ground as the shouts of the men came from in side the forest. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran in to the field. Xena looked up sharply she could see Gabrielle running towards her the huge boar was right behind her. She didn't think as she pulled her Chakram free and started to run toward the young man who was her friend. She pulled it back ignoring the cries of anger as they hit the air she didn't care what they though she wouldn't see Gabrielle be hurt she cared too much for her!

Gabrielle could feel the fear as it went through her body, even from this distance she could see Xena running towards her, her Chakram up high as she got ready to aim it despite the shouting that she was getting from the other women near by. Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as the huge head smashed in to her back sending her flying up in the air she felt the spear leave her hand. The next moment turned to blinding pain as she smashed shoulder first in to the ground. She tried to ignore the pain even in this body it hurt just as much as it did in her female one none of the extra muscle helped. She looked up seeing the rusty chain and Joxer as he ran towards her followed by the boar she ignored the blood leaking from her nose as she grabbed the chain pulling it with all her might.

She could see it all happening all in slow motion as Joxer's foot hit the edge of the trap as she pulled the chain harder digging her feet in to the floor as the boar came closer. Its huge hoof hit the trap just as its huge hidden door opened the enraged animal squealed as it fell downwards in front of her as she rose fully to her feet keeping hold of the chain ignoring the pain as she forced herself in to a standing position watching as Joxer hit the ground next to her. The crash bellow seemed to echo across the field as it hit the bottom of the trap as everything went silent. She breathed in painfully keeping hold of the chain ignoring the pain as she put a hand to her face feeling a dizzy spell which caused her to topple slightly. Only to be pulled back up by Joxer who was now standing behind her. His words came very softly to her ears. "Easy now Gabby your bleeding."

End of part 8

Silvermoonlight

I didn't want to give Gabrielle any edge in this story or use her masculine status as a way to make it easy for her. Hence why this chapter was very much about her using her brain in very much the same way Xena does to succeed and over come her trails and tribulations.


	9. The Price Of Ever Wanting Power

_THE PRICE OF EVER WANTING POWER_

Xena stopped still as the surprise hit home all at once she couldn't believe she had just seen Gabrielle do that. She lowered her Chakram slowly as she stood still catching sight of the men who ran out of the forest towards Gabrielle, who was being held up by Joxer. Her nose was bleeding quite badly, it had been a glancing blow but she wanted to see if her friend's nose was alright. She felt herself snap out of her haze Gabrielle had used her plan the one she'd used on the Minotaur and it had worked perfectly on the boar which was now at the bottom of the pit. She turned hearing the silence from the women behind her ether they were just as surprised as her. She had heard them shouting at her when she'd raised the Chakram obviously because they'd assumed that she was going to ruin the hunt.

She shook her head as she moved forward watching as Sophia came to stand next to her, a cruel smile forming on her lips as her voice hit the air. "Interrupting the boar hunt is forbidden did you not hear my words?" Xena narrowed her gaze as she turned to eye her. "My friend has just been hurt by the boar." Sophia eyed the tall imposing warrior woman. "Your friend looks like he didn't need your help to start with." Xena felt her hand form a fist what she wouldn't give to hurt this rude little bitch. She forced a smile as she met her amused gaze. "You don't know my friend and you shouldn't be playing with him in the manner you are, he's not your toy."

Sophia raised an eyebrow. "He's not yours ether, it seems that you don't appreciate his talent, he must hate living in your disgusting shadow." Xena turned catching sight of the king who was looking over at them from the above balcony. She turned back looking at the red haired woman. "I have to help my friend." Sophia smiled coldly. "Your not part of the hunt therefore you aren't allowed to help him until the boar has been brought to the kitchen." She stepped away from Xena whose look turned to a piecing ice cold stare. "Oh and I wouldn't think of going against that rule my father can see you very well from up there, you wouldn't want to anger him now would you?"

She watched as Xena stood still realizing that the truth of her words she found her self laughing inwardly stupid sapphist bitch. She should realize her place. In this palace she wasn't Xena Warrior Princess she was an ex criminal who was on a very short leash and one slip of that leash would mean that she'd end up being hung by it. She carried on walking forward watching as the taller woman stayed still, this wasn't a game to her. She liked Sebastianos he was a kind, charming and thoughtful man who had now showed just how brave he truly was. He didn't deserve to be hanging around Xena he was obviously made for greater things he just didn't realized it yet.

Deep down though she'd never cared to admit it aloud she liked him, she liked him a lot he was the kind of man she had always wanted. He had a quite charm that was so appealing. It was true that at first she liked the idea of using him against the royal council but after their conversation last night she couldn't stop thinking about his finer qualities. He was handsome, polite, and courteous it also seemed that he wouldn't turn down any challenge though that still wasn't going to stop her talking to her father about the others members on the council forced him on to the boar hunt when he had nothing to prove. She eyed the other women standing close by before she carried on moving. She hoped with every fibber in her body that they were jealous because soon they'd be even more jealous.

Gabrielle groaned feeling Joxer pass her a piece of cloth she eased it to her nose hoping that it would stop the flow of blood which was getting less and less although it didn't ease the pain. The next moments hurt like Tartarus as a large hand smashed in to her back as Heli's deep laugh bellowed in to her ear. "You are very brave son!" Joxer looked up as the other men surrounded them he looked over at the pit which the boar was lying still he wasn't sure if it was still alive. The fall looked as though it had broken its neck as it was lying funny or so it seemed from where he was looking. He turned eyeing the Heli. "I think G…I mean Sebastianos needs help his nose is bleeding."

Damokles turned to face the young man who had a cloth to his nose which his friend Joxer had given him. He ignored the cold looks from Elpidios and Leuis as he came forward patting the green eyed man's shoulder. "Who told you about the traps Sebastianos? I mean we don't use them for hunting but we might reconsider it now." Gabrielle eyed the boar bellow whose body was still, something in the pit of her stomach seemed to twist painfully. This was not what she thought it would be she didn't feel good about killing this animal in fact she was beginning to fall awful about it. It was after all doing what it did in naturally and now it was lying dead in the bottom of a pit never to see the sun rise again.

She hadn't even killed it for a good reason, she hadn't hunted it to put food in her stomach she'd hunted it for sport and so it would be a trophy piece for the kings banquet. It seemed like such a waste and she felt more like a poacher than a hunter at this moment in time. She looked up meeting Damokles's light blue gaze which almost matched Xena's. "Xena told me about them." Damokles eyed the young man as he leaned over picking up his fallen spear and bringing it up slightly so he could take it. He admired that action the young man had been clever he was not a prude he was willing to admit it, if he thought some one did something lucky or clever. He smiled slightly. "You should finish the kill take your spear and plunge it in to the heart of the beast."

Heli pushed the spear in to the young man's hand. "Yes my son, finish it and be the victor of the hunt." Gabrielle eyed the spear in her hand for a long moment as she stood up fully keeping the cloth to her nose which had now stopped bleeding. She eyed the spear trying to think of some way of getting out of this. "Whose spear is sticking out of its side?" Eber shoved through. "That's mine." Gabrielle didn't think as she thrust the spear in to his chest forceful, ignoring everyone's confused looks. "Then it should be your blow that finishes it." Eber eyed the young man in confusion. "I'm not the victor though you are I have no right to take the kill that's the rule of king."

Gabrielle looked at him as thought crossed her mind. "You brought the boar to me so I could end its life therefore it's a shared kill." Eber felt a smile form as he looked up. "He has a point let me be the one to end its life as it was a shared killed." He turned going quite as Sophia appeared close by folding her arms she had obviously been listening. He turned raising his hand as he turned to her. "Can the hunt not consist of a shared kill my lady?" Sophia looked up slightly. "If Sebastianos wishes it then I feel it should be allowed." Gabrielle turned away watching as Eber smiled with joy as he raised her spear aiming it at the animal bellow. She turned away as he threw it hearing it hit the target which grunted loudly.

She took in a deep breath as walked away from the group ignoring their confusion. Sophia stepped forward coming to a stop in front of Sebastianos who blinked his green eyes meeting her own. She leaned over putting a hand on his shirt. "You know that was really impressive, you should come with me to speak with my father about your act of bravery." Gabrielle lowered her head. "I mean no offence Sophia but I wish to go in side and clean myself up." She bowed her head lower trying to remember that she was slightly taller in this male body and that she could hit the other woman's head if she wasn't careful. "I also need to clean up my nose." Sophia looked up she could see the hint of pain in his eyes. "I can have our royal healer look at that for you."

She raised her hand slowly to his face suddenly feeling a tinge of guilt this man was generally hurt she wasn't sure of it. He was trying very hard to hide this pain though. She had never really thought about how much being hit by a boar could hurt. "Let me help you." Gabrielle pulled back trying not to show any pain. "I'm fine I just need to clean myself up, please excuse me." Xena didn't think as she took hold of Gabrielle arm as she passed her by she could see the pain in the male face the eyes gave it away. "Hey." She watched as Gabrielle stopped turning to look at her. "You're hurt I need to look at your nose." Gabrielle pulled away sharply ignoring her pain. "It's a nose bleed I'm not dying!"

She eyed Xena pulled back in surprise. "I can take pain just like you can Xena and I don't need to treated like a glass vase every time I fall over." Xena moved in front of the young man catching sight of the angry expression which was almost identical to look Gabrielle gave her when she was in her true female body. She raised her hand she wasn't sure what was happening here it was such a sharp change of character and really sudden. She put her hand on her friend's shirts sleeve knowing that the slight desperation was in her voice as she spoke. She wanted Gabrielle to listen to her right now and the fact that she wasn't, was unnerving her as she would normally take notice if she'd hurt herself. "Look I only want to look at your nose that's all."

She felt her grip tighten as she held the sleeve tighter. "Your nose could be broken." Gabrielle pulled away sharply she was sick of feeling that she was weak and having other people doting over her weak ness's be that her old injuries or her new ones. She didn't like feeling this way anymore and she knew having Xena touch her was pure torture as she wanted more but knew that she'd never have more. She stepped back wiping the last of the blood away with a cloth. "I'm fine." She turned away not looking back so she wouldn't see the pain in Xena's eyes it would just hurt her more. She just wanted to be alone somehow everything felt so hollow right now on so many levels and she didn't want to think about any off it she just wanted to deal with it alone.

8

Gabrielle slowly sunk her body in the streaming water of the marble tub in her room god's everything hurt so much, even in this male body it felt like she'd been run over by a chariot. She could already see the bruise appearing from where the boar had smacked in to her from the side. Along with the same bruise which was still there from when Xena had grabbed her arm. She tried to ignore all the odd sensations of this male body which she hadn't really liked from day one, the only thing that she had found that she didn't mind anymore was standing up when using the chamber pot. Somehow that didn't seem so bad to her, since it was easier. As for the rest she missed her own female body and the beard was starting to irritate her.

She sunk under the water below then surfaced feeling the water drip of her hair which she pushed back as she tensed her muscled arms trying to ignore the pain as she felt her nose. It wasn't broken but it still stung she lay back enjoying the warm waters as she closing her eyes trying not to think about anything and just enjoy the warm bliss. Her bliss was broken in one instant as she heard the door to room being opened and then closed. What was it with guest rooms couldn't they put locks on them? She breathed in deeply feeling her hand form a fist as she looked up only to watch as someone started to open the door to the wash room she felt her teeth grind together. She hated people breaching her privacy and it was probably Joxer. "Go away Joxer I'm busy!"

The door opened as a tall woman with dark greens eyes and tied up blonde hair walked in holding a towel up high a wicked smile spreading across her lips. A smile that she recognised all to well it was that smile that all women gave men when they wanted to play a game. Sometimes a nice game and other times a cruel one. She breathed in sinking slightly deeper in to the water until it was covering her up to her upper shoulders. Even though she no longer had a female chest she still felt self conscious about people looking at her there. She looked up watching as the woman raised an eyebrow. "How can I help you?" She paused who was this woman? Oh yes this was Chara the royal council member.

Chara eyed the towel in her hand. "You appear to have misplaced your towel Sebastianos, so I guess you'll have to walk naked towards me to get it. I'm curious to see if your man hood is as big as your heroic status." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment great this was sexual game just what she didn't need right now. She narrowed her gaze. "No thank you." Chara looked in to the young man's eyes up close she could see the appeal they were very green it was a forest green tone. "Oh come on you don't want to play with me?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply keeping her voice even. "No I don't, I want you to put down my towel and leave."

Chara stopped still well she hadn't expected that reaction it normally worked for other male members of the royal council who apart from Damokles all seemed to like her sexual tease. She was in here because she was mostly curious about this man and a part of her wanted to know what his moral character was really like. Gabrielle eyed the woman putting her hand on her chin feeling her beard which she played with slightly. "What do you want?" She was loosing patience, she had, had a really hard day so far or at least that was how it felt. Chara looked at the young man he wasn't stupid that was for sure she kept hold of his towel as she side stepped. "I want to know how it is that you know Xena."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "We are friends." Chara looked at him for a long moment before laughed slightly. "No you can't be Xena's actual friend she travels with some girl whose supposed to be her best friend." She waved her hand. "Don't know what her friends even called by name but I know that she blonde and writes things and that's not you." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together she hated being referred to as some girl, gods didn't any one ever bother to find out her name? It wasn't that hard they just had to read one of the copies of her scrolls in the Athens library. She'd only been able to submit three scrolls out of her fourteen as the scholars kept on rejecting her other works much her dismay.

Her name was on the bottom of every copied scroll just so people would know that her name was Gabrielle, not Blondie or girl or any off the other names that people referred to her by. She looked up slightly once again keeping her voice even. "The girls name is Gabrielle and she's gone back to her family she asked me to go with Xena while she fixed her problems." Chara felt her smile widen. "Oh but I don't believe that, rumour has it that their both lovers." Gabrielle breathed in deeply, if only that were true but it wasn't was it? She looked up slowly. "They are not lovers." Chara stepped closer. "So tell me are you two lovers is that the reason that Gabrielle isn't here and you are Sebastianos?" Gabrielle eyed the pendent around her neck no the reason she was here was because she was stuck inside this body. She looked up laughing ignoring the other woman's surprise. "I'm not Xena's lover and I doubt I ever will be, I'm here because I'm doing what's right by Gabrielle and I wouldn't sleep with any one who my cousin might have feelings for."

"Get out of here now Chara!"

Chara turned sharply only to meet Sophia's dark blue gaze the other woman grabbed the towel violently from her hand. She swallowed stepping back as she lowered her head. "I was just leaving." Sophia watched as she backed away towards the door she sneered slightly watching her go. "Don't come in here again or I will have you hung by your feet! Also if Sebastianos asks you leave you will do so!" She watched as the other woman left quickly closing the door behind her she breathed in as she turned to Sebastianos. "I'm sorry for that it won't happen again." Gabrielle looked down slightly once more grateful that the bath soup had made the water murky covered her body from sight. She looked up slightly keeping perfectly still. "Thank you."

Sophia slowly closed the door behind her as she walked forward coming to sit in front of the bath. She eased the package in her hands up putting it next to the young man. "I brought you some herbs for your nose my father always says that they can clean up wounds after a fall." Gabrielle looked up meeting her deep blue eyes. "You wouldn't really hurt Chara in that way would you?" Sophia turned to him meeting his curious gaze. "Yes I would, people should learn their place in my presence." Gabrielle shook her head sadly as she looked up. "I mean no offence but isn't that cruel?" Sophia eyed him for a very long moment his comment wasn't being rude nor pushing. He was just talking to her person to person. She looked down feeling her eyes dart. "Perhaps but I see no other way to get my point across as the royal council has no respect for me."

Gabrielle eased up the package unwrapping it seeing the ready mixed herb paste which didn't smell too nice. "I know it's not easy to run this kingdom and I wouldn't know how to run any palace. I just think that it's better to have people love you rather than fear you." Sophia leaned forward he was being sincerer she could see it in his face. "I don't understand." Gabrielle eased up the paste rubbing it in to her nose ignoring the stinging pain. "If they fear you they'll never want to help your cause and they'll always hate you. If they love you they'll come to your aid and save your life when it really matters." She looked down realizing that these were Xena's words and not really her own, she breathed in ignoring the pain in her nose as she sat back.

Sophia looked at him again breaking out of her deep thought over his words. "Is that what you do if you were a king?" Gabrielle wanted to laugh but she knew it would be a sad laugh. She wasn't even a king she was a village girl, hiding the body of a man who didn't even exist. "I'm not king I just travel with Xena." Sophia looked up slightly trying to understand the point of that comment she looked down as its relevance hit home. "You saved my life that makes you important to me." She put her hands together as she met his green gaze. "Why did you leave the hunt, you won?" Gabrielle sighed aloud. "It wasn't what I thought it would be."

Sophia narrowed her gaze. "How so?" Gabrielle smile sadly. "I didn't enjoy killing the boar I felt that I'd taken its life for a reason that wasn't kind." Sophia leaned forward, gods he was fascinating. "Why wasn't it kind?" Gabrielle looked up realizing that this woman was actuality interested in what she was saying right now, which was something she very rarely experienced. She always felt that Xena wasn't listening she just pretending to listen not that blamed her she was annoying and she talked too much. It was no doubt the reason her friend told her to shut up or pay attention to the road so she wouldn't have to listen to her talk about another scroll. She looked up slightly. "I prefer to kill animals to feed myself not for sport…I'm just not much of a hunter."

Sophia felt a smile spread across her lips in truth it felt like the first genuine smile she'd felt in a long time. "It's nice that you're willing to admit that most men wouldn't." Gabrielle shook her head tensing her back slightly. "I'm not most men." Wasn't that just the underestimate of the moment she wasn't even a real man. Sophia leaned against the tub she liked his company he was a gentle soul who seemed to have some very profound things to say. "Are you and Xena lovers?" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "No we aren't." Sophia sighed aloud. "Shame because she really doesn't know what she's missing." Gabrielle picked up the soap trying to ignore the other woman's gaze. "I doubt there's that much to miss."

She carried on rubbing in the soup in to her shoulder trying to ignore the pain in chest. "Xena can have anyone she wants so I see no reason why she'd ever want me." Sophia smiled again as she leaned forward stopping his hand movement. "Yes she can have anyone, but they wouldn't be you Sebastianos, you're special." Gabrielle stopped still as she looked up staring at the other woman no one had ever called her special. The closest Xena had come was saying that she was gift but she had long since stopped believing that, that line was truthful. In these past few months she'd just ruined everything she touched. She looked up slowly giving the other woman a warm smile. "Thank you." Sophia leaned over putting her hand on his face not really being able to stop her self. "Please come to the banquet tonight I would be honoured to have you present and sitting at my side." Gabrielle looked up she knew she should say no, she knew she should no better but that want for genuine attention and affection was over riding her rational thoughts. "I would love to."

End of part 9

Silvermoonlight


	10. A Banquet Of Lust And Envy

_A BANQUET OF LUST AND ENVY_

Chara turned the corner only to see Xena walking up the corridor the dark haired woman was holding a herb bag and no doubt on her way to Sebastianos's room. She breathed in sadly as she stopped next to her watching as her ice blue eyes moved to meet her own. "I wouldn't knock on your friend's door unless you want to be hung." Xena stopped still feeling her teeth grind together as she turned eyeing the smaller woman her voice hitting the air coldly. "Sophia's in there isn't she?" Chara nodded looking at the taller woman. "I'm sorry." Xena raised an eyebrow as she eyed her. "What do mean sorry?" Chara folded her arms the taller woman did care about Sebastianos.

She shook her head. "You care about your friend but to Sophia this is just a cruel game and she's using your friend to anger the other male members of the royal council and you're stuck in the middle of it." She shrugged slightly. "It's not fair is it?" Xena breathed in she didn't want to hear this! She turned slowly on her heels moving towards her own room. Chara watched as she walked away her face unreadable, she raised her hand slightly. "You know if you care about that young man you should tell him how you feel because Sophia will take him from you and break his heart." Xena turned eyeing her feeling her teeth grind together. "Sebastianos and I have no relationship we aren't in love."

Chara breathed in deeply. "That's a shame because he seems like such a charming and brave young man." Xena turned sharply the woman was right and she felt her stomach twist painfully. She had never told Gabrielle that she was brave or that she had charm, although she knew both facts were very true. Chara looked in to the warrior's eyes she wasn't hiding her feelings that well, her jealously had been all to event when the young man had kissed Sophia before the hunt the pain had been obvious then and it was so now, more than ever. She paused before looking up as she adjusted her peplos slightly. "Well then maybe at the banquet you may be able to stop your friend falling in to this trap and talk him out of it."

She stepped back. "I do hope you will join us." Xena watched as she disappeared from sight only to feel her heart sink in her chest like a lead weight. Gods this was turning in to a horrible mess, she slowly turned walking towards her room only to look up as Joxer came forward. He raised his hand to speak. She felt her teeth grind together as she spoke. "If you ask me one more time why Gabrielle kissed Sophia I'm going to hurt you!" Joxer stood still folding his arms in annoyance. "Look all I want to know is if she likes women since she's not in any mood to talk to me." Xena put a hand on her face as she put other hand on her room's door. "When you see her at the banquet, why don't you ask her?" Joxer put a hand on his chest. "I asked her on the hunt and she told me to shut up."

He stepped forward. "Something is going on here everyone's smoking opium and having hallucinations because they all seem to think that Gabrielle's a man including you, you're all calling her Sebastianos! You shouldn't have let her go on that hunt ether, it was really dangerous and she could have broken her nose or worse!" Xena felt her self tense. "I did try to talk her out of it, if you haven't noticed she's stubborn." She shook her head. "I won't try to rule her life she doesn't need that from anyone. I won't force her to do anything ether I don't own her and I have no right to tell her how to live her life and nether do you!" Joxer breathed in deeply. "I'm worried about her."

Xena looked down slightly she was worried as well more than he'd ever know she was just putting a hard face on to hide it. She looked up slightly. "She can take care of her self." She breathed in painfully those words were true in some respects but not others. She opened her door fully turning to him. "I'll see you at the banquet Joxer." She closed the door sharply putting her head against it hearing his footsteps as he disappeared. She turned away from the door only to smash her fist in to it ignored the pain as she withdrew her hand watching as the blood ran down her knuckles. She turned throwing the herb packet in to the corner not caring were it landed.

She didn't think as she slouched back in to the chair as her eyes once more drifted to the alcohol. A part of her wanted to just drown her self in it just to take away the pain. She put a hand on her face turning away right now she wished that she just said something about her feelings to the younger woman before all this. She loved her yet she didn't deserve her and she knew it. She looked at her hand watching as the blood ran down it, she couldn't stand watching that ignorant princess play up to Gabrielle it was just breaking her heart. She felt so selfish for thinking this now, when she'd done nothing but push Gabrielle away and shout at her in these past few months.

Why was Gabrielle letting that woman woo her anyway? She wasn't even nice she was a mean foul mouthed little bitch who had no manners! She turned grabbing the goblet filled it and then took a long drink. She was feeling so pent up right now just thinking about it, just seeing that princess play out her charm on Gabrielle in her male body made her feel sick to her stomach. Gods why had Gabrielle even kissed her? She still couldn't get her head around that, she kept on trying to tell herself that it had just been part of the act and Gabrielle had been forced in to that position but she didn't believe that fully. She looked up gods she could feel herself getting paranoid Gabrielle wasn't cruel and she didn't hurt people.

This was all Sophia that bitch was manipulating the situation just in the same way her father had tried to when he'd tried to give her a pitiful deal after she pillaged his holiday home. It had been a bad deal and she could see through his cheap manipulation. Obviously the rotten apple didn't fall far from the tree as far his daughter was concerned. She was just using Gabrielle to anger the other male members of the court it was disgusting. A part of her just wanted to walk out and leave the palace and never look back but she knew that the one who would take the punishment when Sophia was done would be Gabrielle. Who just didn't understand the situation fully. She ran her hand through her hair trying to ignore the pain in her chest she didn't even care for this banquet. Yet she knew she have to put up with it because that was the only way to stay close to Gabrielle and make sure that she was protected from all those who obviously had other plans that might include her being set up.

8

Leuis walked slowly towards the dungeons going along the musty corridor with its dark rooms which were cob webbed and didn't have a nice smell. No dungeon ever did but he didn't care he just needed to get this over and done with. He eased up the key Efrosyni was such a foolish little bitch she was so lonely that she'd speak to anyone who entered the library. Which meant a little charm could go a long way obvious the scribe never got out so she welcomed flattery and it had been so easy to steal one of the keys from her room, as that was her second job other than writing down and documenting the royal history. Her family had been documenting it for three generations obviously she wasn't as smart as her mother had been.

True he could have asked the guards for the key but it was to would draw to much attention. He eyed the key in his hand it was far better to just steal the original and make a copy of it. That way the guards would take the blame, not that it mattered much. It would just mean that one of them would be hung or the stupid scribe would be punished. Punishment for women normally meant lashes, thirty very brutal ones at that. He flipped the key catching it as he walked up to the cell door. The guards were always busy right now patrolling the banquet hall. He slowly unlocked the door seeing the dark haired man look up obviously the guards had, had some fun he could see the bruises on his face.

He smiled as he closed the door behind him harshly then locked it. He eyed the assassin whose hands had been chained he sneered slightly. "You disappoint me." The man got to his feet his shirt had been ripped showing off a mass of bruises he breathed in painfully as he spoke. "Bastard you said I'd be home free!" Leuis walked towards him pulling the rope free which under his long coat. "Only if you did you job and you failed." He eyed the man's chained feet this was going to be easier than he had first though. "You won't fail again though believe me." The assassin looked up slightly a smile slowly forming on his lips. "You're going to free me then?" Leuis raised an eyebrow as he played with the thick rope in his hand. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

8

Chara turned the corner only to slam in to Damokles she could see the water skin in his hand. "There you are, do you know how long I've been looking for you!" Damokles groaned as he wiped down his fresh shirt in a sharp motion. "I was busy." Chara eyed the water skin. "Have you been drinking?" Damokles eyed the water skin. "Yes." Chara raised an eyebrow. "You know drinking like that is bad for your health." Damokles eyed her for a long moment. "Look I'm having a really bad day okay." He took another long drink. "That boy gets a kiss, and rumour has it that Sophia went in to his room so I have good reason to drink."

Chara sighed how sad first Xena's hurt face and now his, thank the gods she wasn't in love. She looked up meeting his light blue gaze. "Sophia did enter his room yes but I was in there before her, she threw me out." Damokles took another long drink hearing the sarcasm in his voice as it hit the air. "I feel so much better knowing that." Chara folded her arms. "I did what you asked." Damokles raised an eyebrow feeling his curiosity get the better of him despite how he was feeling. "Do tell?" Chara shook her head. "He's like you, he didn't take the bait at all even though I had his towel in my hand he was unimpressed." Damokles put a hand through his beard. "Great and here I was hoping that he'd slip up."

Chara sighed aloud. "Something doesn't make sense though." Damokles leaned forward. "What do you mean?" Chara put a hand through her hair. "His story doesn't add up, he claims to be a member of Gabrielle's family." Damokles blinked as he looked up. "Who is Gabrielle?" Chara eased up her hand. "She's the girl who travels with Xena." Damokles breathed in deeply. "So what's odd?" Chara felt a smile form. "He claims to be her cousin, but you can see it in his eyes that he's lying, obviously he's not used to lying and has no real talent for it. I believe he's hiding something big I just can't work out what it is. I just look at him and no something's not right I just can't put my finger on it."

Damokles folded his arms. "I see well what I don't understand is how he appeared out of thin air. I'm going to speak to Efrosyni she holds all the records including the shared records with Apollonia if he was born there I'll find out." Chara came closer lowering her voice. "There something else and this makes no sense to me at all." She turned slightly checking that the corridor was empty. "You know the rumour that Xena is in love with this girl called Gabrielle you've heard about that right?" Damokles nodded as he met her dark green eyes. "Oh yes I've heard all about it, but it confused me when I saw how jealous the Warrior Princess was when Sophia kissed Sebastianos."

Chara looked up sharply. "That's it! That was what I about to say I saw her in corridor making her way to his room. I told her that Sophia was in there and I'm no expert but she looked so miserable and I swear that you could see the hurt in her eyes. I told her that she should say that she has feelings for him and she should tell him, she instantly claimed not to have any feelings for him, but it was written all over face." She clicked her finger. "Here's the thing that makes even less I asked Sebastianos the same thing and he me told the same thing but it was written all over his face." She put her hands together. "It makes no sense at all Xena loves this Gabrielle so why in Tartarus is she here now with this young man who she has the same kind of feelings for, it just doesn't add up?" Damokles leaned forward. "Well how's about I take it from here, if that man's got anything to hide it won't be hidden for long. He may be noble but as we both know everyone has secrets. We just have to find out what his is." He breathed in deeply taking another long drink. "He won't hide anything from me I'll make sure of that!"

8

Gabrielle breathed in deeply adjusting her shirt she had been given fresh clothes until her others were cleaned. She adjusted the collar again in all honesty the collar was irritating her it was stiff unlike the collar of her own shirt which was soft at the edge of the neck. She carried on waking turning to one of the servants as they walked past. "Excuse me?" The young girl turned to look at her, her smile widening, she breathed in deeply. "Is this the way to the banquet hall?" The young girl raised her hand. "Yes you just need to keep going down the hall it's much bigger than the breakfast hall you can't miss it." Gabrielle nodded as she carried on walking. "Thank you." She looked around her admiring the long tapestries which lined the walls they were beautiful as was the pottery which were on the stands. Through this palace she'd seen nothing but fine works of art and pottery but it was obvious that the king had a real taste for beautiful things but this corridor was full of them.

She put a hand on her chest ignoring the odd sensation of being stuck in this male body as he eyes followed the myths sown in to the tapestry. She felt herself breath in deeply as she looked over the tapestries more deeply she had not seen Xena at all in these past few hours and the warrior had not knocked on her door. Some how after her nose had been hurt she'd expected her to, but I had not happened and she been spoken to be Sophia instead. The young woman had left her to her thoughts after asking about the banquet and had let her get dressed again in peace. She had been shocked by the other woman's cruel behaviour but something was telling her that there was more to it and maybe Sophia was hiding an inner pain. She shook her head as she looked up at the tapestry again with its images of Jason and the Argonauts. Most myths were painted on pots and there was something very rare and different in seeing a myth woven in to fabric.

"It's mine do you like it?"

Gabrielle blinked her thoughts being shattered as turned seeing that Sophia was standing behind her. "This is yours?" Sophia walked up to him putting her hands on the tapestry. "Yes this whole hall way is mine, I had all these tapestry's specially made." Gabrielle looked at the wall running her fingers gently over the weaving. "They are incredible." Sophia pulled back slightly gods that was a first none of the royal council ever took any notice of her tapestries. In fact most referred to them as the clutter that blocked the banquet hall. She put a hand on her chest feeling a spark of something which she'd never felt before as she looked at the man in front of her, she couldn't be sure what it was but it made her want to connect with him.

She put her hands together. "Every tapestry here and piece of pottery is all about myths, I love reading about them and I wanted to have them made for others like you to appreciate." Gabrielle turned looking at the tapestry opposite. "I like them they tell the myths in a really special way." Sophia grabbed his arm. "Would you like to see my new one I had it fitted three weeks ago it's about Ulysses?" Gabrielle felt her gaze drift to the floor trying to ignore the pain as it drove through her chest like a knife. She looked up slightly she didn't have found memories of Ulysses. She could vividly remember feeling sea sick and heart broken as well as having to watch in silent agony as he took away Xena from her even though he had a wife waiting for him in Ithaca.

The whole event had never sat well with her and it still didn't to this day, it left a hollow and empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had felt so helpless she knew she had none of Ulysses's charm or charisma and she couldn't string his bow and that had just made it all the more painfully. She'd wanted Xena and she'd know then that her feelings were becoming real. Yet she knew she could not stop him taking her away and it had made the feelings so raw. She had never told Xena about her feelings yet at that time she had wanted to because she couldn't take the thought of being with out her. Yet she knew if she was wrong it would destroy their friendship and so she'd kept quite trying to take the pain as she'd suffered in silence.

She looked up slightly. "No it's not a heroic story that I like." She watched as the other woman's face turned to confusion. She turned trying to shake off her dark mood. "I do love the myth of Perseus, do you have that it's one of my favourites?" Sophia grabbed his arm smiling as she pulled him forward. "I have that one you'll love it." Gabrielle felt a smile form as she was led forward for once it was so nice to meet someone who showed appreciation and joy when it came to myths. It was also a slightly surreal feeling she had not expected it at all. May be this wasn't as bad as she thought it could be, she wasn't being ignored and people did care about what she thought. The truth was that if she'd walked in to this palace as herself no one would have cared at all for what she thought. She would have faded in to the background as she always did when she was standing behind Xena. It was a painful truth and it never changed, yet in this body she was finally being noticed and people were asking about her views and it was wonderful on so many levels.

End of part 10

Silvermoonlight


	11. Of Meat Wine And Slander

_OF MEAT WINE AND SLANDER_

Gabrielle eyed the banquet taking another bite out of the boar meat truth was as good as it tasted she didn't feel comfortable over the fact that the boar was sitting at the table's centre surrounded by vegetables with an apple in its mouth. The servants were carved it open putting meat on the plates and filling up the goblets with wine. She carried on eating seeing that Sophia was smiling at her she shifted slightly in her chair she wasn't used to being the centre of anyone's attention, it made her feel slightly nervous. The truth was that she was she wasn't Xena's the taller woman could ignore her for a whole day. She had seen the Warrior Princess's annoyance when she'd come in to the room as she'd once more been sat at the table's far end along with Joxer.

She looked at her foot before eating another mouthful the taller woman was angry she could see it in her face, but a part of her didn't care for once she was being appreciated by others and despite that she didn't care for the boar meat she was going to make the best of it. She could see the king in the centre of the table enjoying the food. Xena looked at her food she didn't want to in this room right now with all these people but she'd promised to do so she couldn't back out. It would just make her look ungrateful. Her eyes slowly drifted towards Gabrielle this was slow torture watching Sophia sit next to her and eye her up and down like some trophy.

She took a long drink from her goblet not caring that she'd already filled her glass three times so far gods she just wanted to break the little bitches jaw to her this was a sick twisted little game and Gabrielle was her toy. She looked up seeing that Damokles was looking in her direction his gaze turned to Sophia for a painful instant before he looked at his plate. She could see that he was drinking far more than he should but then that may have been due to the fact that this banquet which was as awful as the breakfast had been. All she could hear was laughter and crude comments from the other men as they laughed and joked about their conquests. While other comments were diverted at other members as the power struggle in the royal council continued.

Eber sneered in Leuis's direction. "As if a fool like you could have killed the boar, you can't shoot straight anyway." Leuis eyed him folding his arms. "Well you didn't kill it ether so you have nothing to brag about." He eyed Sophia who had begun to talk to Sebastianos. "Let's face it Sophia's friend has a far better than any off us." Damokles watched as Sophia poured Sebastianos another goblet she had already filled his goblet twice. He doubted her doing it had anything to do with her being courteous. She was trying to get the young man drunk for a reason that he couldn't fathom. Yes he could, he just didn't want to think about it because it was the painful thought of Sophia kissing him or sleeping with him. It also just made him want to know who Sebastianos really was and what he was hiding from everyone.

Gabrielle looked down as her goblet was filled again. "No more." Sophia raised both eyebrows meeting Sebastianos's green eyes. "Are you not that much of a drinker?" Heli didn't think as he smashed his hand in to the young mans back. "Of course he's a drinker what man isn't a drinker." He didn't think as he stood up head locking the young man and half pulling him out of chair. "You pay no notice to her son your good at what you do, don't let any one tell you different." He let him go watching as Chara took a slow drink eyeing Sophia in disgust. "Perhaps Sophia would like to see a demonstration of how much Sebastianos can drink?" Sophia eyed her. "No I wouldn't." Abraxas sniggered. "Yeah I am sure you would, wouldn't you like to see if your boar killer can drink like a man?"

Joxer leaned over seeing that Xena's eyes were on Gabrielle he kept his voice to a whisper. "I don't understand what's going on anymore but you should stop this, she's not like you she can't hold down her alcohol." Xena took a long drink before eyeing him trying to ignore the pain in her stomach. "I have already told you I won't rule her life." Joxer blinked feeling the anger well up. "She's your friend don't allow her to make a fool of herself, she's done that already by kissing another woman." Xena slammed down her goblet eyeing him. She really didn't want to start this conversation again it hurt too much. "If she wants to kiss other women that's her decision not mine. She didn't make a fool of herself ether she did what she told to do by the princess."

Joxer leaned closer. "This is wrong and I'm going to stop it right now." Xena grabbed his shirt before he could get up forcing him back to the chair in a harsh motion. "No you're not going to do anything, your going to sit here and shut up!" She ignored his shocked gaze as she pulled her hand away. As soon as the right moment came she was going to explain everything to him. The last thing she needed was for him to walk up and make this moment worse. She could see Sophia glaring in her direction along with the king Kleitos, the king raised his eyebrow before turning back to his food. She lowered her gaze gods this was jus getting worse by the moment it felt like she was in Tartarus.

Sophia's gaze drifted away from the Warrior Princess she turned to her father. "Sebastianos shouldn't have to play this drinking game it was the royal council who forced him to take part in the boar hunt." She gave Chara a dirty look. "They decided that since I'm not queen, that my word wasn't good enough." Kleitos turned to his daughter. "Royal protocol is important Sophia you must learn that, the royal council does not go against your wishes out of disrespect it is to guide you." Chara felt her cruel smile widen as she met Sophia's ice cold gaze. "Yes we do this for you to teach you Sophia because we respect you."

She lowered her head hiding her smile. "We only wish to serve you." Sophia sneered before turning back to Sebastianos. "Well I don't think you should play their game." She smiled putting a hand on his chest watching as his eyes moved down looking at it. "I would like to talk to you later in private I think you'll really like it." Xena felt her grip on her goblet as the woman's words echoed through her thoughts stirring up a hateful knot deep in stomach. She looked up seeing that she wasn't the only one Damokles hand had formed a fist as the pain lit up in his eyes. He looked down trying to hide it from the others as he tried to carry on eating. Gabrielle looked up as her fear suddenly left her, why should she feel guilty for anything this was in all in honour of her.

A part of her craved to know what it was like to be the centre of attention and to be given drinks by others. Like Xena did when people celebrated over her victories and she was left in the corner and ignored. Yes thinking this way was wrong but a part of her had stopped caring she just wanted to be a part of something to have people's admiration. She felt so desperate for it she carefully removed Sophia's hand. "I'll play your game." Heli turned smacking him on the back. "That's it my son show us all what you're made off!" Xena lowered her gaze trying to ignore the sight as the other men surround Gabrielle cheering as they started to fill her goblet. Gods this was going to be awful she could feel it. She would have done anything not to be here tonight to see any off this and to watch as the women she loved who was in this male body was slowly taken away from her by another woman who was just using her to her own ends.

8

Gabrielle groaned painfully her head was spinning and being slightly taller than normal in this male body wasn't helping. She'd had too much to drink she should have stopped but the need to impress everyone had stopped her from doing so. They'd carried on cheering and she had carried on drinking not thinking about the consequences. She had left after the final drink which she'd drunk successfully once more proving that she could do anything Xena could do. After which she had tried to make her way up the hall to her room but that felt like an uphill struggle right now. She couldn't remember which room she was in, she leaned against the wall trying not to throw up as the pounding in her head became worse.

When you were a man wasn't drink meant to hurt less than this? Obviously some one had told her a lie or a boast because this was just as bad as if she'd been in her normal female body. She hung her head forward groaning again only to blink as a pair of black boot appeared in front of eyes even in her drunk haze she knew they were Xena's. She looked up slowly looked up meeting the taller woman's gaze somehow she expected to see annoyance there but there was none only sympathy. She breathed trying to force herself to stand up straight. "I…had too much to drink." Xena took in another deep breath she had seen this coming which was why she was here.

She carefully put her hand under the taller man's arm. "Come on I'll help you to your room, you'll feel better once you sleep this off." She stepped forward helping to guide her friend as they made the slow walk towards her room. Gabrielle breathed in feeling her eyes lower of there own accord finding the other woman's breasts. She felt a smile form as her mind began to fantasize of its own accord and her dream the one she was always torn from came back as clear as ever. Gods she wanted to be this woman lover so much she wanted to have her dream made real, to be taken by her more than she wanted to breathe right now. Xena turned eyeing Gabrielle for a long moment seeing that hint of unmistakable lust in her eyes which had travelled to her breasts. She sighed aloud gods her friend was drunk and obviously her mind wasn't helped by being in a male body.

She carried on moving. "Gabrielle." Gabrielle felt a half leering smile form. "Yes?" Xena turned raising her eyebrow. "Look at the floor." Gabrielle felt the smile widen. "You have nice breasts there really bi…." Xena turned sharply eyeing her. "Gabrielle look at the floor, your drunk and you don't know what you're saying." Gabrielle turned away feeling the anger burn, she did know what she was saying! That was it wasn't it? She didn't know what she saying because she was the sidekick, her opinion never mattered. She knew what she wanted she wasn't a child anymore she was a grown women who could make up her own mind. She looked down but then she was kidding herself she would never have what she wanted and she was an idiot to think she could have that desire.

"There you are Sebastianos!"

Xena turned sharply seeing that Sophia was standing behind her arms folded oh gods not now. She forced her smile hating that she had to smile in the first place. "Hello princess Sophia." Sophia moved forward. "I'll take him from here I know where his room is." Xena narrowed her gaze. "He's very drunk and very tired and I'd rather take him, he is after all, my friend." Sophia eyed her coldly. "Your friend I feel sorry for him, having to put up with you. You do seem to get pleasure out of making out that you're better than he is." Xena felt her smile form a sneer before she could stop it. "You don't know anything about us." Sophia laughed getting closer. "Oh but I think I do, you're the hero and he's just stuck in your shadow like a play thing."

She raised her hand. "You're the centre of the Greece and he's Crete who you ignore because it's insignificant but nice to have around." She stepped closer enjoying every moment of this. She had wanted to say this since the hunt, there was nothing the sapphist bitch could do about it she held every card and her leash was far too short. "Must be nice knowing you can ignore him when it suits you." Xena felt her anger start to truly boil she forced it down with all her effort she was in no position to hurt this woman. She knew the truth which was that she had no power with in these walls and one wrong move could be fatal. She breathed in deeply. "I am going to take my friend to his room, excuse me."

Sophia moved up along side her. "I don't know why you care about him anyway I mean you're a sapphist? So why don't you find some woman to sleep with, there are plenty in the city lying around." Gabrielle didn't think she'd had enough of this it was awful she could see her room and she wanted to be in and get away from this argument. Her head hurt and this was just making it worse. She stepped away from Xena eyeing Sophia in annoyance she was in no mood for this. "I can find my own room I am sure you can both find yours!" She stepped away grabbing her door handle shoving it open before slamming it behind her ignoring the surprise in both their faces.

Xena listened as the door was locked on her she turned eyeing Sophia who was smiling she was enjoying this. No doubt she had done this on purpose. It was obvious that she was getting in her way at every turn anything to take Gabrielle and push her further in to her twisted sick little game. She breathed in deeply. "Excuse me." Sophia watched her go in silence the bitch she had no right to Sebastianos. She liked him he was a charming kind man, she wanted what was best for him and that was her. She looked down truth was that a part of her was starting to really care about him. He didn't deserve the life he had with the Warrior Princess in her view he was destine for greater things. He just couldn't see it yet because no one had shown him the way. That was what she would do she would show him the way. She'd allow him to see that he had what she wanted in a man and that he needed to be with her.

End of part 11

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback. When I wrote this I really wasn't sure that people would like Gabrielle walking around in a male body, but I have been proven so wrong.


	12. Information Is Always Prized

_INFORMATION IS ALWAYS PRIZED_

Gabrielle walked up the long corridor, she felt awful if anything now she knew what a real hang over felt like. The only good thing was that she hadn't thrown up. She knew that in her real body she would not have been spared that pleasure. She adjusted her shirt putting a hand through her short hair, she also looked like Tartarus. Her beard hair was growing all over her face giving her that half unshaven look and sadly everything that had happened last night was working its way back in to her mind. She could remember the argument that Xena and Sophia were having over her and frankly she wanted to forget it, because it had just been plain awful. They had both fought over her like she was some kind of possession.

She had no idea why ether of them would bother she was just a women stuck in a man's body it was foolish. Xena was fighting with Sophia because her pride had been hurt and she wasn't the centre of attention. Sophia was just being plain rude something which she would confront her about. Despite Xena's actions and their problems she wouldn't have that from anyone the Warrior Princess was her friend and nothing would change that. She breathed in painful yes nothing would change that last night had proved that even more so. She had been so drunk that her canal desires had come out right in front of the other woman. She had started fantasying and told her that she had big breasts and right now she wanted to bash her head against the wall just for how embarrassing that was.

She put a hand on her face ever when she was making crude open remarks the other woman just shrugged her off like some child who didn't know what she was saying. Yes and to top it all off she'd had her dream once more only to wake up covered in sweat and feel sexually frustrated in a new and odd way which wasn't great on any level. The cold bath might have got her problem to go away but it didn't take away how rotten she felt right now. She carried on walking the corridor turning only to see Heli appear the big man smiled as he walked towards her his booming voice hitting the air. "Well good morning son, nice to see you up and about!"

Gabrielle winced as he came closer. "Not so loud." Heli came closer screw what the others thought he was beginning to really like this young man. He had charisma and he wasn't afraid to try anything, he was also polite and well mannered unlike most of the young men he knew. He smiled coming closer lowering his voice slightly. "Is the hangover Centaur, still kicking?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No he left about an hour ago, now I just ache." Heli hit him in the shoulder making his blow more playful. "Well how about you come with me son, we could go down to the forest and shoot some rabbits with bows." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "Does everything around here revolve around killing creatures?"

Heli laughed slightly putting an arm around his shoulder. "Look this isn't to impress anyone I just like rabbit and I like to cook it up it's a personal taste." He pulled him closer. "Tell you what you come with me and I'll do the hunting you can just do the talking and if I kill three rabbits you can have one just for your time." Gabrielle felt the confusion hit home was he trying to bond with her? Truth was as much as she liked the thought somehow she wanted to shave. She pulled out of his arm giving him a wide smile. "I will but maybe later, I really need to get a shave." She eyed him feeling unsure for a second. "Don't I?"

Heli felt a wide smile form he put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Well you could pass up another day but I understand mans got to look his part, right? You can't charm the ladies with out looking good as they say." He breathed in. "But I'd advise you don't go to our barber he's a little, how do I put it, flamboyant." He rolled his eyes. "Each to his own I guess but I have never found him that enjoyable when he's shaving, oh nice he's a really nice man just doesn't know when to quit if you know what I mean." He patted the young mans chest. "Tell you what you get yourself cleaned up and then be outside in an hour and I'll meet you then we'll go and shoot some rabbit, how does that sound?" Gabrielle nodded looking up slightly anything was better than having to face Xena or Sophia right now. She just wanted to avoid them both as best she could. "Sure." Heli turned the young man. "You want to go down two doors and then turn right, Phantasos's little haven is on the left, don't say I didn't warn you."

8

Damokles opened the door to the scribe's room, he very really went in this room but then he got the feeling no one did, apart from Chara when she was coming and going with royal scrolls. Yet in this room lived a woman who hardly ever saw the day light, which was sad in its self. She could get out she just didn't seem to want to and never had, she was just happy in her enclosed world of scrolls. The king couldn't do anything with out her though she was the only one who could shift through the scroll library and find old records. It was just a shame that, she was younger than him and it felt like she hadn't lived at all. Her mother had been the original scribe but she had retired about three seasons ago putting her in charge.

He watched as the small dark haired woman looked up from her scrolls her brown eyes moving to meet his. She stopped her writing as adjust her pale white chiton robes. Her light gentle voice hit the air. "Hello Damokles." Damokles smiled out of the women in this palace she was the, most well spoken and well manned as much as he was friends with Chara she was the type who liked to have political fights far to often. He moved forward pulling out the chair opposite as he sat down next to her. "Hello Efrosyni." Efrosyni gave him a smile she did like his company all the others in the royal council who came in to her room always seemed to ask about things that could improve them. They also tried to bribe her it was getting old, it had also gotten worse as they'd fought for Sophia's affections.

She hated Elpidios the most the first time he had come in he had offered sex as if he had this idea in his head that she wasn't getting any. She might be a scribe in the library tossing through old scrolls and sorting new ones but she had more dignity than that. She shook of her thoughts turning to meet Damokles's piecing light blue gaze. "How can I help you?" Damokles leaned on the table. "I am sorry to interrupt you I know you're busy but a new man has arrived here and Sophia has become quite taken by him." Efrosyni raised her eyebrows. "Really I didn't know about that." She paused as the surprise hit home. "Sophia likes someone? No offence but I thought that our princess didn't care for any one."

Damokles tapped his fingers. "He saved her life." Efrosyni sighed aloud. "I am sorry I know that you like Sophia despite her downfalls." Damokles sighed aloud. "I don't want to talk about that right now, but I was wondering if you could help me. I want to look at the birth records from both Apollonia and Potidaea." Efrosyni pulled herself up moving to the shelves. "I have both of those, their copies along with others from this region." Damokles watched as she placed the thick scroll sets in front of him. "This has any one born with in the last twenty one season's right?" Efrosyni sat down looking at him curiously. "Yes, why are you so interested in them?"

Damokles began to move through Potidaea's records. "The young man's story just doesn't add up." He carried on shifting through only to stop as he found the name which he was looking for which wasn't hard as Potidaea was small and had very few births. "Healthy baby Girl named Gabrielle, born to Hecuba and Herodotus Greek citizens, birth was one month early with a small birth defect of a sixth toe." He grabbed the other pile shifting through only to get annoyed as tried to find the name he was looking for. He stopped finally finding it. "Healthy baby boy named Sebastianos born to Acanthus and Anonna, Roman settlers." He pulled the scroll up eyeing the date. "I knew this had to be wrong and I was right."

He eyed the boy's details again then looked at the remaining pages just to check that he wasn't at fault. "This boy is only is fifteen now and he's Roman! He wouldn't be Gabrielle's cousin ether their family have no link and even if he had. He would be listed as a Roman who had citizen ship due to the Greek family roots." He eyed Gabrielle's detail again. "What makes even less sense is that Gabrielle is twenty one seasons old which is the same age as Sebastianos the man who's just shown up here." He eyed the two document meeting Efrosyni's gaze. "These documents can't be wrong can they, I mean there couldn't have been a mistake where say a boy was born but listed as a girl?"

Efrosyni shook her head. "It's not possible these scrolls are checked three times before the copies even get here and if say the girl had, had a twin it would have been listed, this region takes birth and death records very seriously." Damokles eased up the Potidaean and Apollonian scroll. "Would it be okay if I just borrowed these two scrolls?" Efrosyni put her hands together. "As long as you return them, when you're done." She paused for a long moment. "Your not planning to do something bad, are you?" Damokles looked at the scrolls again. "I am not planning anything bad I just need time to think this over. There's something important I'm missing here, I know it." He looked up watching as Eber walked in to the room he eyed him before looking at the scrolls again. "It's normally polite to knock after all this isn't your room its Efrosyni's." Eber breathed in closing the door behind him. "My apologises to you both." He looked up sharply. "I have some bad news the man who tried to kill Sophia has committed suicide."

8

Gabrielle opened the door walking in to the small room which was highly decorated to the point of being over decorated. Half finished clothing hung in the corner and there were four chairs overlooking a large mirror. She stepped in side. "Hi is anyone here?" A cold voice cut through her thoughts. "Why don't you just sit down little boy?" She turned seeing that Elpidios was sitting in the chair opposite his eyes narrowed as he looked at her in disgust before eyeing over his scroll. "He'll be through in a moment." Gabrielle sat down in the chair slowly suddenly feeling uncomfortable with his presence. It was obvious that he didn't like her and he was making it clear.

Elpidios pulled the cloth away from his neck he was finished here anyway. He stood up slowly eyeing the boy over. "You're a really stupid little bastard, aren't you?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze feeling the anger start to boil up she hated being talked down to by people like this. "Not last time I looked." Elpidios put the scroll down he slammed both hands on the chair arms in which the young man was seated. He leaned forward meeting his surprised gaze. "You may have won all the others over with your charm, but you don't fool me. You're a runt who got lucky and who keeps on getting lucky and I hate lucky fools like you." He snarled aloud. "Remember one thing you little bastard this is not going to be your palace, Sophia is never going to be your wife and if you have any sense you'll leave tomorrow." He leaned closer seeing that the young man was unfazed by his threat. "Runts like you don't last long here you'd do well to remember that."

"Now please not in here gentleman this is meant to be civil place."

Elpidios grabbed his scroll eyeing the older man who was forty season old with his flamboyant robes and many rings on his fingers. The older man moved forward his long beard showing and his short white hair catching the light his eyes were a pale brown. He turned back to the boy. "Remember what I said runt." He pulled away from the chair heading towards the door. Gabrielle watched him go her eyes drifted up as the old man who came to stop behind her, his gentle voice hitting the air. "Ignore him young man Elpidios is forever trying to be the alpha male." He eyed the young man's face. "Truth is he's not very good at it." Phantasos smiled picking up the long curved knife from the table opposite. "My name is Phantasos, so do you want me to clean up that beard of yours?"

Gabrielle eyed the knife suddenly feeling a sense of fear hit home he was going to use that to shave her face "Wait your going to use that on my face?" Phantasos sighed aloud. "Well of course I am, I'm not going to stab you with it, am I?" Gabrielle swallowed. "Can't you use something else something smaller and not so sharp?" Phantasos rolled his eyes. "What is it with you young men and shaving? You know you get used to it after a while and you forget about the knife blade." Gabrielle eyed the razor sharp blade. "I really don't think I am up to this." Phantasos eyed him in confusion. "Look this won't hurt you one bit I'm a professional, my hand has never slipped. Well maybe once or twice but that was because the man I was shaving wouldn't sit still. My second job here is royal healer so you have nothing to fear."

End of part 12

Silvermoonlight


	13. Playing With Your Assets

_PLAYING WITH YOUR ASSETS_

Xena turned another corridor where was she? She turned another in frustration gods she could be anywhere in this palace. This place was almost as bad as the one in Crete it was full of rabbit warren turns and corridors. She looked up watching as Joxer appeared he breathed in as he came towards her his voice hitting the air. "I can't find her." Xena put a hand on her face feeling her frustration hit home. "Where is she?!" Joxer shook his head as he adjusted his shirt. "Did you two have another argument?" Xena turned sharply eyeing him. "No." Joxer folded his arms. "Look I know you did because you have that look on your face, the one when she's angry with you. You two have really got to find out what your problem is, your best friends after all."

He smiled slightly. "Maybe what you both need is a vacation." Xena turned sharply. "Shut up Joxer." Joxer eased up his hand. "You do need a vacation Xena you're getting tense." Xena sneered as she eyed him. "I am not tense, I am perfectly fine! I'm more concerned about my friend who I can't find right now!" Joxer breathed in deeply seeing the burning anger in her eyes. "I still think everyone around here is crazy, maybe it's rubbing off on you and Gabrielle I mean they keep calling her a him and they refer to her as Sebastianos." Xena didn't think as she grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her. "I am going to tell you what's going on and you are going to listen to me."

Joxer nodded as he saw the serious look appear on her face. "Okay." Xena raised her hand. "You've seen that pendent around Gabrielle's neck." Joxer nodded again honestly he was unsure as to where this was going. "Yes I have." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Well that pendent has changed her gender." Joxer looked at her for the moment. "You have been smoking opium haven't you?" Xena yanked him closer feeling her teeth grind together as her voice come out in a hiss. "I have not been smoking, that pendent has changed her gender and for some reason which I can not fathom you can still see her the way she really is, where as everyone else can see a young man."

She pulled away watching as Joxer began to think about it. "That is why everyone is calling her him and using a different name." Joxer put his hands together as the realization hit home. "So she's a man to everyone but me?" Xena put a hand on her face feeling the frustration hit home. "Yes Joxer." Joxer pulled up his hands. "So that's why she kissed the princess! I get it now I thought she was in to women as well as men or something." Xena sighed aloud. "No Joxer the princess sees a young man just like everyone else apart from you." She grabbed his shirt pulling him forward in a violent motion lowering her voice to a whisper. "The point is that you're not to tell anyone about this, do you understand?"

Joxer looked at her for a long moment. "I understand." Xena leaned closer. "If any of the royal council finds out that she's not one of them she could get herself in to serious trouble. On top of this the princess doesn't like women who kiss other women so if she finds out that she kissed one it'll be Gabrielle's head on a platter, do you understand?" She watched he nodded she let him go in a swift motion. "If any one asks you anything you say he's Sebastianos and a good friend of yours." Joxer opened his hands. "If she's wearing the pendent then why not just take it off?" Xena breathed in feeling the frustration hit home again. "Because she can't get it off and I can't pull it loose of her neck and she's stuck this way because of it."

Her gaze shifted as the man called Damokles appeared at the end of the hall he smiled as he walked towards her. She breathed in deeply meeting his light blue eyes which were almost the same colour as her own. Damokles watched as the Warrior Princess fell silent, he hadn't heard what they'd said but she was arguing over something with her friend Joxer. He took in a deep breath before speaking." Good morning." Xena looked up slightly. "Hello." Damokles folded his arms. "I was wondering if you could help me." Xena narrowed her gaze. "What with?" Damokles could feel the tension from her. "Your friend saved the princess the other day from an assassin were you present when you he did so?"

Xena looked at him for a long moment. "I wasn't there when Sebastianos stopped him but I saw the guards take the assassin away." Damokles put a hand on his beard. "Did he look like the type of man to you who would take his own life?" Xena narrowed her gaze. "No not really he looked far too proud of himself just for trying to stab her in the back, why do you ask?" Damokles looked at her she was telling the truth he could see it in her eyes. "Because he has committed suicide in his cell, the reason I'm asking you about this is because you are not part of the royal council and your view is untarnished by politics." Xena stepped closer to him. "I see, did you want my help?"

Damokles put his hands behind his back. "Yes I do, contrary to your past history I believe you are very good at what you do. For three years your record has been clean and you have done nothing but good for others. The rest of the royal council and the king may not approve of you but unlike them I judge people on the actions they do in the now not those of the past." He raised his hand slowly. "I know I need your help there is something wrong in all this and I think you can help me." Xena turned to Joxer. "Keep looking for Sebastianos, I am going with Damokles." Joxer nodded. "I'll keep looking." Xena turned to Damokles seeing the uncertainty in his face. "Take me to the cell."

8

Xena eyed the dead body which was hanging above the cell floor the thick noose was tight around the man's neck. She could see a box under his feet. Her gaze drifted back to Damokles another man had joined them who she'd seen him at the banquet his name was Eber. He snorted as he eyed the hanging body. "Bastard hung himself as I said." Xena moved inside the open cell. "Is everything as it was, nothings been touched?" Damokles nodded. "Yes it's all as we left it I asked them to leave it so you could see it as I saw it." Eber sneered eyeing the tall dark haired woman before turning to Damokles keeping his voice to a harsh whisper. "Why did you bring her here Damokles? We don't need her! The bastard killed himself there's nothing else to it."

Damokles turned sharply. "Yes we do need her, now be quite!" Xena eyed the box she slowly shifted it out from under the dead mans feet. "This man didn't kill himself." She eyed the wood. "He must weigh more than I do wouldn't you agree?" Eber moved in to the cell. "This is preposterous he killed himself he took the cells old rope and hung himself!" Xena sneered eyeing him. "Put your foot on this box and press down on it lightly." Eber eyed her in disgust he put his foot on the box only to hear the crack as the thin wood spilt he looked down pulling his foot away. Xena leaned down easing up the box. "No he didn't, this box is far too fragile."

She eyed the cracked lid. "If he had stood on this box it would have cracked under his feet, this man didn't kill himself. Someone killed him and put this under his feet under it to make it look like it was suicide." She passed the box to Damokles. "Some one wanted this man dead for a reason ether he knew too much or his being alive would expose something in side this palace." Damokles stared at the box ignoring the shock in Eber's face. "I knew in my mind that this did not fit and I am glad that I called you here Xena. It is clear that something is going on in this palace which is very serious. Someone didn't want this man to go to trial or even to be tortured they wanted him dead and I intend to find out why."

Eber blinked. "This is serious it could have been anyone in the council they are the only ones other than the guards who are allowed to walk around the prison cells freely." Damokles sighed aloud. "I am well aware of that I also realize that this is now a threat to the kingdom. It is important that to everyone this mans death is seen as suicide." Eber breathed in deeply. "Why?" Damokles raised his finger. "If the person responsible realizes that we know what's going on they might go to ground and we will never find out who they are." Xena folded her arms. "That is a good idea in my opinion allow them to come out then you can stop them."

Damokles raised his eyebrow. "Yes and that's why I once more ask for your help Xena, I do not know what this person is planning but they may hurt you or your friend as well as the other members of the royal council if not stopped. Xena eyed him for a long moment. I will help you I realize that Sebastianos may be in trouble and I will do everything in my power to stop any one from hurting him." Damokles met her gaze again he was convinced now she did love that young man although her tone was very dead pan he could see the emotion in her eyes. This was her way of hiding her emotions so no one would notice how she really felt he knew it because he did the same thing to hide how he felt about Sophia. He lowered his gaze. "Like you I wish no harm to come to Sophia, so now I feel that we are in this together for better or worse." He watched as she nodded. Despite this murder he now wanted to get to know her better so he could find out who Sebastianos really was. Maybe he could find some answers through talking to her.

8

Heli eased up the bow only to stop as he caught sight of Sebastianos running towards him. The young man stopped in front of him trying to catch his breath. He smiled patting his back. "I assume things with our barber didn't go well?" Gabrielle eased herself up putting a hand on her beard again. "No they didn't." Heli smiled looking at the forest. "Well I did warn you." He felt his smile widen. "How did you get out of the room?" Gabrielle stood up slightly. "I told him that I didn't feel well and that I was going to be sick. He let me go he said he didn't want me to ruin his floor." Heli put a hand on his shoulder. "You smart boy."

He turned easing up his bow again watching as the rabbits darted in out of their holes at the edge of the forest. "So tell me have you ever used a bow before?" Gabrielle eyed the smaller wooden composite bow lying close by. "No I haven't." Heli turned meeting his green gaze. "I am surprised I thought Xena would have taught you." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "No she doesn't trust me with things like that." Heli eyed him seeing the pain in his eyes, he wasn't that good with reading with people but it seemed that this young man had low self esteem. In a way he found that sad because he was obviously gifted and dedicated.

He felt a smile form. "Well it's never to late to learn pick up that bow and I'll show you how it's done." He watched as the young man smiled picking up the bow just happy to be a part of something. He picked up an arrow. "You know your, your own man you shouldn't let Xena tell you that you're not good at things." He placed an arrow in his bow. "After all I think she's way too good at everything, I doubt she appreciates that the rest of us find things difficult." He watched as the young man carefully mimicked what he was doing with his bow, obviously he was a bright and fast learner. "That's what it is to be human after all."

He pulled the bow string back watching as Sebastianos did the same. "Now just remember keep your bow steady and keep the string taught." He breathed in pulling it back further watching as the rabbit came in to arrow sight. "When the rabbits are in range, take the shot." He let go watching as his arrow soured through the air. It slammed in to its target killing it instantly he watched as another arrow flew hitting the tree above his. He looked up watching as Sebastianos breathed in annoyance. "That wasn't a bad first shot son you just aimed a little too high, try again when the rabbits appear." He picked up another arrow watching as the young man did the same. "So how does Xena kill rabbits?"

Gabrielle reloaded her bow trying to correct how she was standing to match Heli. "She likes to crawl across the ground sneak up on them and break their necks." Heli raised an eyebrow taking aim again. "Well I prefer this method myself, I mean we can't all crawl on our hands and knees and get that close to the rabbit." He watched as Sebastianos took aim only for his arrow to slam in to the warren holes side causing all the rabbits to scatter. "I mean this way you get to learn something." He waited watching as the last rabbit ran towards its warren he didn't think as he let go seeing his arrow hit the target again. "Besides life wouldn't be any fun if things were easy."

"There you areSebastianos I have been looking all over for you."

Gabrielle turned meeting Sophia's gaze she breathed in lowering her bow she felt the anger as it started to burn she really didn't want to speak to Sophia right now. She eased up the bow again carefully loading an arrow. "I apologise but I am busy right now Heli is teaching me how to fire a bow." Sophia laughed slightly ignoring Heli's cold look. "Oh please you don't need to do that, shooting furry things is boring, why don't you come with me?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze pulling back her bows string. "No thank you." Sophia felt her smile fade she could see the seriousness in the man's green eyes. "I would like very much like to speak to you, call it a royal order."

Gabrielle felt her muscles tense as she caught sight of the rabbit. "I am not one of your servants you can't command me or treat like one of your toys." Heli breathed in realizing that this was going to get heated. They wouldn't say things like this to the princess but this young man obviously realized that he could because she was interested in him. Sophia looked down slightly unsure as to where this had gone wrong. "Is this about the argument I had with your friend last night?" Gabrielle looked up trying to take aim. "You're very perceptive." Heli put his hand on his face trying to hide the smile on his face gods this was getting good. He wanted to be the one to see this young man put the princess in her place.

Sophia raised her hand. "She started it!" Gabrielle fired only to miss the rabbit as her arrow slammed in to the ground with in inches of it. She turned sharply. "That is not the point you were cruel to my friend and what you said was rude." Sophia folded her arm watching as he turned to her. "No what I said is the truth she's a sapphist and she treats you like a play thing!" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "What in Tartarus is your problem with women who sleep with other women? Tell me because I don't understand and I want to be enlightened." Sophia felt a smug smile form. "Their dirty people, who do sinful disgusting things." Gabrielle felt her gaze narrow. "So that's your final answer?"

Sophia felt her smile fade suddenly feeling unsure of where Sebastianos was coming from. "Yes it is why?" Gabrielle stepped closer. "So you would judge everyone you meet based on their sexual preference would you? Would you condemn anyone you see with out getting to know them for who they are and what they like?" She watched as the surprise spread across the smaller woman's face she didn't care if she was the princess she wouldn't allow her to just walk away from this one. "Would you hang them all with out ever speaking to them? Would you torture them just because you have prejudice and then watch them die?"

Sophia eased up her hand. "No I." Gabrielle eased up another arrow. "If I were as narrow minded as you are I'd be disgusted with myself because if I had that kind of prejudice then I wouldn't be fit to rule this kingdom." Heli blinked watching as the hurt appeared in Sophia's face she had just lost this argument before it had began and she wasn't used to loosing. Gabrielle eyed the arrow head. "People are bad because their bad people they are not bad because they sleep with the same gender. Yes it is true my friend has slept with women but I've never held that against her. She's my friend because I trust her and respect her and how ever she treats me is not your concern its mine."

She watched as Sophia backed away she could see that she was going to cry but was hiding it. Somehow despite her anger that made her feel guilty she didn't like it when a man made a woman cry what ever the situation. Now she was in that situation and she could see from the man's eyes that this could be just as heartbreaking even if he didn't show any pain. Heli watched as Sophia walked away vanishing from sight he turned hearing his own laughter hit the air. Finally someone had knocked the mean bitch off her high horse. He stopped laughing seeing the slight twinge of pain in Sebastianos's eyes he leaned over patting his shoulder. "Don't feel bad my son she's been asking for that for a long time believe me." Gabrielle raised her bow putting the arrow on it. "She has?" Heli stepped back nodding. "She's cruel to every single man and women in the royal council. Don't get me wrong it hurts to make a woman cry but she deserved that she treats us like we are the scum and it hurts since every man in the royal council has done nothing but try to win her affections."

End of part 13

Silvermoonlight


	14. When The Inner Soul Reflects

_WHEN THE INNER SOUL REFLECTS THE OUTER NEED_

Gabrielle lay back on the bed in her room she eyed the rabbit lying on the table it hadn't been her kill but Heli. They'd carried on shooting for the rest of morning truth was that she was no closer to getting a kill shot than when she had started. That didn't really bother her though it was just nice to talk to someone who respected her. She could have talked with him all day but he'd had to leave as he had business to attend to. A part of her had been quite sad about that because learning to shoot had been so much fun. It a liberating experience in that no one was telling her that she could or couldn't do it, or that it was wrong.

She looked at her hand something was bothering her though and wasn't so much that Sophia's words were haunting her. She had been annoyed this morning and she wasn't proud of everything she'd said. She had made the woman who was about her age cry and that didn't sit well in her stomach. Sophia had a problem and she wasn't talking about it why else would she react like that to women who liked their own gender? She knew all to well from her own experiences that nothing was ever as clear cut as it appeared. She wanted to know where the woman got that hated from and what had caused it because something told her that there was more to it than just hating a sexual preference.

She put her hands together what got to her more was one thing that Sophia had said, which was that she was a toy to Xena. She had been too hung over to think about it in detail up until now. It hurt to think it but a part of was seeing something in those words, what if she was just a toy? What if Xena only needed her around because she needed company, not because she cared about her? It was true to say that when they'd met Xena had been a lonely person what was to say that she had just embraced her friendship. Not because she needed it but because she was lonely and wanted someone around and didn't care who they were? That thought sent a painful wave through her chest she lowered her gaze, maybe she was feeling trapped in the world she had once loved so much.

It had been so simple so long ago now is was complicated because she loved Xena but she knew that, this love would never be returned as much as she wanted it to be. She looked at her hand maybe her being this way was for the best, at least people liked her possibly even loved her. No one loved Gabrielle, Gabrielle was just Xena's little side kick. Maybe she needed her own life and even if that life wasn't in her own body it would still be a better life. Even if it was a fake and she wasn't the person she claimed to be. At the end of the day Sebastianos was Gabrielle and Gabrielle was Sebastianos it was just that everyone liked Sebastianos better and even she was staring to.

Her thoughts were cut off as someone knocked on her door, she looked down. "Come in." She looked up watching as Sophia walked through her door. The woman looked uncertain of her self as she closed the door behind her she had a package in her hand. She stood still looking nervous before looking up her voice hitting the air it had a low and almost sad tone in it. "I just wanted to talk to you…I wanted to say sorry." Gabrielle shook her head sadly getting off the bed she walked over to the side table. "You shouldn't have to say sorry I should be the one saying I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that was wrong of me." She careful poured a goblet of water. "I had a hangover which was my own doing and I was taking it out on you."

Sophia came closer putting a hand on his arm. "No you don't understand I had a think about what you said and I think your right." Gabrielle sighed aloud. "Look I was just angry about my friend but like you I also had time to think about what you told me. Maybe I am just Xena's plaything since I do nothing but linger in her shadow and I am only useful when she needs me." Sophia ran her hand up his arm feeling the taught muscles it was obvious that he had his own pains just as she did. "I think what you said was true I can be to judgmental of people and what they do. I guess I just get lonely and frustrated being here, this place can feel like a prison sometimes, do you know what I mean?"

Gabrielle eased over the second goblet filling it sadly she did know what that was like. "Yes I know what you mean it feels like you can't escape." She gently picked up the goblet raising it. "Would you like some?" Sophia carefully took the goblet from his hand. "You know all my life I have had to accept that I'll marry someone in the royal council and I hate it." Gabrielle sat down watching as Sophia pulled up a chair sitting next to her. "I don't think all those men are bad Heli's a nice man as is Damokles." Sophia breathed in painfully. "Yes they are nice but their not like you." Gabrielle took a long drink before turning to her. "I am not that special." Sophia looked up sharply putting her package on the table. "You shouldn't say that about yourself." She leaned over putting a hand on his. "You're a really nice man I haven't met anyone like you before, you care about what you say to others and your kind."

Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Thank you no ones ever said that to me before." Sophia put her goblet down eased her package over. "I brought this for you I heard that you had a problem shaving this morning." She opened the pack watching a small set of shaving knifes came in to view. "I want to help you shave if you'd let me." Gabrielle looked at the small set of knifes and then back at her. "Thank you for this gift it was really kind of you." She paused suddenly feeling a sense of want and need for attention. "I would like it if you could help me." Sophia smiled. "I'm guessing you don't want to get rid of that beard you just want to tidy it up?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yes something like that." Sophia smiled putting her fingers on his beard as she picked up a small knife. "I wouldn't want you to get rid off it, it becomes you." She stood up putting her hand on his shoulder looking in to his stunning green eyes. "Let me see what I can do."

8

Damokles moved towards Xena who was seated on a fallen tree which over looked the forest. He moved forward coming to a stop directly behind her. "You walked ahead of me I didn't see where you went." Xena eyed him for a long moment she picked up a stone tossing it over watching as it slammed in to the ground causing the rabbits to scatter. "I'm looking for my friend." Damokles eyed her for a long moment before looking up. "Well I doubt he's hanging around here." Xena picked up another stone throwing it. "Evidently." Damokles breathed in hearing the sarcasm in her tone she was not in good mood at all her body language said it all and she was doing nothing to hide it.

She hadn't been a good mood since she'd arrived here and he could understand why. She had been bullied and persecuted even though she hadn't put a single foot wrong all she'd done was try to defend her self. It was obvious that like him she was depressed over her situation and Sebastianos becoming so distant to her. He breathed in realizing that no conversation was going to come from her end and that he'd have to do all the talking. This in a way suited him as he wanted to find out more since Sebastianos's and Gabrielle's birth records just didn't add up. He put a hand on his chest. "How do you propose we get this person in the council to reveal them selves?"

Xena looked at the rabbits as they came out of their warrens. "Like you said we'll just wait for them to come to us." Damokles moved sitting himself down next to her but not to close. "Do you think they'll reveal themselves that way?" Xena threw another stone. "They always do, if they want power that badly they'll do anything to get it." Damokles breathed in feeling that now was the time to change the subject. "I heard that you used to travel with a young woman named Gabrielle is that true?" Xena looked out blankly at the forest. "Yes, she left." That was a lie but a part of it was starting to feel true, Gabrielle was drifting away from her and she was powerless to stop it.

The more she tried to get close to her, the further she was drifting away as if the male body encasing her soul was taking over her mind and leading her away. It was just depressing and she couldn't stand the thought of loosing her least of all to Sophia the young woman was vindictive and cruel. She hadn't treated Gabrielle very well over these past few months she'd shouted at her as if she was still a child. She wasn't a child anymore though she was a young woman who could make her own choices. The truth was that she'd become so accustomed to her position as the hero that she'd forgotten that Gabrielle was right beside her.

She had been holding the younger woman back not allowing her to be her own person and all because of that, she'd been afraid of allowing her to spread her wings because it would mean changes to their friendship, changes which she wasn't ready for because she had no idea as to what Gabrielle would become. More to the truth she was terrified of the younger woman realizing that she didn't need her anymore and leaving. If she didn't leave then what purpose would she serve in the younger woman's life when she was no longer her protector and teacher? She loved her so much and the pain of knowing that they'd never have more than friendship always made her miserable and this only added to the burden.

Damokles looked up seeing that the dark haired woman was deep in her own thoughts. "Were you two in a relationship?" Xena looked down slightly. "No we weren't." Damokles breathed in deeply. "Did you love her?" Xena carried on looking at the floor. "That's none of your concern." Damokles looked down he could hear the pain in her voice. He put his hands together. "Is that why you're with Sebastianos because she left you?" Xena looked up slightly. "It was something like that." Damokles narrowed his gaze. "It seems to me like you love him as well." Xena turned sharply realizing that she was being gently poked for answers. "He doesn't love me ether, is there a point to your questions?"

Damokles looked in to her ice blue gaze. "No I was just curious it must be awful for the person you love to leave you." Xena stood up eyeing him. "Excuse me." She stopped seeing the big man coming towards her, his name was Heli he gave her a smile as his booming voice hit the air. "Hey there you are Warrior Princess!" Xena narrowed her gaze. "I was just leaving." Heli folded his arms. "Your friend Joxer was asking after Sebastianos well I just wanted to say that after he did some archery with me this morning he went back to his room he may still be there." Xena blinked as she turned to him. "Did you say archery?"

Heli put his hands together. "Oh yes you know he isn't bad at all, true he didn't kill a single rabbit but he picks up fast you must be proud of his talents." Xena looked down sadly Gabrielle could use a bow? She'd never let her use one before. Gods this just didn't get any better did it? Every moment she was forced to face the sad truth she just hadn't given Gabrielle the chance to try anything new. This palace to the younger woman must seem like a form of liberation where she could do things she couldn't normally. Because she'd assumed that she couldn't be trusted. She looked up. "I didn't know that he could fire a bow." Heli laughed. "Well he can and with more practice I think he'll kill those rabbits with one shot."

He watched as she smiled sadly and then walked away he watched her disappear in to the distance. "She looks unhappy, what's wrong with her?" Damokles pulled out the two scrolls again looking at them. "She's in love with someone who she can't have." Heli shrugged his shoulders. "She loves Sebastianos right?" Damokles eyed the two scrolls again it was obvious that Xena had been in love with Gabrielle and he was convinced now that she also loved Sebastianos but a part of that made no sense. Why would she be in love with them both so deeply? Also why would one leave and the other just come out of no where? It really didn't add up he looked up slightly. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

End of part 14

Silvermoonlight


	15. The Wrong Side Of Persistence

_THE WRONG SIDE OF PERSISTENCE_

Xena walked up to Gabrielle's room she took in a deep breath she had to do this she had to speak to Gabrielle her friend was in more danger than she realized. If this murder did raise their head they would target her because Sophia liked her. She moved her hand up to the door getting ready to knock on it only to watch as the handle began to turn. She stepped back as the door opened and her eyes met Sophia's the other woman smile faded as she looked up. Sophia turned slightly ignoring the Warrior Princess. "Thank you Sebastianos it's been fun." Xena's gaze turned sharply to Gabrielle who was smiling from in side the room her beard had been shaven and cleaned up.

Sophia narrowed her gaze ignoring Xena's ice cold gaze as she walked past her saying nothing. Xena moved inside the room closing the door hard behind her which caused Gabrielle to look up sharply. She breathed hearing the unsure silence as it drifted through the air as Gabrielle's green eyes lowered as she tried to think off what to say. She looked up realizing that it was her turn and not Gabrielle's to speak. "Hey." Gabrielle looked at the empty goblets. "Hi." Xena moved a step closer. "I heard that you went shooting this morning with Heli." Gabrielle eyed the dead rabbit hanging close by she had meant to take it down to cook but had forgotten after Sophia had spoken to her, she had just got caught up in the moment.

She eyed the rabbit again. "I didn't kill any, Heli gave me this one." Xena put her hands behind her back. "He said you were very good." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "He's just being nice I think he just wanted my company." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "No I think he was telling the truth, he seems like a very noble man." Her eyes travelled to the set of small shaving knifes on the table one had been used but the others were all unused. "Who brought you the shaving knifes." Gabrielle looked down for a second before looking up. "Sophia did she helped me shave." Xena felt the hurt hit her heart it was squeezing pain which she couldn't ignore.

It was the feeling of rejection as though someone was taking away the only thing she truly loved from her and it hurt like Tartarus. She lowered her gaze trying to hide the pain. "I could have helped you with that." Gabrielle eyed the package. "You weren't here and you told me to visit the barber which I did and who by the way has really long sharp knifes." She moved over to the chair sitting down. "I ran out of there for fear that I might end up bleeding everywhere." Xena looked up slightly hearing the bitterness in her friends tone. "I'm sorry." Gabrielle eyed her reflection in goblets silver finish she knew that was a heartfelt apology but a part of her didn't care why should she? Xena didn't care about her she just liked having someone around.

Xena moved pulling up a chair sitting opposite her friend she could see even from a distance that some thing was playing on Gabrielle's mind. Despite the changed form the expressions and the way her eyes moved were identical to those in her true female body. She looked up again. "The man you stopped from killing Sophia was murdered today in his cell." Gabrielle looked at her reflection again. "Maybe that's justice since he was going to be hung tomorrow anyway." Xena leaned forward. "Gabrielle this is serious, someone in the royal council killed that man for a reason." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Oh I see and I've spent time with royal council so you want me to watch everyone and tell you who looks like the murder, right?"

Xena stopped still that hadn't been her first though at all and it wasn't where she'd been coming from. "No that's not why I'm saying this I'm saying this because you may become a target because you and Sophia get on. Who ever this is probably has big plans and they may include wiping out the royal blood line and anyone who is close to it." Gabrielle lowered her gaze again. "Well I am sure that you don't need me to help, you can find them you are after all the Warrior Princess. You'll stop them before they do any damage you always do." Xena blinked she couldn't believe she was hearing this! She looked up sharply. "This person could kill you don't you understand that!?"

Gabrielle slowly stood up feeling the anger start to burn. "Yes I understand perfectly I don't need to be treated like a child. I can take care of myself!" Xena stood up slowly this was going very badly and she felt like she had no control over the situation. "I'm not treating you like a child I'm trying to help you I don't want anything to happen to you." Gabrielle eyed her feeling the next word hit the air coldly. "Why would you care if anything happened in to me? I mean I'm sure there a plenty of young men and women out there who can cook for you and clean your armour." Xena felt her world freeze before her mind caught up, had Gabrielle just said that?

Gabrielle stepped away from her chair. "Heroes are after all necessary and side kicks are a dinar a dozen right?" Xena stepped forward as her mind clicked back in to gear. "That is not what I think off you!" Gabrielle sneered slightly. "Oh please I'm just this irritating little blonde toy which you can have at your beck and call I walk behind your horse day in day out." She felt her hand form a fist. "Then I cook for you and clean up after you and tell everyone that you're the great hero and what do I get in return, nothing! I don't even have your respect because in your eyes I'm still the village idiot from Potidaea who follows you around and isn't grown up enough to learn new things."

She lowered her gaze. "Which is probably why you've not taught me how to use any new weapons in over a season, because I'm considered to far under your talent to bother with? To be the big hero that you are I doubt you'd want anyone showing as much talent as you have. It might mean that you'd have to step aside and I'm sure you'd hate that." She turned away. "I am so sick off being stuck in your shadow!" Xena stood still feeling the pain as it wrenched though her body causing a violent knot to twist in her stomach. She had not been ready for this in any way shape or form and now for the first time in a long time she had no idea what to say, this was the first time Gabrielle had ever confronted like this.

She looked up trying to hide the pain. "I don't think about you that way…I never have." A part of her was wished that this wasn't really happening and that things could go back to the way they were. When they had been very close friends and happy with each other company and could laugh and joke about things. She put a hand through her hair in frustration. "You're my friend." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "You have a funny way off showing it." Xena looked up suddenly feeling the desperation hit home. "Please believe me when I say this I do care about you I do not see you as a toy or a play thing. I know things haven't been right between us for a while and I want to change it."

She lowered her gaze. "I want to make this right and I want you." Gabrielle eyed her. "You have me." Xena shook her head sadly. "No I want the old you back my friend Gabrielle not Sebastianos." Gabrielle pulled out her hands. "You know what these past few days have taught me? It's that Gabrielle is a no body, who no body cares about…she could walk on broken glass and no one would notice or care." Xena looked up sharply. "I care about Gabrielle and I would notice if she got hurt! You are not Sebastianos you are Gabrielle this body isn't who you are and nothing will ever change that." Gabrielle stepped forward. "I'd rather live a lie than have a life where know one ever bothers to call me by my name!"

Xena breathed in deeply. "You can't mean that? You can't want to stay this way forever." Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "Like I said the lie is better than the life I normally lead." Xena moved closer trying to contain her hurt. "I know this must seem good to you now, Gabrielle it must feel like the best thing in the world but believe me if Sophia ever found out who you really are she will hurt you." She moved closer only to watch as Gabrielle took a step back. "She hates sapphist's and even though you have no interest in women she will believe you do because you kissed her. She will waste no time in torturing you or worse hanging you if the truth ever got out." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "You don't even know Sophia."

Xena shook her head in annoyance. "No I don't know her but I know her type she abuses her powers, it's true she may care about you but she'll care about her reputation more if she's faced with a crisis and you'll take the fall." She breathed in painfully realizing that it was time to leave. "Please think about what I have said." She stepped back opening the door she just wanted to get away the pain of her friends words it was too much and it burnt too brightly. She knew she was going to bury herself in alcohol the second she heard the door close behind her. She had, had a vision of how this would play out and her vision had been completely shattered and she just felt completely alone

8

Damokles sat back in his chair eyeing the two scrolls again he'd been doing this all afternoon and he was still no closer to finding the truth. Chara looked up from her study eyeing him. "You have been mulling over those two scrolls all day what is the problem with them?" Damokles looked up slightly. "I am just trying to find out who Sebastianos really is." He rose the first scroll watching as she looked it over. "You were right he is not who he claims to be. As you can see this Sebastianos is too young and he's roman." He raised the other scroll. "Gabrielle on the other hand, right age, wrong gender and here I sit thinking that I'm missing something really obvious."

Chara looked at both scrolls. "Your right that doesn't make much sense…."Damokles grunted aloud. "It makes no sense at all and I can't fit this puzzle together and it gets even more confusing as Xena seems to love both Gabrielle and Sebastianos. I saw it in her face she may hide her emotions from others but I can see them perfectly." He put a hand on his face. "I guess I'm just tired I want the answer and I can't find it." Chara eyed the scrolls before looking up. "I knew Xena loved Sebastianos but I had no idea that she loved Gabrielle as well." She eyed the two scrolls. "Makes it sound like she can't make up her mind and want to keep her opinions open in the bedroll."

Damokles shook his head. "No I thought about that that and this isn't about sex to her, she loves them both equally." He shook his head. "These two are completely equal in her eyes. There doesn't seem to be any difference in her eyes between Sebastianos and Gabrielle, I don't get that ether." Chara stood up laughing slightly. "Almost sounds like she's in love with the same person." Damokles looked up sharply. "What did you say?" Chara looked at him in confusion. "I said it almost sounds like she's in love with the same person." Damokles grabbed the scrolls carefully lining up the names side by side. "Yes it does…."

Chara leaned over. "What, I don't get it?" Damokles felt a smile form as he looked up. "What if Sebastianos is Gabrielle?" Chara shrugged as she started to laugh. "That's insane I mean that just couldn't be!" She looked down seeing his face become serious. "Oh wait your serious?" Damokles looked up slightly. "Yes I am it makes perfect sense and it explains everything." He put a hand on his beard. "Xena claimed that Gabrielle had left her, what if Xena is in love with Gabrielle but has never told her. Gabrielle is now Sebastianos and in love Xena in the same way but hasn't told her ether. Then you have Sophia who is falling for Gabrielle's male charms and forcing Xena as far away as possible to get what she wants because she thinks this is a man. When in fact it isn't it's is a woman whose somehow been trapped in a man's body."

Chara blinked. "Wouldn't that mean that Gabrielle is in to women as well just like Xena?" Damokles raised his eyebrow. "Yes it would." Chara put a hand on her chest as she started to laugh. "Oh that's so funny that's just what Sophia deserves she's pursuing another woman with out even realizing it." Damokles put his hands together. "No this is bad if Sophia finds out about it those in the royal council who hate her will use this to ruin both her reputation and even use it to way to say she's not fit for the throne." Chara stopped laughing. "She doesn't deserve to rule she's cruel and unkind and because of her cruelty a young woman was hung with out there ever being any proof to back up her claim!"

She put her hands together. "Forgive me but Thera was a kind and gentle person and watching her hang is not a memory I treasure. I believe that she was innocent I won't deny that someone in the royal council did it I just don't believe it was her. She was just the easy target because she liked both men and women and in the end it was Sophia's word over hers and no one ever questioned it!"

She turned slightly. "I know you love her Damokles I know you want her, you remember the young teenage girl who was good and kind and who talked to you. That girl is gone, she died the day Thera was hung and you will never get her back." She stopped mid sentence realizing that Kolina had entered the room. "What is it?" Kolina raised an eyebrow. "Digging up old history I see." Chara lowered her gaze. "Yes we were I am sorry to bring up your younger sister." Kolina stepped forward her voice hitting the air coldly. "Old wounds heal, I guess." She eyed the scrolls. "Are you mulling over anything interesting?" Damokles folded his arms. "No."

Kolina breathed in. "Oh you aren't, because I thought you were talking about Sebastianos he's such a nice man isn't he?" Chara shrugged. "Yes he is, he's also way too good for the likes of Sophia." Kolina played with the scrolls slightly. "Oh I wouldn't worry yourself Sophia's toys don't last long maybe when she gets bored or he displeases her she'll hang him to." Damokles narrowed his gaze. "Was there something you needed?" Kolina gave him a cold smile. "No just going about my day thought I might stop by and amuse myself in your company." She let go of the scrolls. "I'm bored now so I'll let you be I am sure you are busy as always like busy little bees." Chara watched as she walked out of the door slamming it behind her. "Gods she disturbs me sometime, it's like she always puts on this charming face for Sophia but when she shows what she's really like it's as cold and Tartarus." Damokles sighed eyeing his scrolls which Kolina had messed up. "Like you said her sister died she must be very unhappy they were close."

End of part 15

Silvermoonlight


	16. Forgetting Who You Really Are

_FORGETTING WHO YOU REALLY ARE_

Gabrielle slouched in the chair in her room gods all she felt right now was empty inside. She thought that Xena would fight back more, but that hadn't happened, the taller woman face had been filled with pain she'd seen it and just ignored it. Now all she felt was guilty and once more alone she knew that she'd been looking for an argument. Maybe she'd just wanted Xena to say that what she was saying wasn't said the truth, the fact that she hadn't now just left her with pressing doubt about everything. The truth was that she'd wanted the older woman to wrap her arms her like she used to and tell her that she did care about her and that she was important.

She put her finger on the silver goblet maybe the truth was that, that would never be. Maybe there friendship was coming to its natural end in that she just couldn't be her own person anymore with Xena. Maybe Xena couldn't be herself ether and maybe in all this it was better that they separate although the thought of being alone hurt so much more. Maybe she should except the truth that she would never be Xena's lover and no amount of wishing or wanting would change that or the world around her. She put a hand on her pendent the thought of never having her in that way made the thought of staying this way so much more desirable, at least then she could forget her life with Xena at least try to move on.

Her thoughts were cut off as the door to her room was opened she watched as Joxer walked in he gave her a warm smile before closing the door. He came towards her his calm voice hitting the air. "I heard that you and Xena had another argument." Gabrielle moved her hand away from the goblet. "I don't want to talk about it." Joxer came forward studying her right now to him a young woman was sitting in the chair, the mixed emotions playing out in her green eyes. He couldn't see what everyone else was seeing but he could see the pendent that Xena had been talking about. He slowly pulled up the chair sitting him self down. "Xena told me about your problem, unlike everyone else I don't see you as a man, you look the same to me."

Gabrielle eyed the pendent. "I don't understand why that is but to them I don't look that way." Joxer put a hand on the table. "I am sure you are very handsome other wise the princess would not have kissed you." He sat back he'd had a lot of time to think this issue through today and he had come to one conclusion Gabrielle was his friend. He cared about her deeply and if she was like Xena and if she did have similar sexual tastes in that she liked both men and women then it shouldn't matter to him. It had never mattered with Xena so why should it matter with Gabrielle? What mattered was that like Xena he was there for her, it was obvious that they were both going through a really rough patch right now in their friendship.

Talking to Xena was hard enough and she was drinking too much, now it was time to try to talk to Gabrielle instead. Deep down he loved her and he'd never stop loving her, though he had never been brave enough to tell her. One day he hoped he might when the time was right he looked up slightly. "Xena cares about you, you know." Gabrielle eyed the goblet. "She has a funny way of showing it." Joxer put his hands together. "Your both going through a rough patch you've always been like sisters, and she thinks of you as her family." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze always like sisters, never lovers, never partners, always the hero and the sidekick. "I don't think this is going to blow over Joxer."

She eyed her reflection once more. "We've grown to far apart…things just aren't the same anymore." Joxer looked at her for a long moment he knew how she felt. He'd been here in his family he had grown up being the black sheep his brothers had always impressed his parents and he'd felt lonely because he was so different to them and would never be like them. "You know growing apart can be a good thing." Gabrielle looked up. "How is it a good thing?" Joxer felt a warm smile form. "Because you get to know who you truly are and when you know who you truly are you can find your way back to those you care about." He watched as she gave him a slight smile. "See now was that hard was it? Don't you feel better now that, that's all out in the open?"

Gabrielle opened her mouth only to stop as someone banged on the door. "Come in." She looked up only to watch as Sophia walked through holding what looked like two plates of food. Joxer stood up slowly. "I'll go." Sophia watched as he stood up walking towards the door. "You know you are a good friend to Sebastianos aren't you Joxer?" Joxer breathed in. "Yes your highness to." He shut his mouth before saying Gabrielle correcting him self. "Sebastianos." Sophia gave him a smile. "I agree you are a good friend." Joxer lowered his head. "Thank you." He moved away opening the door despite her nice words he was starting to dislike this woman she wasn't nice and like Xena had said, she was trouble. The best thing he could do now though was be quite for Gabrielle's sake.

Sophia watched as he closed the door behind as he left. "I noticed that you didn't come to dinner, so I brought you something." She moved forward putting the plates of cooked meat and fish on the table. "I thought you might be hungry I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important." Gabrielle looked up she had interrupted something important but she didn't feel like arguing the point, she felt to emotionally drained. She looked up feeling the need ask a question which had been playing on her mind for some time. "Why do you hate sapphists?" Sophia stopped still looking at the man in front of her for a long moment. "I don't hate them I…" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "You do though I can see it in your eyes when you spoke about my friend last night what is it you hate so much?"

Sophia felt her hand form a fist as she tried to control the pain. "It's complicated." Gabrielle leaned on her elbow. "I'm not asking this to hurt you I just want you to help me understand that's all, I won't think any less of you for the answer." Sophia lowered her gaze she sat down slowly feeling unsure of herself. She took in a deep breath she could tell that he wasn't doing this to be malicious it was curiosity. She took hold of one of the goblets pouring a drink of wine she'd had one already but right now she needed another. "I…I was sexually assaulted in this castle…the woman who did it locked the door." She breathed in painfully trying to control her rage. "I had her hung two days later."

Gabrielle looked up feeling the shock hit home. "I am sorry." Sophia picked up the wine gulping it down far to fast as she tried to burn out the images that still haunted her. Nightmares of the darkness of the room with no light and fighting the woman on top of her who wouldn't let her go and had a dagger to her throat. "Don't be I'm not." She closed her eyes. "Its funny you know because you always hear about men doing that but you never expect it to be a woman." She breathed feeling the tears which she tried to blink away. "I spent my life trusting the royal council, I grew up with some off them played with them in the royal gardens, shared secrets, I never thought one of them would..."

She looked at her hand which had started to shake around the goblet. "I hated them all afterwards, I hated that none of them came to my rescue, I felt that they'd all betrayed me by letting that bitch lock me the room and hurt me. I guess that's why I don't treat them with any respect and a part of me still wonders to this day if any of them planned it." She breathed in painfully feeling the tears as they started to fall she hadn't really talked about this until now to anyone and it was so painfully. "I guess it's an easy way to take away someone's pride and self esteem, to do that to them." Gabrielle slowly stood up walking towards her everything made painful sense now. "No one should have been allowed to do that to you."

She eased out her hand putting it under the other woman's chin using her thumb to wipe away her tears. "I truly understand now why you feel the way you do, if that had happened to me I would feel the way you do." Sophia raised her hand putting it on his she looked up giving him a sad smile. "You're a really nice man, you know that? I wish I had a friend like you." Gabrielle looked down meeting her gaze. "You do have a friend like me." Sophia stood up slowly she didn't think as she wrapped her arms around him feeling the warmness as he wrapped his arm around her. She felt the tears as they started to fall before she could stop them. This was truly the first time she'd been able to say how she felt about it to anyone.

He was just so nice he cared and it was always so genuine what she wouldn't give to be with him forever. She suddenly felt a painful breath as she started to cry harder in to his shirt. He was right she was cruel to all sapphists because of what that one had done to her, but she found it so hard to break free of that pain she also had no idea where to start with it. Somehow she hoped that he would guide her and that he could lead the way he seemed to know so much about the world, more than she did. She was trapped with in these walls she now wished so much that he would stay trapped with her. She took in a deep breath feeling his hand as it ran through her hair.

8

Damokles took another long drink from his wine skin as he put his foot on the rafter he was being stupid more stupid than he'd ever been in his life. Crawling bellow someone balcony was dangerous and he could get himself killed. He just couldn't help himself not knowing what was happening in Sebastianos's room was too much. The young man had been in there with Sophia since the late afternoon. The moon was now high in the sky Sophia had missed the banquet and now he just felt depressed, Chara was right but he didn't care he would never stop loving Sophia. He knew that what he was doing was dishonourable and rude but he couldn't help himself.

May be a part of him just wanted Gabrielle to leave even if she was Sebastianos then he could talk to her speak to her plead with her, in the hopes that she'd come around. Unlike Chara he didn't find Gabrielle's situation amusing and he doubted that Xena did ether. They were both in the same position it was just that he was willing to admit to his pain and she wasn't. He didn't want any harm to come to Gabrielle if Sebastianos was anything to go by then she was a kind young woman, who willing to try anything new and was just as brave as Xena. Maybe if he got close enough and found out what was going on he could find something and use it as a means to force Gabrielle away from Sophia and in doing so save her life.

Maybe then she'd go back to Xena which was where she belonged Xena was obviously in love with her, so why not try to force the issue somehow as a way to make it so she'd go back to her with out revealing the truth of the situation. Then they could both work on getting rid of the curse she was under and turn her back in to a woman. He moved feeling his foot slip he held on he was so close just a little closer he could hear the voices faintly from inside but not well enough. He stepped only to feel the shock hit home as his foot slipped full force sending him plunging downwards. He could only close his eyes he knew that this was going to hurt like Tartarus and he was going to break something.

He felt his body slam in to something hard causing a painful groan to hit the air as he finally hit the floor. He shook his head painfully realizing for the first time that he'd fallen on to someone directly. He looked up realizing that his head was on a woman's thigh he could smell the leather and he could see the thick knee high boots, the next moments turned to pain as he was shoved off with violent force. He hit the ground hard on his side only to the Warrior Princess whose body he had been slammed in to. She groaned again as she pulled herself to her knees holding her waist which was point were, she'd taken the whole of his weight. The pain was in her eyes for a spilt second before she turned giving him a look that could melt ice.

He blinked eyeing her. "What in Tartarus are you doing here?" Xena eyed him in disgust this wasn't what she needed right now! Her body was stinging from where he had landed on her. She had just been getting ready to scale the wall so she could find out what was going on in Gabrielle's room she couldn't take it any longer. She hated Sophia and she hated the little bitch being around the younger woman she was just manipulating her. She also ruined her chance of getting in to the room. She had been about to go in after Joxer had finished to apologise for everything and to make it up to younger woman and prove to her that she didn't see her as something useful but someone special who mattered to her.

She didn't care if they never became lovers she just wanted her friend back that was all that mattered to her. She'd take Sebastianos she didn't care ether way anymore, anything to just get out this castle and leave. For the first time in a long time she didn't care about someone else's problems anymore. She didn't care about the murder or the royal council she only cared for being in that room and being with the only true friend she'd ever had. Maybe she was drunk but frankly she didn't care this was all she could focus on, she eyed Damokles obviously she wasn't the only one who was drunk and depressed and not thinking straight. She grabbed him by the shirt pulling him towards violently hearing her words hit the air in a low hiss. "I could ask you the same thing."

Damokles eyed her he could smell the alcohol on her breath. "You're drunk!" Xena narrowed her gaze eyeing him. "Well it seems that I'm not the only drunk fool here tonight then wouldn't it?" Damokles breathed in oh was she ever in a bad mood no doubt not being with the woman she loved was killing her to. "Well I was trying to hear what was going on in your friend's room then I slipped and fell on you." Xena groaned feeling the pain in her waist as she let go off him. "You know ear wigging isn't polite." Damokles folded his arms keeping low behind the bushes which they were both behind out of sight. "Oh and what were you doing? Let me guess, you wanted to check the walls for cracks?" He raised his hand pointing to the balcony. "You were about to climb up that wall and have a good long listen in weren't you?"

He shook his head watching as she sneered at him. "Let's face it we are both pathetic I wanted to listen in Sophia and you wanted to listen in on your friend. Believe me I'm on your side I don't want them to get together! I want Sophia to come with me and for your friend to be back with you because that's where he belongs." Xena closed her eyes breathing in deeply gods this just got better by the second. She turned eyeing him. "You love Sophia don't you?" Damokles narrowed his gaze. "Yes I do in the same way that you love your friend." Xena felt her teeth grind together. "I don't love Sebastianos he's my friend." Damokles shook his head. "You know you can only lie to yourself and others for so long."

He slowly met her gaze. "Believe me I know I've been where you are, once you admit it openly to others you feel better about yourself. It's no longer just your painful secret it's an open secret and others care about it even if they dislike your choice." He met her ice blue gaze he wasn't going to reveal what he knew, now just wasn't the right time he wanted to do when they were both in a safer place. Xena breathed in she didn't want to admit to it! She hated that right now this man could just see right through her, like she was a mirror. She felt her hand form a fist only to stop as she caught sight of someone above. They were on top of the balcony opposite she could see the shadow of their bow as they slowly loaded it.

Damokles eyed her raising his hand. "You see that, your problem is that you have denial!" Xena slammed her hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" She didn't think as she grabbed her Chakram throwing it full force against the wall. She watched as it flew back only to hit the other wall. It flew up hitting the man above causing a scream of pain to hit the air. The arrow flew upwards missing its target as the bow fell from the man's hands clattering before hitting the ground opposite them. She watched as the wounded man disappeared as her Chakram bounced of the other walls coming back to her, she quickly grabbed it out of mid air. Damokles got up he walked over to the bow which was covered in blood grabbing it and pulling it back out of sight.

Xena looked up pulling him back out of sight. "Some one was trying to kill Sophia! Who ever wanted to kill her wants more than just power I think they want the kingdom." She grabbed him pulling him along with her. "Now shut up and walk with me." Damokles breathed in eyeing the bloody composite bow again feeling the rage take over who ever did this was going to pay! Sophia walked forward on to balcony she was sure that she'd heard some thing she watched as Sebastianos followed her. "You know I was sure that I heard something just then." Gabrielle moved forward looking out in to the darkness. "Maybe it was a bird." Sophia gave her smile putting a hand on her arm. "Yeah maybe it was just that."

End of part 16

Silvermoonlight


	17. The Damaged Soul

_THE DAMAGED SOUL_

Abraxas breathed in painfully as he slammed the door behind him he could see the blood staining his shirt sleeve red, that bitch! He'd had the perfect shot he could have killed Sophia out right with an arrow to her chest. He held his arm tearing his black robes free as he grabbed some bandage from the table opposite. He grabbed it then pulled his shirt arm up seeing the deep gash where the Chakram had sliced him. He winced wrapping the bandage around it trying to take the pain. His thoughts were suddenly cut off as Leuis shoved the door open. He watched as the other man walked up to him the disgust in his eyes as his cold voice hit the air. "You stupid bastard!"

Leuis grabbed his collar savagely. "You weren't meant to kill the princess, not yet!" Abraxas eyed him pulling away ignoring his pain. "I had the perfect opportunity I took it." Leuis sneered slightly. "Your opportunity could have exposed us! We were not meant to try and kill the princess now we were supposed to kill her and her father at the right moment!" Abraxas wrapped the bandage tighter. "Weren't you supposed to have killed Sebastianos by now?" Leuis stepped back. "I'm waiting for the right opportunity to make it took like an accident. Which is hard as Sophia is no doubt taking down his trousers and blowing on his dick at this present moment in time, which makes it's a tad difficult."

He shook his head "I can only kill that boy when he's alone and it's very hard to get him alone, he has friends." Abraxas looked at his bandaged arm. "Well Elpidios isn't going to buy that excuse from you! He wants the boy dead you know how angry he gets when the work isn't done." Leuis eyed him coldly. "Unlike you I did do my job I killed the assassin, which is more than I can say for you!"

"You both disappoint me."

Abraxas turned meeting Elpidios's ice cold gaze the bigger man folded his arms as he walked in to the room. Elpidios eyed them what fools they had just made everything harder by not doing their jobs. He threw the scroll on the table which had been the plan of Sophia's room it was now useless! Every guard in the palace would be sniffing around that area as soon as the fallen arrow was found. He slammed his fist down on the table causing everything to rattle. "I had a plan! That plan was simple you kill that boy and then you kill that bitch of a princess!" He raised his hand. "I wanted it done today and nether of you have succeeded." Abraxas sneered eyeing his bloody arm. "Well you'll excuse me I just got hit by Xena's Chakram I had a good excuse for failing."

He eyed Leuis. "He doesn't the boy has been seen on his own from time to time." Elpidios eyed Leuis. "He's right you don't have an excuse that boy should be dead! It's not hard to poison someone's wine or push them of the balcony." Leuis narrowed his gaze. "Easy for you to say that bastard has a lot of friends, including the Warrior Princess and if Abraxas's bloody wound is anything to go by then that's not smart. The only smart thing was that he used Heli's bow to throw us of the scent." He stopped watching as Kolina walked in slamming the door behind her she eyed them all for a long moment. "Who ever fired Heli's bow is an idiot I saw Damokles and the Warrior Princess walking around with it." Leuis pointed to Abraxas. "That was his stroke of genius he couldn't help himself he just had take aim and fire at Sophia."

Abraxas growled aloud leaning forward. "Yeah and I'd be doing the kingdom a favour I hate that bitch." Elpidios felt his teeth grind together. "Fact is we now need a new plan." Kolina looked at them pulling up the two scrolls in her hand. "I think I might have what you're looking for I stole these from Damokles quarters. He wasn't there so I took the opportunity of taking them their, very important it seems, something about Sebastianos." Elpidios grabbed the two scrolls from her hand eyeing them. "These are nothing their just birth records!" Kolina breathed in deeply. "Look harder at the names and dates and tell me something's not very wrong to you. One top of that he lined up the two scrolls side by side so the name Gabrielle was on one side and Sebastianos was on the other, he wouldn't do that for any good reason unless, he was on to something big."

Elpidios slammed the two scrolls down he careful lined the names up eyeing them for a long moment. "I don't understand Gabrielle's part but Sebastianos I do." He felt a cruel smile creep across his lips this was what he needed, this was perfect. "Sebastianos is an impostor that's not his real name. This will end his time here this is what we need once he's gone along with the Warrior Princess we can kill Sophia and her father." He pulled up the scroll. "We can use this to expose him the king will get rid of him in an instant!" Kolina eyed the other scroll. "I think we are missing something here, why would Damokles have the other scroll if it had no relevance? I mean we know that Gabrielle was Xena's friend but these two have to have some connection to each other."

Elpidios eyed her. "Oh please Damokles is a fool he was probably just looking at the Warrior Princess's past love as a comparison to her new lover who's a fraud and a liar." Kolina narrowed her gaze. "No I don't think it is that, Damokles's isn't that foolish there is something huge here and we are missing it and the answer is in those two scrolls." Elpidios snorted in disgust. "We don't need the answer Kolina! We just need to get rid of the Warrior Princess and Sebastianos!" He shoved the other scroll back in to her hand as he rolled the one in his hand. "This is what you've now given us." He ignored her cold stare. "Now go and make yourself useful we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

8

Damokles closed the door of the room which on the lower levels at the palaces far end. A lot of the royal council members came here just to get away from it all. In this room were games and wine and other things to do to whittle away the free time. The odd thing was that he hadn't seen anyone in here in months it was as if no one wanted to be here. Xena eyed the room with its chairs and tables. "Is this room safe for us to talk in?" Damokles sat himself down on the chair opposite he had heard the commotion above obviously the arrow had been found. He knew now why Xena had pulled him away their very being there would make them both look like the assassin who'd fired the weapon.

He eyed the bloody bow which he'd put in the corner he'd have to ditch it somewhere at a later time, but not before he had confronted Heli with it. It was his bow after all and in his heart he knew that his best friend would not do such a thing but a part of him had to be sure. He moved his hand taking the deck of cards. "Very safe no one comes here anymore." He pulled up the card pack flicking it through his fingers. "Would you like to play?" Xena she looked around her realizing that she had nothing better to do she moved over to the chair opposite his sitting herself down. She didn't want to talk to Joxer and she knew that she couldn't go back to Gabrielle's room. She had to make herself scarce as she could get the blame for this even though she hadn't done a thing.

If Kleitos thought for a second that she had anything to do with this he wouldn't question her he'd have her locked up or worse. She eyed the metal tankard close taking hold of it. She grabbed the ale jug pouring the alcohol it in it watching as Damokles shuffled the cards he obviously done this a thousand times as he could flip them with his fingers and do shuffling tricks. Damokles eyed her. "Aren't you drunk enough?" Xena looked at the tankard she gave him a cold look before taking a slow drink yes she was drunk but she didn't care. She'd pay the price and have a hangover tomorrow just like she'd done the day before. Damokles shook his head sadly he'd over heard the servant saying that she'd had to refill the wine jug twice in a row in this woman's room in the past two days.

Obviously like him she had it very bad, he began to deal out the cards now was the right time to confront her. "You know I was searching through the records on your friend." Xena eyed her cards ignoring him she wasn't in the mood for this right now. Damokles put down the first few cards. "I came to an interesting conclusion." He eyed his card pile watching as she put her cards on the table beating his hand. "It's more a theory really but you might find it interesting." Xena watched as he put down his next few cards. He had no idea or what ever idea he had it wouldn't be correct. Since the truth was about as far fetched as it could go.

Damokles eyed her cards. "I think Sebastianos your companion is actually your friend Gabrielle." He watched as she froze in motion looking up very slowly. "Though I have no idea how she managed to switch her gender." He paused calmly putting down his cards trying to better her hand. "I believe this because you're in love with him yet you love Gabrielle just as much, so it stands to reason that they are the same person." He waited for her hand. "The fact that you have done everything to protect her shows that you'll do anything for her even if it means your life. I know this because I've been watching you over these past few days. I also only put two and two together because I matched up her birth records with a young roman boy's from where she claimed to have been born."

He looked at his cards again. "I am right aren't I?" Xena didn't think as she got up from her chair, she didn't want to be here right now! She felt her teeth grind together. "This is none of your concern and you are wrong!" Damokles didn't think as he grabbed her arm as he stood up fully. "You misunderstand I don't want to bring any harm to Gabrielle, that's the last thing I want." He watched as she pulled away the uncertainty showing in her eyes. "I want to help you, don't you understand that?" Xena leaned forward. "Why? What's in it for you?" Damokles sat himself back down watching as she did the same he picked up his cards. She didn't trust him, and he could understand why, the person she loved was in danger and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

He watched as she placed down her cards loosing to his. "I love Sophia, you love Gabrielle and we both want what we can't have right now." He placed some of the cards down. "I don't want to expose Gabrielle I just want her to go back with you, she belongs with you and she's in danger here if Sophia finds out the truth she will hurt her." Xena put her cards down loosing once more to his hand. "I know she will, she hates all sapphists, she's made that very clear." Damokles shook his head sadly. "No Sophia is angry and confused she hasn't been herself in over three seasons, she was sexuality assaulted by another woman in this very palace and no one came to her rescue."

Xena stopped still she hadn't seen that coming, now it all made sense she looked down slightly. "I'm sorry." Damokles shook his head. "So am I, I hate that I wasn't there to protect her that day. I failed her by not being there and I know that she hates me and everyone in the royal council for not saving her that day, she no longer trusts any of us." Xena put down her cards beating his hand. "What happened to the woman, who did it to her?" Damokles breathed in deeply. "Hung, though most on the council believe it wasn't her she was the soft target because she liked both genders much like your self." He looked at his cards sadly. "Even I don't believe it myself the woman was kind and gentle, violence was never in her nature."

Xena took a long drink. "So Sophia could have hung an innocent woman then?" Damokles sighed aloud. "Yes she could have and this scares me, in her frame of mind she won't see reason if she finds out about Gabrielle. If Sebastianos is anything to go by then Gabrielle is a kind and honest person and she doesn't deserve to be hurt because of Sophia's anger and hated." He looked at the table. "I don't want any one to be hurt over this." Xena finished her tankard. "You want me to talk to Gabrielle don't you? What while you can just sit back and do nothing!" Damokles looked up sharply. "No, I want you tell that woman that you love her, because only when you do will she have the strength to say no to Sophia."

Xena raised her eyebrow. "Your missing the point Gabrielle doesn't love me in that manner! What I say won't have any meaning." Damokles put down his remaining cards seeing the pain in her light blue eyes for a spit second before they froze over again. "Have you asked yourself yet as to why Gabrielle is spending time with Sophia or why she kissed her on the boar hunt?" Xena tossed her remaining cards aside this game had suddenly become uninteresting. "She did it because she's in a male body she's playing out that role because she has to." Damokles put his hands together. "You honestly believe it's that simple? Because I don't I think it is, I honestly believe that she may genuinely love you."

Xena laughed coldly as she eyed him. "Oh really, well tell me then, why is it if she loves me is she hanging around with Sophia?" Damokles looked down sadly. "Have you ever wanted something so badly that when you get something which is close but not quite the same you grab on to it, not wanting to let go even though you know it's not what you really want, but in your mind eye you pretend that it is?" He smiled sadly. "Come on we've both been there haven't we? I'm sure you've had those lonely nights in the brothel and you know that the man or woman your with isn't the one you want but you close your eyes and pretend that they are. What Gabrielle is going through is no different it's just unlike me and you she can't find a way to break the illusion and she's griping it tighter afraid of what will happen if she lets go."

Xena looked at him for a long moment feeling the sadness wash over her as her rage melted away. It had been a long time since she'd sat with a man who was so much on her wave length and a deep thinker like herself. Despite her mistrust there was truth in his words although she didn't want to admit it right now. She stood up slowly. "I have to get some rest I'll think about what you've said." Damokles looked at the scattered cards. "Then I'll see you again in the morning hopefully by then you'll have had time to sleep on what I've said." He sighed looking at the bloody bow he would have to get rid of it at some point but he was too tired to care right now.

End of part 17

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback.


	18. As The Strings Break And Shatter

_AS THE STRINGS BREAK AND SHATTER_

Damokles walked the long corridor he could see the guards in the royal gardens talking to king. Sophia was with them rumour had at it that as soon as the arrow had been found the guards had gone up to Gabrielle's room and taken Sophia to her own room. He doubted that had been nice for ether them but it was for the best. He turned shoving the door open to Heli's room watching as the big man stood up in surprise. He had to get this over and done with quickly he had hidden the bow in the royal gardens out of site. He watched as the big man eyed him in annoyance as he tried to tuck in his shirt. "Good morning." Heli grunted aloud. "Is it? Haven't you ever heard of knocking I'm not dressed."

Damokles closed the door behind him eyeing Heli's shirt. "Take off your shirt." Heli blinked raising his hand. "You know I'm not in to jokes like that, so if you'll excuse me I need to find my belt." Damokles folded his arms. "This is not a joke take of your shirt." Heli felt a smile form. "You know I'm not as fit as you are, beer belly and all that." Damokles narrowed his gaze. "Take it off now!" Heli blinked he didn't think as he pulled his shirt off throwing it at the other mans feet in disgust. "There you are, happy now?" Damokles eyed him there were no fresh wounds on his shoulders, arms or stomach he could see old scars though made by swords there were lots of them, obviously from his friend's days as a Hoplite solider."

He picked up his shirt throwing it at him watching as he caught it. "Yeah I'm happy." Heli shorted pulling his shirt back on. "Mind telling me what this is all about?" Damokles folded his arm. "Did you hear about the arrow fired at the princess?" Heli adjusted his collar. "Yeah I heard, they used one of my arrows I had the royal guards checking this room last night for my bow, it was annoying." Damokles breathed in deeply. "Xena and I saw the assassin last night in the shadows she threw her Chakram at him wounding him. He had your bow but he dropped it after she hurt him. I took it and hid it in the royal gardens out of sight, when the guards do find it, its very being there will mean that there's no link to you since it will look like it was stolen."

Heli raised an eyebrow. "Always looking out for me friend?" Damokles nodded. "Always." Heli pulled the threads tight on his shirt. "Out of curiosity what were you and Xena doing under Sebastianos's room?" Damokles looked down slightly. "Xena was drunk and about to climb the wall I stopped her from doing so." Heli laughed. "How did you do that?" Damokles turned slightly. "I fell on her, you see I was drunk and climbing towards Sebastianos's balcony…I slipped." Heli felt his mouth form a smile. "That's embarrassing oh well your secrets safe with me, I won't tell anyone that you were pining over Sophia and made a fool of yourself."

He finished tucking in his shirt. "Have you seen Sebastianos?" Damokles shook his head. "No why do you ask?" Heli looked up slightly. "Because he's my friend like you are. I like the man he's charming polite and very much like you were when I first met you when you were younger." Damokles put his hands together he had no idea the young man he was talking about was in fact a young woman. He looked up slightly. "What did you want to do with Sebastianos?" Heli grabbed hold of his belt. "Well we did archery yesterday but today I wanted to show the young man the horses. I think he can ride one despite his height, I'm sure Xena's told him he can't that damn woman is just holding him back in my opinion."

Damokles folded his arms. "I think she loves him and if afraid to lose him, to Sophia." Heli fixed his belt in place. "Oh please she can screw any man or woman she wants why would she want him?" Damokles sighed aloud. "Because he's all those things you mentioned and those things can win the heart of anyone, even the mighty Warrior Princess." Heli rolled eyes. "Always thinking, you know women huh? Their complex creatures which we don't always understand as best we try." Damokles sighed aloud gods. If only he knew who Sebastianos really was, he would eat that comment since Gabrielle had qualities that could impress any man or woman.

He looked up slightly. "Tell me something if Sebastianos was a woman would you think the same as you do now Heli or would you treat her like the rest of women in the royal council?" Heli looked at him for a long moment what an odd question to ask. He breathed in thinking about it for a long moment. "Okay theoretically speaking if he was a woman I think I'd want to marry him." He put a hand on his chest. "After all there aren't many women who can fire bows or kill boar." Damokles breathed in deeply. "No but all that aside would you treat him as you do now?" Heli laughed. "May be I've never thought about it, why what are you getting at?" Damokles shook his head. "Nothing just curious that's all."

Heli eyed him he didn't believe that for a second but he wasn't going to press the subject. The fact was that Damokles wasn't telling him something for one reason or another. Though he had no idea what it was and the question was a strange one. He shrugged his shoulder no doubt he'd find out in due time what this was, it was obviously important or his friend would not keep it from him in this way. He knew though from experience that it was better never to push the answers they always came with patience and time. People always kept things back for a good reason and he knew that Damokles was a very bright man who never looked at things in a simple way. He always tried to see deeper in to subjects, which set him apart from the rest of the royal council. If anyone should be the next king it was him he was the most deserving off it.

8

Sophia stepped through the royal gardens watching as Preben followed her, she stopped eyeing him in disgust. "You know you don't have to walk on my heels!" Preben grunted aloud. "I'm trying to protect you it's my job." Sophia laughed but it was a cold laugh. "Protect me! When that man tried to stab me you weren't protecting me." She eyed him up and down. "You weren't there to protect me last night ether, come to think off it when you have ever protected me? You're incompetent!" She felt her teeth grind together. "You weren't there that night when everything turned really bad for me ether!" Preben breathed in deeply. "That night I was engaged in something important."

Sophia narrowed her gaze. "Wasn't everyone? You all seem to have your pathetic excuses every single one of you and I hate hearing them." Preben sneered little bitch what he wouldn't give to break her face, he was just trying to do his job. A job which she had never appreciated because she was spoilt, as far as he was concerned that night she'd gotten what she'd deserved. He looked up watching asSebastianos appeared, walking towards them. "Well now that your boy toy is here I'll go and stand well away from you, I'm sure he can protect you." Sophia gave him a dirty look as he walked away she turned watching as Sebastianos came closer. He looked tired and unsure of himself.

She took hold of his arm as he came closer. "Are you alright?" Gabrielle breathed gods she hated having sexual dreams about Xena it was a curse in this form! It made her male private parts ride up in a way that was so uncomfortable. The worst part was once it was up it took ages for her to get it down and cold water seemed to be the only thing that could take it away but it hadn't worked today. No she'd had to sit and wait because if she'd walked out it would be obvious to everyone and that was just embarrassing on so many levels. When she was in her normal body she could at least hide how she felt so long as she waited for the blush to disappear. The lack of sleep had gotten to her along with the guards questioning. Which they'd done over and over again until they were satisfied that she had no involvement in firing the arrow.

Xena was right there had been someone plotting the uncertainty was who the arrow had been meant for her or Sophia. She took in a deep breath. "I'm just tired." Sophia looked at his hand she ran her fingers over his in a gentle motion. "There is a private garden not far from here would you like to walk with me?" Gabrielle nodded slowly following her as they walked through the long gardens. She caught sight of a weaving arch filled with flowers with two white marble statues of pan on ether side. Huge trees surround the circular area they were so large that hid everything inside acting like a roof so no one could see in.

Sophia walked in side watching as the light faded slightly away soft grass could be seen under the trees. Tall white pillars had been created Jasmine and other night flowers were growing on them creating a shower of beautiful colour in the lower half of the private area. A tall statue of Dionysus was standing in the centre his hand raising a goblet of wine to the heavens as the only light from the trees shone down on him. "This is my personal garden it was my mothers." She looked up slightly. "It's a place where everything is private." Gabrielle eased up her hand running it over one of the white pillars with it many colourful flowers. "It's very beautiful." Sophia took in a deep breath as she seated herself on the thick soft grass. "I am sorry about last night, the elite guard have no manners and I know that you had nothing to do with that arrow."

Gabrielle slowly seated herself on the grass next to her. "I think I finally understand why you hate the royal council so much." She looked down sadly. "You must fear that every day one of them out there will harm you again." Sophia put her hand on his feeling her grip tighten. "Some times but it is better now that you're here." She eased her hand up moving it up Sebastianos's shirt she watched as he turned to look at her, the uncertainty playing out in his forest green eyes. "I like you Sebastianos you're so kind and you always say kind things to others." She moved her hand running it through the man's beard. "I like you a lot."

She leaned closer playing with his shirts buttons slowly undoing them watching as his breathing became faster. "Don't you want to be loved by someone who loves you?" Gabrielle swallowed realizing in an instant that everything was going out of control and she couldn't stop it and yet a part of her really didn't want to. Between sexual dreams and fleeting fantasies a part of her was crying out for something real even if it wasn't what she really desired. Sophia eased open his shirt running her fingers over the rippling muscles no longer caring for words. What need was there for them right now touching Sebastianos's body was all that mattered to her.

This was no longer about her conquests or games all that had melted away and now for the first time in her life she wanted to kiss because she truly loved them. To make them feel good as much as to make her feel good, because she had never had that feeling in her whole life. It had been empty these past few years and she had been afraid to let anyone in for a very long time. Gabrielle felt the other woman's lips meet her own in a gentle kiss as the hands ran over her chest which was naked now and even through she had a male body all the sensitivity was still there. Making every moment of Sophia's fingers cause every nerve ending in her body to fire. She slowly started to kiss back.

It was all a lie she cared about this woman deeply but she didn't love her and she knew it yet she was falling to this dream which wasn't her real fantasy. She moved her lips kissing back getting lost in the illusion. Every moment was guilty bliss and in her minds eye she wasn't kissing Sophia at all she was kissing Xena. She wanted this to be Xena with all her heart and soul, she couldn't get out of this trap and a part of her didn't want to. What did it matter if it wasn't Xena she could just pretend couldn't she? She could imagine in her minds eye and trick her self, she kissed back harder ignoring Sophia's sudden sound of anticipation and enjoyment as her shirt was pulled free from her shoulders.

Xena turned the corner she needed to talk to Gabrielle to apologise and tell her that she meant something to her. She moved across the royal gardens which was the last place she'd been seen or so one of the servants had told her. She moved forward catching sight of the princess's body guard Preben who was leering at something smugly. She watched as he turned eyeing her, a disgusted look appearing on his face. "Have you seen Sebastianos?" Preben folded his arms he was going to savour this moment. "Why yes I have, he's just about to screw Sophia." Xena looked at him in disgust how had this man ever become a royal body guard? He didn't have the manners or the pride that most royal body guards had in their work. He also lacked the seriousness and the respect essential for the position.

She felt her teeth grind together. "How did a bastard like you ever get a job that your so unworthy off?" Preben narrowed his gaze he wished he could break her jaw right now but the law forbid him to hurt anyone unless they hurt the princess. He raised his hands. "Oh I have friends in high places Chara is one of them, which is how I got this position." Xena shoved past him in disgust why would Chara allow him to stay in this position? He didn't deserve it. She picked up her pace she could see Gabrielle and Sophia. She felt her body freeze as the both of the came in to view, she found herself coming to a stop as she watched Sophia's hands move all over Gabrielle's topless torso.

She felt the pain hit her heart like a knife causing her to step back she felt like she stuck in a nightmare which she couldn't break away from. All she could do was carrying staring wanting it all not to be real. She wanted cry as well as scream with rage yet she could bring herself to do ether at this moment. She took in a deep painful breath wishing that she could turn back time, and tell the young woman her feelings anything to stop this becoming a reality. She raised her hand feeling her fingers close slightly as the pain hit home fully, she hadn't been kind to Gabrielle she'd been cruel she pushed her away and put her down and all because she was to much of a coward to express her feelings.

All she wanted to be in Sophia's place right now, she'd give anything to be the one being kissed. She stood still feeling the painful weight on her shoulders and knowing that she couldn't do anything and was powerless to stop this now. She had come too late she lowered her gaze slightly Gabrielle had made a choice and she wasn't part of that choice. Gabrielle felt the woman move in her arms she felt the need to open her eyes only she didn't know why, only that it felt like she was being watched. She opened her eyes slowly only to watch in shock as the Warrior Princess came in to view the pain as clear as day in her light blue eyes as they stared back in to her own.

The dark haired woman lowered her hand before slowly turning away from them, the pain as clear as day on her face. Suddenly she didn't understand, nothing about Xena's reaction made any sense, why so much pain? Why so much suffering? Why would she care that she was kissing someone else it had never mattered before. All she could see was her friend's pain and it was such open pain unlike any she'd ever seen before. Everything suddenly felt like it was spinning out of control and she felt unsure of everything in one painfully instant. She pulled away from Sophia feeling the illusion break and her guilt and self disgust hit home, what in Tartarus was she doing?

This wasn't real it was fake she didn't even want this, what was the point in having something when it wasn't the real thing? On top of that she was playing with the other woman's feelings in a very cruel way. She wouldn't want her own feelings to be used this way by someone else because she knew how much it hurt. No she had just sunk very low and she knew it and she was disgusted with herself for doing so, she was better than this. She didn't like breaking a person's heart, yet she was just doing that right now. She took hold of her shirt slowly putting it back on, watching as Xena disappearing in to the distance and now all she wanted was to be with her

Sophia stopped in confusion. "What are you doing?" Gabrielle breathed in retying her shirts front speaking gently and softy. "I can't do this." Sophia blinked feeling the pain hit home she had seen Xena disappear though she had only just realized that the tall dark haired woman had been watching them. "What? Why!" She pulled up her hand pointing in the direction which the Warrior Princess had left. "Because of her!?" Gabrielle breathed in standing up slowly watching as Sophia did the same. This wasn't the full truth but it would be close enough. "No it's not because of Xena, it's because you deserve someone far better than me."

Sophia blinked in shock. "Better! What's better than you?" Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "You need someone who will love you completely and can see the open kindness of your heart." Sophia grabbed his arm feeling the panic over take her. She couldn't believe she was hearing this it was heart wrenching and she couldn't control her emotions they just spilled out openly. "No please I love you!" Gabrielle felt a sad smile form. "No you don't love me you need me because I'm an advantage to you in the royal council. You hate those who hurt you and I'm your tool, it shouldn't be this way for you. You should find someone who loves you, I doubt that all your royal council hates you the way you think they do."

Sophia kept hold of his arm feeling the tears as they started to fall. "No please understand, yes I did do that at the start, I wanted to own you to anger the council but I have come to love you. You're so kind and you care for others I have never met anyone like you before." Gabrielle moved her hand up wiping away the other woman's tears. "I can't do this it's not right and you are a kind person." She eased up her hand kissing it gently before pulling away turning away slowly feeling like a cruel heart breaker. Sophia felt the anger boil up before she could stop it. "So that's it you bastard! You play with my heart and rip it out! You're no better than those vile creeps in the royal council!"

Gabrielle turned to her slowly. "I am so sorry Sophia as I said you deserve better." She walked away feeling the other woman's eyes burn in to her. She stopped seeing that Preben was laughing in Sophia's direction she didn't think as she slammed her fist in to his face ignoring his howl of pain as he stumbled back clutching his bloody nose. He looked up eyeing her. "You little bastard!" Gabrielle sneered at him. "You don't deserve your position you're a disgusting vile excuse for a body guard." She turned walking away she may not love Sophia but she still cared about her and would still defend her. She moved away ignoring his hateful look. Preben looked up wiping his bloody nose. "You should be careful Sebastianos! You might get hurt very badly one of these days!" He sneered seeing the young man vanish from sight, it wasn't he fault that he was no good at what he did and that he hated everyone including Sophia he had no choice or say in the matter.

End of part 18

Silvermoonlight


	19. Bridging The Distance Between Us

_BRIDGING THE DISTANCE BETWEEN US_

Joxer watched as Xena sat herself in the chair in her room, something bad had just happened he just had no idea what it was. All he could see was the utter devastation in her light blue eyes. At this moment she was doing nothing to hide how she felt which was so unusual for her, since she always tried to hide her feelings from others. It seemed that only him self and Gabrielle could pick up on the feelings she tried to hide. After some time they'd both come to get a grasp of her mannerisms and saw the pain where others didn't, he had seen this pain and followed her in to her room. She had done nothing to stop him coming in.

He knew better than anyone that in moments like this she could snap violently and throw things around. She hated looking weak in front of others and she didn't like them to see her pain even if they were her friends. He put his hands together as he kept his voice low and gentle. "What has happened Xena?" Xena put a hand on her face as she took hold of the wine jug pouring it in a goblet feeling her teeth grind together. "I don't want to talk about it," Joxer looked at her for a long moment. "Did you and Gabrielle have another argument?" Xena felt a sad smile form as she put the jug down, gods she wished that they had then she would have been able to tell a half truth. "No we didn't."

She put a hand through her hair in frustration as the painful image of Gabrielle kissing Sophia came back to haunt her. It was time to admit the truth to her self. Gabrielle preferred this male life to the one she'd had and she'd found someone who loved her. Sophia after all could give her everything she wanted and dreamed off she had money and power. Gabrielle because of her good deeds could have a permanent place on the royal council at Sophia's request. The transformation was complete the woman who had been Gabrielle had vanished and Sebastianos the male persona had taken over in full, along with the sex drive which Sophia was no doubt feeling at this very moment.

The thought both disgusted her and angered her but only because she would have done anything to be in Sophia's place. Whether Gabrielle was male or not she would have loved to have had those charms in her direction, regardless of gender. This was all her own fault she hadn't been quick enough and now she had paid the price. Her friend had slipped away from her in the blink off an eye and she had been powerless to stop it. In a way she deserved this she treated her poorly over the past few months and done nothing but put her down. She had hurt her both emotional and physically and hadn't stopped for a second to think that she may turn around a leave once more.

She had before when she'd married Perdicus and that had been deviating and painful to watch. Perdicus was a good man, he was all that she deserved and she had let her go despite her feelings for her, because it was the right thing for her. She knew after she'd kissed her after being brought back from the dead with Ambrosia that she'd wanted her even more. She had not pursued her in ether case because she knew that Gabrielle was still a young girl and she didn't want to force her down that path. She wanted to allow her to have other sexual experiences and find out who she was as she grew in to a young woman. In her anger over not having her she had pursued Ulysses she knew now that, that had been an awful mistake.

She didn't love him she had just wanted comfort because she couldn't have who she really wanted. It had hurt Gabrielle deeply and she had regretted being that foolish. She put a hand on her face the truth was that once more she was going to be all alone. Deep down she was afraid of that, she loved the other woman's company and she could see so many dark cold and lonely nights a head of her. She didn't want to be alone again she wasn't ready for it and she knew that no one could ever replace Gabrielle. She took a long drink finishing the wine in one gulp, before turning to Joxer. "Gabrielle won't be coming with us, she's staying here." Joxer blinked trying to take in what she'd said. "She's staying, why would she do that?"

Xena looked up sadly. "She's staying because she's happy here." Joxer eased up his hands. "But she's still in a male body doesn't she want to be herself again?" Xena felt the blinding rage hit home as she realized that she had no control over Gabrielle's discussion. She grabbed the wine jug throwing it at the wall opposite with all her might watching as the jug shattered in to pieces causing red liquid to spatter across the wall. It dripped down it mimicking the blood in her nightmares she knew she would no longer have Gabrielle here to comfort her. She breathed in putting her hand on her face trying to stop herself from crying. Joxer looked down sadly as everything came in crystal clarity they were both about to loose a friend and nether of them had any control over it.

Joxer knew he couldn't sway Gabrielle's discussion she was stubborn and once her mind was made up she would stick to it. He moved towards Xena carefully putting his hand on her shoulder knowing that he was pushing the boundaries a little and that he might get hurt. He didn't care though he was her friend and nothing would ever change that, he watched as she looked up the pain in her eyes. "I am so sorry." Xena lowered her gaze not wanting him to see that there were tears in her eyes. "So am I." Her thoughts were cut off as someone knocked on the door. Joxer looked up slightly seeing that Xena was in no mood to answer the door. "Who is it?" He breathed in sharply as Gabrielle's voice hit the air. "It's me."

Xena turned sharply watching as Gabrielle walked in the young man's eyes were filled uncertainty as he carefully closed the door behind him. Gabrielle took in a deep breath meeting Joxer's gaze. "Could I have a moment alone with Xena, we need to talk about something." Joxer moved forward. "Of course I'll leave you two alone." He looked at the young woman moment watching in surprise as her image changed for an instant. For a single moment he saw a young man about his height with a beard looking back at him. He rubbed his eyes before looking up only to see Gabrielle again. Somehow he felt it best that in this instant that he'd leave them alone as this could turn ugly and he didn't want be on the retrieving end.

He'd learnt from experience that it was always best to stay out their arguments. Another part of time wished though that at this moment Xena could talk Gabrielle in to staying. He slowly moved towards the door opening it and then carefully closed it moving down the hall just in case things turned even uglier than they normally did. Xena looked up slowly seeing that Gabrielle was standing close by she was surprised to see her here. She had no doubt come to collect her things which were spit between their bags. "Did you want your things?" Gabrielle blinked hearing the pain in the other woman's voice. "My things, what do you mean?"

Xena looked down hearing the pain in her words as she spoke them. "Would you like to take your things, I'll get them for you, so you can take them to Sophia's room." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment as the realization of her friend was saying hit home. She eased up her hand. "No I don't want my things, because I have no intention of going to her room." Xena looked up slightly hearing the jealously in her own words as she spoke them. "Why not she has everything anyone could possibly want money, power and chance to be king of this whole city." Gabrielle folded her arms in annoyance hearing the friend's jealous tone. "You think I care about her money and her power? Because I don't I never did, they don't mean anything to me ether."

Xena felt her hand form a fist feeling her self speak in a harsh spiteful whisper. "Well they must mean something since you were kissing her." Gabrielle stepped forward hearing her whisper. "Why would my kissing her matter so much you? Tell me that because I am very confused right now since I saw the pain in your face when you saw us." Xena narrowed gaze. "It doesn't matter to me!" Gabrielle stepped closer not caring for her friend's rage. "No that's a lie and we both know it, I saw your face I know how hurt you looked and I want to know why." Xena looked up sharply. "It doesn't matter now none of us does, because you're going to leave as soon as everything here is fixed."

Gabrielle snarled as looked up. "I'm not leaving you and I'm not staying with Sophia! I don't love her that's why I'm here talking with you and not with her." Xena blinked looking up in confusion realizing that this conversation was going in a very different direction to what she thought it would. She suddenly felt slightly out of her depth. "Then why were you kissing her?" Gabrielle looked up slightly feeling the pain as it hit her heart as she spoke. "Because I wanted her to be someone else!" Xena stood up slowly looking at Gabrielle she could see the pain in her eyes the male body did nothing to hide it. The fact of that statement made her even more confused, who was Gabrielle imagining Sophia could be.

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "You came to speak to me that's why you were there, what was it you were going to tell me?" Xena looked at her hands before looking up. She wanted to come clean and now was the best time she would never get another as good as this. "I came to see you to tell you that I don't see you as a toy." She shook her head sadly. "I have never seen you that way and I am sorry that you think that, that is what I think of you. I have not been a very good person to you Gabrielle, I have treated you badly. Your were right when you said that I took all the glory and gave you nothing because I see that, that is just what I've done and you deserved better than that."

She looked up seeing the surprise in Gabrielle's face in a way she was surprised herself at her own convictions. As she had never really been this open before now. "You're not the village idiot, you are a grown woman who can make her own discussions and deserves more and than you have reserved I know now that I have been holding you back which was selfish and wrong of me." She met the forest green eyes. "I have been holding back because I was afraid that you'd become like me. I never wanted you to live my life or become who I was. It's clear to me though that you will never be like me, you're as much as warrior as I am but your path will always be different from mine."

She shook her head. "For that same reason I didn't teach you new weapons and I know that you're as talented as I am. I am just sorry that you have felt trapped in my shadow that must have been awful for you its little wonder that you don't want to be you anymore. I was also wrong when I said that I wanted the old you back I realize now that Sebastianos and Gabrielle are the same person." She paused realizing that now it was her turn to ask the question that had been filling her mind. "Who did you want Sophia to be?" Gabrielle stopped still trying to take in everything. She was surprised by what had been said this was truly the first time that the other woman had ever given her more than just a simple apology.

She looked down feeling her mind click back to gear, as she tried to keep up. A part of her wanted to leave or to lie but she knew there was no point in that. Xena had told her the truth and all she could do was show the same honesty. She knew what this meant she knew the consequences and what they would be. She had nothing to loose everything was already as screwed up as it could be and she would have to take a leap of faith. Even though she knew nothing would come off it and hope that they'd still have a friendship when this was all over. She looked up taking in a deep breath. "When I was kissing Sophia in my mind I was imagining that it was you."

She laughed realizing how sad her own laugher sounded. "Its pathetic I know because you will never love me in that way. Why would you want to you could have any one you want and there are so many warriors out there who are better than me." Xena felt her self freeze in utter shock as Gabrielle's revelation hit home she could see the intense pain in the green eyes as clear as day. Gabrielle looked down sadly she wished right now that she could have a female body back because she couldn't cry the way she used to. Despite that she could feel the tears coming which proved how false this body was. It was an illusion and a lie and she didn't want it anymore, because it just wasn't who she truly was.

She breathed in painfully no longer caring that you was spilling her heart out, she felt like this was all she had which was her true self because everything else had been taken away. "I even dream about you at night and in my dreams you love me and I love you, but their just dreams and I know you don't see me that way." Xena moved forward she couldn't believe she was hearing this it felt like she been kicked the head and now she was trying desperately to keep up. She raised her hand moving a step closer to Gabrielle not really understanding why she needed to ask this, when the answer was obvious. "Do you love me Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle nodded slowly. "Yes I do." Xena moved closer despite the male body she could see the start of tears. Everything was becoming so clear and she could see just how much it hurt Gabrielle to say this, since in her mind this love would never be. Her strange behaviour, her anger and frustration as well as why she'd gone to Sophia, it all made sense now. She breathed in deeply trying to regain her composer her heart felt like it was going to explode at this moment. "You love me." It was more a statement than a question. Gabrielle looked up hearing her question once more. "Yes I do." She looked down sadly. "I'll leave you alone I am sure you don't need to hear any more of this from me and I won't bring this up again."

Xena looked up sharply grabbing her arm. "Don't you dare leave this room!" Gabrielle raised both eyebrows more from surprise, she felt out her depth and out of her element and she was afraid. "Why would you want me to stay?" Xena moved closer watching as Gabrielle lowered her head she had exposed all off her inner feelings and now she was afraid. She put both hands on the side of her face ignoring the slight height differences. "Because I wouldn't want to you leave before I tell you how I feel about you." Gabrielle closed her eyes for a long painful moment. "Yes I know you love me as friend." Xena watched as she opened her eyes. "No Gabrielle not just as a friend."

She leaned closer ignoring everything as she gently kissed her lips it was a tentative and short kiss she stopped moving away watching as Gabrielle's eyes darted. She paused before leaning forward kissing her again making every movement of her lips more passionate. She carried on kissing feeling Gabrielle suddenly respond as their kiss became more passionate and wanting. She didn't care about the male body it made no difference to her this was Gabrielle and she wanted to feel her kiss. She stopped pulled away looking very deeply in to the green eyes. "I love you." She watched as Gabrielle looked up the shock in her eyes. "You asked me what I felt when I saw you with Sophia and you were kissing her. It hurt because I wanted to be in her place."

She moved her fingers down to the pendant putting them on the outer ring. "I don't care about the other warriors I never have, I've always wanted you, it was always you and it has been for a long time now." Gabrielle just stared at her she had not seen this coming she had just been kissed passionately. "Why would you say this? You went with other people…I…I don't understand." Xena looked at the pendent. "I did it because I felt that I had no right to have you, you were just a child and I didn't want to force you down that path. I wanted you to grow up I wanted you to have other sexual experiences. I wanted you to have a life of your own with out my influence, because you deserved that."

She shook her head. "I had no right to take that away from you and I always assumed that you only liked men and I accepted it." Gabrielle looked down eyeing the pendent. "I wish I didn't have this on! I hate being this way its not who I am and you have to kiss me when I'm like this it's not fair." Xena watched as the red gem stone in the pendants centre turned blue she felt the outer ring suddenly turn. She had close her eyes as white light blasted outwards. Suddenly it all became clear in her mind as to why she had seen Gabrielle as man. The pendent could change gender but to some it made no difference because they saw right through its godly power.

That was why Joxer had seen Gabrielle as she was because he accepted her in every way and embraced her for who she was. She had not seen Gabrielle for who she truly was because she hadn't accepted her as a person until now. In doing so the spell had been shattered and Gabrielle had wanted to be her self again. Gabrielle blinked stepped back as the light cleared. She raised her hand looking at it realizing in an instant that she was herself once more. All her clothes were back in place, she swallowed looking up not really knowing why it had happened. Her tears suddenly came the ones she hadn't been able to cry in her male body before she could stop them. Xena moved forward slowly putting her arms around her bringing the younger woman towards her feeling the long hair and the slender female body once more. "I'm sorry Gabrielle that you had to keep all this to yourself for so long."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply feeling the tears run down her face. "Why did I turn back, I don't understand?" Xena held her closer not wanting her to let go. "You turned back because you wanted to." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "You love me?" Xena moved back facing her she eased up her hand wiping away the other woman's tears. "Yes." There was no need for words she knew what would express her love, she moved forward meeting the other woman's lips again feeling the slight difference because of the female body. The truth was she'd have ether, she didn't care anymore she felt the kiss as it began slow and tentative drifting further away from the kiss of a friend and that of a partner with every passing second. Gabrielle seemed to up the tempo suddenly which surprised her it was as if the younger woman was realizing that this wasn't a dream or an illusion and that it was all real. She found this kiss deepening and she wanted more she knew she powerless as was Gabrielle as this kiss took over everything and the world around them vanished and only they remained.

End of part 19

Silvermoonlight

I wanted to show in this chapter that Xena's interest in Gabrielle goes very much beyond the gender and that she would love her and have a relationship with her no matter what the form.


	20. The Cruelness Of Betrayal

_THE CRUELNESS OF BETRAYAL_

Gabrielle felt the other woman's hands move through her hair as her body was shifted further back gently as the hands began to move down her body. She eased up her own touching the taller woman feeling her own with joy as she finally embraced her dreams. She wanting to touch anything and everything she could as their lips separated and she began to catch her breath. She was fumbling and Xena was moving her hands to the right places because she had no idea where the other woman liked to be touched. She felt there lips meet again and a deeper more passionate kiss followed it. Xena was leading her but she didn't care she enjoying this to much and she just wanted more.

She had never done this before with a woman but right now despite her nervousness it helped to be guided by Xena's much more dominant lead. Xena carried on kissing the other woman's lips she enjoying this more than she could say in words. Her fantasy became a reality as she touched the others woman's skin and helped guide her smaller hands to where she wanted to be touched. Gods it was just bliss and it was all real, she moved her fingers slowly running them through the other woman's hair feeling it spill through her fingers. She moved away from her lips kissing her throat forcing herself to slow down. She wanted to savour this to enjoy every moment Gabrielle was not a conquest and this wasn't about sex.

It wasn't even about making love right now it was just about being together, she wasn't going to ruin it she'd waited far to long to feel this way. Gabrielle's love had always unconditional and she wanted the love she gave her back to be just as unconditional. Despite that a part of her didn't feel that she deserve this woman, she knew that, that time for questioning that was now at an end. She moved her hands over the woman's breast area of the green top very slowly feeling the material. She'd washed this outfit so many time yet until now she'd never felt what it was like to touch it with skin and muscle underneath it rippling with her every action. She could tell that Gabrielle had never done this before and was being clumsy and unsure in her actions.

None of this bothered her though she didn't care that the younger woman was clueless in this area and that she had to guide her hands because she was so nervous. She eased out her arms using hers to guide them out wards feeling the other woman's muscles tense in anticipation gods there was something so nice about this uncertainty. She hadn't been with anyone in so long who had uncertainty like this, she carried on kissing her throat hearing her breathing become faster. The innocence of uncertainty, pure un-wanting uncertainty where the new partner wanted to be taught and guided, it just made her heart race faster with the pleasure that she could guide Gabrielle right now.

The sudden beauty of the moment ended as the door was pounded hard. She felt her bliss shatter she turned sharply eyeing the door. "Go away I'm busy!" The pounding came again only harder. "Open this door by the king's order! You and Sebastianos are wanted by the king and you will do as ordered, your friend Joxer has already been arrested and put in jail and so will you be if you don't open up!" Gabrielle stopped still as her joy shattered she watched as Xena pulled away from her the concern in her light blue eyes. She eased up the pendent hearing the door as it pounded again. Xena turned taking hold of the younger woman's hand keeping her voice to a whisper. "Don't turn that pendant's ring Gabrielle."

Gabrielle breathed in carefully easing the other woman's hand away speaking softly. "We have no choice, I have to do this no one will believe who I am unless I show up as Sebastianos." Xena looked at her for a long painful moment there was no denying the younger woman's words they as true as they could ever be. She took in a deep breath. "How do you know that you won't be stuck in that form again though?" Gabrielle smiled sadly as she turned the outer ring. "Because I want to be the way I truly am, with you." Xena looked down as the white light blasted outward, it faded away and once more she could see Sebastianos in Gabrielle's place. She turned sharply as the doors were suddenly smashed open as the palace guard forced there way in to the room. She sneered in disgust eyeing the lead guard. "We were about to open the door!" The lead guard raised his sword. "You are both to come to the throne room now! King Kleitos wishes to speak with you!"

8

King Kleitos looked up from his throne watching as both Xena and Sebastianos walked in the throne room. All the members of the royal council were here but most had no idea as to why they were here. He watched a Sophia shuffled in her throne next to his it was obvious that she had no idea why she was here ether. On top of that she also looked deeply miserable and he had no idea why he had tried to talk to her but she had given no reply. It was obvious that she'd been crying and as soon as this was over he would find out why. Gabrielle watched as the guards stopped her along with Xena she had no idea as to what this was about and nether did Xena but she didn't like it, the whole atmosphere was far too quite.

Elpidios smiled oh how perfect, he walked forward rolling up the document which he'd shown the king. "I am sorry to call you all here at such short notice, but it seems that something has come to my attention. I felt it in my best interest to bring it to your attention." He moved closer to Sebastianos smiling at him. "Because our great King hates traitors." Damokles eyed him realizing what was in his hand, he recognised the scroll because of its ribbon of white. "That's mine, where did you get that!?" Elpidios eyed him in disgust. "Damokles, you really should hide your things better, because you never know who might just find them." Chara folded her arms ignoring Damokles look of rage. "Oh please would both cut the masculine posturing and cut to the chase."

Elpidios smirked unrolling the scroll. "As you wish, in my hand here is the birth records from Apollonia." He moved closer to Sebastianos eyeing the scroll for a long moment before looking up. "Well it would appear that your on it Sebastianos but there a two things wrong, your parents are Romans and your about fifteen seasons old." He moved closer ignoring the surprise as it appeared in his green eyes and the horror appeared in Xena's. "Well, well you are quite the grand liar. I admire your skills, manipulating our king and this royal council. I'm impressed that you got away with your game for this long, you had us all very much fooled."

Sophia sat up in her throne. "This cannot be true!" Elpidios smirked as he moved toward throwing the scroll in her lap watching as she un rolled it. "The proof is here Sophia the man who has been playing with your heart is a lie!" He watched as the pain appeared in her face as she read the scroll. Heli stepped forward. "You are always so fast to judge Elpidios! This young man is noble and he may have, had a good reason for his actions." Elpidios looked up meeting Sebastianos's uncertain gaze. "Oh you would say that wouldn't Heli since this little bastard likes to go shooting rabbit with you in the early hours of the morning."

He eyed Sebastianos. "Obviously his way of winning you over, not that, that's hard you've always been a tad dense." Heli folded his arms. "Better that, than to be a cruel bastard such as your self." Abraxas sneered. "Why don't you two be quite? I really want to hear what this young idiot has to say for himself." He turned meeting the young man's green eyes. "So tell me boy why did you lie about who you are?" He eyed Xena. "No doubt that bitch put you up to it, did she not?!" Gabrielle swallowed realizing how bad this situation was she watched as everyone's eyes fell up on her. "Xena did not put me up to this, this was my mistake."

Elpidios laughed mockingly he knew he could get away with anything right now since he'd exposed Sebastianos as a liar and now had the kings ear. "So she wasn't blowing on your dick as a sexual favour just to get you to win the princess heart, while she was plotting to put an arrow through her throat?" He pulled up the arrow which had been fired at the window from the table close by eyeing him. "Choose your words very carefully boy, after all this arrow was aimed at Sophia's head and betraying the princess will result in you being hanged. Just like the last woman who betrayed her and I'm sure she has told you all about her in your little private chats."

Gabrielle watched as Xena narrowed her eyes the rage as clear as day she knew now that, they were both being set up. Elpidios was manipulating Sophia's attempted murder to his advantage. She lowered her gaze feeling her eyes dart there was only one to prove herself and Xena as innocent which was to show the truth of the pendent. Xena snarled aloud. "We aren't guilty of anything! I was the one who stopped that arrow from hitting her!" Damokles stepped forward he wasn't going to hide anymore or allow Elpidios to play this sick twisted little game. "I was there when Xena stopped that arrow we were both talking under Sophia's balcony and we saw someone fire that arrow, Xena stopped them she wounded them!"

Elpidios sniggered. "Oh so you admit that you are a love sick fool stalking our princess I'm not impressed Damokles. You should know better than to snoop around under royal balconies." Sophia stood up she was getting sick of this. "Quite all off you!" She turned ignoring her father's surprise as she pointed at Sebastianos. "Who are you!?" Gabrielle looked down she knew Xena wouldn't like this but she would do it for her to save her. She slowly raised the pedant watching as Sophia's eyes fell up on it. "Your right my name is not Sebastianos." Xena looked up sharply. "No don't!" Gabrielle turned to meeting her shocked gaze for a moment before turning to look at Sophia. "Yes Xena this is the best thing and you know it."

She slowly turned the outer ring ignoring everyone's confusion watching as the white light blasted up all around her. It faded away slowly she ignored the shocked gasps and utter shock in everyone's face apart from Damokles's and Chara's. She looked at her female body for a long moment then grabbed the pendent pulling it harshly feeling the clasp instantly come free from her neck. "My name is Gabrielle and I'm Xena's friend." She lowered her gaze seeing the utter horror and shock in Sophia's eyes as she raised the pendent by its chain. "I found this in the meadows not long ago I put it on and turned its outer ring it changed my form in to that of a man. I was unable to change back until today, this pendent is godly I had no power over it."

She threw the pendant watching as it landed next to the king's throne. "I did not do this on purpose I never meant to lie to anyone." Sophia stood still feeling her world shatter in a horrible instant. Most of the royal council were regaining there composer but she was so much quicker of the mark she felt the boiling hot rage as it came up. "You lying sapphist bitch!" She moved forward watching as everyone's eyes fell up on her. "You used me!" Gabrielle shook her head seeing the other woman's pain. "No it was never like that I care about you deeply, I still do. Everything I said about you was the truth." Sophia moved closer her rage taking over fully. "No it was a lie!"

She felt her teeth grind together. "I can't believe I spilled my heart to you! I can't believe I kissed you!" Chara sniggered watching as everyone turned to look at her. "My, my you do know how to pick them Sophia the first one sexually assaulted you and now look you've been manipulated by another who got all those sapphist desires of yours burning." Damokles turned to her the shock filling his face. "What are you doing!?" Chara smiled at him but it was an evil smile. "Enjoying the situation, you should to." She turned back to Sophia who was now blind with rage. "Why you should have her beaten to death for playing with your heart like that Sophia."

Xena moved forward only to see the swords go up as she turned to face Kleitos. "Gabrielle didn't mean any harm, she's an innocent woman she doesn't go around hurting people like I do!" Elpidios eyed her. "Interesting sentiment from a bitch who forces both men and women in to her bed from time to time, I'm guessing this girl here is one of your toys." Xena eyed him in disgust. "No you bastard, she's my friend!" Sophia raised her hand eyeing Gabrielle. "Put her in a cell and beat her!" Xena moved forward pulling her sword free. "No!" Elpidios eased out his sword putting it under Gabrielle's throat as both guards grabbed her. "Bad dog! Unless you want your bitch here castrated you'll play nice and you'll start by putting your sword down."

Damokles watched as Xena looked around her in though her sword hit the floor in an instant, much to everyone's surprise. Elpidios looked at Xena's sword at his feet. "Good dog now the rest before I make a new air hole in your bitch's throat." He watched as the rest of her weapons hit the floor. "Very good the dog is learning." Damokles shoved past everyone so he was standing beside Sophia. "Don't do this Sophia! Please see sense." Heli moved to stand next him screw what the others thought that young woman was his friend. "He's right, don't do this, it's not right!" Sophia eyed her father who rage was boiling up. "No she betrayed me she will suffer for it!"

Kleitos roared in anger as he stood up causing everyone to go quite. "I am king I will judge!" He turned to Gabrielle who was being held by the guards. "You will take my daughters punishment for betraying us all with your lies and playing with my daughter's heart." He turned to Xena. "As for you I have something special ready for you and only you, you will die for using your friend to win over my daughter's heart." He narrowed his gaze. "I have no doubt that you played a part in the firing of that arrow and your stopping it was you just saving your disgusting hide. You are a murder, traitor and a coward and you will die for this!" He watched as his guards grabbed her chaining her up along with the other woman. "It will be a very painful death, believe me…"

End of part 20

Silvermoonlight


	21. Feeling The Truth Of Your Pain

_FEELING THE TRUTH OF YOUR PAIN_

Xena looked at Kleitos who was walking slightly in front of her, her arms and her legs had been chained. She didn't have her weapons the guards had taken them from her and now she was being led down a corridor full of cells. "Don't do this Kleitos! I didn't try to kill your daughter with that arrow I was trying to save her, Elpidios is plotting against you!" She sneered slightly. "He probably not working alone ether my guess is that others are with him. The assassin in the cell who hung himself did not kill himself he was killed by someone else! He was killed to cover up a plot that is against your throne, a plot that would have no doubt shocked every one if it was ever found out."

Kleitos sneered at her as they came to stop in a large room which had a barred pit. He watched as the guard grabbed the turning handle causing the pits barred door to rise up. "Quite I do not believe you, you are disgusting ex warlord who sexuality assaulted my servants!" Xena breathed in as she was shoved forward. "Yes I admit it, I sexuality assaulted your servants and pillaged your other home!" She looked down slightly ignoring his surprise. "I hate my self for doing it, I wish I could take it all back but I can't!" She shook her head sadly. "My friend Gabrielle is innocent! You're going to kill her and all because she broke your daughter's heart. She's not the one who tried to kill her, she did nothing but care about her because she's a good person she's not like me!"

She sneered slightly. "She hid who she really was because she had no choice! That pendent is godly it's probably the pendent that gave Theron his power on the battle field! They said that Ares gave him the power of ten men like Hercules and he used it to bring your fathers kingdom almost to its knees." She looked up slightly. "If that pendent has Ares's power and slips in to Elpidios's hand, you will be killed by him and his loyal friends and they will do much worse to your daughter before they kill her than that woman did to her some years back." Kleitos turned sharply eyeing her. "How dare you bring up what happened with my daughter you have no right to know such a thing!"

Xena shook her head sadly. "Well I do know such a thing and I am sorry, no young woman deserves to have that to happen to her." Kleitos roared in anger as he stepped back eyeing his guards. "You are full of lies Xena and I will see that you die for them, this pit will be your death!" He turned to the guards. "Throw her in!" Xena narrowed her gaze. "Don't do this Kleitos I am not your enemy!" She didn't get a chance to speak as she was kicked by the guards in the back she fell forward only to fall in to the darkness bellow. The next moments turned to pure agony as she hit the solid ground on her front. She screamed in pain feeling the cold stone under her body even in her leather that had really hurt.

Kleitos watched as the barred door to the round pit was lowered back in place there was no food and no sun light you couldn't see to crawl up the wall. It was a slow and painful death he watched as the guards locked the barred door down. "Welcome to your punishment Xena, a slow painful death in the darkness!" He folded his arms. "Your friend's cell isn't far from this room even from here you'll hear her screaming echoing all around you! I hope you enjoy it while it lasts because she'll be dead long before you are!" He stepped back as her scream of rage hit the air in the darkness bellow as the thought of her friend dying hit home.

8

Elpidios smiled watching as Gabrielle was chained against the wall of the musty cell. He eased up his arm tightening the leather strapping on his hand he eyed the guard close by. "Leave." The guard looked up slowly. "By royal law I have to stay to ensure that punishment is fair." Elpidios eyed him in disgust. "I said leave!" He watched as the man lowered his head leaving the room closing the barred door behind him. He adjusted the strapping again on his right hand he was going to enjoy this. "Do you know about Thera?" Gabrielle looked at the chains on her hands which were long enough that she could stand up and sit down on the floor despite being chained to the wall. "No."

Elpidios smirked. "Thera was the young woman who was hung I have no doubt in my mind that Sophia will do the same to you after I'm done." Gabrielle pulled on the chains feeling the pain in her wrist. She'd been chained many times before but only chained she could feel a sinking in her stomach as the feeling off fear over took her. She had never been beaten while being chained and now that she was faced with the thought she felt uncertain of how to handle it. Elpidios eyed her. "Don't think for a second that Xena's coming to your rescue, because it will not happen. The place where they've put her is a death sentence, so you won't be able to worm your way out of here."

Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment as the truth hit home in her mind. "It was you who fired that arrow at the window!" Elpidios smirked. "Not me but one of my loyal men. There is nothing you can do to prove it now since you're a traitor. Your turning in to man also made it easier for me to set you both up to take the fall." He smiled pulling the godly pendent out of his shirt. "I get the feeling that you've never been beaten while chained I can see the fear in your eyes." He looked at the pendant in his other hand. "I'll make it easy for you, tell me what this does and your beating will be less painful." Gabrielle breathed in feeling the fear hit home fully. She'd become so used to being rescued so used to being saved. She had always been spared this kind of pain and now that she was faced with it her heart was starting to pound in her chest.

She looked up. "I found it in the meadow." Elpidios didn't think as he brought his fist up smashing it in to her stomach causing her scream of agony hit the air as she hit the floor on her knees clutching her mid section. He grabbed her hair pulling her up on to her feet savagely by it. "Don't try and be smart I want to know everything the meadow and what was around it." He didn't think as he put the pendent away then slammed his fist in to her face watching as her feet left the ground and she hit the floor hard on her back crying out in pain. "You see I really like the sound of this pendent, if it has the power to change you in to man then I wonder what power it has when a real man puts it on."

Gabrielle clutched her face in agony trying to take the pain. "I don't know what it does!" Elpidios didn't think as he brought his boot down smashing in to her mid section with all his might enjoying her scream as it hit the air. "Yes you do and you're going to tell me! Or I'm going to carry on beating you to with in an inch of your miserable life!" He turned in surprise watching as Kolina walked in she closed the door behind her. She looked at the young woman who was her knees curled up in a ball trying to take the pain. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the painful image of her sister being beaten in this same way in this cell. "She doesn't know."

Elpidios turned to her sharply. "She does know! Why are you here? You're not meant to be here you're meant to be with the king whispering in his ear about how right this is." Kolina eyed the young woman in pain in front of her. "This isn't right and you know it." She looked at the young woman again feeling all her pain return. This was wrong and a part of her couldn't go through this all over again, it was her sister once more and the truth was that now she'd had time to think about this it was in no manner right. They were setting up a young innocent woman to die to obtain the kings throne? Her sister had been innocent and right now she couldn't stop thinking about that.

She looked at the green eyed woman again watching as she tried to get up only to fall over again due to her pain. "My sister died this same way, it's true this woman changed her form in to that of a man but she is innocent." Elpidios snorted in disgust. "You've picked the wrong time to change sides, you realize that?" Kolina folded her arms in disgust. "This is not the way I saw your plans we were going to kill Sophia and her father quickly, yet now you are beating up this woman and for what? Just to throw your weight around, she was never part of the plan nether was Xena! The plan was to get rid off them not to kill them both!"

Elpidios grabbed the young woman's blonde hair again. "Get rid means death or were you not listening?" Kolina shook her head in disgust. "You stupid bastard Xena will kill you for this, if she ever gets free. I did not want this I've come to realize that now. I wish I'd never been a part of your vile plans." She looked at Gabrielle. "I admit I never liked Sebastianos but she is not Sebastianos, she is an innocent woman who won Sophia's heart and now she's caught up in all this. Chara just manipulated Sophia in to throwing her in here and hurting her and all just to get her own back for her cruel behaviour and I am guessing you put her up to that."

Elpidios sneered at her. "I didn't put Chara up to that, that was her own doing and we all hate Sophia. This is what's best for everyone since I now have the pendant." Kolina eyed him. "No it's just what's best for you." Elpidios laughed slightly. "If you don't like it then you can leave, I am sure some one else can take your place, in the bedroom that it. You were never that important to me anyway I just needed your charms." Kolina felt the pain tear through her chest as the revelation of everything came in to focus she had been used. Elpidios had never loved her it all just boiled down to sex. She took in another deep breath stepping back feeling the dark hatred burn as she looked at him as she opened the cell door moving through it. "I hope you burn in Tartarus Elpidios!"

8

Sophia sat still in her chair in side her room feeling the tears came all too quickly before she could stop them. She had been lied to and cheated! She didn't think as she grabbed the vase close by screaming in pain as she threw it at the wall watching as it shattered in to a thousand pieces, she was such a fool! The worst part of all was she'd fallen in love with that man! Yet he wasn't a man at all he was a woman and it all had been a lie! How could she be so stupid how could fall for some dirty disgusting trick like that? The royal council had all found it amusing they had all been laughing her despite that none had laughed aloud.

She hated them all they were all bastards and bitches and they all loved to mock her and laugh at her when someone broke her heart! She wished she could take these couple of days back so that she wouldn't be here right now humiliated once more by the royal council. She wished more than anything that she hadn't fall in love with that woman who was posing as a man! She'd been so in love with her she had told her private personal things and she'd even wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She was so stupid she should have seen that this was a lie. She should have known that it wasn't real no one really loved her they all just used her and then abused her it was like a sick twisted game!

Damokles walked up the hall towards Sophia's room his anger was starting to boil he felt disgusted and betrayed by almost every one around him at this moment. Chara had disgusted him the most, she had turned this situation back on Gabrielle and brought forth Sophia's anger it was so evil why would she do something like that? What was she trying to hide something? Yes she was, he just had no idea what it was! He turned realizing that Heli was coming up the hall following him, he turned sharply. "Why are you here!?" Heli stopped still. "I am here because a young woman is being beaten in a cell who I have come to call a friend why are you here?"

Damokles stopped still. "I'm here to talk to the princess because I'm not willing to watch another young woman die for something she didn't do!" He didn't think as he shoved the door open to Sophia's room he could feel the boiling rage burning in side and right now he didn't care if he angered her. He watched as she looked up the tears in her eyes he couldn't stop his next words they just came out as the rage finally took over. "Do you have any idea what you have just done?!" Sophia stopped still feeling the disgust take over how dare he enter her room with out knocking. "Get out of my room!"

Damokles folded his arms un-amused by her selfish spoilt, behaviour, frankly he was sick of it now and he'd had enough of it. "No I won't get out your room." He moved closer to her. "You have just sent an innocent woman to be punished and all because she broke your heart!" He felt his hand form a fist. "People break hearts it's the way of the world Sophia but they don't die for it!" Sophia felt the rage burn. "She's a sick twisted little sapphist who played with my heart, she deserves what she gets!" Damokles felt his anger as it started to burn even brighter. He ignored Heli who entered the room slowly closing the open door behind him and then stood in front of it so no one could enter. "No she isn't, she's a kind young woman who cared about you deeply and tried to help you."

He shook his head. "She was nothing but kind to you! She gave you a kindness and respect that you don't deserve because you don't give it to others even those who care about you!" Sophia sneered slightly. "Bastard she used me!" Damokles shook his head. "No she didn't use you, you used her at first, she was your toy and you used her to get back at the other male members of the royal council." He raised his hand. "She was your toy to make us jealous! So now that you've found out that your toy is broken, you're going to throw it away?" He folded his arms. "You're going to watch her die and all for your selfish spoilt pride, she is not your toy she is a young woman who's the same age as you are and she is suffering right now because of you!"

Sophia turned sharply. "I loved her she was never my toy I cared about her, him!" Damokles shook his head. "With every blow she receives in that cell she will care about you even less and any friendship you both had will come to an end, do you really want see another woman hang who is innocent!" Sophia eased up her hands. "Thera was not innocent!" Damokles sneered in disgust. "Did you ever see the face of the woman who hurt you?" Sophia stopped feeling the pain hit home she didn't want to talk about it. "No but it was her dress I tour a strip off!" Damokles grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. "You don't know do you!?"

He eyed her. "You do realize that some of the female members of the royal council steal clothes from other members because they like them. It happens all the time and it's been going on for years! You had no solid proof that if was Thera! It was your word against hers and you won because of your royal blood. Do you realize that your selfish actions put a woman to her death who could have been innocent!?" Sophia felt the tears fall as her heart twisted in pain as the truth him home. "No!" Damokles snarled aloud. "Yes! That was your doing you killed a woman who you weren't sure about and her blood is on your hands. You knew like the rest of us that she had a more open sexuality and she was the obvious choice, but she wasn't the right choice, she was your selfish easy choice." He moved her forward ignoring her struggling. "And now I'm going to take you down to Gabrielle's cell so you can see your second selfish choice and find out what the full consciences of your actions have been!" Heli opened the door walking behind Sophia as Damokles brought her through. He had wanted to say something but he felt the other man was now in control and his actions were the right ones. He'd wait for his moment which would come soon enough.

End of part 21

Silvermoonlight


	22. Power Beyond Imagination

_POWER BEYOND IMAGINATION_

Elpidios smashed his fist in to the blonde woman's ribs hearing her scream as she hit the floor once more, maybe Kolina was right she didn't know. Not that it mattered this had been fun none the less, he'd enjoyed doing it to Thera and it was just as entertaining now. He looked at the beaten and battered young woman at his feet. "Perhaps Kolina was right maybe you don't know what this pendent is." He watched as she dragged herself up to the wall leaning against it her half closed right eye looking back at him. She was in to much pain now to reply, he smiled as he looked at her. "It must be powerful though if it broke off the flow of oestrogen to your brain and made it so that only testosterone flowed."

He looked up watching as the door was opened he expected it to be Kolina, who had come crawling back to apologise. Instead he saw Chara who met his gaze as he snorted in disgust. "What are you doing here?!" Chara folded her arms walking in side the cell. "Having fun I see? You've beaten her up just as badly as you did Thera, frankly though I never did like her that much." Elpidios eyed her for a long moment. "Tell me why are you here did Damokles send you?" Chara sneered in disgust. "Damokles is a fool he's always been a fool. He didn't send me here I came here because I know what that pendent is and what it does." Elpidios raised his eyebrow. "Do you and how would you know what it is?"

Chara smirked. "Because I know everything about this palace and more than you could ever hope to. I know how to make its guards vanish and how to make doors lock themselves. I know all the secret doors and I know things that I shouldn't." Elpidios looked at her for a long moment. "What do you know that you shouldn't?" Chara felt an evil smile form. "Well I know who sexuality assaulted Sophia for starters." Elpidios folded his arm ignoring Gabrielle who was on the verge of passing out. "Really and who did it? I've always wanted to know, because I know it wasn't Thera. She was far to honest when I beat her senseless before her hanging."

Chara leaned against the cell feeling her smile widen. "Why it was me, you see I hate Sophia so I gave her a present, one which I knew would ruin her life. On top of that I hated Thera she was going to take my position away from me, so I made it so that she wouldn't be able to go anywhere but the hanging rope by manipulating Sophia's temper." She breathed in deeply. "The same way as I did today that is always so much fun, you see I have had plans for many years now just like you. I want the throne so safe to say I've played with everyone including you. I even knew that Sebastianos wasn't who he claimed to be the first time I saw him as I had seen the pendant's picture in the library years ago."

Elpidios found his laugher hitting the air. "My, my, I am very impressed I have to ask though before you continue, how did you get Sophia alone like that?" Chara shrugged. "Funny isn't it how you all ended up in meetings that day wouldn't you say? Oh yes and who do you think hired Preben you see he may be by Sophia's side but I own him and he does exactly what I say." She looked up. "It's amazing what you can get a slave to do when you bribe him with lies of freedom. Why you can even get him to lock the princess's door." Elpidios felt his cruel smile widen. "Who knew that you were so clever may be if I'd known that I would have slept with you rather than Kolina, who has chosen a fine moment to pull out of our agreement."

Chara shook her head. "Isn't it obvious that she does not have the spine for it, after all she got to watch her sister die?" She walked over to Gabrielle kicking her boot. "She doesn't have the stomach to watch history repeat itself all over again." She put her hands together. "Which brings me the subject of that pendent." Elpidios pulled out the pendent looking at it. "Yes do tell me what this is." Chara raised her hand. "It's the pendant of Ares the same one that Theron wore when he battled Kleitos's grandfather. It can turn the average man in to a god giving him the strength of ten men and giving him the muscle along with it."

She eyed the decorative turning circle. "To activate it you just put it on and turn the outer ring and the power of Ares will be all yours." She raised her hand. "As for woman if she puts it on, she just gets turned in to a strapping man so it seems, but with out any of the Herculean might." She put her hands together. "Now that you know that lets talk business, you now have the power and have the mind." Elpidios eased the pendent over his head. "What do you want?" Chara leaned closer to him. "I want half the kingdom." Elpidios eyed her for a long moment. "Why would I give you that?" Chara shrugged. "Because I am the only one who knows how to get that pendent to turn off with out my help you will never be normal again, oh and the Herculean might will kill you."

She smiled. "Theron could only wear it in battle because it began to drain his life and that is why Ares never made another pendent like it again. He preferred the idea of his loyal subject not dieing on him." Elpidios watched as Leuis came in to the cell closely followed by Abraxas. "I see." He turned to them both ignoring there confused looks. "Is everything ready?!" Leuis nodded eyeing Chara. "Everything Eber is walking the king to his throne room right now the stage is set only five of elite guard will be in the room and three outside." Abraxas snorted. "It will be a hard fight but we can bring them all down with force." He eyed the pendent around Elpidios's neck. "Why have you put that on?" Elpidios looked up as he moved towards the cell door. "Because we won't need force now that I have this." He turned to Chara. "I agree to your deal." Leuis looked up sharply. "Her deal? What deal I don't understand!" Elpidios watched as they all followed him he shoved the prison door shut. "You don't need to under stand anything your job is to do as you're told!"

8

Xena eased herself up in the darkness Gabrielle's screaming had been pure agony to her ears and her heart it had been long and loud. It was obvious that the younger woman was in a lot of pain. She was going to kill who ever had touched her! She was going to make them regret ever touching the women she loved if it was the last thing she ever did! Her body hurt like Tartarus and she'd had to lie still until the pain had dimmed which had been agonizing as the screaming had echoed all around her filling her mind and her thoughts. She hated Kleitos more than anything right now he'd done this just to get back at her for her past actions and because of his need for revenge Gabrielle had suffered despite that she was innocent.

He was no better than his tyrant father who had ruled this kingdom with an iron fist up until his death! That bastard deserved to die though everyone had hated him. Maybe a part of her thought that Kleitos was better than him but obviously he wasn't the vile tortures that his father had created for prisoners was still strong as ever and it made her feel sick to the stomach. She could see the streams of light above coming from the barred door. It was a deep pit but not deep enough that she couldn't scale it. She snarled in anger as she pulled herself to her feet ignoring her pain. She wasn't going stay here in this Tartarus of a hole she was going to get out of here! She ignored the heavy chains as she felt around in darkness finally feeling the stone of the wall under her finger tips. She moved the chains there was just enough length that she could use them to climb. She grabbed the stone harshly as she began to scale the wall she was going to get out of his place she didn't care what she had to do or who she had to kill in the process!

8

Gabrielle lay still in the cell, her back was up against the wall and everything hurt so much, she couldn't open her right eye fully. She could feel blood running down from her lips and her face. She was going to pass out she could feel it, her ribs were stinging as was her leg she had bruises appearing all over her body from every blow Elpidios had given her. She felt cold and alone as she clung to her consciousness, she had only been beaten this badly once before and that had been during the Thessalian and Mitoan civil war, a solider had beaten her to within an inch of her life. It had been in battle though and she could get over it because she'd seen it as a part of the war.

Yet here she sat in the darkness of a cold cell bleeding and in agony and she didn't feel brave or even like a warrior, she felt weak and vulnerable. She had been powerless against Elpidios's beating. She had never felt this weak before in her life, she finally knew what it was to be powerless and to have no savour. She wished she'd never put that pendent on and that she'd never found it, it had caused so much pain and so much suffering to both her and Xena. She felt the tears as they started to trickle down her face it had brought them together they had kissed each other and for just a moment it had been utter bliss, yet that had been torn away so quickly.

Now she was here powerless against those who had hurt her and Xena had been locked away. She breathed finally feeling the pain twist inside her reminding her off all things which she couldn't change. Her scream of agony and pain hit the air as she couldn't put in to words what she felt at this moment in time. Her scream ended as the pain as her bruised ribs fought against her. She breathed in only to watch the world slowly went out focus she didn't want it to end this way, she didn't want to die here! Not like this not when for the first time in her life she'd come to realize the truth which was that Xena loved her. She struggled trying to get up only to feel the wall as she fell back against it, not having the strength due to her weak body rebelling against her.

Sophia had heard the scream it was a scream which was filled with so much pain and she wasn't ready for this, she didn't want it. She tried to pull away from Damokles who kept hold of her arm as he led her towards the cell in which Gabrielle was now being held prisoner. Damokles looked around him realizing that there was no guard. The door was also unlocked as if some one had left very suddenly he didn't think as he opened the cell door. He felt the pain hit home as the sight of the beaten young woman came in to view. He didn't think as he brought Sophia through the door so she could see the young woman. Heli moved in side he felt his stomach twist slightly as he looked at Gabrielle.

She was still conscious to a point but it was only barely he moved over kneeling down next to her. She didn't seem to register his presence or any one else's, ether because she couldn't see them or because she was about to pass out. He looked at Sophia who was just standing there looking horrified at the sight in front of her. He breathed in now it was his moment he spoke calmly hearing the sadness in his tone. "You were not present for Thera's death, we all were we all got to watch the light die in her eyes. We saw her in the cells take this same beating which this fine young woman is now taking." He used his hand to gently raise Gabrielle's head. "And she is a fine young woman wouldn't you agree?"

He smiled despite the revelation it had not put him off this woman Sebastianos and Gabrielle were the same person and it only made him admire her all the more. She was brave enough to play the sports of men and succeed, he had never seen a woman like that before and this woman above all others had given him the time and effort and had gone shooting with him which no one else ever did. He turned back to Sophia. "What difference is there between Sebastianos and Gabrielle? They are the same person in mind if not body and it is true that Gabrielle loved you but you shouldn't be disgusted by that. You should be proud that someone would give you that time and love, the way she did. She impressed me and Damokles she should have impressed you as well."

He eyed the beaten woman whose glazed forest good green eye looked past him. "Now I'm begging you as a member of the royal council give this woman her freedom she deserves none of this. I'm also begging to you because as a man this was my friend and despite the truth she will remain my friend, her gender will not change who she is to me." Damokles let go of Sophia. "Is this what you want? Do you want to see another innocent woman die by your hand? Is this what you to be remembered for? As the cruel princess who took the throne and let others die? Because once you start killing innocent people like this you can never go back, you'll get a taste for it and before you know you'll become a tyrant just like your grandfather was."

Sophia stood still feeling the hurt and pain take over again. She eyed the beaten young woman who was chained up watching as her good forest green eyes closed as she slipped in to unconsciousness. Her chained arms sagged as her body went still as her lack of strength finally defeated her. She moved forward watching as Heli let go off the blonde woman's face very gently the uncertainty in his eyes. She lowered herself on to her knees looking at the woman in front of her for the first time. She could see the blood and the bruises and the black eye she was in an awful state. She was in pain and agony and that was why she'd passed out everything said that she had suffered and all because of her command.

She looked at the face again she leaned over opening the one good eye seeing the forest green colour stare back at her. The outer body was different with its long blonde hair and smaller stature but the eyes they were identical. They were the eyes of Sebastianos the man who she still loved. She felt a sense of disgust at her self as she moved her hand away closing the woman's eye. She had done this? This has been her order? Now that she saw it she wanted to be sick she'd never understood until now that her words could cause so much pain. She looked down feeling the tears to flow. "I did this, didn't I? To me it was just words but to her it's suffering."

Damokles moved over putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "I am sorry that I had to show you this Sophia but you have to see and you have to know what happens to those who you command to be beaten. You have to see this pain, because to you it may be no more than an order but to them it is their life. When you become queen one day you will have thousands of lives to command along with your king and you must not make decisions based on cruelty you must make decisions on what is good and right." Heli moved over grabbing the key from the slot close by which was well out of Gabrielle's reach, he kneeled down in front of Sophia. "You can end this Sophia with your order and I can unlock her from these chains, your word will set her free from this pain. Do it because she loved you and she treated you kindly." Sophia looked up hearing the silence hit the room as they both waited for her reply. She put a hand on the other woman's face looking at her for a long moment and hating her self for all she'd done wrong. "I want to free her, I don't want this." Heli smiled as he began to unlock the chains on the small woman's arms and legs. "You are doing the right thing Sophia and when this is over you will see that it is right."

End of part 22

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback.


	23. To Make The Honest Choice

_TO MAKE THE HONEST CHOICE_

Xena grabbed the stone of the wall ignoring the pain in her muscles as she scaled higher. She was now almost at the top she'd heard a long drawn out scream and then nothing but a cold empty silence. She looked up at the bared window as it came in to view. The thought of Gabrielle now lying wounded in a cell had just made her climb faster and harder. She moved her chained hands up grabbing the bared door pushing on it with all her might only to feel it stay in place despite the force she was using. She hated herself for not being faster for not being stronger and for letting Gabrielle suffer this long. She smashed the bars metal edge in rage trying to find a weak point as she felt her frustration mount.

Her chained feet were making this hard as Tartarus but she would not quit. She would get out of this cage if it was the last thing she ever did! She couldn't imagine what Gabrielle had gone through in these past two hours. All she knew was that it had been awful and she didn't deserve it, this was that bitch Sophia's doing! If she ever got out of here she'd break her scrawny little neck along with her fathers the stupid bastard was signing his own death sentence and all because he was arrogant and proud. She stopped still hearing footstep coming towards her. She pulling on the bars edge desperately trying to bend them finally feeling what could be a weak point.

"That will do no good Warrior Princess."

Xena turned sharply seeing that Kolina was looking down at her from above the woman leaned down her calm voice hitting the air. "I would like to help you." Xena felt a cold sneer form. "Of course you would, more like you're here to amuse yourself!" Kolina shook her head. "Elpidios has left the cells and is going to kill the king I was going to help him." Xena eyed her through the bars. "Then why aren't you with them?" Kolina shook her head. "Because I am not willing to watch another innocent woman die, I thought I wanted my revenge but now history is repeating its self I find that I don't. Thera was my sister she didn't deserve to die and nether does your friend Gabrielle."

She eased out her hands pulling up both the locked bars at the metal doors edges, she walked over to the wall grabbing hold of the lever turning it watching as the barred door came up with the Warrior Princess still holding on to it. The tall woman struggled despite her chains pulling herself free from the door and moved across the floor. "Sophia had no right to cause your friend harm, she did nothing wrong." She turned handing her, the key to her chains watching as the warrior woman undid them. She eased a bag away from her shoulder putting it down next to her. "Here are your weapons I took them from the guards, they gave them to me with out question because they are not that bright but I am sure that you guessed that already."

She slowly closed the barred door watching as Xena threw the chains off then grabbed the bag pulling out her sword and her ring weapon. "I don't doubt that you would have gotten free you were already very close but time is running out for king Kleitos. Elpidios has taken the pendent for himself and is now he is going to use it." Xena looked up sharply. "I expected as much." Kolina pulled out another key. "Your friend Joxer has been locked up down here as well. Here is the key so you can get him out." Xena looked at her for a long moment before standing up. "Where is Gabrielle!?" Kolina shook her head sadly. "She is in very bad shape but I just saw Heli and Damokles unchain her they took her out of the cell, Sophia was with them."

Xena blinked in surprise. "Where were they taking her?!" Kolina shook her head. "Damokles is a very noble man he was the one who got Sophia to free Gabrielle to save her life. Heli admires Gabrielle deeply he would take her to Phantasos our barber who is also the royal healer and is very good at what he does." Xena moved past her. "Then I'm going to see her!" Kolina moved sharply so she was in front of her ignoring the dark haired woman's ice cold gaze as she breathed in. "Please I know she means a lot to you but Kleitos is going to die, you have to save him!" Xena sneered in disgust as she walked towards the open cell door. "Why should I save him? That bastard put me down here to rot! He had my friend beaten and all because his daughter was rejected by her!"

Kolina narrowed her gaze. "If you want to prove yourself to the king you have to do this, it's the only way to make him see that you are the person you claim to be! I agree you had not been treated well but if you don't do something the royal line will come an end and Elpidios will take the throne as king he'll kill Sophia and any other innocent person who challenges him!" She put her hand her face. "I did the wrong thing my plotting against the king was wrong I just wanted my revenge, I see that now. I wish I could take it all back. I just wanted Sophia to die but I did nothing to honour my sister's memory by wanting that. She was kind and charming just like your friend Gabrielle!"

She put both her hands together. "Please help me I'm begging you if not for the king then for your friend." Xena felt her sneer slowly melt away as she eyed the other woman. "Fine I'll save your king." She moved past the cells eyeing the empty ones watching as Kolina followed her. "Which cell did they put Joxer in?" Kolina turned the corner watching as she followed. "It's this one." Xena moved forward watching as Joxer face appeared as he poked his head through the bars the confusion in his eyes. "Hello Joxer." Joxer breathed in deeply as he met her ice blue gaze. "I didn't do anything, they put me down here and they didn't say anything!" Xena moved forward putting the key in and turning it. "I know Joxer."

She pulled open the door watching as he stepped out they'd stripped him of all his armour and all he had on was his shirt, trousers and boots. "You're in here because king Kleitos is a fool and because Gabrielle broke Sophia's heart." Joxer breathed in sharply. "Where is she?! I heard her screaming coming from a cell not far from here it was awful." Xena grabbed his shirt. "I need you to do something for me Joxer, it's very important." Joxer looked at her he could see in her eyes just how important what she wanted was. He breathed in reading himself for what ever she had to ask. "What do you need me to do?" Xena took in a deep breath. "Gabrielle was in a cell but Damokles and Heli took her away, I need you to find her and take care of her."

She lowered her gaze. "She's in very bad shape and I can't be with her right now, as I have to save the king, the stupid bastard is about to die." Joxer nodded realizing what she was asking and just how important it was. He could see the pain in her eyes and he knew that she wanted to see Gabrielle but couldn't and it was breaking her heart. "I'll find her I promise you that." Xena patted his chest. "Go, now, don't wait and if anything should happen to me, get her out of palace by any means, do you understand?" Joxer nodded. "I understand." She watched as he ran up the hall making his way towards the entrance that led out of the dungeons, she turned to Kolina. "Take me to the king."

8

Sophia watched as Heli shoved open the door to Phantasos's room with out a second thought carrying the blonde woman in his arms. She followed him seeing that Damokles was right behind her. She looked up as Phantasos appeared the anger in his eyes as he raised his hand. "This is my room you should knock when you…." He stopped as he caught sight of Gabrielle in Heli's arms he blinked looking her over as his voice hit the air. "Oh dear, that doesn't look good." He turned back quickly bowing her direction. "I apologise your highness, I did not mean to come off as rude." Sophia swallowed. "We didn't mean to barge in to your quarters but this woman needs help."

Phantasos moved over to the healers table opposite throwing everything off it. "Bring her here and put her down very gently and I'll do everything in my power to help her." He eyed Heli who was hesitating. "Do it now! She is in very bad shape and the longer you wait the worse her wounds may become and I need to work quickly other wise she may die." Heli moved forward gently putting Gabrielle down on the table watching as he pulled over all his tools and herbs and bandages. "You can help her right?" Phantasos grabbed his herbs. "Yes I can." He eyed the young woman he didn't recognise her face. "Who is this woman, I have not seen her before today?"

Heli moved forward. "Do you remember Sebastianos?" Phantasos moved his hands down as he began to check the young woman's body for broken bones. "Ah yes the charming and handsome young fellow, hates to shave ran out of my quarters faster than any one I have ever seen and if palace gossip is anything to go by is quite the ladies man. Is this a friend of his?" Damokles stepped forward. "No that is Sebastianos." Phantasos looked up sharply. "You are joking are you not? Sebastianos is a strapping young man this is a young woman?" Heli shook his head. "No this is Sebastianos! Her real name is Gabrielle and her gender was changed due to a godly pendent. If you do not believe me then take a good long look at her eyes, their identical."

Phantasos moved his hand opening the young woman's good eye watching as the forest green came in view. He looked at it for a long moment thinking back very careful only to feel the truth hit home hard he closed the young woman's eye. "By the gods I would have never thought." Heli nodded eyeing him. "Nether would we." He breathed in deeply. "Both myself and Damokles need to go." Phantasos raised his hand. "I need one of you to stay to help me if she wakes up she may be in so much pain that I have to make her drift back in to unconsciousness with herbs." Damokles pushed Sophia forward gently. "I feel that Sophia is best suited for this."

Sophia looked up sharply. "No please I don't think she should see me when she wakes up, I did this to her." Damokles moved her closer to Gabrielle. "You have to do this because it's the right thing you can do this Sophia deep down I know you can because somewhere in side you is a good person who cares about others." Sophia swallowed as the healer put things in her hand as he started to work. "I…I…" Damokles stepped away from her. "You did a terrible thing and if you want to do what's right you have to do this Sophia. Stop running away from your fears and stop hiding behind your emotional walls use all that pent up hatred you have and turn it in to something good and noble."

Sophia looked at him for a long moment before nodding. "Where are you going?" Damokles breathed in deeply. "I am going to talk sense in to your father along with Heli we will be back soon." Sophia watched as he left along with Heli who closed the door behind him. She turned back looking at Gabrielle's battered body before meeting the healer's concerned gaze. "How can I help?" Phantasos looked up slightly. "As I put on the paste on I need you to rub it in her wounds it quite foul smelling though." Sophia nodded feeling the guilt hit home again, gods she wished that she could take it all back. If they'd beaten this woman any longer she would have died the bruises were that brutal.

She began to rub in the foul smelling paste watching as the healer cleaned away the blood from Gabrielle's body. She took in a deep breath she couldn't deny the truth any longer. She was still very much in love with Sebastianos and Gabrielle was Sebastianos which meant that she was in love with Gabrielle, a woman. She looked at the young woman on the healers table for the first time realizing that she was very beautiful. She had long blonde hair which had red henna highlights and those lush forest green eyes which had drawn her in, in a way no one else's ever had. She was slightly smaller in height than when she had been a man and she now had very fair skin.

Even under the bruises and blood she could see the ripple of muscle the only thing that looked old were her clothes. She had a dark green halter top with a lighter green collar and crossed patterns which was looking slightly frayed at the shoulders. The brown skirt was looking a little old and she had a worn pair of brown front lacing boots. It was ironic that she had spent so long hating sapphists and yet now here she was in love with one. The gods really had a way of playing with emotions and now hers had been pulled in every direction. She'd asked for Gabrielle's beating because in her minds eye she was seeing the woman who had sexually assaulted her.

Yet Gabrielle was not that person and would never be that person, she had been nothing but gentle and kind. She lowered her gaze as she carried on rubbing in the thick herb paste. She was the fool for not seeing things the way she should, which was that one woman's cruel actions should not mean that she should blame those who are the same. A persons actions were there own and it was not there sexual nature that mattered that was what Gabrielle had told her when she'd been shooting in the forest with Heli. She had not understood the full truth of her words. She leaned over moving her hand through the soft long blonde hair in a gentle motion no longer caring that it wasn't the male body she was touching. All she wished was that she had listened to Gabrielle's words and understood them.

End of part 23

Silvermoonlight


	24. The Shattering Of The Crown

_THE SHATTERING OF THE CROWN_

Kleitos sat back on his throne turning to Eber feeling the question enter his mind which had been playing out for some time. "Do you think I did the right thing Eber, throwing Xena in the pit and having her friend beaten?" Eber lowered his head. "You are the king you do what is best to run the kingdom." Kleitos looked at him for a long moment. "That was not my question Eber now tell me man to man what you believe, I hear Xena telling me that the assassin in the cells was murdered." Eber breathed in sharply he knew there was no point in telling mistruths. "The assassin was murdered yes, I was there to see Xena reveal the truth highness, I was told to keep it quite until Damokles could expose them."

Kleitos looked up sharply. "Why was I not told about this!?" Eber stepped back. "It was for your own protection so that the true assassin would not run to ground and could be caught. Xena was helping Damokles, she was the one who proved that the assassin's suicide was false I was in the cell at the time watching." Kleitos blinked feeling the shock hit home. "Why did you not tell me this, why were both quite when I was judging Xena?" Eber swallowed feeling that he had to tell the truth. He was the one Kleitos always asked when he was unsure of his thoughts. "Because you were so enraged and you had made the decisions already. We couldn't risk saying anything aloud on the premise that you would have been killed if the assassin was exposed."

He shook his head sadly. "I feel that your judgement has been clouded by your anger at late, I can also tell you that Xena and Sebastianos I mean Gabrielle did not spend that much time together. They were fighting most of the time, as if they had problems in there friendship. To the point that all they did was argue they had no time to plot against you." Kleitos looked up sharply. "How do you know this?" Eber lowered his head sadly. "Most here think that I am the useless member of the council because I do so little but what they fail to realize is that I spend my time listening to conversations. I watch any one who I believe is a threat to you. I spent much of my time listening to Xena and her friend because I wanted to protect you and be your eyes and ears."

Kleitos stood up slightly. "You should have told me this Eber!" Eber narrowed his gaze. "No you should be the one asking me to tell you! You have been so quick to jump to conclusions in just the same way Sophia does and you both reject my council when you need it. Your father never listen to my father ether, he refused it and in doing so he became a tyrant." He looked up slightly. "Theron may have been evil himself but his reason for attacking this kingdom was clear. He hated your father and the foothold he had on this region he was not attacking here just to own this city. He was attacking because, he was born here in this city as a child in to poverty and misery and he wanted the people to have freedom."

He shook his head. "In a way he got his wish because after his death you're father died because of his wounds on the battlefield, though no one will ever know for sure if it was one of our soldiers or someone from Theron's army who inflicted those wounds. After his death you took the throne and we rejoiced when we saw that you were a better man than your father ever could be." He raised his hand. "There is only one thing that lets you down highness and it's a trait from your father which you and your daughter have both picked up, you act irrationally and with out thought when angry and people have suffered for it. You have also not worked with your daughter through her problems, you should be a family guiding each other yet I always feel that you both live separate lives."

He looked at his hand. "Sophia is ready to take on her mother's role and become a queen, she is ready to take the centre stage in your palace but she has been held back by her past and because she does not have your guidance she can not move forward in to the present. She needs you more now than ever." Kleitos opened his mouth to speak only to stop as the door was forced open he watched as Elpidios walked through closely followed by Chara Abraxas and Leuis." They walked towards the throne stopping, none of them saying anything he eyed the guards all around the room who were watching everything.

He put his hand on his beard. "Yes what is it?" Elpidios put his hand on the pendent smiling. "Why we came to see how you are doing great king you see we feel at late that you're getting tired." Chara folded her arms. "And old..." Elpidios raised his hand. "Yes and old and we wanted to help you out with your problem." Eber eyed them in disgust. "His highness does not care for your remarks." Leuis sneered at him. "I always hated you Eber you know why that is?" Eber raised his eyebrow. "Because I'm twice the man you'll ever be?" Leuis narrowed his gaze. "No because you're a bastard who always has the king's ear."

Kleitos stood up. "I am not interested in your foolish words you will go to the cells and you will free Xena and her friend now!" Elpidios felt a sneer form as he pulled out the pendent from his shirt ignoring the kings shocked gaze. "No I don't think we will, you see we have had enough of you and your bitch of daughter." Chara laughed ignoring the king's utter shock over her behaviour. "I admit I did enjoy locking her in that room three years ago to have my way with her, it was fun." She clicked her finger. "Such a shame it is that you killed Thera she was after all innocent I was the one you should have hung but alas its to late now, still I thought I'd tell you before you die just so you know."

Kleitos pulled out his hand as the horror hit home. "You traitor Chara I trusted you she's my little girl, how could you do that?!" Chara shrugged. "Because it was fun and I wanted to watch her scream. She deserved it she's spoilt, pathetic and hate her I was destine for greater things than to be her baby sitter through out her childhood and teenage years." She felt her hand form a fist. "I wanted to rise up to very top of the royal council and because I had to look after her for ten years and hold her hand that opportunity was taken away from me!" She sneered slightly turning to Elpidios. "Let's get this over with I want to see him die so get on with it."

Kleitos watched as Eber pulled out his weapon along with all the royal guard in the room. "You will all pay for this you are all traitors!" Elpidios eased up the pendent watching as his men pulled out there swords. "You won't be able to stop us by the time this day is done you'll be dead and I'll be sitting on your throne watching as my men make your spoilt brat suffer before she dies." He slowly began to turn the pendants outer ring. "You won't be able to stop me ether I have the power of Ares in my hands!" He closed his eyes hearing the pendent click in to place. "I will see your end is by my hands alone." Abraxas watched as white light engulfed Elpidios's body. It faded away as fast as it had appeared showing that the man hadn't changed.

He blinked about to say something only to stop as the man's shirt began to rip as muscles tour though growing as Elpidios cry of pain hit the air. These muscles carried on growing all over his body causing his shirt to start to tearing apart as his whole body increased in size, the boots on his feet ripped as the ankles and feet became to large to stay in them. His huge body was just turning in to a mass of muscle as it grew upwards becoming over seven foot tall. The shirt hung in tatters while the trousers torn at sides stayed in place. He watched as red blood began to fill up in whites of the other mans eyes as his transformation was completed and he flexed his huge bulk as his roar of anger filling the air.

Kleitos pulled his sword free as the fear over took him he looked up just in time to watch as his guards ran at Elpidios. Elpidios didn't think as he turned to face the guards flexing his muscles. Oh this was indescribable he could feel the power rushing through his body. Gods this must be what Hercules felt every day of his life, indestructible and powerful and with out fear. He watched as the first royal guard brought up his sword swinging it forward towards his chest. He didn't think as he grabbed the blade stopping it in mid flight. He watched as the man looked up but it was far too late he didn't think as he swung his fist around smashing it in to his face causing blood to fly through the air as his teeth shattered along with his jaw.

His whole body left the floor flying through the air smashing in to the wall opposite he fell forward hitting the ground in a bloody unconscious heap. Elpidios saw the fear in the faces as the other royal guards as he looked at the sword which was still in his hand being held by its blade, no wonder Theron had been a god! He flipped the sword upward in his huge hand throwing it with all his might at the nearest warrior watching as it hit him blade first in the throat causing blood to spatter across the floor as he fell back crumbling in a dead heap. He laughed grabbing the next warrior by his face before he could swing his weapon, he slowly raised him off the ground ignoring his screams of agony as he began to squeeze.

He watched as he dropped his weapon there was the sudden crack as his skull spilt with the pressure. He didn't think as he threw the still screaming man to one side ignoring the sickening crack as his back broke with the force of the throw as he hit the wall. He looked at his bloody hand how amusing and easy. The last two guards came at him only to be picked up and dragged off the floor by their throats he smiled as he began to strangle one of them. He knew the guards at the door weren't an issue they had been killed before he'd entered. Their bodies had been removed so the king couldn't see that anything was a miss, he heard a sickening crack as the warrior in his right hands neck broke. He threw the body to one side turning to the other man, he didn't think as he threw him at the wall watching as he smashed in to one of the pottery stand shattering it with his back before he fell to the earth in an unconscious heap. He smiled eyeing the terrified king enjoying the fear in his eyes as he looked at his bloody hand. "As you can see I am a god among men and you are nothing!"

8

Phantasos finished wrapping up the young blonde woman's body in bandages. He sighed shaking his head. "That is all we can do for her now, we just have to sit and wait and hope that she makes it through. She is very lucky that you brought her here when she did if not she may very well have died." Sophia moved her hand gently taking hold of Gabrielle's she moved it up kissing it very gently ignoring his surprise over her actions as she pulled up a chair next to the bed trying to control her tears. "This is all my fault…I did this to her." Phantasos breathed in deeply seeing the deep regret in her eyes and the revelation.

This was not the Sophia he knew this was not the spoilt angry woman who lashed out at same gender couples. This was someone new, some one different as if a change was staring and this was the sparks, which would ignite the flames. She was obviously in love with this woman now lying on the healer's bed. That in it self was a shock, he was well aware that she had been very much charmed by Sebastianos but it was clear that, that love had now crossed over the gender, and despite that Gabrielle was the true female form the love was still very strong. He put his hand on his beard. "Do you know Aetos the man who visits here?"

Sophia looked up slightly feeling a tear run down her cheek. "Yes I know him he is a good friend of yours." Phantasos breathed in deeply. "He's more than that Sophia he is my lover." He watched as she blinked in surprise. "I have served in your family for many seasons as the royal healer but when you began to hate those like him I feared for his safety so I kept this silent as I was terrified that he would have the same fate as Thera." He looked down sadly. "I am telling you this now because I feel that may have seen the error in your hated." He looked down at the young blonde haired woman on the table. "You love her don't you?" Sophia lowered her gaze feeling the painful revelation and truth in everything. She had gotten everyone so wrong and all because of her hated. "Yes I do, I wanted to deny it but I can't Sebastianos and Gabrielle, are the same person."

She shook her head. "I got everything so wrong I judged everyone based on their sexuality not based who they are. I am so sorry that because of my hatred that you and others have suffered." Phantasos leaned over putting his hand on her shoulder. "All that matters is that you see that error from here on you can go forward in your life and be the queen you were meant to be." He looked at the blonde woman. "I hope that she loves you the same way as you love her and that she forgives you." He looked up sharply as the door was suddenly kicked open and a man walked in wearing a patch work shirt. He looked up feeling the anger burn. "Who are you?" Joxer breathed in deeply. "Joxer the mighty!"

He froze as his eyes fell up on Gabrielle who was passed out on the table covered in bandages. He walked slowly forward feeling the pain hit his heart. "Is she alright?" Phantasos turned slowly to meet his uncertain gaze. "My name is Phantasos you're friend here is fine she just needs quite and rest." Joxer carefully closed the door behind him realizing that Gabrielle was in good hands. "Xena sent me here to find her." Phantasos looked up. "I see that Gabrielle has many friends, please take a chair and sit beside her." He watched as the man did so saying very little he was about to say something when he caught the sight of twitching on the young woman's body, she was about to wake up. This was not a good thing it was to early and she'd be in to much pain.

He grabbed a cloth and a bottle pouring some of his liquid sedative on to it he'd have to put her out as quickly as possible. He eyed Sophia who slowly stood up along with Joxer. "Joxer would you please come and hold her shoulder on this side, she's going to awaken and now is not a good time, you understand don't you?" He watched as Joxer moved bracing Gabrielle's right shoulder he looked at Sophia. "I need you to hold down her other shoulder, she may struggle." Sophia moved taking her place watching as the one eye that wasn't bandaged started to flicker. Joxer looked up sharply. "She's prone to fitting when she's in extreme pain or shock."

Phantasos grabbed the bottle again pouring more liquid on. "Thank you for that Joxer, I need to up this dosage so we can stop that from happening." Gabrielle felt the pain as she tried to open her eyes for some reason her right eyes just wouldn't open. She struggled harder trying to ignore the pain and agony as she forced her only good eye open. Everything around her was in a blur and out of focus she blinked watching as it all went slowly back in focus. The moment it did the pain of her body hit her like a brick wall causing her to grind her teeth together she tensed as she tried to take the pain. Sophia watched as Gabrielle's open blood shot green eye darted around as her teeth grinded together.

She didn't think as she moved her other hand up to her face not being able to stop herself. "Its okay you're safe now, you're with our healer Phantasos he's taking care of you." Gabrielle looked in to Sophia's face feeling the hate, rage and betrayal as it suddenly hit home before she could stop it, she tried to get up only to be pushed back down forcefully. She turned slightly seeing that Sophia was holding her hand she tried to pull it away only to feel the other woman hold it tighter. "You did this to me! All I ever did was care about you! I was your friend!" She tried harder to get away seeing the pain in Sophia's eyes and not caring that it was there. She hated her for doing this and making her feel so weak and helpless and for showing her what it was to fear every blow while being chained.

To have no means of escape from the pain she had felt hated before, she knew she wasn't immune to it. She knew deep down that this was wrong but she couldn't stop herself. She spoke not caring how vindictive her tone was. "I guess I was always your toy to play with wasn't I? Because when I didn't play by your rules you decided that breaking me was better for your spoilt, selfish ego!" Phantasos didn't think as he grabbed the young woman's face pushing the cloth to in her nose her good eye blinked in shock as she tried to struggle only for her struggling to end as her good eye rolled back showing the white and she passed out once more. He eyed Sophia who looked utterly devastated by the words of the now unconscious woman lying on the table.

He leaned over ignoring Joxer's surprise over what had just happened as he put a hand on her shoulder seeing her tears start a new. "She did not mean that I'm sure she was in a lot of pain. People say things like that on the healers table it's the pain and weakness talking and the vulnerability once she's rested, her mind will be a lot clearer." Sophia lowered her head sadly keeping hold of Gabrielle's hand she wanted to believe that but she knew that she deserved those comments. She had put this woman through so much pain. She sat back down kissing her hand again trying to take the pain as she closed her eyes feeling the tears run down her face, she was now paying the true price for her actions.

End of part 24

Silvermoonlight


	25. As Blood Drowns The Throne Room

_AS BLOOD DROWNS THE THRONE ROOM_

Xena ran towards down the hall watching as Kolina followed her she could see the throne room up ahead. She slowed her pace seeing bloody drag marks which led in to the dinning room. She stopped still pushing open the door seeing the bodies of two of the guards who had been brutality stabbed and then pulled out of sight. Kolina looked at the dead men. "This isn't good it means that Elpidios is already in side the throne room." Xena looked up eyeing the throne room. "Stay here, I am going to go in." She stepped forward only to stop she turned to the woman who had lowered her gaze. "Thank you I will see that the king hears that you freed me."

Kolina shook her head sadly. "I don't think it will make any difference Elpidios will have already told him that I betrayed him and his daughter. If I'm lucky I'll be excelled and at worst I'll be hung." She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "The only good thing is that ether way my conscience will be clean and I know that I've done what was right." Xena moved forward putting a hand on her arm. "I don't think that will happen this time." She pulled away heading towards the doors. Kolina watched her go feeling the sadness wash over her. It would happen though and there was no end to it because that was what the king and his daughter did to anyone who betrayed them, there was never a fair trail, only death. There was no point in running away she should just accept what was to come. She looked up watching as Xena ran through the doors slamming them both behind her. She could now only wait and see what was to come. She closed the other door as she slid down the wall taking hold of her knees listening to the sounds in side the room.

8

Kleitos swallowed raising his weapon higher along with Eber as he Elpidios moved closer. All of his elite guards were now dead and lay around the room their crippled bodies lifeless on the ground. He slowly met Elpidios dark gaze feeling his weapon hand tighten. "I will see you damned to Tartarus!" Elpidios raised an eyebrow looking at his bloody hand he was going to enjoy this. "Do not fool yourself Kleitos you are at the end of your time. Your line is about to end and as it should, just about all your royal council have betrayed you including Kolina though she is not here now. As sadly she had a change of heart which is bad for her because when I'm done with you she'll be the next person I kill."

He moved closer drinking in both men's fear they knew they were out numbered and at his mercy. "Enjoy the last few seconds as king!" He moved his hand outwards only to feel a jolt of agonizing pain followed by a high pitched sound as a shining ring of steel sliced past his hand causing him to howl in pain as blood leaked out of his palm. He watched as it hit the wall flying back to its owner who caught it, he narrowed his gaze as he met Xena's ice cold gaze. He turned slowly to her watching as she put the bloody weapon back in place as he turned fully to face. "Xena it's so nice to see you and here I was thinking that you would be rotting away in the pit!"

Xena sneered as she eyed him in disgust obviously the pendent had worked but not in the same way it had for Gabrielle. Instead she was looking at a man whose size and muscle matched that of Hercules himself. She could see the red ruby in the pendants centre glowing. She slowly moved her feet in to position she was going to kill this bastard! Elpidios raised his hand instantly stopping the others from going forward he stepped forward Xena was his to kill and no one else's. "I'm surprised at you Xena you hate Kleitos, why would you save him?" Xena eyed him up and down trying to find see a weakness in his muscled body. "You hurt my friend didn't you?"

Elpidios smirked. "Oh you mean you precious Gabrielle yes I beat her to with in an inch of her life, no doubt you heard the screaming it was glorious wasn't it? It's such a shame that I had to beat her so hard while she was chained up but then I had no idea that she didn't know what the pendent did. Since for any one who's female it follows a very different set off rules." He eyed her. "She's no doubt dead now, it's a shame I had to miss the light going out in her beautiful green eyes but to be honest though I have much bigger fish to fry." He flexed his muscles. "As you can see by the dead men all around this room I am having so much fun right now. I have Hercules might at my disposal."

Xena narrowed her gaze. "Come and get some!" Elpidios raised his arms. "With pleasure!" He roared as he ran at her with all his might bringing up his fist. "I'm going to rip out your insides while you're still breathing and show them to you!" Xena didn't think as she moved sideways avoiding his fist as it smashed in the ground opposite causing the floor's decorative tiles to shatter. She swung the weapon slicing it across his arm watching as the blood flowed free, as he winced in pain turning around. "You forget that I fought Hercules." Elpidios smiled. "Yes I heard all about that, didn't you loose?" Xena felt the agony as his fist slammed in to her stomach she was thrown backwards only to smash in to the floor opposite on her back coming to a painful stop on it.

She front flipped trying to take the pain which was stomach churning as she swung her weapon watching as it sliced across his exposed chest causing him to cry out as he backed away. The next moments turned to blinding pain as his fist smashed in to her face before she could raise her weapon. She hit the ground hard on her knees feeling the blood as it dripped down her lip. Elpidios smirked watching as she slowly got to her feet the pain showing. "You forget your place Xena, I'm more powerful than you are and I'm faster!" The next moments turned to agony as she front flipped and her boot smashed in to his face causing him to stumble back.

He felt the blood as it ran down his chin as she landed in front of him. "I admire your determination." He watched as she back flipped out of the way narrowly missing his fist as it shattered the floor once more. "Shame you don't know when to quit though!" Xena looked up only to feel the pain hit home as his foot smashed in her chest sending her flying backwards. She hit the floor hard tumbling over it painfully before coming to a stop feeling the pain instantly in her ribs. It was now obvious to her that her sword didn't work she could slice him left him right left and centre and despite the blood it hadn't stopped him or slowed him down. She stood up painfully hearing the laugher of the others behind him they obviously thought that there leader had the upper hand.

She ignored Kleitos shocked face she had no time for it, she wiped the blood from her chin again she needed a better plan. She looked up as an idea came to her mind one which wouldn't be pleasant for her but it was her best chance. This pendent had caused all this and it was time for it to end here and now! She looked up as the doors were smashed open as Heli and Damokles burst in the room. She saw the horror and there faces as they looked at the scene in front of them. She didn't think as she met Damokles's light blue gaze. "Save the king!" Elpidios roared in anger. "Kill them all now make sure they die quickly!"

Eber pulled up his sword he would protect the king no matter what he was the only one who could do so. He turned to Kleitos who looked shocked by everything unfolding in front of him. "Is there a secret passage out of this room your highness?" Kleitos looked up sharply as his mind clicked back in to gear. "There is no passage out of here." Chara smirked slowly pulling her long dagger free from her dress eyeing Eber in disgust. "He's right you know there is no passage out of here, your both trapped. Sadly for you I do know a way out but I want something in return for the information." Eber sneered. "Oh and what would that be Chara?" Chara looked at the long dagger in her hand. "My life!"

Eber eyed her for a long moment. "You forfeited that when you sexual assaulted Sophia!" Chara shrugged looking at her long dagger. "You know I coated the tip of this with snake venom and I wouldn't think off attacking me it's a really deadly poison." Eber narrowed his gaze he hated her so much right now and he could tell that she wasn't bluffing. "My loyalty is to the king." Chara raised her eyebrow. "Then you'll die with him once Elpidios is done!" She eyed the back of the room she knew where the secret door, it was behind the throne itself. Eber has chosen poorly and would die along with his king she could leave once the battle was over and pretend that she'd played no role in this and put it all on Kolina. Also if the battle went badly and Elpidios lost, she could still leave and no one would ever be able to stop her she could flee with her life and find a new kingdom and start over she already had a back up plan in place.

Heli watched as Abraxas came towards him he didn't think as he raised he sword. He felt the force as both their weapons met he didn't think as he smashed his fist in Abraxas faces before he could pull his weapon back he watched as the other man stumbled back. "You are a traitor, a traitor who never learnt discipline!" Abraxas sneered stepping back feeling the blood run down his chin. "Old fool." Heli eyed him in disgust. "I am no old fool I at least have loyalty to my king and have served as a hoplite!" He didn't think as he sliced his sword across the other man's chest hearing him cry out in pain. "You on the other hand didn't!"

He didn't think as he slashed his sword across his arm as he swung it. "That is why you're sloppy and you know nothing about fighting!" He watched as blood ran down from the other man's arm. He caught sight of something a bandage hidden under his shirt. He smiled as he touched it with his sword tip. "My, my you have a shoulder wound already how interesting, I assume Xena gave that to you?" Abraxas sneered as he smashing his sword out of the way. "What if she did?" Heli shook his head. "You disappoint me Abraxas stealing my bow like that, when you have nether the muscle or prowess to fire it and then trying to but the blame on me." He shook his head gripping his sword reading himself. "No wonder you missed Sophia your aim has always been poor and I feel even if Xena hadn't stopped you, you would still missed."

Abraxas raised his weapon as he roared in anger running towards the older man. Heli didn't think he didn't need to he'd lived a life time of seeing this move in combat, he swung his sword watching as it sliced across the other man's throat stopping him in his tracks. Abraxas dropped his sword gagging as he clutched his throat as blood spilt through his fingers. Heli sighed watching as the other man hit the floor on his knees as death took over before he hit the floor on his front. "As I said you lack discipline and training!" He eyed Damokles the young man didn't need his help he had trained him he raised his weapon though just in case his prodigal son needed his assistance he would be there.

Elpidios roared in anger as he ran at Xena only to watch as she side stepped his fist which smashed in to the wall where her head had been. Xena didn't think as she sliced her weapon across his leg. She breathed in knowing she had to time this just right. She could see him turning both his hands moving towards her body. Elpidios grabbed Xena's waist before she could shift away lifted her off the ground forcefully. He didn't think as he started to squeeze her sides enjoying her scream of pain as it hit the air, he was going to enjoy this. He was going to break her pelvis and then every rib bone in her chest and no amount of her struggling or slashing from her sword would save her.

Xena heard the agonizing crack in her upper leg as one of her bones cracked with the pressure, she screamed in agony as tried to keep hold off her sword as she pulled her Chakram free. She knew something would break it was the price she'd have to pay to win this battle as her eye caught sight of the pendent. Elpidios smiled watching her squirm as he increased the pressure. "You were always a fool Xena." Xena narrowed her gaze pulling up her Chakram. "Not as much as you are, you bastard for thinking that I'd let you capture me this way!" She saw the surprise as the realization hit home but it was too late she didn't think as screamed bringing the Chakram up then brought it down with all force she could muster.

She watched as it smashed in to the ruby red stone cracking it length ways and causing streams of white and red light to fly outwards. She turned spitting directly in to his face. "Before you die, die knowing that Gabrielle was always twice the man you ever were!" The next moments turned to pain as she hit the floor on her side feeling the agonizing pain her broken upper thigh hit the floor. She grabbed her sword hearing him cry out as more red and white light flew outwards from the pendants cracked centre. She could already hear his muscles ripping and tearing as the contracted over and over. She didn't think as she threw the sword upwards watching as it slammed in to his neck causing blood to fly through the air as his screaming stopped.

His whole body began to topple as his muscles carried on tearing all over his body his eyes rolled back and his huge body fell side ways hitting the floor as death took over. She watched painfully as he twitched as death finally took over she groaned gods that had hurt so much! She leaned over pulling her sword free of his neck watching as the pendants white light faded away as she tried to take the intense pain in her leg. Kleitos looked at Elpidios dead body then turned to slowly to Eber who was eyeing Chara. Chara didn't think as she ran past Eber hearing the grinding sound as the door opened behind the throne. This was it she was free she looked up seeing Preben appear the good slave he had done just as she'd told him.

Preben stood still watching as she eyed him he could see the king behind her and Eber. He breathed in, in disgust as he met Chara's gaze blocking the door out. Chara eyed him. "Move back your blocking the door I have to leave!" Preben breathed in deeply. "I heard you in the cells with Elpidios you never were going to give me my freedom were you?" He narrowed his gaze. "I didn't enjoying listening to what you did to Sophia I didn't enjoy locking the door! I did because I wanted my freedom, a freedom you denied me!" Chara sneered in disgust. "You have no choice you are my slave you do as I command, because I own you!" Preben snarled. "I am not your slave! I was brought illegally by you on the Roman border.

He didn't think as he smashed his fist in to her face watching as her body left the floor. "I should be free in this province as slavery is a crime!" he watched as she hit the solid throne back first before her body hit the floor hard and she passed out. He eyed the blood on his knuckles he didn't think as he grabbed the lever causing the door behind him to close. "I will not do as you command any longer!" She had ruined his life when he had been sold to her as a work slave two seasons ago he had been overjoyed as he knew that in Greece's upper regions slave trading was illegal which meant that by law he would be freed once the border was crossed. It never been though and he'd been stuck with this evil bitch doing her disgusting dirty work from then on and he had, had enough of it.

The final straw had been what he'd over heard in the cells it had angered and disgusted him he had worked so hard in the hope of winning his freedom. He had been a house slave all his life and everything had been denied him even the freedom he should have by law. He had done horrible and disgusting things and all for her and for what? To be laughed at in front of others because he was her property. He pulled his sword free throwing it to the ground as he met Eber's gaze. "I surrender to the king and hope that he will find it in his heart to forgive me for my vile sins." Kleitos eyed him as he stepped in front of Eber looking at Chara's unconscious body. "Thank you for stopping her." Preben smiled sadly. "You should not thank me I am unworthy of your praise."

Leuis eyed Damokles as he ran forward swinging his sword only to watch as the other man dodged his swings casually. The next moments turned to blinding pain as he was kicked full force in the stomach. He looked up only to be stuck across the shoulder by the other man's blade then again as he rose higher causing blood to spill over his shirt. Damokles rolled his eyes in disgust as he avoided the other man's swing once more. "From our days as children living in the palace it is obvious that you learnt nothing from sparing." Leuis spat in direction trying to ignore the pain. "What can I say, I was never as big and strong as you or Eber, you always got the lions share in the muscle department."

He sniggered slightly. "But you always lacked in the brains, know this even if I do die you'll never have what you want so for me its win, win, win." Damokles slashed the sword across his leg before he could block it with his own. "You always did have to higher and opinion of yourself Leuis." Leuis shrugged. "A trait I learnt from you." Damokles eyed him raising his sword knowing the killer blow was coming Leuis was untrained and didn't care for his own life. He moved around him in a swift motion watching as he raised his sword. He didn't think as he slammed his blade in to his stomach full force ignoring his scream of agony. "I hope Tartarus welcomes you."

He watched as the man stood there as he let go off his blade Leuis put his hand on the deeply embed weapon feeling a smile form as he felt his body start to go cold as death came up on him. "Your little bitch Sophia will never love you, you see Chara made sure that she could never love again by giving it to her good three years ago." He laughed slightly only to hit the ground on his hands and knees. "Funny it is to think that she took away your only chance of ever having Sophia's love, after all Sophia always liked you the best." He coughed painfully as he hit the floor on his side as death took over fully. Damokles eyed him disgust feeling his hand form an enraged fist, disgusting bastard he was wrong!

He moved away from Leuis's dead body seeing that Xena was trying to get up close by he leaned down taking hold of her arm. He saw the annoyance in her eyes but ignored as he pulled her on to her feet seeing her tense in agony as she tried not to put any pressure on her broken upper leg. He gave her smile. "Are you okay?" Xena breathed in painfully. "I'm fine!" She pulled away from him pushing her sword back in to its scabbard as she limped forward towards her Chakram. Heli walked over pulling the Chakram free from the now broken pendent. He turned handing it to her watching as she took it putting it on her leather clip on her waist. She was in a lot of pain but the looks of it she being proud and hiding it as best she could.

He stepped forward putting a hand on her shoulder keeping his voice to a low whisper. "Our royal healer can fix your leg he's very good with breaks." Xena nodded she needed to get this fixed this was second time she'd broken this leg. Although the first time it had been at the knees when a roman hammer had struck her on the cross, a part of her was grateful at this moment that this break was above the knee. Kleitos stepped forward watching as the Warrior Princess looked up. "You saved my life?" Xena looked down keeping her voice even. "Yes I saved your life." Kleitos moved closer to her. "Why would you do this, I commend your friend I had you tossed in the pit?" Xena narrowed her gaze. "I did it because I'm not the same person who destroyed your home and sexually assaulted your servants!"

She breathed in painfully. "I've spent the last two years of my life trying to right the wrongs I have done to others." Kleitos looked up meeting her ice cold gaze. "I am so sorry I misjudged so wrongly, please forgive me I have done you and your friend a terrible injustice." Xena stepped forward ignoring the pain in her stride she watched as he stepped back. "I don't care for your apology." She felt her teeth grind together. "You will apologise to my friend Gabrielle though! You will say that you're sorry for having her beaten while she was chained up in your cell! You will tell her that she's a good person and that you misjudged her and that you never meant to see her suffer! Because she deserved none of what you did to her, she was innocent!" Kleitos breathed in deeply seeing the hurt and pain in the dark haired woman's light blue eyes. It was the same hurt and pain he'd seen in his daughters after she'd been hurt by Chara. He looked up putting his hands together as a sad understanding hit home. "I will say those words with out question because your friend deserves no less."

End of part 25

Silvermoonlight

I wanted to make this a group effort rather than just Xena killing everyone also as she couldn't defeat Hercules in the series so I wanted this to be a very hard battle for her. I felt that she should also get hurt the type of wound that would knock her for six for a change.


	26. Feeling The Intense Pain And Injury

_FEELING THE INTENSE PAIN AND INJURY_

Xena limped up the hall trying to ignore the intense pain in her leg she had no idea were Kolina was. Though she had a feeling that she had hidden herself away out of fear, she had ignored Kleitos who was showing her to the healer quarters. Damokles and Heli had been left to sort out the mess in the throne room and to find Kolina. Kleitos turned the corner watching as Phantasos's room came in to view. "It's over there." He moved out his hand to her arm. "Let me help you." Xena turned eyeing him. "I don't need your help." Kleitos moved his hand away sharply, he deserved this he had treated this woman with nothing but distain and now he was getting the same in return.

He had allowed so much pain to come to her friend and all for his rage. He finally understood what Eber meant by his rash decisions. Gabrielle had turned his daughter down but she shouldn't have suffered for it. He should have stopped his daughter's rage and seen through Chara and Elpidios deception and consulted with Eber and the others before making any choice, because he hadn't this young woman had suffered. He would not be this way anymore! This would be the last time as King that he'd make this kind of mistake. He would spend the rest of his days making himself a better king. He would also spend as much time as possible with his daughter because one day she would ascend the throne as Queen. He was also going to do something which hadn't been done before, but he'd do it regardless.

Sophia wasn't ready to marry and she had to work through her emotional issues and stop ignoring them. Their fore he would no longer push her accent to marry despite her age. Instead she'd marry when she was good and ready. He'd also ensure that she was given full responsibility despite not being queen because she was ready for it, but he'd need to guide her through it carefully and gently. Xena pushed open the healer's door harshly watching as he looked up sharply. She could see Joxer sitting on a seat next to the bed on his opposite side was Sophia. Her eyes travelled down to Gabrielle who was lying still on the healer's bed. Her body had been wrapped in bandages on her arms legs and one of her hands as well as her lower thigh.

Her right eye had been bandaged over as well and she could see thin cuts which had been covered with healing paste. She felt a violent knot twist in her stomach as the sight of the woman she was in love with hit her fully and sunk in. There was only one other time she'd seen her, this badly wounded was in Thessaly when she'd almost died on the sickbed. She limped forward ignoring the silence around her as she put her hands on the healer's bed looking down at the younger woman who wasn't conscious. She looked up eyeing the healer ignoring everyone. "How is she?" Phantasos looked at the dark haired tall woman he knew who she was he listened to enough palace gossip. "She's stable she did wake up a while ago I gave her a sedative to make her go back to sleep. Your friend here Joxer told me that she's prone to fitting hence why I made sure that she's not conscious."

He eyed her upper leg he could tell that she had broken it. "You must be Xena, would you like me to fix your leg for you?" Xena eyed him. "In a moment." Phantasos nodded stepping back. "As you wish." She turned putting a hand on Joxer's shoulder. "Thank you Joxer I can take this from here." Joxer slowly stood up. "Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer?" Xena shook her head eyeing Sophia. "No I'd like you to leave, my self and Sophia have something personal to discuss." Joxer nodded walking past Kleitos closing the door behind him. Xena took in a deep breath seeing the fear in Sophia's eyes. She didn't care if Kleitos was here it wasn't going to stop her from making her feelings felt.

She leaned forward ignoring the intense pain keeping her voice even. "Let go of her hand." Sophia looked up sharply she could see the ice cold blue gaze staring back at her. She held on tighter shaking her head finally finding her voice. "No." Xena felt her teeth grind together as she eyed her, she wanted to hurt her right now so badly the only thing stopping her was that Sophia had been the one to bring Gabrielle here. She eyed her. "She's not your toy!" Sophia looked up feeling the pain hit home. "No your right she's not my toy! She was never my toy because I love her!" She ignored her fathers surprise over her statement. Xena felt her body tense. "No you loved Sebastianos! She is not Sebastianos her name is Gabrielle and she's my friend."

Sophia stood up still keeping hold of Gabrielle's hand. "Who she is doesn't change anything I still love her even though I know she hates me for what I did to her!" She eyed Gabrielle before looking up. "She told me when she woke up earlier her feelings but that won't change how I feel about her." Xena raised her hand. "You had her beaten while she was chained up and all for your ego!" Sophia looked trying to stop the tears. "You think I don't know this? Damokles and Heli took me to the cells they showed me what I'd done. I was the one who ordered her freedom because I finally saw first hand what my order can do to others. I hate myself more right now more than you'll ever know! I wish I could take it all back because she didn't deserve any off it!"

She shook her head. "She was noble right up to end, even when she rejected my advances she said it was because I deserved someone who would love me unconditionally. I know that she had feelings for you but that wasn't the reason I had her chained and beaten. No my reason was unjustified and foolish." She lowered her gaze sadly. "I had her beaten because when I found out she was really woman I couldn't stop seeing that woman who locked me in a room three years ago! Even though she was never that person and never would be because she's honest, charming and kind and respected me as an equal."

She looked up feeling the tears fall once more. "I judged her based on nothing more than her sexuality even though she was a kind person. You know what the worst thing of all is? It's that she was teaching me to better myself as a leader and I never really took in everything she said fully until now, after I ruined any chance of us ever being friends again." She looked up slowly. "I made the wrong choice, not once but twice in my life and I'll have to live with my regrets until I die." She moved to kiss Gabrielle's hand but stopped seeing the other woman's ice cold eyes narrow. She carefully put Gabrielle arm down letting go of her hand very gently realizing that she was in no position to hold it despite how she felt.

She looked up seeing the unreadable expression in the other woman's face. "I'm sorry that I did this to her and I'm sorry that I treated you so badly I don't expect that you'll ever forgive me for this and I don't blame you, I wouldn't if it was me." She took a slow step away from the healer's bed walking past her father. She knew it was time to leave she needed to sit somewhere in the quite and work out her feelings. She opened the door closing it painfully behind her as she made her way down what felt like a truly dark and empty corridor. Kleitos turned to Xena eyeing her, he wasn't angry just sad, this whole situation had become so depressing on so many levels and now he knew it was time to talk to his daughter. He looked up slightly. "Excuse me." Xena watched as he closed the door she pulled up a chair watching as the healer came over to her.

Phantasos shook his head sadly. "I don't think she meant wrong I think she genuinely loves your friend and is truly sorry." He put his hand on her upper leg feeling around for the cracked bone only to watch her wince. "Oh that's good it's a clean break." Xena eyed him. "She shouldn't have done it." Phantasos grabbed a small smooth round piece of wood handing it to her. "Bite on this, because you know I have to reset your leg." Xena nodded putting the wooden piece in her mouth biting down. The next moments turned to agony as he forced pressure down on to her leg with all his might causing the bone to crack as it was reset in to the correct place. Phantasos looked up grabbing bandages and a thick upper leg splint. "This should heal up fine, just go easy on it." Xena turned spitting the wooden piece out her mouth. "Great." Phantasos raised his eyebrow. "Your right she shouldn't have done it, but we, all do things we regret, its part of life." Xena looked at him for a long moment feeling her anger fade away, she just wanted to forget about this and take care of Gabrielle. That was all that mattered to her right now.

8

Kleitos walked slowly through the royal garden he had lost sight of Sophia in the palace but he had a feeling that he knew where she was. He moved forward seeing the inner garden with its tall trees which was his daughter's private area, where she got away from it all and everyone when she wanted space. He looked up catching sight of her sitting on the grass looking at a flower which she'd picked from one of pillars. He slowly stepped in side her haven seeing that she didn't look up. "There you are, I have been looking all over for you. You left in such a hurry." Sophia looked up slightly watching as he sat down opposite her.

She was going to get shouted at she knew it, it always happened when she ruined her royal duties or messed up things which her father would no doubt have to fix. Kleitos looked at the garden around him, which had been his late wife's it was obvious that Sophia had put a lot of time in to keeping it beautiful. "I haven't seen your mother's garden in a long time it looks very beautiful." Sophia looked at the flower in her hand. "I don't think she would have wanted the beauty to fade." Kleitos breathed in deeply. "I think she would like that your looking after it, she loved you very much." He watched as she slowly met his gaze. "I think we need to talk about a lot of things, important things."

Sophia narrowed her gaze. "I screwed up everything father I know that." Kleitos moved his hand out putting it on hers keeping his voice gentle. "No you didn't, I know this looks bad to you now but things will get better. It's my fault I haven't paid enough attention to you Sophia. I just got too caught up in being King and I've made some very serious mistakes and you got hurt because of it." He looked down sadly. "I did not judge the members I picked for the royal council correctly Chara should never have been your minder." Sophia looked up sharply. "Why do you say that?" Kleitos breathed in painfully knowing how difficult his next words would be. "She was the one who did that horrible thing to you she admitted before she was knocked out apparently Preben was working with her."

He watched as the horror appeared in his daughters eyes. "She wanted to rule the council and hated that she had to look after you, so she did it to you out of spite. Preben was an illegal slave who she purchased on the Roman border. She promised him freedom if he locked your door, he did so but she still denied him that freedom. Today he knocked her out stopping her from leaving both have been locked and await our judgement." Sophia looked up feeling the deep pain set in. "Then everything was a lie, her friendship, her teaching me, her moulding me in to true royal blood!" She put her hands on her face. "I had Thera hung and she was innocent all along, I murdered her." Kleitos breathed in he was surprised by how well she was taking this but then this day had put her under so much pressure already, as it had him. "We both made that mistake Sophia."

Sophia looked up slightly feeling the hurt turn to a dull empty pain. "No it was my doing you asked me who I thought it was and I picked Thera because it was the easy choice, her open sexuality made her the soft target. She died innocent and I was the one who didn't go to her hanging I never got see her pain." Kleitos shook his head sadly. "Chara spoke to you didn't she…she whispered in your ear?" Sophia lowered her gaze. "Yes she did but that changes nothing I still put an innocent woman to her death. If had been half the queen my mother was I would have known that I was being manipulated by her and now I have Thera's blood on my hands because I made a foolish choice."

Kleitos lowered his gaze. "We all make bad choice's Sophia all we can do is better ourselves. Don't think that you are less of a person because of this because you aren't. You just have to do right by Kolina now, she was found today in her room, she came to the cells willingly. She wanted us both died and all because we put her younger sister to death." He moved hand up running it through his daughter's hair. "Despite this she betrayed Elpidios, Abraxas and Leuis though and set Xena free I would not be alive if she had not done so. In the end she admitted to Xena that she couldn't go through with it, because seeing Gabrielle be beaten was like seeing her sister all over again."

He paused feeling unsure over his next words. "You said that you are in love with Gabrielle is that true?" Sophia looked up lightly a part of her wanted to lie but what good would it do "Yes I love her, I know I shouldn't, she's a woman but when I see her all I see is Sebastianos they are the same person and that person gave me such love and made me so happy." Kleitos put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not judging you Sophia and I'm not against the sex or the gender of who you love ether. This is what I came here to talk to you about. I'm dropping the law that forces you to marry in a year's time because I want you to choose and be with someone who you're happy with."

He breathed in deeply. "I want you to go out side of the palace and experience life, being inside these walls isn't good for you. You must feel trapped being here and only ever getting out of here for less than three hours a week if that. I want you spend more time among our people get to know them and find out what's wrong just like your mother used to do." He smiled sadly. "You being stuck in side these walls isn't healthy and it's no life for you. So I'm going to give your full responsibility as queen so you can grow and experience your life while not being tied down by the need of a partner." Sophia blinked in surprise she had not expected the conversation to go this way.

She looked up slightly. "Why are you doing this?" Kleitos shifted a little closer to her. "Because you need this, you're more than ready to take royal status I've just been holding you back and my doing so has caused you even greater pain." Sophia breathed in deeply. "I don't think I'm ready to take on the queens responsibilities." Kleitos squeezed her shoulder gently. "You saying those words to me shows me that you are more than ready." He paused watching as she gave him a truly genuine smile which he hadn't seen that much, he'd only seen it when she'd been in Gabrielle's company. He put his hands together he had no right anymore to dictate to her who she loved or their gender.

Her situation had become so much more complicated than he could even fathom and she would need to work through it in her own time, in her own way and it was going to be difficult. He would have to allow her to explore her own sexuality until she felt comfortable. This led him to his next uncertain question. "Does Gabrielle love you?" Sophia smiled sadly. "No she loves Xena, she always did from the very beginning I saw it in her eyes, I was selfish and jealous of that because I loved her and I wanted to be with her. So I made things difficult for Xena because I knew you hated her, I used my powers to get in her way at every turn."

She shook her head feeling the tears fall once more gods how many times could she cry today? This day felt like the worst she'd ever lived. "Not that it matters now Gabrielle will always hate me, for what I did to her. I just wish that I could take it all back and that she loved me the way I love her right now." Kleitos gently put his arms around his daughter feeling the heartbreak as she began to cry in to his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Sophia, I am, you must love you her so much. This is just the way off the world is believe me, you may love someone but they may never love you and no one can change that not even the gods themselves."

He kissed her red hair gently feeling the sadness but also the revelation that he could finally get close to his daughter again on this level. "You can't force any one to love you Sophia no matter what you do. Believe me I know I loved other women before your mother but they weren't your mother she was special." He held her tighter hearing her painful sobbing. "There will be someone out there for you Sophia, someone who loves you and who will make you content and happy. They'll be there for you when you least expect it and you'll never know that they were there. They'll make you happy in a way you can't believe and you'll be so content."

End of part 26

Silvermoonlight


	27. To Finally Touch The Beautiful Light

_TO FINALLY TOUCH THE BEAUTIFUL LIGHT_

Gabrielle felt the dull ache as she opened her eye only to close it due to the light of the room which felt too harsh even though it was nothing more than candle light. She opened her good eye again very slowly, gods she felt like she'd been run over by a chariot. Saying that, it hadn't been as painful as when she'd woken up before that had been pure agony. From what she could remember of that moment she'd said just how she felt about Sophia who had been holding her hand at the time. The healer had forced her to breath in a strong sedative to knock her out again for her own good. Or may be it was to spare Sophia of the words she had wanted to say next which were that she hated her which at this moment she was glad she hadn't said.

She groaned seeing that she had been covered with a thick fur blanket and had, had a pillow put under her head. She groaned aloud putting her hand to her face she had no idea how long she'd been out. She turned only to watch as Xena appeared the taller woman was holding up the candle so she could see her better in the darkness, she could see the concern in the other woman's face. Xena looked at the younger woman trying to ignore how tired she felt at this moment in time. She had stayed awake all day and sat by the younger woman's bed waiting for her to wake up again. Phantasos had left her and gone to get some sleep not long ago, she moved her hand up gently running it down the younger woman's face. "Hey."

Gabrielle breathed in looking in the other woman's light blue eyes feeling her self relax. "Hi." Xena moved her hand to the long blonde hair running her fingers through it enjoying how good it felt to finally get this close. "How are you feeling?" Gabrielle looked around with her good eye. "Awful it feels like a Centaur ran over me." Xena gave her smile. "That good ha?" Gabrielle moved only to feel the other woman pull up her pillows, her hands moved to her waist gently helping her in to a sitting position. "Yeah that good, how bad is my eye?" Xena put her fingers on the bandage. "You have a black eye it's the reason you can't open your eye, it will heal up though."

Gabrielle looked down catching sight of the half splint on Xena's right leg which she was limping on. "What happened to you?" Xena turned eyeing her leg. "That's nothing it'll heal up." Gabrielle raised her eyebrow. "That's not nothing you've broken your leg above the knee." Xena eyed the splint. "It was a gift from Elpidios after he put on your pendent." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Is he dead?" Xena nodded. "Him and his friends Abraxas and Leuis, Kolina betrayed him and freed me. Chara well lets just say since she has admitted to sexually assaulting Sophia three years ago her life expectancy has just hit rock bottom. Personally I hope they hang her publicly."

She sneered slightly. "Preben was also her illegal slave who helped her to do that vile act by locking the door. I have no idea what's in store for him." Gabrielle put a bandaged hand to her face. "That's awful." She breathed in deeply. "Did you take me to the healer?" Xena leaned forward. "What's the last thing you remember?" Gabrielle put her hands together trying to ignore the dull pain as everything came back to her. "Elpidios was talking to Chara in the cells but I lost consciousness and never heard what they said." Xena leaned over putting her hand on the younger woman's. "I'm sorry Gabrielle that I wasn't there, this should never have happened to you."

Gabrielle looked up meeting her gaze seeing the sadness and guilt she leaned over running her hand down the other woman's face gently. "It's not your fault Xena. Its mine you were right from the start I should never have revealed myself to Sophia she cared more about her ego than me. I was just so stupid for believing that she would understand." Xena looked up slightly meeting the other woman's gaze. "I think she did come to understand Gabrielle, you're here now because she brought you here along with Damokles and Heli. It was her word that set you free." She tensed painfully. "I am just so sorry that she had to bring you here, I should have been the one to unchain you, not her."

She put a hand on her face. "I had to save Kleitos from Elpidios I was forced to make a choice and frankly I wanted him to burn in Tartarus for what he'd done to you. He used his hatred off me to blame you and persecute you when you did nothing wrong all you did was choose me over Sophia and no one deserves to be beaten for that, least of all you." Gabrielle moved her hand up running it through the other woman's long dark hair in the cells she had dreaded the thought that she would never see Xena again or ever, it had terrified her. The thought of never kissing her again when they'd just gotten together had been too much to take along with the pain. "You did what you had to do Xena and you did what was right."

Xena leaned closer looking deeper in to Gabrielle's good green eye loosing her self in it. "It wasn't right for you…you shouldn't have to suffer for what I did in the past." Gabrielle kept her eye fixed on the taller woman. "You're talking about kings servants." Xena closed her eyes breathing in painfully. "What the king said I did to them I did do and I hate myself for it." She opened her eyes looking in to the other woman's. "They were like you, innocent and afraid, young men and women and what did to them, was unspeakable I was no better than Chara." Gabrielle felt her good eye dart. "Xena you did a terrible thing but that is not who you are now and everyday you do so much good and you put things right."

Xena took in a deep breath. "Always believing in me ha?" Gabrielle moved a little closer to her so their faces were touching. "I'll always believe in you even when you don't." Xena lowered her gaze trying not to meet the other woman good eye which felt so intense. "I don't know why you still love me so much after hearing that I did something as vile as that." Gabrielle eased up her hands putting them on both sides of the other woman's face gently tilting her head so there eyes met once more. "I could never stop loving you Xena, I never could don't you see that?" She closed her good eye for a second before opening it again. "All I ever thought about was you because I love you as you are, no you may not perfect in the eyes of others but your perfect to me."

Xena didn't think she didn't need to the fates had made up there minds and she could couldn't shy away from this path any longer. Maybe she wasn't right for this woman but until Gabrielle said other wise then she would stay on this path. She had been terrified in side when she'd kissed her and she was just as afraid now though she trying to hide it. She met the other woman's lips kissing as gently as possible embracing the moment, but trying to be careful and gentle with her movements Gabrielle was still in bad shape and she had a lot of healing a head of her. She wouldn't be well enough to go beyond anything more than kissing and touching for a while but that was enough for her.

Also she didn't want to rush this she wanted to experience it and embrace it. This wasn't a fling for her, this was so much more and she wanted to do it right. Gabrielle felt the other woman pull away she took in a deep breath ignoring the pain in her chest from a bruise there. She felt a good eye dart. "Xena?" Xena looked up slightly. "Yes." Gabrielle looked around her for a moment. "As soon as I'm well I want to leave this place, I don't want to stay here." Xena eased up a hand running it through the long blonde hair she understood why Gabrielle was saying this. She'd experienced something awful in that cell and she wasn't really ready to talk about it.

At the same time she didn't want to be in the place that had caused her that pain she knew that being chained up and beaten the first time around was an awful experience. Because it made you feel vulnerable and alone and it took a long while to get over. "Of course we'll leave as soon as you can walk." She moved her fingers to the other woman's cheek touching it softy. "We'll go some place nice where you can heal up fully it'll just be the two of us." Gabrielle nodded meeting the other woman's lips again trying to give the same passion back she knew soon she'd need to sleep but right now she could enjoy this until her strength faded and sleep called to her once more.

8

Sophia walked through the dark dungeon taking in a deep breath as she moved towards Chara's cell. It was true she shouldn't be here but she had to be here, she couldn't sleep. Her father would be unhappy to know she was here as the three of these people would come forward for her judgement tomorrow which she wasn't looking forward to. It was part of her new role and she had to learn to do it, somehow though she wished it had been criminals rather than two members of the royal council and her own body guard. She had to look up on the face of the woman who had ruined so much of her life and taking away her childhood joy setting her against everyone.

She turned another corner all the three of them had been separated and put in different areas of the dungeon well away from each other. Though Chara was the only one to be chained up as she was a high level criminal, the others could walk around there cells and had blankets to sleep on as what they had done was questionable but there were other things to be considered. She looked up as Chara's cell came in to view she closed her eyes only to freeze as a tall figure appeared in front of her. She eyed the figure in annoyance. "I'm here for a good reason, go back and guard my father." She watched in surprise as Damokles came out of the shadows, the concern in his eyes as he spoke softly. "You shouldn't be here Sophia."

Sophia lowered her gaze. "You followed me here didn't you?" Damokles nodded as he stepped closer. "Yes I did, I wanted to talk to you but I didn't think you'd come down here, it's not good for you." Sophia shook her head. "No I have to do this I have to see her face. I sent an innocent woman to her death and another to be beaten because of what she did." Damokles put his hand gently on her shoulder. "You've done enough you don't have to do this." Sophia put her hand on his. "No I haven't, I have done so much wrong and I have to put it right. I treated you and Heli badly I know that most of you will never forgive me. The only way I can begin to move on is if I face her."

Damokles shook his head. "We don't hate you Sophia I have never hated you, I just missed the old you who used to laugh and smile and play games with me, you wouldn't let me in and it hurt so much." Sophia looked at him for a long moment. "Please would you come in the cell with me, I would like your company." Damokles nodded realizing that this was a truly open invitation and that she wanted his company. For the first time in three years she was asking for him to help her. He leaned closer giving her a very gentle kiss on the cheek before pulling away. "I'll come in with you and if I feel it is going badly then I will get you out of there."

Sophia smiled as she met his light blue gaze. "Thank you." She turned the key then calmly opened the door. She walked in side watching as Chara looked up she'd been chained so that she was forced in to a standing position. She ignored the sound as Damokles closed the cell door behind her, she watched as the woman eyed her, an evil smile forming on her lips. Chara felt her evil smile widen. "Oh look visitors." She turned spitting in Sophia's direction as the younger woman came in to view closely followed by Damokles. "Oh it's you." Sophia breathed in sharply holding back her fears. "Yes it's me." Chara rolled her eyes. "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be watching them outside adjusting my hanging rope?"

Sophia put her hands together. "Why did you do it to me?" Chara looked up slightly. "You mean why did I have sex with you against your will?" Sophia felt her teeth grind together. "Yes that! Why did you do it?" Chara shrugged ignoring the painfully taught chains holding her arms up. "Because I could and because it suited my purpose." Sophia moved closer to her. "I never did anything to you!" Chara sniggered slightly. "Yes you did, you ruined my life! I was never able to move up in the council because I had to baby sit you and be your lady in waiting!" She eyed the other woman over in disgust. "So you deceived what I gave you!"

Damokles didn't think as he walked up to Chara smashing his fist in to her jaw ignoring her howl of pain. He grabbed her by the hair meeting her hateful gaze. "She didn't deserve anything you did you bitch! She was a young innocent woman and what you did to her was vile! She had no defence against you, she was also powerless and you took advantage of that!" He let go of her hair as he stepped back watching as blood ran down her chin from his blow. He had never hit a woman in his life, he believed in being a gentleman but what Chara had done disgusted him so much and in his view she deserved it. "You should feel shame and guilt for taking away her innocence and using Thera's sexuality to blame her for doing something which you did."

Chara spat out the blood in her mouth watching as spattered over his boot. "Thera was in my way." She turned eyeing Sophia. "You were very foolish, all I had to do was whisper Thera's name and you took the bait, just like you did for Gabrielle." She laughed slightly. "How is she by the way? She looked really badly beaten up last time I looked." She felt the sudden intense agony as Sophia smacked her face full force causing her head to be flung to one side. She looked up seeing the hated in the younger woman's eyes. Sophia with draw her hand as she stared in to the woman's eyes the fear seemed to melt away in an instant. "Don't you ever speak her name, you're unworthy of it!"

Chara breathed in not liking the look in the other woman's eyes. "It's ironic isn't it? I taught you first hand what it was to be taken by a woman and you hated women for so long and then you fell in love with one." Sophia leaned closer. "You're right it is ironic, but I'm grateful because Gabrielle taught me how to feel again and what it is to care." She felt a smile form. "She gave me back all the love that you took away, so everything you did was for nothing, you failed. She also taught me something else the most important thing off all which is people are evil who they sleep with does not matter. My biggest regret will be that I listened to you, because of your vile manipulation I will never know her love."

She narrowed her gaze. "I do love her, I will never stop loving her even though she loves Xena, but I will remain eternally grateful that I experienced her love because it changed my life and everything you did will fade away in to oblivion. When I think of a kind noble woman I'll forever think of her and you'll be nothing but a memory." She felt her smile widen. "So everything you did was for nothing and the royal council will never talk of you with honour but disgust you'll be an example to those for decades to come of someone who was truly unworthy." Chara watched as she stepped back. "I have nothing to fear from you! All you can do is hang me…and I don't fear the noose."

Sophia turned looking at her for a long moment. "Who said you were going to die Chara?" She watched as Damokles opened the cell door. "After all there are much worse fates than death and death is unworthy off you." She ignored the horror as it spread across Chara's face as she closed the door behind her watching as Damokles locked it. She moved away from the cell watching as he followed her. Damokles looked up slightly he understood her feelings for Gabrielle and he wasn't against them. He knew all to well what it was like to love someone and for them to be out of your reach. He knew that Xena was with Gabrielle now the rumour of them kissing had spread through the palace servants very quickly, he was also sure that Sophia had heard about it.

Somehow he got the impression that Sophia had accepted it despite how much it hurt her deep down inside. He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now but the truth was that she needed someone just be there for her now and take care off her. He put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "That was a very brave thing you did Sophia." Sophia turned to him putting her hand on her once more. "Thank you." She didn't think as she wrapped her arms around him feeling his arms instantly enclose her. "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." Damokles nodded tightening his arms around her. "Of course you can. You're always welcome in my room and I have missed your company so much."

End of part 27

Silvermoonlight


	28. Fate Is As Cruel As It Is Kind

_FATE IS AS CRUEL AS IT IS KIND_

Xena made her way slowly down the hall using the crutch which she honestly didn't want to use but she'd been forced to use by Phantasos. It was early in the morning and she'd left Gabrielle alone, she needed to sleep and heal up fully. After they'd spent some time kissing last night she'd begun to fall asleep and she had felt it best to let her be. She'd been called the throne room much her annoyance along with Phantasos frankly she didn't want to be there. She had no interest in what the king had to say to her. She just wanted to be by Gabrielle's side until she was strong enough again to walk because as soon as she could they were both leaving.

She'd left Joxer with her to take of her she'd told him that if she needed to eat then he'd have to help her eat if need be, since she wasn't very strong at the moment. She knew he would get her to eat her breakfast he was the only other person who other than her self who could get her to do anything when she was feeling unwell and for that she was grateful since it meant she could depend on him when she wasn't around. She waked in to the throne room seeing that Kleitos was seated along with Sophia what remained of the royal council were sat in their chairs. The blood had been cleaned up from the floor and the bodies of the dead traitors removed. She could see Phantasos and Efrosyni seated at the end of the room which looked towards the king's throne, she had run in to the scribe once in the corridor after the fight but they hadn't spoken.

She could see a seat beside her which was obviously for her and another for Gabrielle they were obviously overly optimistic about her being able to stand up which wasn't going to happen today by any length of the imagination. She sat down in her chair wincing as the pain in her upper leg came back to haunt her, gods she was hated having a broken leg right now. Kleitos breathed in standing up slowly. "I am glad that you are all here, I have called you here to witness the trail of the three of who stood against the throne." Xena rolled her eyes oh joy another reason she didn't want to be here, the three of them would be hung even though Kolina was the one most worthy of life, since she'd saved everyone. She looked up as the three people were brought through by the guards their chains still on tightly. Kolina looked the most terrified off all where as Chara just looked un-amused and Preben face was unreadable. He was a slave so like any slave he'd just accept what ever fate came to him regardless of whether he was to blame or not.

Kleitos eyed all three of them. "I will not choose your punishment though that will be for my daughter to decide." Xena raised her eyebrow, great now they would be all hung drawn and quartered. Sophia eased up the scroll from the table she turned seeing that Xena was the only one present Gabrielle still wasn't, which meant that she was still not well enough to stand. She lowered her gaze sadly as she walked down the steps seeing all three people standing in front of her. She had talked over this long and hard with Damokles last night, she turned back watching as he nodded giving her a warm smile. She took in a deep breath opening the scroll looking at it before looking at them all. "As my first act under my fathers rule I will judge you all."

She turned feeling that it Kolina's turn first. "Kolina you betrayed my self and my father you intended to kill us both didn't you?" Kolina swallowed before looking up. "Yes I did, I take my punishment justly I only ask that my death is as quick as my sisters." Sophia turned eyeing her seeing the fear in the other woman's eyes. "Why did you want me and my father dead?" Kolina looked up suddenly feeling unsure as to what was going on. "Because you ordered the death of my sister Thera, who was innocent, I wanted revenge for her death." Sophia breathed in deeply. "Yet you betrayed Elpidios, why did you do this, why would go against that revenge to free Xena from the pit? An action, which saved my father from death."

Kolina felt her eyes dart. "I did it because I couldn't go through with seeing Gabrielle suffer as my sister did before she died. I realized that I was dishonouring her memory with my actions and that my revenge went against everything I believed in. So I freed Xena not to atone for actions but so I could know that before my death that my actions were noble to whom I am and that my sister's memory would not be shamed." Sophia looked at her for a long moment. "Which brings me to your punishment, you will be freed." Kolina blinked in shock as the guard behind her undid her chains. "What?" Sophia turned slightly. "You will return to your position on the council once more." Kolina looked at her in shock. "I don't understand the sentence for betrayal is death?"

Sophia shook her head sadly. "Yes it is, but I took your sister's life from you, when she was innocent you had every right to turn against me. In the end though you didn't and in doing so you saved my father, because of that I'm giving you, your life. I owe you that for taking your sister from you. I only ask that you never betray the council as long as you live again, if you do so the punishment will be in my fathers hands not mine." Kolina slowly lowered herself on to one knee. "My greatest respects to you Sophia, thank you for giving me my life and my freedom." Sophia blinked as something hit home. This was what Gabrielle was talking about to have her people's respect and not their hated. She leaned over putting her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Please take your seat on the council Kolina, it's where you belong."

She watched as the other woman got up wiping the tears away from her eyes as she moved to sit next to Heli who gave her a smile. Her gaze drifted to Preben who said nothing. She came to stand in front of him. "You never liked me Preben, why is that?" Preben looked down at her then eyed his chains. "I never liked you because I was your slave." Sophia raised her hand. "You're an illegal slave, slavery is banned in this kingdom is that not correct?" Preben sneered. "It is but it matters little in my opinion the rich always condemn the poor, we become the tools of your hated." Sophia looked up. "How long have you been a slave?" Preben looked down. "Since childhood, my village was raided in Greece and I was sold in Rome."

He shrugged. "Because no one bothers to track stolen Greek men and women once they are sold in Rome, we are lost, forgotten and no one cares." Sophia put a hand on her chin. "What kind of slave were you in Rome?" Preben breathed in deeply. "I was a house slave, they said I wasn't powerful enough to be a Gladiator, I was sold to a Roman noble house in Capua." Sophia shook her head. "Why were you sold later on the Greek border?" Preben breathed in deeply. "Because I rebelled, I refused to be have sex with the another house poor defenceless female slave for the entertainment of my master. I was whipped for it then sold off as broken goods and then brought by Chara."

Sophia put her hands together. "She promised you freedom if you locked my door, which you did which if you ask me is a disgusting bribe? Saying that though if I had been in your shoes I could understand a slave who's lived all his life as a slave would do anything to have that freedom." Preben shook his head. "If I had have known that my freedom would not come I wouldn't have locked the door." He lowered his gaze feeling the self disgust take over. "I have done vile disgusting things to female slaves, though out my life I've been used to please the noble lady of the house when her husband was out and I allowed a Chara to hurt you." Sophia eased up her finger. "Why is that you never said no to any of this?"

Preben turned sharply. "Because I'm a slave, I have no worth other than to be used as a tool for others! My opinion is made up for me by my owners!" Sophia took in a deep breath. "Yes it is, which is deeply unfair wouldn't you agree?" Preben took in a deep breath. "It is unfair but so is life, you are born free or your born a slave." Sophia eyed him. "You carry a roman burn mark do you not?" Preben looked up slightly. "It's on my right shoulder a roman branding yes, all Roman slaves have them it's a symbol to show status." Sophia shook her head. "Then that symbol will be tattooed over with another of your choosing, because from this moment on you are a free man."

She eased up the scroll in her hand ignoring his utter shock. "In my hand are your papers to show your freedom, should any Roman try to catch you again in Greek lands they will be punished as you are a free man." She watched as he took the scroll unrolling it looking at it in utter shock. "You'll also be given enough money so you can start a fresh life." Preben looked at her trying to contain his shock. "Why would you do this? I hurt you." Sophia watched as the guards undid his chains. "No you didn't hurt me Chara hurt me you had no choice but to obey. As you said slaves are forced to do what their masters say and you were no different so I refuse to punish some one who had no say in the matter, it wouldn't be right or fair."

She watched as he lowered his head respectfully as he stepped back the gratitude as clear as day. Sophia moved along watching as Chara looked up the disgust in her face. "Which now brings me to you?" Chara sneered. "Before I die I want you to know that it was fun locking you in that room and listening to you scream." She ignored the pain as the guard behind her smacked her in the back with his sword hilt. Sophia eyed her for a long moment she knew that she was being baited and frankly she wasn't going to fall for it. "Oh I have thought so long and hard about what to do with you Chara, as death is far too easy for you."

She narrowed her gaze. "You after all caused Thera's death you enslaved Preben illegally and you manipulated the situation with Gabrielle so I've have her beaten." Chara turned spitting in her direction. "There's nothing you can do to me that will mean anything!" Sophia ignored her as she carried on talking as though she hadn't been interrupted. "I talked it over with Damokles all last night, in fact I talked over every single judgement I made to day with him so that I knew all would be fair." She turned meeting her hateful gaze. "But yours was very difficult, first I considered sending you to shark island prison for the rest of your natural life but knowing you, you'd hurt the other women there. Or you'd slime your way out of prison by one means or another so it was still too good a choice. Then I thought that I could send you to work in the silver mines but that still didn't suit you."

She breathed in deeply. "After all you'd just escape since you're so good at manipulation then it occurred to me what would make a perfect punishment for you. You enjoy being the master and using others to your will, you enjoy being in control and you love making others feel powerless so I'm going to take it all away from you." She watched as Chara blinked in confusion. "You don't get it do you? Well you're about to Chara. Because when the sun sets on this day, you won't be a free woman anymore, you're going to be a slave! I'm going to have them brand you with a Roman seal and then I'm going to have my men sell you over the Roman border to the highest bidder."

She turned meeting her shocked gaze. "You're never going to know freedom again as long as you live, your going to spend the rest of your life serving others and being the toy of others. Your going to know what its like to be locked in a dark room and have someone force her self or him self on to you against your will!" She sneered slightly. "Because that is the life you deserve, as you took away the very life breath from Thera and you denied Preben his freedom. You robbed me off my innocence and taught me despise and hate others." Chara felt her teeth grind together as the realization hit home. "You can't do this to me!"

Sophia folded her arms. "Watch me!" Chara felt the pain as a collar was attached to her throat as three guards began to drag her away. She roared in anger as she was pulled away by her chains. "I'll kill you Sophia you bitch! I'll be the one who sticks a knife in your stomach and pull out your insides!" Sophia watched as she struggled. "You will never see me again Chara, Roman slaves who try to flee are put to death or have you forgotten that?! I doubt you and I will ever meet again." She watched as the other woman was dragged away kicking and screaming out of the door's which slammed behind her hard. She took in a deep breath getting ready to speak, this wasn't quite over.

Xena blinked seeing everyone's surprise this had gone a very different way than she thought it would. Kolina and Preben had been given freedom and Chara had been given a truly horrific but very just punishment which suited her. She leaned forward a part of her was impressed although she wouldn't admit it openly it was obvious that Sophia was trying to better herself. Maybe what shocked her more was this was all Gabrielle's doing, she had guided this woman with her actions and words and Sophia was now taking them in fully and trying to better her self as a royal blood. She would tell Gabrielle when she was feeling better that she was truly proud of what she had accomplished here with her ideals.

Sophia looked at Damokles who nodded at her respectfully she gave him a very genuine smile as she turned back to her audience. She felt happy to have his friendship and his trust once more. She breathed in eyeing her father who nodded showing his respect over her choices. "Now I have some final important things to speak to you about." She turned eyeing Efrosyni who suddenly looked nervous. "Chara's position is now empty and I have just the person I feel should take it." She eyed Efrosyni. "I believe you are more than worthy of that position are you not Efrosyni?" Efrosyni looked up sharply. "Me? But why would you want me, I'm just a scribe."

Sophia looked at her. "Yes you are just a scribe a scribe who has worked so hard for very little over these past three years. I feel the time has come for you to rise above your station and take on Chara's place since you know Royalty and protocol better than anyone here. I also know that you have younger brother who you're supporting. She shook her head "Rumour has it that he's a struggling scribe trying to make a living in my city and your doing everything to take care of him which is why you don't get out much. I think he would be excellent here as he can take up your old position." She watched as the other woman stated at her in shock. "I think you are well over due for a promotion as is your brother."

She turned enjoying the other woman's shock. "Which brings me to my second promotion, the council will now have equal male and female members from this day forth three women counting myself and three men. This means that we are missing a position which I feel Phantasos is suited for." Phantasos stood up sharply. "You're picking me, but I'm a healer, I know nothing of the council." Sophia turned to him. "No I agree you don't but I'm sure Heli will teach you he has taught many members the ropes, he is the finest teacher around. You're also being picked because I trust you just like I trust Efrosyni, you have both been loyal and you have done everything and anything to help my father."

She turned meeting his gaze. "I also know that Phantasos your partner is a healer like you and works in town barracks inside this city. I am sure that you would rather him be here with you than stuck down there, as he can take your old position while you learn the ropes of your new one." Phantasos felt a smile form as he sat down. "Thank you Sophia." Sophia smiled slightly she turned back to meet Xena's gaze. "Last and not least is Xena and Gabrielle and though Gabrielle could not be here I wanted to say that my father and I are truly grateful for all you've both done." She took in a deep breath. "So from this day forth Xena all your past charges will now be dropped and past actions written off."

She put her hands together. "You, Joxer and Gabrielle will always be honoured guests in our kingdom and welcome with in these wall when ever you please. Gabrielle will also be given the star medallion the highest gift of honour in this kingdom to compensate for her suffering and to show that she is an equal a hero as your self." Xena turned hearing everyone clap and cheer she put her hands together ignoring it, somehow it felt hallow. Maybe because she had a feeling that Gabrielle wouldn't take this honour, her suffering was all that was on her mind at the moment. She nodded respectful to Sophia as the young woman was trying to do what was right for them both. Her actions were selfless and unmotivated by others and for that she was grateful.

End of part 28

Silvermoonlight

The slave of Capua was a nod to Spartacus Blood and Sand which I think is a brilliant show.


	29. Dark Thoughts Can Be All Consuming

_DARK THOUGHTS CAN BE ALL CONSUMING_

Gabrielle looked at the games board in front of her with her good eye truth was that she shouldn't be here. She should still be in bed but right now she just wanted to get out of the healers room and away from Joxer who was fussing over her. Truth was Xena was going to go spare, as was Joxer when they both found out that she was missing. She eyed the game in front of her looking at the neatly carved wooden pieces on the Portes board with its black points and white area's as well as its red and black flat round pieces. She eased up her bandaged hand playing with one of the pieces absentmindedly. She'd found this game room by accident but now that she was here she was enjoying the peace and quite. Here she could be alone with her thoughts which was all she wanted with out having anyone around her propping and testing her wounds to see if she felt any better. She picked up the two dice throwing them watching as they bounced of the board before landing on there numbered faces she sighed not really caring what the number was.

"Can you play?"

Gabrielle felt the annoyance hit home why couldn't every one just leave her alone? She looked up slowly meeting Heli's gaze the big mans lips slowly formed a smile. She lowered her gaze. "Why would you want to play with me?" Heli looked at her she was in a depressed mood he could see it in her good eye. He slowly sat down in the chair in front of her so he was facing the board. "Oh I'd like to play with my friend." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I'm not Sebastianos, he was your friend, I'm just the idiot who put on a pendent and became him." Heli looked at her for a long moment before taking hold of the dice she really was feeling down hearted.

He threw them making his first move on the board. "Well in my opinion you are Sebastianos, oh gender aside you were are both different but underneath it all you're the same person. You're just a very charming brave young woman called Gabrielle." Gabrielle took the dice throwing them as she made her own move. "No I'm a fraud, I lied to everyone." Heli rolled the dice making his own move. "I disagree, the pendent made it difficult for you and I don't think any less of you, for doing what you did." He eyed the board. "You're good at this game you've played it before I see." Gabrielle looked at the board with her good eye. "I've played it with Xena a lot on the road we play by the camp fire."

She rolled the dice. "I wish I'd never found that pendent." Heli watched as she moved, he gave her gentle smile. "I don't think its all bad rumour has it that you and Xena are now together which is as it should be, as she loves you." Gabrielle looked at him again watching as he rolled his dice making his move. "Yes we are together and I'm happy about that, but everything else was a lie, I was a lie." Heli put his hands together. "You shouldn't feel so down you did a great thing you made Sophia noble and you impressed us all." He gave her a gentle smile as the realization of her problem became apparent. She was feeling so down because in her view everyone saw her male identity as wonderful and impressive but now that identity was gone leaving her.

In her mind she saw everyone as liking Sebastianos, so why would they like her? She was now feeling insecure because in her minds eye she felt that people would not have the same respect for her as they had for Sebastianos, oh how wrong she was in that view. "You are not a lie Gabrielle, and just because you're the real you now, no one thinks any less of you." He eased out his hand putting it on her bandaged one. "Don't sell yourself short by thinking that we don't approve of you as you are now because we do. We all think a great deal of you, Xena may have saved us but you united us and we adore you for it." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

Heli shook his head. "No I'm not, I always speak my mind and believe you do to, which is why I like you. You may not believe me when I say this but one day you'll be a greater hero than Xena, it's all there already you just need time to work it out." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I think that you see too much." Heli shook his head. "No I don't the gods make us but everything we have is there to begin with we just have to find it." He looked up sharply as the door was opened he watched as Damokles walked in a smile forming as he caught sight of Gabrielle. "There you are you know your friend Joxer is trying to find you."

Gabrielle looked at him for a long moment before turning back to the game. "He can try harder, because I'm not going to stay in the healer's room any longer it's boring and I'm going out of my mind." Heli gave the other man a smile. "Well I'm not going to force her to go anywhere I don't think you should ether." He rolled the dice. "She's perfectly happy here playing a game with me." Damokles smirked walking up to there game table giving Gabrielle a wide smile. "It's nice to finally see the real you." Heli made his move. "Gabrielle here is feeling a little down hearted she has this idea in her head that we think less her as she is now than when she was Sebastianos."

He watched as she freed her hand from his throwing the dice. "Personally I don't at all, all I see the same person don't you?" Damokles pulled up a chair sitting next to his friend. "Yes I do as well and like you I see the same person." He eyed the young woman whose good eye was identical to the man he had known. "How are you feeling?" Gabrielle moved her piece. "Better, I still ache though." Heli laughed giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Once the bruising goes down you'll feel like a million dinars." Damokles smiled at the young woman. He could see now why Xena was in love with her, it was the blonde red highlighted hair and those intense forest green eyes. "You know Xena isn't going to happy about you walking around."

Gabrielle watched as Heli rolled the dice. "Yes but she's not the one whose stuck in bed being suffocated by someone who won't leave her alone for five minutes is she?" Heli laughed oh that wit was still there, it was so surprising this really was the same person on every level. He put his hands together. "I wish Xena hadn't been so lucky because if you were still single right now I'd marry you." Gabrielle gave him a smile. "I don't think you would." Heli raised his finger. "Let me tell you something Gabrielle if there's another woman out there like you I want to marry her. Because you've proven with out a shred of doubt that you can do everything I can, it's no wonder Xena that fell so head over heels in love with you." Damokles raised his eyebrow. "Sophia did as well your charm had a real affect on her." Gabrielle lowered her gaze she didn't want to talk about that. She took in a deep breath rolling her dice and making her move. "I'm just glad that Xena was there to save your king and get rid of that pendent."

"Excuse me, I was told that Gabrielle was here."

Damokles looked up sharply watching as Sophia appeared she looked very uncertain as she walked through the doors. He slowly stood up watching as Heli did the same. "Hello Sophia." He turned to Gabrielle who didn't look up at all but kept her head low as if in deep thought. He had a feeling that this was going to be very tense. He eyed Heli. "We should allow Sophia and Gabrielle some time alone to talk." Heli nodded moving towards the door, he watched as Damokles nodded to her before going through the door, he followed him shutting it. Damokles turned so he was close to the door, Heli eyed him. "I thought you said that you were leaving?"

Damokles turned to him. "No I'm staying I feel that Sophia may need me after this is over, you are welcome to leave though. If you find Xena please bring her here, she may need to be by Gabrielle's side." Heli nodded. "I understand." Damokles took in a deep breath watching him go, he just hoped that this didn't turn ugly Sophia had suffered so much but then so had Gabrielle and that made this very difficult. Sophia walked over sitting herself in the chair which Heli had been seated in lowered her gaze guilty as she eyed the many bandages on the other woman's body. She breathed in clearing her throat it was her turn to talk first not Gabrielle's. "They told me that you wouldn't be walking until tomorrow."

Gabrielle didn't look up she took hold of her dice rolling them not caring that her game with Heli was over keeping her voice even. "Well I can walk and if I was feeling better I'd walk out of your palace." Sophia put her hands together gods this was so hard, harder than she'd ever wanted it to be. "Please forgive me." She looked up watching as the intense green eye met her own studying her for a long moment. "I shouldn't have done this to you, you never did anything wrong." Gabrielle moved her hand across the board causing the pieces to be jumble in a violent motion. "No all I did was care about you and look what I got return."

Sophia swallowed hearing the anger in those words it was the understandable anger of someone who was hurting deep down inside. "Please I want to make this right between us, tell me what you want. I'll do anything you ask I just can't the stand the thought of us parting like this, not after what we had." Gabrielle looked up keeping her voice even. "We didn't have anything, I was your toy and you used me to bait the royal council members." Sophia didn't think as she grabbed her hand. "Yes it is true…I used you at first to my own personal gain." She lowered her gaze. "It's just I came to love you so much and I still do." She looked up meeting the green eye which was unreadable. "I know you're with Xena now and I know that she loves you but I don't want us to leave hating each other. Please understand I care about you to much to see us walk away from each other that way." Gabrielle breathed in deeply pulling her hand away. "I got beaten up in a cell by you and you claim to love me!"

Sophia put her hands together feeling the string of her own tears. "I didn't think about my choice which was a terrible one all I did was focus on my anger and I wish I could take it all back." She looked up seeing the pain in the other woman's good eye. "I've done so many things wrong and I just want to put them all right." She moved her hand up running it through the long blonde hair very gently. "What I did to you hurts the most because you were nothing but honest and kind. You gave me your friendship openly and I hurt you so much with the order I gave." Gabrielle pulled away so she was out of her reach. "Do you know how it feels to be locked in a room and chained up?"

She breathed in feeling the heart wrenching pain hit home. "Do you know what it's like when you can't escape every blow off the hand that hits you and you feel completely helpless?" Sophia looked up slowly feeling the tears as they ran down her face. "Yes I do, I know what it's like when no ones there and you can't escape from the person hurting you." Gabrielle felt the blinding rage take over before she stop it she didn't think as she turned smashed the wooden game board of the table sending the pieces scattering across the floor. "Yet you did it anyway! I was defenceless he just hit me over and over again!" She lowered her gaze trying to control her rage it was unlike any kind of rage she'd felt before as it was so raw and painful and at the same time difficult to control.

She looked up slightly. "I thought he was going to kill me and it was all because of that stupid pendent! He hit me harder when I said that I didn't know what it was for, but you just let it happen." She stood up sharply. "What were you doing, crying in your room wallowing in your self pity while I was being beaten!?" Sophia stood up feeling the slight fear over take her, this was a completely different side off the other woman, one which she'd never seen before. She raised both hands trying to show her submission, as breathed in. "Yes I was! I thought the royal council had set me up, but Damokles came and brought me to your cell, I freed you because I saw what I'd done to you."

She put both her hands together. "Please understand I didn't realize what my own orders meant no one ever showed me the consequences of any of my actions. When I saw you lying in that cell chained up I couldn't take it and I realized that you were right." Gabrielle breathed in painful. "I was right about what, what could I have possibly been right about?" Sophia moved a step closer despite the anger in the other woman's eye she couldn't stop loving her and now she just wanted to comfort her and take away her pain even though she was now in essence Xena's partner. "You were right that no good can come of judging people based on who they choose to sleep with, they can be only be judged on who they are as people."

Gabrielle she felt her eyes dart, she felt her anger begin to burn out as the pain came back once more as she sat herself down in one of the chairs opposite. There was no point to her anger they were both suffering and her rage wouldn't make anything any better. On top of that the other woman was trying to apologise. She lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired this is in part my fault I pretended to be some one who I'm not." Sophia moved closer to her putting a hand very gently on her shoulder. "How could you pretend to be anything? I see no difference between you and Sebastianos. The only thing between you was gender."

Gabrielle shook her head. "No I was just so desperate to get out Xena's shadow that I lost sight of everything. I wanted to be the hero I wanted to be adored and loved by everyone just to know how it felt to know that people thought that I was someone. Despite your past history I gambled everything just because I cared about you and I knew that you cared about me." Sophia slowly kneeled down in front of her. "No I disagree you were the hero and everyone admired you and they still do." She looked up as everything started to make sense. "You just wanted someone to love you didn't you?" Gabrielle nodded. "I wanted Xena to love me and I thought she didn't and you came along and you liked me."

She shook her head. "I wanted your love so badly, it was wrong of me and I knew it was wrong." Sophia looked up slightly putting a hand gently on her knee. "No it wasn't wrong of you, I love your company you made me happy, I'd never felt that happy until you came along. You taught me how to be better within myself and you guided me and for that I will be forever grateful." She looked up realizing that now was the time to leave this woman didn't belong to her and she had to let her go. Yes she could force her hand but that wasn't right and she knew it Gabrielle didn't love her and no amount of trying would make it so. Gabrielle could also do so much good beyond these walls and this life was not for her, not in the great scheme of things.

She was also destine for much greater things, she would with out a doubt become a great warrior one day and along the way she'd shape the lives of others. To deny others of her help was selfish because Greece needed people like her to help those who were hurt and needed saving from them themselves. She stood up using her hand to raise the other woman's head very gently so she could see her good eye. "You'll always be a hero to me and I will be forever grateful for the time we shared together." She knew her next move was wrong and that Xena would blow up if she ever found out but she had to do it, because it mattered to her.

She leaned forward giving the other woman a soft and gentle kiss she knew she wouldn't get a response but she didn't care she just wanted to kiss Gabrielle's true form just to know what it was like. In that one instance she knew that it was kind and gentle just as the counterpart male body had been and it was soft and warm to the touch. She pulled away watching as good green eye darted more in surprise than anything else. She stood up easing the golden star medallion with its thin silver chain out of her chiton robes. She carefully placed it in Gabrielle's bandaged hand gently closing it with her other. "Always know that you will be forever highly regarded in this kingdom." Gabrielle watched as the other woman stepped back slowly moving towards the door, she opened it then closed it behind her. She watched her go suddenly feeling unsure of her self. She opened her hand looking at the beautifully engraved golden star on a flat piece which had been placed in her hand and all she could do was stare at it in confusion.

End of part 29

Silvermoonlight

For anyone who has read The Waking Light Series some of Gabrielle's actions are meant to be a mirror of what's in those stories, when she becomes a fully fledged warrior who can't always control her own actions and emotions.


	30. To Know That You're Always Waiting

_TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE ALWAYS WAITING_

Xena watched the Princess leave from her position behind the second the door which led out of the game room. She had seen the whole thing through the door which was slightly ajar. She hadn't wanted to interfere, as this was something Sophia and Gabrielle needed to deal with alone, and only they could fix it on their own terms. She breathed In deeply she wasn't happy about the other woman kissing Gabrielle, but she wasn't about to storm in and give Gabrielle a hard time over it since there had been no response from Gabrielle's side. No there was more to it than that she was just too proud to admit it, what had transpired was Sophia letting Gabrielle go.

The kiss was a final good bye one so Sophia could remember Gabrielle, Sophia knew they were together almost everyone else apart from Joxer who thought that it was another misleading rumour like the ones he was used to hearing. Somehow she would prefer that it stay that way as it would break his heart to know the truth. She raised her hand to the door handle hoping that Gabrielle wouldn't realize that she had been there at all. Despite what she knew she had no intention of mentioning it to her, or even that she'd seen it. She really didn't want to put the younger woman through any more emotional turmoil she just wanted to focus on their relationship now.

They were finally together at long last and it was now time to move forward and a part of that frightened her, though she wouldn't say it aloud. A part of her knew she didn't have anything to offer the other woman other than the road. She also saw this as the first true relationship she'd had a long time and a part of her was nervous. It had been so long since her last real relationship that a part of was having to think about all the motions and actions once more. She knew that she'd have to suck up all her fears and just go with it and hope that she didn't screw it up along the way. Things would have to change she could no longer force Gabrielle in to her shadow she had to let her grow beyond it.

She had to carry on teaching her new things and really pick up on her training again even if that meant showing her how to use different weapons, even if the younger woman still stuck to her quarter staff. She had to tell people who she was and not leave her out of things like meeting and banquets and royal functions like she had been doing. Most off all she had to tell people her name, because that mattered above all else and it mattered to her that they knew her name and that she was important. This young woman was no longer a child and she deserved to be treated as an adult, she could no longer act like her mother she had to now act as her companion and partner and now on.

She watched as Gabrielle looked up as she entered the room she carefully closed the door behind her. "There you are you I was worried about you." Gabrielle looked at the golden star medallion she had no idea of its purpose or even what it meant only that it was parting gift from Sophia along with her kiss. She eased it up so the older woman could see it. "Sophia gave me this I think it was a parting gift." Xena sat herself down in the chair carefully pulling it up close so she was seated in front of Gabrielle she ignored the pain as she put the crutch to one side. "She gave you the star medallion it's the highest honour they can give." Gabrielle looked at the golden star she eased it forward. "Then it should be yours you saved the kings life."

Xena eased up her hands up taking hold of Gabrielle's she gently closed the younger woman's fingers around the medallion. "No Gabrielle it's yours, you deserve it, not me. I didn't put things right in this palace you did and the royal council admire you deeply for it." Gabrielle looked at the medallions chain. "I think their just being kind because I got hurt and they feel guilty." Xena moved closer putting a hand gently on her the other woman's face. "No Gabrielle they admire you for who are and I admire you in the same way. They love you for the same reason that I do because you put yourself out for others and you do it selflessly." She leaned forward gently meeting her lips. "It's a quality I admire in you so much."

She met her lips again enjoying the feel as Gabrielle began to respond very tentatively at first but it became faster as her need became greater, she ran her hand through the long blonde hair, gods this was such bliss. It had been so long since she'd felt a love like this it was pure unconditional and with out any demands. She pulled away she didn't want to stop but she needed Gabrielle to go back to bed and sleep off the last of her pain. She breathed in gently kissing the younger woman on her head. "Come on you need to get some more rest your not fully healed." She eased herself up ignoring the pain gods she'd be so happy when her leg was finally healed.

Gabrielle stood up feeling her eyes drift to the floor. "I don't want to sleep." Xena put a hand on her face. "Just go back to bed for me Gabrielle you need your rest. I'll have one of the council members bring you up a game and when you wake up we'll play it together, okay?" Gabrielle nodded she turned as the door on the opposite side was flung open. She watched as Joxer walked in the annoyance in his eyes as his voice hit the air. "There you Gabrielle, you had me worried!" Xena pulled away straightening herself up so he wouldn't know what they were just doing. "She's fine Joxer she's just bored." Joxer walked forward stepping over game which had fallen on the floor.

He turned meeting Gabrielle's good eye. "Well I would I have gotten you a game Gabby, you just had to ask." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I did ask you were more interested in getting me to eat my breakfast." Xena put an arm around her shoulder. "Come on Joxer I'm going to take Gabrielle to my room she can sleep in the bed there, it's more comfortable than the healer's one." She looked around her. "Pick a few of these games would you?" Joxer eyed the games grabbing the nearest ones as he stepped over the fallen one. "Okay, but you know I wish people wouldn't drop games on the floor it's really messy." He turned to Xena. "Then can I bring Gabrielle more porridge she didn't eat the last bowl." Xena smiled slightly. "Yes Joxer." She turned meeting his gaze nodding respectfully. "Thank you Joxer."

8

Xena looked at the royal throne room where everyone had gathered Gabrielle had slept through the rest of the day yesterday and most of the morning, when she'd woke up it did seemed that she was finally well enough to leave. She had given her, her breakfast then told Damokles that they would be leaving in a few hours time. She'd packed all there things and put them on Argo who had been in side the royal stables, she'd picked her up before they'd left to go to the palace. She turned seeing that Joxer was on her right side he looked uncertain as why they had all been called to throne room. She took in a deep breath hoping that they were here for only one reason and that was so Kleitos would apologise to Gabrielle.

She could see the royal council seated in their chairs including the new members and Sophia who was seated on her throne opposite her father. She wanted to get this over with quickly as she had already decided that she would be going to Epirus she knew a very nice place there were they could settle down and heal their wounds. The town there also had bath houses which they could use, frankly though if she'd had the money she'd have gone to Apollonia which was a place that Gabrielle deeply adored and always had. The younger woman had come to love it after they'd spent time there on one of their missions during the first year they'd met. She didn't have the money to go there though so this was the next best thing and she hoped that it would be a nice ether way.

She eyed the crutch she couldn't wait to get rid off it, she hated limping around like this still it was the price she'd have to pay for saving this place. On the bright side in three weeks or maybe less she could throw it away and deal with the pain and numbness instead. This crutch was another reason to go on vacation. She couldn't be seen limping around on the road it would make them both them both a target. She knew from personal experience that if anyone saw that she was wounded they would take advantage of it. With them both looking badly beaten about it would give people more of a reason to attack them.

Kleitos looked up from his throne he slowly stood up he had made a promise and he would live up to it. Xena had asked it and he knew after what had happened that she cared very little for his thanks. She had said that he would forgive Gabrielle no matter what and as an honourable man he would for fill that wish. Xena had been right this was a young innocent woman who had gotten caught up in their hated of each other. All she'd done was rejected his daughters advances and she hadn't deserved the punishment he had given to her. He pulled up the pendent which was sitting by his side its red stone now cracked by the force of the Chakram.

He breathed in deeply as he walked down the thrones steps he could see that the young blonde haired woman had, had the bandage taken off her eye, but it was all to obvious that despite that the swelling had gone down, she could only open her eye half way due to the bruising. He took in a deep breath as he came towards her raising the broken pendent. "Is this yours?" He turned seeing that his daughter was watching very closely and by the tenseness in her muscles he could tell that she was ready to stand in if necessary to defuse the situation. There was nothing he could do she loved this woman and despite that, that love would never be returned she was willing to do anything to help.

She'd given her the star medallion in person or so he'd heard and it seemed that they had both settled there differences to a point. Though there was still a lot of pain between them which would take time to heal. He watched as the young woman's good eye darted as she looked at the pendent as she used her quarter staff to help her self stand up straight. Gabrielle looked at the broken pendent Xena had told her about the battle and what had become of Chara and the others, but she didn't want to dwell on the subject in her mind despite that the punishments had all been just and fair. She looked up slightly. "No it's not mine I found it on the battle field outside your palace and put it on."

Kleitos could hear her slightly defensive tone but that was to be expected. "This pendent turned you in a man, is that correct?" Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment she didn't really know why she was here or where this was going. Only that she wanted to get it over and done with so she could leave but she'd rather be polite about it in the process. "Yes it did and I couldn't get it loose from my neck." Kleitos put a hand through his beard. "You became Sebastianos?" Gabrielle lowered her good eye. "Yes I did, I pretended to be someone who I'm not…I understand that and the price for my foolishness." Kleitos blinked she had already assumed she was here just to be shouted at by him for what she'd done.

She was noble in that she was quite willing to take a formal telling off, if she felt that she deserved it. It was sad as she believed that, that why she here. It was odd because he could now see why his daughter had not stopped loving her despite her form had changed, that noble behaviour was all there to admire. He shook his head. "You misunderstand Gabrielle I am not here to tell you what you did was wrong." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Then why am I here?" Kleitos eased out his hand. "You are here because I wish to apologise to you, for what happened it was my word that caused all your suffering, suffering which you didn't deserve."

He shook his head. "I maybe king but I am a man who can admit my mistakes and my sending you to that cell was a mistake. I did it because I wished revenge on Xena because of her actions in the past. I thought nothing of whether it was right or not, I saw you as a target and I forced my revenge up on you." He watched as her good eye met his it was unreadable. "So I want to apologise to you in front of the royal council and thank you for everything you did for this kingdom. My daughter gave you the star medallion because you proved you're self in every way to be noble and honourable and as much a hero as Xena."

Gabrielle shook her head. "You think to much of me highness, I'm not a hero I didn't kill Elpidios that was Xena." Xena turned sharply this was not going the way she'd envisioned it. Despite all her words in these past few days and the words of others Gabrielle still wasn't willing to embrace the fact that she'd done something which was heroic. Kleitos put his hands together seeing the concern in Xena's eyes he knew why it was there. He'd already heard from Heli and Damokles that Gabrielle had been very unhappy as she saw everything she'd done as a lie, since she'd lived it out in another body. Now that she was herself she didn't see why anyone would think anything off her.

He felt a smile form. "Did you not save my daughters life from an assassin? Did you not kill the boar on the hunt, after which did you not win the hearts of some of the royal council members and that of my daughter?" Gabrielle looked at the floor why was he even bothering with this? None of it had been her. "Yes I did all those things but it wasn't me it was in my other body." Kleitos felt his smile widen. "The royal council admire your, talents your abilities and your how noble you are." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "The royal council thinks too much of my abilities." Kleitos turned to her. "The royal council are honest and loyal they say only the truth." He looked up slightly. "That you are Sebastianos there is no difference between him and you."

Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "There is a difference, I'm not him." Kleitos shook his head as a thought crossed his mind. "You have never been the hero have you Gabrielle?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No I have not your majesty." Kleitos leaned over putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "This time you are the hero, you should embrace it." Gabrielle looked up feeling unsure as to what to say she lowered her gaze speaking in a voice which sounded weak even to her own ears. "I'm just a side kick." Kleitos shook his head. "No I think you have it all wrong, I think you are the hero and no matter what any one says, we will never forget what you did here in this palace."

He raised his hand. "We all have come to like you deeply and we all still do, you think you don't measure up but you do. You did everything that the royal council put on your shoulders. You were admired, loved and adored and you still are by all of us, you only feel the way you do now because of your wounds and you shouldn't let them get to you." Gabrielle looked up slightly giving him a slight smile but it was a forced smile which she was giving more to be polite. "Thank you your majesty." Xena watched as Kleitos pulled away she heard the clapping of the council all of it admiration for Gabrielle and yet none of it she was really hearing at this moment despite her smile.

She watched as Joxer started to clap she joined him as best she could despite her crutch. She knew why Gabrielle felt this way people always imagined their moment as hero as glorious and for them to do it without being hurt and to shower in the glory, but in the younger woman eyes it had all been tarnished by her beating in the cell. She was now just going through the motions trying to show that she appreciated it all, but deep down she was sure that despite all this Gabrielle just didn't want to be here right now. She looked up meeting Sophia's gaze they hadn't really talked over the past few days, but she'd been civil to each other.

Now she could see that she wasn't the only one to see through Gabrielle's politeness she could see the guilt in the other woman's eyes as she slowed her clapping and something unspoken passed between them as there eyes met fully. As much as she could try to deny it to herself Sophia did love Gabrielle as much as she did. Yet she had let her go which now when she thought about it was surprising, as she could have forced her hand. It seemed that in everything Sophia just wanted what was best for her. She had no doubt in her mind that all this was Sophia's doing and to give Gabrielle her moment which sadly the younger woman didn't want to embrace right now. She breathed in deeply putting her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder squeezing gently watching as the younger woman looked up. "You should enjoy this it's all for you and you deserve it." The other woman gave her a wider smile but she could still see the hurt in her eyes, she knew that they would need to talk about what had happened in the cell very soon.

End of part 30

Silvermoonlight.

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and input.


	31. As The Changing Waves Break The Shore

_AS THE CHANGING WAVES BREAK THE SHORE_

Sophia watched from the palace wall as Gabrielle pulled herself painfully on to the horse. Xena pulled herself on to so she was in front of her. Joxer was ready and was walking along side them as they moved towards Illyria's central road. She wished they'd stayed longer but she knew that would not be, Gabrielle wanted to leave and no one was going to change her mind. Despite all the clapping earlier nothing had really made the blonde woman happy not even her father praise or the star medallion. It all just seemed to go over her head. She'd just been polite about as not to offend anyone, she had seen it and so had Xena. A part of her felt sad about that this was how it had ended it shouldn't have been this way.

The truth was clear though that beautiful blonde woman had suffered in the same way she had when the door had been locked on her in the cell. Their experiences were a world apart but the feelings were the same, helplessness, anger, despair and the horror of knowing that freedom was out of reach no matter what they did. She had condemned Gabrielle to feel that and she could never take it back. The other woman was now suffering the after effects of her experience which meant that she was denying herself the pleasures of her own accomplishments to the point that she wanted to disassociate her self completely with her male counterpart Sebastianos.

Because in her mind eye that was what had caused all her suffering and she just saw him as someone she wasn't as if it was all a lie. Despite everything it really seemed that no one could force her to change her mind on the subject not her, her father or the royal council. She knew the only person who could was Xena and she hoped to the gods that she could take away Gabrielle's pain. She would have given anything to be in her shoes just to put it right and see Gabrielle give her a genuine smile in her true form. It wasn't fair or right that this had happened. All Gabrielle had wanted was to be accepted and loved and seen as the hero, her actions had taken that all away from her, and she hated herself for that.

She watched as the palomino horse vanished in the distance leaving her life forever at least that was how it felt in her mind. She put both hands on the wall taking in a deep painful breath. She wished it could have all been different but she knew the fates could not change this, no one could and she'd just have to move on despite how painfully it was. All she could do now was be a better ruler and embrace all her responsibilities fully, nothing like this would ever happen again she would do everything to make it so. She had taken Thera's life when she was innocent and she'd destroyed her relationship with Gabrielle and in doing so put her in to painfully emotional distress which has caused to reject her place as hero. As long as she drew breath she would see that every discussion she made from here on in was thought though. She would never let her hatred or blind rage twist her views ever again and she wouldn't have any one in the royal council ever manipulate her in the way that Chara had. No she would better herself and try to be a good ruler for her people.

"Are you alright?"

She turned meeting Damokles light blue gaze she felt her gaze drift back to the now empty road. "Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Damokles put a hand gently on her back stroking lightly, he knew that she was talking about Gabrielle. "I think one day you will yes, I think by then you'll both have put this all behind you and you'll both be very good friends again." Sophia turned to face him. "I never thank you do I? You've always been by my side I'm so grateful that your here, I don't know where I'd be with out you." Damokles took hold of her hand kissing it gently. "It has always been my will to serve you." Sophia shook her head. "No we both know it's more than that, I just ignored it because I was filled with hated and disgust."

Damokles smiled it was obvious that she understood about his feelings for her but at this moment he knew she wasn't ready for a relationship. She needed time to get over what had happened here and move on in her life and he would be there for her through out this difficult time. He was also willing to wait for to sort out her feelings. He knew that the road in front of her was going to be hard and he'd just have to guide her through it. He took in a deep breath letting go of her hand very gently. "I've always cared about you deeply Sophia, even when you hated yourself and others. I am just glad that we have a friendship once more I've missed you so much over these past three years."

Sophia leaned up giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I am sorry that I put you through all this." Damokles felt a genuine smile form on his lips for the first time in a long time. It had been so long since she'd shown him any affectation of any kind he took hold of her hand again as he leaned over gently kissing her cheek in the same manner. He pulled back very slowly. "One day you will be a great queen Sophia and you will have a partner to rule beside you who loves you deeply and respects you and everyone in this kingdom will love and adore you and see you the way I do through my eyes." Sophia eased up a hand putting it on his face. "I have missed you so much Damokles, more than you'll ever know."

8

Gabrielle eyed the palace in the distance it seemed distant to her mind and she wanted it to remain that way. She turned watching as Joxer gave her a smile she gave him one back, truth was that she had been glad that he'd been around he'd really helped them both in his own way. She knew though that they would be separating ways soon. A part of her was glad about that though more because she hadn't really hadn't spent much time with Xena alone and she needed that time alone to really get used to there new relationship, which had been strange. Both nights she had slept in the palace she'd had no dreams which had surprised her.

It felt strange to no longer have that dream in her mind but at the same time it felt strange to not have it. It had just come to always be there maybe she was no longer dreaming it because the fantasy was becoming the reality for the first time. There was another thing bothering her though Xena had experience with women she had none. That made her a little nervous because as passionate as her dreams had been she had no idea how for fill them in reality. She felt unsure how Xena would be about that would she be disappointed or would not mind that if they did make love that she'd be fumbling her way through it in a very inexperienced manner.

It was slightly frustrating in her mind at least to think that she'd be slow and not very good in bed. Xena had, had many lovers who were no doubt better in bed and who knew how to give pleasure. Yet in that department she had none of this, would it all be a big disappointment to the other woman who seemed so good at everything she did? She looked at her from her position in the saddle the taller woman was talking with Joxer it was nothing but talking mostly about the palace and the rooms and all the strange things which had happened. She'd chosen to ignore this conversation because she wanted no part of it and thinking about the palace just made her stomach twist painfully.

Xena turned in the saddle realizing that Gabrielle hadn't said a word the other woman was just up against her. She had thought that she had fallen asleep again but now that she saw that she wasn't that made her very concerned. She breathed now was the perfect time to tell her about her surprise. "We won't be stopping in Illyria." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "We aren't?" Xena smiled turning to her. "No we are going to Epirus." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "Why are going there is there a problem?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yes there is my leg and your bruised body." Gabrielle shook her head. "How are they a problem?"

Xena breathed in deeply she hadn't pulled a surprise like this before so she could see why Gabrielle wasn't catching on. "No we are both going there to heal up, I know a really nice tavern there we can just relax and do nothing for a few weeks or more until we are both healed fully." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "You mean we are going on vacation?" Xena gave her a wide smile. "Something like that yes." She turned seeing the surprise spread over Gabrielle's face. "If we leave today, we can be there by tomorrow morning." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment, she raised her bandaged hand. "You're serious?" Xena felt her smile widen. "Yes Gabrielle I am and I think, we both need this break, even Joxer agrees with me on this."

Joxer looked up giving her smile thank the gods they were friends again, these past few days had been so rough. It was just nice to see that they'd finally worked through there differences and were very much themselves again. He put a hand on his chest. "Well it was my idea really I said that you both needed a vacation to Xena when she was in the palace." Xena leaned over in the saddle ignoring the spiking pain in her leg as she patted his shoulder. "Yes you did and I agree we do need a vacation." Joxer put a hand on his chest. "Well you know me I'm a man who leads others." Gabrielle shook her head as she turned to him. "Xena told me that we are separating ways at the end of this road, where do you intend to go?"

Joxer looked up meeting her good eye as walked beside Argo. "Back home to visit my mother, she sent me a message before I arrived here that she'd like my company." Gabrielle gave him a smile. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Joxer nodded as they walked past the city they were taking the side road as it was difficult to get Argo through the streets. On top of this Xena didn't want any one in the city to see that her leg was broken, as there was a higher chance that bandits would follow them up the road. He knew that they'd be separating ways at the end of the road but it was okay he had enjoyed his time with them both. As he always did no matter what happened.

This time was no different and being with them always felt more like he was home than his real home as a child growing up. They felt like his family and despite the remarks now and again he was happy in their company. It was it was just a shame he had to leave them both now but it was the best they both needed this vacation. He turned to Gabrielle who looked beautiful despite her bruises and bandages. "Yes she will maybe when your vacation is over we can meet up again." Xena raised her eyebrow seeing that the road were they'd separate ways was very close. "Oh I'm sure we will as you always have this habit of running in to us."

Joxer shrugged. "You know me I always know how to find you." Xena leaned forward. "I would be very grateful if you could keep where we going a secret though it's really important that you do, no one is to know that we are on vacation to them we are on a mission." Joxer smiled hitting his chest plate. "There's no problem there you can count on me I'm Joxer the mighty." He stopped seeing the fork in the road he watched as Xena brought Argo to a stop. "Well I guess this where I leave you." Xena raised her hand. "Tell your mother I wish her well and don't forget to visit your father even if he is behind bars I think he'll want to see you." Joxer smiled as he began to walk away he'd would have asked for a kiss from Gabrielle but he knew now wasn't the right time it was struggle for her to get on and off the horse.

There would always be another time though he turned giving them both a wave. "I'll see you both again in another three weeks." Xena watched him go she watched as Gabrielle waved. As soon as he was out of site the younger woman leaned against her back. It was oddly new for her to do this normally she only did it when she was sleeping in the saddle. She felt the other woman's arm wrap around her waist she turned meeting the half closed good green eye. "Tired?" Gabrielle took in a deep breath enjoying the smell of the rich leather. "Yes." Xena put a hand on hers as she turned Argo. "You just sleep as much as you need, I'll guide us to Epirus." She paused looking at the other woman for a long moment. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle looked up slightly trying to stay awake. "Yes?" Xena breathed in deeply. "You can sit behind me when ever you like, you don't have to walk behind Argo anymore if your feeling tired or worn out, just ask and I'll help you in to the saddle." Gabrielle smiled breathing in to the leather again. "Thank you I'd like that very much."

End of part 31

Silvermoonlight

Very close to the end now folks just three more chapters to go :)


	32. For All We Are And All We Will Be

_FOR ALL WE ARE AND ALL WE WILL BE_

Darkness so much darkness and pain as the shadow draws back his fist to punch again and I can't move I'm trapped. I'm alone, afraid and terrified and I can't escape. The fist comes again and again and all I feel the pain and terror and the painful truth hitting home I will never be free from this dark room which is now my prison. Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open as the dream faded and she shot up in bed only to groan as the pain of her fading bruises hit home. She felt her eyes dart for a moment as she realized that it was just a dream. She put a hand on her head feeling her damp fringe, gods she didn't want to dream about the cell right now.

She looked around her remembering that they were in a warm cosy room complete with its own tub in Epirus. They'd arrived early in the morning but the only thing she'd done since was gotten here was lain on the bed and sleep despite that she'd slept on the horse all the way here. They had booked this cosy beautiful little room for the next three weeks. It was opposite a bath house so they could go there when ever they wanted and just enjoy the warm waters and the relaxing steam rooms. She lay back taking in a deep breath as she put a hand in her night shirt. She couldn't wait to have a bath in this room despite that she'd not had a good dream she felt much better now, her body didn't ache as much and the bruises were fading slowly.

She could now open her right eye fully and move it though there was still a little pain there. She took in a deep breath looking outside seeing that the stars were in the sky through the windows slightly ajar blinds. She wasn't the only one in need of rest Xena was lying next to her in her night shirt fast asleep, which wasn't surprising her upper leg being broken had really taken it out off her. She took in a deep breath calming her self as she lay back fully, her gaze slowly wandered to the taller woman who was sleeping opposite on her side so she was facing her. She slowly eased out her hand not being able to help herself as she ran it through the long dark hair allowing it spill though her fingers.

Despite that they'd said how they felt they really hadn't spent much time with each other in a relationship manner. There had been fleeting kisses and hugs but they had both been too tired to go any further. She didn't mind this though it had giving her time to settle and find her feet she moved her hand out again running it through the long dark hair. The other woman's hand moved up taking hold of her own she breathed in deeply watching as the light blue eyes slowly opened. She lowered her gaze feeling slightly guilty she hadn't wanted to wake the other woman up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Xena looked up slightly she could see Gabrielle's damp fringe a sigh of her having dreams though she was unsure of what kind.

She gently kissed the other woman's hand. "Its okay I wasn't really sleeping." That was in truth a lie but right now she didn't want Gabrielle to feel anymore guilt, she'd jumped through far too many emotion hoops this week. She eased out her other hand running it through the blonde hair. "Were you having a dream about us again?" Gabrielle looked up slightly if only, she shook her head. "No I was dreaming about the cell, it was just a nightmare." Xena pulled herself up slightly ignoring the twinge of pain in her leg as she looked at the other woman. "It's not just a nightmare would you like to talk about it?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "No not really."

Xena eyed her for a long moment she knew how traumatic this event had been for the younger woman. Now though was the right time to get this all out in to the open before it got any worse. "You have to talk to me about this Gabrielle, you have to tell me what happened you can't keep this bottled up inside off you." Gabrielle took in a sharp breath realizing that Xena was right in this instance. She looked down again trying to hide her pain. "Elpidios chained me in that cell I couldn't leave and he started to beat me. He kept asking me over and over again what that pendent did, I didn't know but he didn't believe me and he just hit me harder every time."

She blinked feeling the tears as she easing her hand away from the other woman. "I was powerless against him I couldn't run I couldn't fight and I felt afraid and weak." Xena eased herself fully she moved up her hand very slowly down the woman's face. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid, Gabrielle." Gabrielle tensed painfully. "You always told me to be strong." Xena blinked as painfully realization hit home. "Is that why you denied yourself a hero to everyone including the king and me, because you thought you weren't strong enough?" Gabrielle looked at her bandaged hand though most of her bandages had come off leaving faded bruises a few still remained. "Yes."

Xena eased her hand over taking the other woman's again, she knew what she was going through during the invasion of Cortese she had been chained up by his men in a dirty room and beaten after she'd tried to fight back when they'd first looted Amphipolis. She hadn't been a warrior back then she'd just been a young girl terrified and afraid. That moment had changed her life forever it had taught her to hate others and despite that she'd been rescued the damage had been done. After spending two weeks bed ridden because she'd been beaten almost to death she'd awoken a very different person, a person, who'd wanted revenge and who wanted to kill Cortese.

She knew he'd be back next season to raid the village of its supplies and she taken every opportunity afterwards to learn to fight and to get the villages to fight so they could defeat Cortese when he came again. Now here she lay with her best friend who was now in essence her girlfriend though it had not been spoken yet facing the same issue. She moved her hand up running it through the long blonde hair. "You were strong you stayed alive and Elpidios failed because he didn't break you. He didn't hit you because he cared for what you said he wanted to get under your skin and break you mentality. He wanted you to beg for your life and you didn't do that."

Gabrielle put her hands together. "That's true but how do you cope with the pain? How do you shut yourself out from it and deal with the notion that you're chained up and won't be free?" Xena took in a deep breath. "You think of the thing that matters to you most Gabrielle, and you tell yourself that no matter what happens you will be free." Gabrielle eased up her hand wiping away her tears which had started to fall despite her resistance to stop them. "Is that what you do?" Xena leaned closer to her. "Every time, no matter how bad it gets I always think about what's important to me. It my own fault I should have taught you how to deal with this and I didn't."

She lowered her gaze. "I always thought in my mind that I would just be there every time and forgot that, that is not the way things are. People are going to catch you Gabrielle and I won't always be there and you'll need to wait for me." Gabrielle took in a deep breath. "What do you think about to get through?" Xena looked up meeting her uncertain gaze. "I've always thought of you." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. "You…think of me? Why?" Xena leaned closer. "Isn't it obvious? I think of you because I love you. When ever something goes wrong I tell myself that no matter what happens I will be by your side once more no matter what."

She leaned forward gently meeting Gabrielle's lips before pulling away seeing the surprise in the younger woman's eyes. Gabrielle felt a smile form as she felt some of her pain lift from her shoulders. Just to know that the other woman always thought of her made things seem better somehow and it made her feel much happier. Xena rubbed her eyes annoyed that sleep was once more calling her. "Look how about we both get back to sleep, I think we both need it these past few days have been hard." Gabrielle put her hand on the other woman's arm as she lay back again ignoring the aching in her body. "That sounds good."

Xena leaned over her running her hand down the other woman's waist enjoying the fact that she no longer needed to worry about her actions she could just do them. Her gaze shifted to Gabrielle's clothes close by. "There's a small Amazon community in this city, its not very large there's only ten in all, most of them chose to come here and live a life in the city rather than with Ephiny's tribe." Gabrielle lay back on the pillow unsure as to where this was going. "Ephiny did tell me about the group here but I'm not going to force them back in to the tribe Xena. The laws state that it's an open choice if an Amazon woman wants to leave the tribe and have a life among men in the cities then she can." Xena put her hand up. "This has nothing to do with that."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow pulling the cover over herself watching as the taller woman did the same. "Then why are bringing this up? I don't understand." Xena slowly met her confused gaze. "Because you need new clothes and they'll make you some beautiful items and I'll pay them to do so." Gabrielle blinked eyeing her clothing. "My clothing is fine." Xena eyed the fraying top. "No its not, your halter top and your skirt have both seen better days, you need replacements." Gabrielle eyed her clothing again. "Yes there a little worn I know but its fine you don't need to replace them." Xena put a hand on her arm feeling a sense of seriousness take over. "I'm not having you walk around in those, you deserve better and Amazons here can make replacements that are identical to the ones you've been wearing."

Gabrielle stopped unsure of what to say to this, she lowered her gaze realizing that Xena had made up her mind about this and there would no point in talking her out off it. May be this was a bigger surprise because the other woman had never been interested in her clothes and she was used to buying them by herself. Xena felt a smile form she could tell that the younger woman was thinking it through. "I want you to look your best when we meet people or are invited anywhere. I don't want you to be left in taverns on your own anymore I've had time to think this through and I realize that its been boring for you and I don't want that, I want you with me."

Gabrielle felt her smile turn to a wide grin. "Thank you I'd like that a lot." She smirked. "Besides I think you need some one around to watch you to make sure you don't drink too much." Xena eyed her she knew in part that the younger woman was teasing her but she knew that there was truth to that she did drink too much. "You noticed that ha?" Gabrielle eased up her hand running it gently down the other woman's face she looked up as the seriousness took over. She knew that Xena did drink too much but she been very unsure about how to go about the issue until now. The truth was before now she'd been afraid to mention it because of how much friction there had been between them. "I did notice it yes I guess I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I know it's been really hard for you."

Xena breathed in deeply enjoying the feel of the other woman's hand on her face. "I do drink too much and I want to stop, it just feels so hard sometimes." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I'd like to help you if I can." Xena eased her arms around the younger woman bringing her close. "I want that I don't know how to stop." Gabrielle shuffled deeper in to her arms as they both lay back she moved putting her head under the other woman's chin feeling a warn contentment take over. "They say that once you admit you have the problem it's not so hard." Xena smiled enjoying the feel of the other woman's body against her own it made the pain of her broken leg not seem so bad. "Where did you hear that?"

Gabrielle closed her eyes slightly. "I read it in a scroll once in Athens a healer was talking about it he said that all issues are really in the mind." Xena breathed in the smell of her hair. "Do you believe him?" Gabrielle ran her fingers down the others woman's waist. "I think he might be right." Xena pulled her closer. "Then that's good enough for me." She leaned over kissing her gently on the lips getting a very tentative response. "Now you get some sleep once you wake up and after we've eaten we'll play our Portes game together." Gabrielle breathed out deeply. "That sounds good." Xena watched as she closed her eyes she understood that this was all new to Gabrielle, she was trying to be very slow with her kisses, and caress's allowing the other woman to find her feet. She closed her eyes slightly when she woke she knew things would be better she felt it deep down with in her soul. She didn't mind leading the way at all she knew that Gabrielle was fast to learn at anything and she could see that some of her nervousness was already vanishing. She just needed more time to settle in that was all, she smiled closing her eyes feeling sleep take over fully.

End of part 32

Silvermoonlight


	33. To Touch Your Soul And Look Into

_TO TOUCH YOUR SOUL AND LOOK IN TO YOUR EYES_

Xena sat up slightly in her chair she was wearing only her leathers and her boots she could see Gabrielle opposite writing something down in one of her scrolls. She smiled enjoying the warmth of the open fire in their room. They had spent two days here so far most of it had just been sleeping and taking long baths or playing games together. The rest of the time they'd just been in others arms sharing gentle kisses. Everything was new even to her she was beginning to learn where the younger woman liked to be touched. True they'd hugged many times before but now it was so much more intimate and very much a learning process for both of them, more for Gabrielle though than herself. She was very new to all this but was picking up very quickly.

It was hardly surprising that it was this way she was doubtful that any one in Potidaea had ever talked to the younger woman about what being with another woman was like. Oh she was sure that Gabrielle knew all about these kind of relationships she was a bright young woman, but as far as anyone going in to detail about what went on behind the closed door of that she was very doubtful. She knew though that something was bothering Gabrielle though it hadn't been addressed and she felt that now was the right time to bring it up. She got up leaving her crutch behind as she walked towards the younger woman who was lost in her writing. She eyed the new clothing which she'd purchased from the Amazon merchant it was in essence identical to the old clothing but made much better.

The boots were new as was the skirt, both were also identical, frankly though she didn't care that Gabrielle had wanted copies, she was just happy to see her in new clothing. She looked much better for it and it was becoming clear to her now that the younger woman's whole attitude was changing. True she had become a little quieter but this was because she was thinking deeper about things in general. She was seemed slightly more confident in her actions she didn't seem to faultier as much and she was much more willing to put her thoughts across she also walked by her side now refusing to be one step behind her. With them being together it was much easier in a lot of ways she'd found that she could talk things through about past plans and not feel like she was walking on egg shells.

To not have the stress and friction between them was so up lifting and made life so much easier. She had also had come to one conclusion which she could no longer deny to herself. She had been just as attracted to Gabrielle when she had been a very handsome young man. She had realized this when they were eating dinner together she had just been watching the other woman eat and had realized that all the little quirks and emotions had been the same in the male form as the female one, so the truth of the matter was that she loved Gabrielle regardless of what gender she was.

If things had worked out differently and the younger woman had never been able to regain her female form she knew that their relationship would have continued regardless and she would have been just as happy as she was right at this moment. She moved a step closer seeing that the younger woman was still far to focused on her writing to take any notice of her presence. She moved out her hand taking hold of the younger woman's watching as she looked up sharply. She gave her a warm smile. "What are you writing about?" Gabrielle looked at her scroll. "I was just writing about today, I just wanted to put my thoughts down." Xena eyed the scroll with its silver ribbon. "Don't you normally buy golden ribbons?"

Gabrielle eased up the scroll which wasn't even half finished. "I do its just I saw this ribbon on the market and I thought I'd buy it because it was different, the seller said it was the only scroll ribbon he had in that colour." Xena took hold of the scroll easing it from her hand gently. She put it on the table before moving her fingers up running them through her reddish blonde hair. "How are you feeling?" Gabrielle eyed the fading bruises all of her bandages were gone and the bruise on her eye had just about faded away. "A lot better, may be in a week I won't look as black and blue." She moved her hand putting it on the taller woman's upper thigh feeling her wince a little. "Is your leg still hurting you?"

Xena eyed the thick bandage. "It's not as bad as it was." She eyed the stars in the night sky through the window's half open blind. "Still hurts a little though when I bend at the knee." Gabrielle looked up. "Would you like me put on some herb paste?" Xena took hold of her hand stopping her as turned to get up. "No I want to speak to you." Gabrielle looked up feeling a sense of uncertainty. "Is everything okay?" Xena moved closer putting a hand on her face gently stroking her jaw line. "Yes it is but I know that something's been bothering you." Gabrielle lowered her gaze she knew what the older woman was referring to she hadn't been able to hide it that well and there was no point in trying to do so anymore.

She looked up as she put her hand on the others woman which was stroking her face. "I'm just new to this it's scary sometimes." Xena leaned forward. "What's bothering you?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I've never been with a woman before, I've been with men but this it's so different, I'm not always sure what to do sometimes." Xena looked down meeting her gaze. "You're doing everything just fine." Gabrielle lowered her gaze looking at the floor. "I know what to do, but when the time comes when you want more I'm afraid that I might falter. In my dream we only went so far, but I saw nothing beyond that, I don't know if I pleased you in that manner."

Xena slowly used her hand to bring up the other woman's head up so there eyes met. "Don't think for a second that anything you could do with me intimately could ever displease me." She moved closer wrapping her arms around the younger woman bringing her close. "You just being here with me in this way, it makes me so happy." She leaned forward meeting the other woman's lips in a gentle kiss but unlike so many before it this kiss began to intensify as Gabrielle began to respond much more deeply in the same way she had when they'd been in the palace. Gabrielle felt her whole body stiffen all at once in anticipation as the kissing became deeper and more wanting.

She stood up slowly running her hands through the long dark hair as the tall woman's body moved closer to her own. Suddenly all she cared about was seeing under the leathers as the older woman's hands ran through her hair and then slowly down her back. She wanted the touch and intimacy so much more than she wanted to breathe. She could feel the hands moving all over touching every part of her body they were such light gentle touches gods she loved this woman. What ever others thought of Xena in the bedroom she knew they were wrong. The Xena behind closed doors was so gentle, intimate and thoughtful. She felt the breath get caught in her throat as the other woman began to place kisses on her neck.

For the first time in what felt like such a long time she could feel the desire building in side her body the desire which was no longer part of fleeting dream. Instead it was very real and out in the open. As much as they'd been able to touch each other over these past few days they could only go so far due to both there injuries. Xena carried on kissing the other woman she suddenly wanted more she knew she did and she knew why. She'd wanted this for so long she didn't care if they didn't go all the way she just wanted to feel Gabrielle's naked body under her hands. She'd seen her naked many times but it was because they were bathing and intimacy hadn't happened it had just been a case of helping each other wash and relax.

She moved her hands pulling gently on the leather thread of the halter top feeling it come loose, she moved her hands up easing the halter tops shoulders down enjoying the view of the other woman's naked breasts Gabrielle's breathing had become much faster in this instant. She leaned forward gently easing the younger woman on to the bed she easing her self carefully on top of her as she pulled off her boots one after the other throwing them to one side. She could see the forest green eyes clouding in a haze of lust and desire, she knew she had to be the one to lead and she didn't mind. She could feel the hands moving to her leather bodice pulling the thread at the back apart. Gabrielle felt the leather bodice loosen she didn't think as she eased it off the other woman throwing it to one side as Xena's hands moved to her belt.

She felt truly mesmerized by the sight of the other woman's breasts and shoulders up close that it took her a moment to refocus herself. She could see a few thin scar lines on the older woman's lower ribs which had no doubt been from early battles. She eased up her finger running it down one in fascination only to breathe in sharply as her belt was thrown to one side she moved her feet forceful pushed her own boots off. She was completely at this woman's mercy and she didn't care as she felt her lips meet her own again as the other woman took hold off one of her arms as she threw her skirt to one side. They were both naked apart from their underwear and the air around her felt like it was starting to bake as the searing heat hit her travelling down like a bolt of lightning in to her lowers.

The dream was no longer a dream, the fantasy was no longer a fantasy, as she was taken in by the other woman's light blue eyes it was completely overwhelming and all she could do was surrender to it as she ran her hands over the other woman's upper body as she received the same as Xena's hands moved to her breasts. Her emotions were starting to fly in all directions. She arched her back feeling her hand grab the sheets as she lost control of all rational thought as the naked woman on top of her met her lips once more. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry and she tried to stay in control. Xena moved her hands gods she was going to give this woman everything she could feel it in her heart and soul. She wanted to give her pleasure and to hear the sounds she made she wanted her to know that she loved her and had loved her for a long time. She could do nothing but give in as she met the other woman's lips met her own with a flaming passion that couldn't be denied. She had not expected this to happen but right now she wouldn't take it back for the world she needed the younger woman more than anything.

8

Aphrodite eyed the pool she moved her finger through the image she looked at Artemis who was smiled. "That was very clever." Artemis folded her arms. "You do not wish to question me over this?" Aphrodite eyed the two now naked women who were about to become lovers and no longer just friends. "You do know that Ares will not be happy about what you've done though." Artemis smiled. "Well then this should be kept between us for the time being I feel that the fall out may be quite bad once he realizes what's happened." Aphrodite eyed the pool. "Yes I can like totally envision that." Artemis looked at her for a long moment. "I'm surprised that you aren't mad he is after all your half brother and Xena was his lover."

Aphrodite looked up. "Yes he is my brother and I care for him but he believes he can control love and twist it and I disagree with him. His time with Xena is over she was always destining to tie threads with Gabrielle and nothing and no one can change that." She looked up. "There's something I like don't get though?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Which is?" Aphrodite eyed the pool. "Why would you like do that to Gabrielle, like cause her all that pain. I don't care I mean she's just a mortal to me but she is your chosen." Artemis shook her head. "I did not wish her harm but there is no other way, if she is to embrace the destiny I have foreseen she will have pain and suffering but when the times comes everything will fit in to place."

She moved her gloved finger through the water. "All of it will matter all of it will have meaning and she will be happy and they will be so strong together that no god can shatter them apart not even Ares." Aphrodite eyed the pool. "I think your vision is foolish what if you're wrong and she dies?" Artemis felt a smile form. "She will die though." Aphrodite looked up sharply. "Your like not gonna stop that?" Artemis put her hands together. "There will be many deaths but the one in which she fights and dies for Xena will be the beginning of very different existence. When her blood soaks the temple of a mighty and powerful ancient god that will be the moment that everything will change, it will be the beginning of a new life for them both."

She shook her head. "Sadly my visions do not see beyond that and until that times comes to pass I will not see further." Aphrodite sighed aloud. "You gave Gabrielle her gift of dreaming sight though why not just force a vision of her future from it?" Artemis looked up slightly. "Because it belongs to her not to me and I will not tamper with my chosen's gifts. She slowly walked up to the loom looking at the blue and green life threads which had now bound together tightly unlike before where both threads had just been beside each other. She eased up the twisted thread looking at it for a long moment seeing the first signs that the bound had started as the blue thread began to wrap around its green counterpart in a sigh of protection.

Given time this wrapping would become stronger to the point that it would difficult for even the fates to pull them apart. She smiled putting the thread carefully back on to the loom. "Unlike Athena and Ares I believe a chosen's gifts shouldn't be forced they should just get a little push now and then." She turned to her half sister. "As you can see from my game, it's most effective." Aphrodite stepped away from the pool. "Your game was well played, you were like right in this case, you got them both to sleep together so your plan was a success." Artemis leaned forward. "One day you are going to have to admit that you do like Gabrielle." Aphrodite laughed slightly. "Yeah like that's ever going to happen."

End of part 33

Silvermoonlight

Not quite finished yet folks one more to go, I do confess I did have many issues writing the sex scene as it wanted it to have a slightly imperfect feel and be a little clumsy.


	34. Finding The Part Of You That

_FINDING THE PART OF YOU THAT YOU HAVE LOST_

Gabrielle felt her self breath out as the colours filled her eyes as she grabbed the taller woman who was on top her trying to ride the explosive wave which was encompassing everything in side her body. She felt the other woman's shoulder muscles tensed under her fingers as the colours faded away and her head fell back against the pillow even though her hands didn't let go. She could feel the layer of sweat on her body as she blinked finally managing to open her eyes, seeing the other woman looking down at her. She moved her hands slowly upwards to the sides of her face as she breathed in trying to get her breath back. For a moment there was nothing not even the bed there was only Xena's eyes and all she could do was stare in to them.

She was caught in a spell which she couldn't break out of and she had no idea what to say or even what to do. She couldn't even think of where to begin to describe what had just happened to her. She'd had sexual pleasure before now and she'd had enjoyment from it but this was so different to that. It had nothing to do with Xena being a woman no it was so much than that, the other woman wanted to pleasure her in a way that mattered to her which was something no one else had ever done to her before. She'd asked her if she liked being touched in places and if it made her feel good all of it spoken in a deep whisper that only added to the anticipation of the moment.

It had taken her a while to get to grips with all that the other woman was doing to her body but once she'd come to understand her part she had embraced it deeply enjoying the moment. She didn't care that they'd fumbled at the start none of it mattered in her mind because the end result has just been so pleasing. She felt the other woman's hand move upwards pushing her wet fringe out of her face in a very gently motion while whispering gently words in to her ear as she leaned forward. A part of her was only slightly picking them up while the other was trying to think this moment through. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath hearing the sweet whisper for the first time as the other woman kissed her lips gently. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

She blinked it was a pet name and the first time Xena had spoken one, it was a charming pet name though that rolled off the older woman's tongue like silk. She nodded breathing in deeply finally catching her breath as her whole body began to truly relax. She took in another deep breath embracing the moment. Xena breathed in deeply despite that she had fumbled at first as she tried to find Gabrielle's rhythm once she gained a grasp of it, it had been so much easier. Admittedly it didn't help that she'd had to keep her broken leg in one position and not move it. She'd found herself ignoring it though as she'd listened sounds that the younger woman made deeply enjoying them.

She moved her fingers gently kissing Gabrielle's lips again seeing that the other woman was still looking in to her eyes, she smiled. "So the great bard of Potidaea has nothing to say?" It was more of a tease she watched as a wide smiled formed on Gabrielle's lips who hands were still on both sides of her face, she was enjoying this far too much. Gabrielle looked up slightly at the other woman whose body was on top of hers. "I was thinking." Xena moved her other hand up slowly running it between her breasts hearing the younger woman's breath catch. "Oh and what would you be thinking about?" Gabrielle felt her eyes dart. "I was thinking about what to say to you express how I feel right now."

Xena leaned closer enjoying the amount of control she had over the younger woman at the moment. "How do you feel right now?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze she was used to Xena's teasing but her sexual teasing was a new thing altogether. "Well I thought about it and I couldn't put it in to words, so I'm just going to do this instead." She leaned upwards meeting the other woman lips in an instant it wasn't a searing kiss it was a gentle one in which she wanted to show all her love. She felt the other woman's body freeze for an instant as she intensified the kiss refusing to let it end. If only for one instant she wanted to truly show the other woman just how much she loved her.

She pulled away watching as the light blue eyes darted she smiled leaning close to her ear. "I love you." She slowly lay back, enjoying the moment as the taller woman slowly recomposed her self. Xena eased down her hand she took hold of the other woman's hand bringing it up to lips kissing it gently. "Love you to Gabrielle." She shifted so she was next to her as she pulled the fur skin cover over them both to keep the chill of the night air out. She moved her hand through the long blonde hair feeling the other woman cuddle up close to her. "I'm glad you liked it." She paused before speaking her next words. "I know this is your first time and this is very different for you from your other experiences."

Gabrielle moved her fingers through the long dark hair. "Yes it is a different experience and I really enjoyed it." She looked up meeting the other woman's light blue gaze. "You made it so nice for me." She ran her finger over a faded scar on the other woman's arm. "I really appreciate that you did that, no ones ever done that for me before." She breathed in feeling uncertain about her next words. "I just hope that I can make you feel as good as you just made me feel." Xena looked down at her. "I'm sure you will, I'll guild you all the way." Gabrielle smiled suddenly pulling herself so she was on top of the other woman ignoring her surprise, she felt a naughty smile form. "Then guild me, mighty Warrior Princess."

Xena laughed before looking up she wasn't really used to the playful sexual banter but she could knew that she could come to love it. "Oh really you'd like me to guide you?" She grabbed her pulling her forward breathing in the smell of her hair. "Aren't we the feisty one today, don't you want to rest?" Gabrielle moved upwards meeting her lips, she didn't care she was going to give this woman everything she could, just to make her feel the way she had just felt a moment ago. She pulled away looking deeply in to the other woman's eyes as she spoke. "No I want you to show me what makes you feel good." Xena looked at her for a long moment realizing that she couldn't say no to this even if she wanted it. She didn't think as she met the other woman's lips again no longer caring for rest only for her touch. She felt the other woman's hands moved over her body in a direct and wanting manner which made the fire inside of her burn all the more.

_Two years later at the palace of __Illyria _

Sophia looked over the palace wall watching as her bodyguard eyed the men who could be seen not far from the palace tearing down a number of old buildings in the city. She breathed in deeply watching as the rubble and dust flew upwards, when she was done that whole district was going to be rebuilt, it was nothing more than a slum unfit for anyone to live in and a left over from her grandfathers tyrant reign. She was also going to make sure than anything of grandfathers was torn down. Statues, monuments to himself and his ego all of it would go. Money shouldn't lie in the champers of the castle it should be used for its people that was her mothers words the ones she remembered the most from her child hood.

She had also gone through her grandfathers laws getting rid of the ones that had no place in her father's kingdom and her father had approved her new fairer laws to go in their place. People hated her grandfather and they hated his reign so it was best for the whole city that he vanished forever from their hearts and minds in every way shape and form. She eyed her body guard again everyone in the city had thought that she had been out of her mind to hire a Minotaur. Saying that though this wasn't any Minotaur this was Seleukos who was as human as any man due to his up bringing with his human mother. He might have been a son of Asterion of Crete but he was no monster.

She had felt a sense of sorrow for him as he had been forced to live as an outcast on the edge of her city with his mother who had been shunned from Illyria after his birth. Seleukos had, had no purpose in life, no one would give him work because in their eyes he was a monster and because of this he'd ended up causing trouble for Hercules. He was no thief but he did tend to find things lying around or took things from places he shouldn't so he could sell them and get money so his mother could eat. In her view that was no life to lead, two years ago she'd offered him the position as her personal body guard after many talks with him. She'd also made it so his mother could live in the castle and be well fed and clothed.

In truth she was Seleukos's guiding force all she'd ever told him was that she was proud of him and that he was a good son. She was just happy that some one had finally given her son the chance to finally show his worth. She trusted Seleukos with her life, he was had very noble beliefs and if any one threatened her he would stop them there and then. She turned eyeing him. "You know I think we should put a Minotaur statue in the gardens." Seleukos folded his arms his still growing right horn had been fitted with a silver plated cap point which had the king's mark on it to show his status. He now wore armour plating on his chest which was beautiful engraved with the pictures of Titan's being over thrown by Zeus which was his favourite childhood stories. In truth he didn't need a chest plate but because Sophia asked it he wore it to honour her request.

He raised a clawed finger. "I don't wish to see my father image majesty." Sophia shook her head. "No I wasn't referring to a statue of your father but more one of you." Seleukos bowed his head slightly. "I feel majesty that you think too much of me." Sophia turned to him ignoring the crash another building was pulled down in the distance. "No I think the man who protects me is worthy of such things." She turned seeing Kolina walk towards her with two scrolls in her hand the other woman nodding at Seleukos who bowed his head respectfully. Kolina smiled as she came to stand in front of Sophia. "Majesty I have the scrolls here that you requested." Sophia took them gently from her hand, even though she wasn't married yet and only engaged the council still used her title. Kolina did more than the others and she felt it was her way of showing respect as she had been given a second chance.

She had also proven herself to be incredibly loyal and true to the council ever since that day, she opened the scroll. "You got it, thank you so much." Kolina smiled as she looked up. "As you requested Sophia a copy of Gabrielle's latest scrolls from Athens and rumour has it that she was last seen in Messene, theirs is also a big rumour about her battling the werewolf king Lycaon." She eyed the second scroll. "In the second scroll are the rumours all for you to read, if any of its true it's quite fascinating." Sophia smiled at her. "Thank you Kolina I appreciate this a lot." Kolina put a hand on her arm. "I'll leave you alone, I'm sure you want to read those." Sophia smiled un-wrapping the second scroll.

Damokles moved up the steps watching as Kolina stopped giving him a smile. "Have you seen Sophia?" Kolina eased up her hand. "She's on the palace wall reading her favourite scroll from Athens along the rumour scroll." She bowed her head. "Highness." Damokles sighed aloud. "I wish you wouldn't call me that I am not king yet not until the fall of the next moon, when Kleitos hands me the crown." Kolina looked up. "To us you're our king." Damokles rolled his eyes catching her smile as he walked up on to the castle wall where his wife to be was reading away. He wouldn't lie the first year had been very difficult for Sophia, after her father had begun to hand over his power to her. The people in Illyria didn't like her.

She had, had to work hard to gain their trust the trust that she'd lost with her previous actions by ignoring them and treating them poorly. She hadn't given up though despite how difficult it was she had tried so hard and she had come to have not only their trust but their love as well. They now trusted her judgement completely and she'd started her mayor city wide rebuilding project. She had spent over a year toying with the idea of rebuilding certain parts of the city, like tearing down the temples and building new ones and adding new wash faculties and making area's more hygienic. She'd also had plans to tear down her grandfather's run down coliseum which had been used for gladiatorial sports and build an open theatre there instead.

The timing was for the best in a way, six months ago her father had become seriously ill. Though his condition was now stable he knew that he wouldn't be well enough to rule again, the illness meant he'd never be fully healthy again and it had left him very weak. So he had seen fit to give his throne up and from the rising of the next moon he would be the next new king of Illyria. He wouldn't lie he was nervous despite that Kleitos had spent time a long time teaching him the ropes. Heli on the other hand loved every moment of this since he had been his prodigal student. Now his best friend was basking in the glory that his friend would be king, which gave him the excuse to drink and throw celebrations in the palace. It also gave him an excuse to woo Kolina who he had come to like very much because of her nature which could be quite fire some.

This part of her personality had been hidden because of her dark depression which had been around for many years after her sister's death. After the events of Gabrielle coming and going and the royal council's new members being taken on she had begun to change, she seemed much lighter in her self. He breathed in for Sophia Gabrielle's leaving had been very hard he knew even to this day that she still had a soft spot for her. Before they'd come together in a relationship which had been a year ago, she had gone in to the city and slept with a woman it had been a one night stand no more and no less.

It was no secret though everyone in the city knew about it though it had stunned them more than anyone else. They'd all known at the time that Sophia's opinion on sexuality had changed but none of them had expected her to do that, not even in their widest dreams, safe to say it had changed even more opinions. The royal council and her father all knew about it as well but none of them had spoken about it preferring to allow Sophia, her own personal space. He had never held it against her ether, he knew that she had to find her way and it was difficult for her she'd lost someone she'd been deeply in love with. He guessed that her need to do it was her just her way of getting rid of a longing that she'd had of some one who she would never have so she just wanted the closest thing if only for one in night just know what it was like.

The fact was that she'd been much better for it she had begun to really move forward with her life and she'd begun planning her rebuild project. It was only then that he'd felt it right to ask her to dinner with him the waiting had been good for both of them, since they'd become very close as friends over time. Finally he'd been able to tell her his feelings and she had wanted his love opening up to him completely. They had become lovers not long after that and things had started change. He knew that she loved him and he loved her and that was all that really mattered. He walked up the steps watching as Seleukos gave him a razor toothed smile then nodded respectful. "Highness, it's a pleasure to see you."

He put a clawed hand on Sophia's shoulder. "I'll leave you two be." Sophia gave him a smile. "Thank you Seleukos." She turned to Damokles watching as her tall body guard walked past. "Good morning." Damokles moved closer to her he pulled her in to his arm giving her gently kiss. "You let me sleep in to day." Sophia felt a naughty smile creep across her lips. "Well last night was very vigorous I thought you might have wanted to rest." Damokles pulled her closer. "Oh really, well I would have preferred to wake up with you by my side." Sophia breathed in running her hand up his arms. "I'm sorry I wanted to see how the city rebuild is going."

Damokles laughed slightly. "You put your father to shame even when he was ruler he didn't have this much energy." Sophia leaned forward kissing his lips gently. "This is going to be our city soon, I want it to be a great city, I want Illyria to be loved by all. I want them to say that it is a beauty of Greece like Apollonia." He smiled at her. "You have a great vision, and I think this city will be great because of you." Sophia raised her eyebrow. "No I think it will be great because of us, you were the one who spent all those late nights with me planning this in a way that wouldn't affect the people. It will be a symbol of us."

Damokles gave her a gentle kiss before eyeing the scrolls in her hand. "New scrolls I see?" Sophia eased up the scrolls. "Its just Gabrielle's latest scroll, you know me I like to collect her works be they her old works or her new ones." Damokles felt his smile widen. "Anything interesting?" Sophia unrolled both scrolls. "The second scroll is sightings and rumours the last time they were sighted which was in Messene." Damokles nodded as he moved to stand by her side. "Wasn't Messene where the werewolf King Lycaon had a great battle two months ago?" Sophia nodded. "Yes it also says that after that they were seen in Apollonia they were there for two months." She lowered her gaze feeling a sense of sadness wash over her. "Maybe a part of me thought that they visit us, it would have just been nice to see them both again see how there getting on."

Damokles gently rubbed her back. "You shouldn't dwell on it Sophia, they might just have needed a break, they do a hard job. It's not easy to save people." Sophia shook her head sadly. "I just wanted to see Gabrielle again, you know to see how she is, we left each other on such bad terms and I've always wanted to put it right, I just want us to be friends again." Damokles looked at her for a long moment he knew that she'd never been able to put thing right fully between them. Xena and Gabrielle's relationship was now very public and everyone knew about it. It wasn't a secret anymore despite that for a few years it had been kept very quite and had remained rumour though they'd always known the truth and out of respect had kept it quite.

He smiled as a thought crossed his mind. "How's about we pay them a visit Gabrielle lives in Potidaea its not far from here, we can take a trip as soon as the building is complete, how does that sound?" Sophia put a hand on his arm. "I'd like that a lot." Damokles smiled pulling her close. "It'll be our little vacation, just you and me and we'll see our friends again and make things right." Sophia gave him a gentle kiss. "Thank you Damokles this means a lot to me." She paused meeting his light blue gaze. "I love you." Damokles leaned forward smiling. "Love you to." He felt a playful smile creep across his lips. "Now come back to bed for a while I missed you this morning." Sophia smiled running her hand through his beard. "With pleasure."

End of part 34

_END_

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback I did not expect the response that I've had in this story at all. As I had some mayor doubts about the whole idea of turning to Gabrielle in to a man and how it would go down story wise. So thank you all for proving me wrong and taking the time to read this story, it was a pleasure to write.


End file.
